Muto, it Means to Change
by Kura and Hana
Summary: There is a new set of twins at Ouran. Alyx and Liza Hayashi are from America and hate the idea of going to the school. They're forced to join the Host Club but it, of course, soon becomes a fun place for them to try out their amusing pranks. HikaOC KaoOC
1. You Can Start Today part 1

Kura: Yay! We're typing up the Ouran fanfic! Well, not _we_ so much, since I'm the one that has to type it. Whatever.

Hana: Oh, just shut up and type it!

Kura: **Sticks out tongue **I am! I am! And just so ya'll-yes I _did _just say ya'll, get over it-know, we seriously do have at least ten fanfics that we're writing, and some more will eventually come up. Don't worry! They won't suck _nearly_ as much as the Fruits Basket one does, I hope. I'd like to think we've gotten better at writing.

Hana: TYPE!

Kura: EEP! Warning, these chapters are looooong.

* * *

1. You Can Start Today

_Kiss, kiss fall in love. Maybe you're my love!_

"Alyx? Alyx turn that down," Mrs. Hayashi demanded, "Alyx!"

_Kizukeba itsu de mo. Soba ni iru keredo._

"Liza will you get your sister to turn it down?" Mr. Hayashi asked the other twin, hoping it would work.

_Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?_

Finally, Mrs. Hayashi grabbed the headphones and ripped them from her daughters' ears.

"Mom! What the heck was that for?" Alyx Hayashi yelled.

"Yeah! It wasn't _that _loud!" Liza agreed.

"Alexandria, Elizabeth, mind your manners!" Mrs. Hayashi reprimanded.

"Manners schmanners!" the identical sisters retorted together.

"Alyx! Liza! Listen to your mother!" their father ordered.

The twins pouted and blew their mocha-colored hair out of their faces.

"I still don't see why we have to…" Alyx started.

"…Go to a dumb private school," Liza finished.

"You're going here because Ouran Academy won't tolerate your nonsense," their mother answered.

"You're going because they won't tolerate your nonsense," they mocked.

The poor, unfortunate parents sighed irritably. They wondered where they went wrong for the fifth time that day.

Liza looked at Alyx with bored eyes, already ignoring the conversation, "What's nonsense?"

Alyx shrugged, giving the same look to Liza, "I don't know."

"You both cause nonsense by getting kicked out of all the schools we've sent you to," their father said, while slowing to turn a corner.

"That's not…" Liza started.

"…Nonsense," Alyx finished as they had many times in the past.

"Then what is it?" Mrs. Hayashi asked, annoyed beyond compare at the two nuisances in the back seat that were, unfortunately, her daughters.

"Mischief!" they both said, giving their mother huge smiles that were meant to look innocent.

Both parents let out yet another frustrated sigh, while Alyx and Liza laughed with each other.

"Hey," Alyx defended, once the laughing was done, "It's not _our_ fault they give us explosive things!"

"That doesn't mean you can go blowing stuff up!" the fight between mother and daughters continued.

"They tempted us!" Alyx and Liza yelled together, with more than a hint of a whine.

"You two will _not _blow this school up!" Mrs. Hayashi threatened.

"We _will _blow the school up," Alyx whispered, slumping down in the seat.

Liza smiled, "Yeah if we don't like it."

"Chances are we won't," Alyx replaced her headphones around her ears.

Liza smiled again and blocked out her mother's ranting the same way her sister had. They looked, and snickered, seeing that their mother was still rambling on to their father. About five minutes later, Mrs. Hayashi figured out that her daughters weren't listening to her, so she shut up. They pulled up into the parking lot of a ridiculously large and expensive-looking school.

"Whoa! We get dorms?" Alyx asked, excitement shining in her azure eyes.

"No," her father said tartly.

"Aww," Liza whined.

"All right girls," Mr. Hayashi said, "Please be good. Make some friends, and do well in school. Oh, and _please_ don't blow anything up!"

"We'll try," the twins muttered very unconvincingly.

Their father sighed and pulled away.

"Dad's given up on us, hasn't he?" Liza asked, standing and staring at the disappearing car.

"No," Alyx said sarcastically. Liza rolled her eyes as they stopped within the gate of the school.

"This place…" Liza started.

"…Is a city," Alyx finished. They headed towards class 1-A, where they were assigned to suffer.

_At the end of the day…_

"Dad hasn't called and told us when our ride would arrive," Liza said, looking around, wondering where all the students went.

"Let's look around," Alyx said, opening the door that was in front of them. Suddenly, rose petals flowed out of the door.

"What's with the rose petals?" the twins asked as said petals bombarded them.

"Welcome," a group of boys greeted.

They stared, bug-eyed, at the group for a few minutes. Turning, they pinched each other and blinked a few times. Suddenly, a guy with blonde hair came up to Alyx and embraced her.

"You must be new here. Allow me to sho-" he started, but was cut off by Alyx kicking him in the shin.

"Get away from me you freak!" Alyx screeched.

He winced and tried Liza, "What about you, Princess?"

Liza didn't say anything, but she didn't hurt him either. He took that as an ok and went on to be all Romeo-ish. Unfortunately for him, the second he touched Liza, her sister decked him upside the head. The blonde yelped, and was soon in a daze. The cause of said daze was a very pissed brunette. She had kicked him in a not-so-nice spot and punched him in the face. Currently, she was screaming at him with her wonderfully colorful vocabulary. That was when _it _happened.

Blondie smashed into a wall, causing a painting to get knocked loose. The painting fell on his head and ripped. At that moment, everything had gone silent.

"Um…oops?" Alyx said, both a question and a statement.

"Ooooooooo," two boys, that could only be assumed to be twins, said.

"That was a majorly important painting," the boy, whose hair was parted to the left, said.

"Costing up to 50 million yen," the other said.

"Uh," Liza asked, "Isn't that like 500 thousand bucks?"

"Oh my God!" Alyx yelled, "You can do math!"

"Shut up!"

"What's bucks?" an innocent-looking boy with a pink bunny asked.

"It's American slang for US currency," a bespectacled, black-haired boy said, "Which, by the way, won't be accepted for paying off your debt."

"What? But I didn't break it!" Alyx yelled and pointed at the blonde (who, by the way, was still out of it), "Blondie did!"

"You pushed him," he retorted.

"But I didn't physically _touch _the painting!" Alyx argued.

"Doesn't matter though, does it? You caused it to happen," Glasses replied coolly, determined to win.

"Hey, Kyou-chan, are they gonna work here like Haru-chan?" the cute, little, blonde boy asked.

"Yes," 'Kyou-chan' replied.

"Hey!" Alyx yelled.

"You have to ask us first!" Liza added.

"I'm sure you've heard the popular American term 'You break it you buy it'," 'Kyou' said, "In this case it's going to be applied."

"You jerk!" Alyx growled, "That is _so _cliché!"

"Yeah!" Liza backed her up, "And it's sooo last year."

"Either way you'll be working here for a long time," he replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

Alyx muttered a curse, and was promptly scolded by Liza.

_Don't worry kids, parents just don't understand…_

The two girls looked at each other, letting out a sigh.

"Mom?" Alyx asked.

"Dad," Liza stated.

"What on Earth?" the taller blonde said, having finally snapped out of his daze, and looked at Liza's phone, studying it.

Liza went off to answer the phone, leaving Alyx with the group of boys.

"What was that?" the kid with the innocent expression asked, looking up at Alyx.

"My parents' ring tone," Alyx answered, bored.

"It must be a popular American song," a brunette boy with large, brown eyes said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Dad said our ride will be here in two hours," Liza said, coming back.

"Great…doesn't he know school's already out?" Alyx replied.

"Well, we're stuck here," Liza informed her.

"Then you can start today," Glasses said, almost happily.

"We dun wanna!" Alyx and Liza said simultaneously.

"Great! They're another Kaoru and Hikaru!" Blondie exclaimed sinking into his overly dramatic pit of despair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the four people complained, hearing themselves be compared to two complete strangers.

The whining, complaining, and bickering lasted for a while, and then it grew silent. Nothing happened until Blondie realized that it was a later time than he thought.

"The ladies are expecting us to open," he said.

"Huh?" Alyx and Liza stared at each other, "Girls? Open?"

"Ouran is a place…" Blondie went on about how rich people went there and that life was for happiness, "And we are here to please the young ladies of Ouran. We are the Host Club."

"Host…Club…?" Alyx and Liza asked again.

"Yes, and I am the king, Suou, Tamaki," he knelt down and would have kissed Liza's hand if it weren't for Alyx clearing her throat and sending a glare that screamed 'did you _not_ learn your lesson _last _time'. Tamaki cleared his throat, "This is Ootori, Kyouya, the vice president and shadow king."

He pointed to Glasses, who shifted his glasses with his index and middle finger.

"The twins are Hitachiin, Kaoru and Hikaru," he introduced.

"Yo," they greeted.

"The little blonde is Haninozuka, Mitsukuni."

"Call me Hunny!" he said.

"And tall guy next to Hunny is Morinozuka, Takashi. We call him Mori."

He nodded.

"Um, hi?" the female twins said/asked.

"Oh, and this is Fujioka, Haruhi." That was the brown-haired boy.

"You look…" Liza started.

"…Like a chick," Alyx ended.

The club died a little bit inside.

"What?" the girls asked simultaneously.

"Never mind," Tamaki said, "What can you do?"

"We can blow stuff up," they replied almost immediately.

"Errrr, I meant more along the lines of cooking or cleaning…" Tamaki replied, a little bit afraid of the new members.

"Random much?" Alyx asked while Liza answered, "Yes, we can cook."

Tamaki ignored Alyx and told the siblings to go back to the kitchen and make some snacks. Liza dragged the complaining Alyx behind her.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with," she said,

"I dun wanna!" Alyx argued.

"You get to eat cake for free," Liza replied, knowing her sister's weak point.

"Cake?" Alyx asked, eyes glowing.

Liza nodded and her sister was ready in an instant.

"What're we waiting for?" she asked happily.

All Alyx had done was discard the blazer and tie from her uniform. She was wearing the boy's uniform, as she firmly believed that dresses were evil things created solely for the suffering of women. Liza was a bit more open-minded about things like that. Liza laughed, put on an apron and washed her hands. Within minutes they were in a treat-making frenzy.

"Kyaa! There are so many ovens!" Alyx cried.

"I know!" Liza answered, "We can make so many things at once!"

After half an hour, their concoctions-er-treats were ready, with many more on the way.

"Hey Alyx, why don't you take the finished ones out?" Liza suggested while decorating a large cake.

Alyx grabbed a few desserts and put them on a tray, exclaiming "Okie day!"

It was tremendously amazing that she didn't drop anything while skipping about in a sugar-induced high.

"Oh, hey, um…what's your name?" Hunny asked.

"Hm?" Alyx's curiosity was piqued, so she went over, "What's up?"

"What's your name?" Hunny reiterated.

"I'm Alyx!" she answered happily. Sugar rushes were wonderful things.

Hunny smiled and asked to see the tray.

"You want anything?" she asked.

"Can I have all of this?" he pleaded, eyes like saucers, "It all looks so yummy!"

"Sure!" Alyx replied happily.

"Wow, did you make all of this?" a girl exclaimed. She was sitting across the table from Hunny, and looked nice enough. So Alyx actually answered her.

"Nope! My sister, Liza, and I both worked on them!"

"Oh wow! I-"

"OhmygawdAlyxHELP!" came a frantic cry from the kitchen.

The brunette went wide-eyed and she dashed to the kitchen. Somehow, and oven had caught on fire.

"Liza!" Alyx yelled, and pulled her sister away from the inferno.

They toppled to the ground, and Liza clung to her sister, crying. Usually, Alyx was the one near any fires. Though, they were usually fires she had started. Tamaki grabbed a fire extinguisher and set it off…in his direction, not the oven's.

"Baka! Give me that!" Alyx yelled and took it away from him after bonking him on the head. Like the expert she was, she put the fire out, then went back to her sister and knelt by her, "Are you ok, Liza?"

Her compassionate expression turned to one of annoyance ad blue and violet roses appeared. Some petals floated in their faces, and were promptly swatted at.

"What the heck is with this place, and flowers appearing out of nowhere?" the twins yelled simultaneously.

"Wow, they look so good together!" a random girl cried.

"Yeah they make a great pair!" another echoed.

"They're almost as good as Kaoru and Hikaru!" another added.

The Hayashi twins felt their right eyes twitch. All they could think was, "What…the…heck? _What is wrong with these people?"_

"I think we might be replaced," Kaoru and Hikaru mournfully chorused.

The fans turned and apologized, and said that they hadn't meant it and they loved the boys.

"How pathetic," Alyx and Liza muttered.

"Hm," Kyouya said, "I'll have to add the cost of the oven replacement to your debt."

"What?" Liza shrieked.

* * *

**Hold it right there! **Before you go on and click the next, review, and/or x buttons we'd like to say something. We're not here to change your opinion of our fanfiction, we just want to explain a few things regarding to some of the comments we've gotten on this chapter specifically. Mostly, these revolve around the Hayashi twins, and we just wanted to address a few points. We also don't want to offend anyone that's reviewed negatively, we're just explaining things to people in the future who have similar complaints.

1. The fact that they're twins Yes, they are twins, and are paired up with the twins. All we can say to this is "_get over it_". We thought making our characters twins would be interesting, since we hadn't done it before, and decided to try it with this fanfiction. There wasn't a whole lot of plotting behind it, we just thought it'd be fun, which is the entire _point_ of creating these stories in the first place.

2. The way they got into the club Yes, breaking something and owing a debt is a typical, classic, and disgustingly overused way for OCs to get into the club, but it was the only way that came to mind when we originally started writing this years ago (we were 14). At the time, we still weren't all that great at writing (we've still got a ways to go before we're exceptionally good, and we admit that). However, just because some reviewers don't like it doesn't mean we're going to go back and rewrite the entire plot. There's just no point when we're happy with it the way it is. Sorry if it sounds rude, but again we have to say, "just get over it."

3. The Hayashi twins' names Their names are Alexandria and Elizabeth, Alyx and Liza for short. The spelling Alyx is not exactly uncommon in America, where it's been stated, quite obviously, that they're from (Kura personally knows two girls who spell it that way). So, we're not sure why it was commented on in the first place. Liza (pronounce Lie-zuh) is just part of E**liza**beth. It was up to Hana to decide the nickname and that's what she chose. She wanted something different, not Liz, Eliza, Beth, etc. There's nothing wrong with those nicknames, but they just didn't seem to fit the character in her mind. Kura also knows a Liza, so the nickname is also used in America, in case anyone's curious.

4. Mary Sue **YES! **We know Alyx and Liza are _quite _the little Mary Sues in chapter one. When we originally wrote this, we (as previously stated) still weren't that good at writing and wanted our characters to be perfect. We have begun to develop their personalities more in later chapters to fix this. We are now kind of hoping that people would draw the conclusion that we didn't want to have to explicitly state. Since they have just had to move to a foreign country, practically a world away from their own, are now coping with a different culture, and are trying to make sure they don't screw up speaking a secondary language, they're trying to fit in. They aren't entirely sure what to do right off the bat, and so they act like the other girls at Ouran Academy do. So, they're a bit perfect and superficial as a side effect. Plus, they want to make some friends (or at least acquaintances) before they go off acting like they normally do. While they hate being clones of everyone else, they're also not comfortable being themselves in a highly-judgemental crowd without some back up. Put yourself in their shoes. What would you do? Could you honestly act like yourself right away? If so, we admire your courage. Personally, we would do our very best to live up to the standards of our peers - until we found people who wouldn't hate us for being weird around them, that is. In that light, our characters are actually fairly realistic. They _do_ end up showing their real selves as they become more comfortable with the Host Club. So don't freak out and assume they're going to be plastic, Barbie Doll characters for the rest of the story without **_reading_** it first. You'd be amazed what authors will do when given the chance to _develop_ their characters.

Anyway that's all at the moment for this little rant. Sorry if it seemed long to you, but frankly it was getting annoying. We know that there are flaws with our story, but if we really wanted to be the perfect authors, do any of you honestly believe that we'd be publishing something on a website and not in real life? This story is for _fun_, something that we fear this website has lost with all of its flamers. Our story doesn't have many unintentional grammar and spelling errors, and we (meaning Kura, generally) go through and fix them when we get the chance. So would everyone that has a problem with our story kindly butt out and let us continue to have fun on this website and allow our readers that _do_ like our story to continue enjoying it as well? Thanks a lot.

* * *

Kura: And I'm going to end it there. Don't worry that's not the end. I just want to get part of this thing up. The other half of chapter one will be up soon.

Hana: YAY!

Kura: Yeah, you'd better be happy (slave driver). Anyway, see you soon!


	2. You Can Start Today part 2

Kura: Hey peoples! We're back with the second part of chapter one!

Hana: We write _way too much_!! **Is typing up My Twin, our Naruto fanfic**

Kura: You have no room to complain. Ouran is way longer. Anyway, I'm just going to stop stalling and type.

Hana: T.T **pain**

Kura: ZOMG PEOPLE ACTUALLY _LIKE_ THIS THING!! WE GOT 10 HITS AND AN ALERT ON THE FIRST PART WITHIN LIKE 30 MINUTES!! **Uberly happy **We own nothing by the way. Oh, and if any characters seem a bit off, we're terribly sorry. We're trying to get them right, but sometimes they need to be a bit OoC.

* * *

_Recap. Liza set the oven on fire, and Alyx managed to put it out after Tamaki made himself look stupid. Kyouya told them he was going to have to add the oven's repair to their already high debt. Needless to say, the girls weren't happy about this._

"What?!" Liza shrieked.

"But it's fine!" Alyx yelled.

"Does it _look _fine to you?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes," Alyx retorted mulishly, "It just needs to be cleaned up."

To prove her point, she rolled up her sleeves and tucked in her shirt. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with hot, soapy water, and started scrubbing the oven with a sponge she'd found. Everyone but Liza left.

"Liza, keep working on the last of the snacks and give 'em out, would you?" Alyx suggested, "You aren't hurt, right?"

"No," Liza answered and got to work.

About ten minutes later, she left to give out the last of the delicacies before the club closed for the day. Liza was kept longer than she expected. Apparently, she was more interesting than she thought. The whole twin thing sure was popular. Unlike the other mischievous twins, Liza and Alyx were actually seen separate a lot – neither minded nor cared. Being together certainly had its perks though. It was much easier to cause problems that way.

"They called you the Phantom what?" a girl in the club asked.

"The Phantom Menace," Liza replied, chuckling at the nickname stolen from a Star Wars movie.

"Menace? But aren't there two of you?" she asked.

"Yes, but most of the time only one of us was ever seen. Usually me, if we both were in on it. But sometimes Alyx let herself be seen when she did some prank on her own," Liza explained.

"Wow, that's so cool!" another girl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the first agreed, "Were you ever caught?"

"Not really, since Alyx was the mastermind behind all of it," Liza admitted, "I just helped to inspire her to do something, and then I'd try to help carry out the plans. If they ever saw me, which they did a lot, they couldn't punish us because they couldn't prove who'd done it. We both claimed to be innocent."

Liza visited a bit more, until the last of the questions were answered, then left.

"Wow, you're a natural," Tamaki exclaimed, "It's almost like you're one of the hosts!"

Liza blushed a bit and thanked him. Suddenly, she remembered her sister, slaving away in the kitchen.

"Alyx!" Liza yelled when she entered the grand kitchen.

The other girl jumped and slammed her head on the inside of the oven. She crawled out of the machine, rubbing her now-red forehead. Glaring at her sibling, she demanded to know what her problem was.

"Sorry, I just realized that I forgot about you," Liza answered innocently.

"Gee, thanks," Alyx muttered, "The Oya-bakas will be here soon. I guess I've gotta finish this tomorrow."

As they turned to leave, Kyouya inspected the oven. He grudgingly admitted to himself that Alyx had actually done a good job on the parts she'd gotten to. She was very lucky that no parts had been damaged. If the girls noticed the action, they didn't show it. Instead, they made their way to their car.

"Hello girls," their chauffeur greeted, "How was your day?"

"Hey Phil," Alyx said, trying not to sound disappointed, "It was ok, I guess."

"Are the parents still working?" Liza asked sadly.

"Yes, but they should be home for dinner," Phil answered.

The girls sighed and settled into the car. Phil started it and pulled out of the school's driveway. The girl stared out of the windows, watching the school disappear, and then looked at each other, letting out a sigh. They knew that they would, unfortunately, have to go back to that crazy and psychotic place.

Phil looked back at the twins and tried to start a conversation with them, "So, did you like your new school?"

"Guess…" Liza began.

"…So," Alyx finished.

"Did you blow anything up or start any fires?" he teased.

Alyx and Liza exchanged glances and giggled, "Not on purpose."

Phil sighed, not expecting an answer like that, "Do you remember what your parents said?"

The girls pretended to think, "Hmmm, nope! Not at all!"

"You may _not_, under _any_ circumstances, blow that place up. It doesn't matter how much you hate it."

"Shut up, Phil!"

They pulled into the large driveway of their home. Phil opened up the girls' door and they hopped out. Immediately, they went to change out of their uniforms.

"You know, if we're gonna be stuck in that club, we should at least bring some _comfortable_ clothes," Liza said, taking the bow out of her hair, and letting it hang down.

"You think Lady Drama Queen will let us?" Alyx asked, referring to Tamaki.

"Who cares?"

"Good point…but what about that Kyouya guy?"

"Am I hearing you getting scared? And of a guy no less?!"

"Heck no!" Alyx threw her hairbrush at her sister, "I'm just not going to stay there longer than we have to!"

"We have a time limit?"

"Crap! We don't!" Alyx pondered for a moment, "How much do we owe them again?"

"Not including the stove?"

"He'd _better _have taken that off! I'm actually _cleaning_ it! Very well, mind you!"

"Then 500,000 dollars."

"Ugh!"

"And we can't pay in American dollars, so we've gotta get 50 million yen."

"HOW THE CRAP ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PAY HIM?!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Ja?" Alyx and Liza called.

A maid opened the door, "Young Mistresses, your mother would like to see you downstairs."

"'Kay," they replied. When the maid left, they looked at each other.

"Mom? Wanting us? This _can't_ be good," the girls concluded.

They went downstairs to see what their mother could possibly want with them.

"Girls," she sang, clearly in a much better mood, "Guess what?"

"What?" her daughters asked, completely uninterested.

"What _are _you wearing?" Sheryn Hayashi asked, switching the subject.

"Does it matter?" Alyx replied.

"Of _course _it matters! We're having dinner with Mrs. Hitachiin and her boys tonight!" their mom cried in exasperation.

"WE'RE WHAT?!" Alyx and Liza yelled.

"Calm down," Mrs. Hayashi ordered, "Now go upstairs and make yourselves look like proper girls your age."

They sighed and walked upstairs to their room. Closing the door, they grumbled about their mother and slipped on some nice and expensive-looking clothes. All the while they also questioned where they'd heard the name "Hitachiin" before.

"Maybe some kid in our class had that name," the twins decided.

"All right girls!" their mother called, "Out to the car!"

"Yeah, yeah" Alyx said.

"We're coming," Liza added.

The girls walked out to the car, and were driven a little ways down the street, to the next mansion over.

"Did we _seriously _just drive _next door_?!" Alyx asked, irritably. She really hated people that couldn't walk to a place that was a few minutes away…or next freaking door.

"Well, we have to make a good entrance!" their mom defended.

The annoyed twins got out and walked to the door, trying to hide their irritation. Once their mother joined them, they knocked on the door. A maid opened it for them.

"Welcome," she greeted, "We've been expecting you."

"Nah, really?" the twins muttered sarcastically, feeling a bit ornery.

They looked around and then at each other.

"It's nice…" Liza trailed off.

"…I guess," Alyx ended the sentence for her.

They received a glare from their mother as she hiss, "Girls, be on your best behavior."

A woman about Sheryn Hayashi's age walked down the stairs, and, with open arms, called out, "Welcome, welcome!"

The twins sighed, thinking of the long night they were going to have to endure with these crazy ladies.

"These must be your two girls that you told me all about, Sheryn," she said, looking at Alyx and Liza, patting their heads, "What little darlings."

The girls scowled at each other as this was happening.

"Boys, our guests are here!" she yelled up the stairs.

There was a muffled "We're coming" from a voice, very familiar to the girls. At the top of the stairs, two ginger-haired boys appeared. Twins to be exact. Hikaru and Kaoru to be even _more _exact.

"YOU!!" Liza and Alyx yelled, looking, wide-eyed, at the boys, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"We live here," Hikaru said, shrugging.

"The question _should_ be what are _you _doing here?" Kaoru added.

"She," the girls jabbed an accusatory finger at their mother, "forced us to come."

"Do you four know each other?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

The four of them looked up (or down in the cases of Hikaru and Kaoru) and together said, "No."

The two mothers looked confused, but then Mrs. Hitachiin took Mrs. Hayashi to a separate room, where they were to eat dinner. The girls and boys reluctantly followed. When they entered the dining area, there was food, food, food galore. The female twins felt their eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"…Holy…" Alyx murmured in awe.

"…crap…" Liza kind of finished.

"Impressed?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Who's gonna eat all this?" Liza asked.

"We are, stupid," Alyx answered.

Suddenly, the elder twin gasped. She had spied some delicious-looking Fillet Mignon.

"I love you!" she cried, hugging one of the boys, not really caring who it was.

Alyx ran to the table and stared that the steak, drooling. Unbeknownst to her, she was getting some very peculiar stares. Liza mimicked her sister when she was the gourmet lobster and sushi.

"This stuff…" Alyx started.

"…Looks amazing!" Liza, you guessed it, finished.

"Our chef makes some pretty good stuff, if it's some special thing," the boys said.

"So this isn't his best?" Alyx asked, after taking another bite of the delicious Fillet Mignon.

"Jeez Sheryn, your children are acting as though they've never eaten before," Mrs. Hitachiin said.

"They have, you can be sure of that. Our servants take very good care of our girls," Mrs. Hayashi answered quickly.

"Some of them do," the girls retorted.

The dinner went on with common conversation between the mothers, and, of course, between the four twins. They talked, and decided to keep up the "we've never met" charade. Yet they knew about school and everything, so their mothers were very confused.

"So how long do we have to stay in the club as your servers?" Alyx asked nonchalantly as the dessert was coming out. The girls admired the mountains of cake blissfully.

"Until you can pay the club back for the painting and the oven," Kaoru answered, taking a bite of cake.

"WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THE OVEN?!" the twins shrieked.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO CATCH IT ON FIRE!!" Liza cried.

"AND I'M CLEANING THAT STUPID THING UP!!" Alyx interjected.

"AND WE DIDN'T BREAK THE STUPID PAINTING!!" they finished together.

The moms were staring at the group, "You guys don't know each other, right?"

"Got that right," they all said again.

"All right then," Mrs. Hayashi said, giving up, then looked at her two daughters, "Mrs. Hitachiin and I were just talking about our new selection, and we'd like you girls to try them on."

The girls looked at Mrs. Hitachiin and their mother, dumbfounded, then at each other, as they did a lot, and yelled, "NO!!"

"Come on girls, it will be a treat to try on the newest stuff!" Mrs. Hitachiin goaded.

"NO!" they yelled once more.

"Mom, they don't want to do it-don't make 'em," they boys said, bored.

"You mean you weren't enjoying our torture?" Liza asked.

"What makes you think we're into that kind of stuff?" Kaoru inquired.

"Tamaki said you guys were devils…" they said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"GIRLS!!" their mother scolded.

"WE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, IT WAS OUR SEMPAI!!"

"Ah, Tono did call us devils, didn't he?"

The mothers just sighed, knowing they weren't going to win the argument.

"Ok girls, now why don't we try those clothes on now?" Sheryn gave them the stern look that they never heeded any more anyway.

"NO!! WE DUN WANNA!!" the girls shouted again.

"NOW!"

"RUN!!"

The girls were gone in a few seconds. They found themselves in a random room where they hid.

"Do you think Mom knows where we are?" Liza asked.

"Doubt it, though I know she's extremely angry at us," Alyx answered.

"Who cares?"

"We will, when we have to go home."

"We're right next door…why don't we just walk over?"

"Good plan!"

"Wait…Mom would follow us."

"No, she'd call Phil to come and pick her up."

"True."

They pondered this for a while. Then, all of a sudden, the door swung open and the Hitachiin brothers were standing there.

"Found you!" they proclaimed.

"SHUSH!! We don't want them to find us!" Alyx pulled the twins in as Liza shut the door quietly.

"You have to swear on your lives that you won't tell them where we are," Alyx and Liza said together.

"We're not gonna be Mom's little fashion stars any more!" Alyx added.

"So we're going home to play video games," Liza contributed.

"All right, we won't tell," Kaoru said.

"But only if you play a game with us," Hikaru added.

"O…k…?" Liza agreed shakily.

"What game?" Alyx questioned.

They looked at each other mischievously and together said, "The 'Which One is Hikaru-kun' game!"

The boys put on hats and started spinning around each other. When they stopped, one boy said, "The rules are, you have to correctly guess which one of us is Hikaru."

"If you get it right," the other said, "We won't tell."

"But no one has ever won our game!" they chorused.

Alyx looked incredibly bored and pointed to the twin on the right, "Hikaru."

"Wrong!" they told her.

"No she's not!" Liza defended, "Alyx has never lost this type of game!"

"Ja," Alyx agreed, and then tried to explain, "Games where you find an object that gets switched around with objects identical to it are very easy to win. Especially when there are so few objects and they move so slow."

The boys looked shocked and the girls laughed.

"Don't feel bad," Liza consoled them, "Alyx is just super good at games. Mostly because she's a video game junkie."

"Guilty!" Alyx laughed, "Hey, you wanna come over to our house? We've got nothing better to do! It'd be fun to see how bad you are!"

"Sure," the boys whispered, "Why not?"

The Hitachiin twins were a bit shell-shocked. Never before had anyone won their game. It didn't matter if she didn't really know who was who, or that she was a video game addict and played games like that all the time. Someone had still won. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled slightly and followed their new "toys". Those two were sure to be interesting…

* * *

Kura: I DID IT!! I GOT THIS DONE!!

Hana: Yay!

Kura: Just so all you readers know updates won't be regular. I'll probably have to start typing up A Strange New World again since it's been a while since I've done that. Anyway, I'm glad people actually like this story and I'll update when possible.

Hana: Until next time!

Hana and Kura: Sayonara!!


	3. Secrets part 1

Kura: Ok so for anyone who reads this author's note thingy, **we need your help!**

Hana: What do we need their help with?

Kura: We need to solve the mystery of the mushroom chair! It's been driving me insane!! So for anyone who knows what it's called **PLEASE TELL US!!**

**Description**

The mushroom chair actually looks nothing like a mushroom, yet everyone we know, including ourselves, equates it to one. The chairs I (Kura) have seen have been made of something like wicker. The main part of this chair is bowl-shaped with a large cushion in it. Its diameter is between three and four feet, if memory serves. Large sections of wicker rods make up the bowl; it's not one big, connected thing. The rods make a kind of half circle that connects to the main hoop that is the frame. They all sit on a round, hemispherical base that has the same structure as the main seat, only downsized. The seat can rotate all around, so you have to be careful not to move too fast or you'll fall out.

Hana: Describe it enough, Kura?

Kura: I hope so! The actual name of that thing has been driving me crazy!

Hana: You're weird, but whatever.

Kura: Thank you in advance, for your answer, those of you who choose respond. Now we'll shut up and let you read the chapter you came to read.

* * *

2. Secrets

"ALEXANDRIA NICHOLE HAYASHI!!"

Four teens woke with a start.

"ELIZABETH LEII HAYASHI!!"

They looked frantically at one another. It was too late, though. Mrs. Hayashi stormed up to the room they were currently occupying to behold the sight.

Super Mario Party 8 was paused in King Boo's Mansion. Pillows and cushions were randomly strewn about the room. Alyx was sitting on the floor, where she'd painfully landed in her rush to get out of her mushroom chair. Liza sat, blinking groggily, in her beanbag chair, and Kaoru and Hikaru were on the love seat.

Liza rubbed her eyes, "Told you we should've sent them home."

Alyx glared at her sister after getting into a more comfortable position, "No you didn't!"

"I was _thinking _it!"

"How the crap do you expect me to read your thoughts?!"

"You do a pretty good job when we're talking!"

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Hayashi screamed, "You have 30 seconds to explain…go!"

"We were bored," they said in a, fittingly, bored tone.

"And we didn't want to be…" Liza started.

"…your stupid, little…" Alyx added.

"…star models anymore!" they finished together.

"Young mistresses, you must get in the car in ten minutes if you're going to make it to school on time," a servant said, popping in and interrupting the conversation.

"OH CRAP!!" they yelled.

"The chef packed your breakfasts to eat on the way," she informed them.

"What about us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, not moving from the love seat.

"Your uniforms are here and ready. The chef also made extra for each of you."

"The _servants_ knew about them being here?!"

"Well duh," Alyx said, "Dad probably told them, just in case."

"Your _father_ knew?! _And approved?!"_

"We. Were. Playing. Video. Games. Mother." The girls said, clipping each syllable.

"'Sides Dad's a cop," Liza shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Yeah. They try anything funny and Dad would straight up arrest 'em," Alyx added.

This left Sheryn Hayashi completely dumbfounded. The girls skipped off, followed by the two boys, who looked like they were enjoying the show that came with the rude awakening.

"Hey," they said, right before the girls entered the closet to get some clothes.

"You guys can change in a bathroom," Alyx said.

"Down the hall, that way," Liza pointed toward the South Wing.

"That's not what we were going to say!" the boys said simultaneously.

"Then spill it. We've got five minutes to get dressed, get downstairs, get our food, and get into the car before Phil gets angry," the girls replied.

"What makes you think we were going to do anything funny?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we don't do things that way," Kaoru pointed out.

The Hayashis looked at each other, "we know."

The Hitachiins stared at the two girls.

"Mom wouldn't shut up about whatever stupid thing she was thinking, and it was pretty obvious what that was. So we had to say _something_," Liza explained.

"Plus, you guys work in _Host Club_! We're girls! What did you expect us to say?" Alyx said, then pulled her uniform out of the closet, and went into their private bathroom to get dressed.

"Excuse us, we'll meet you downstairs," Liza said, and shooed them out of the room.

Everything that morning went fairly smoothly. Hikaru and Alyx were fighting over who won the game last night. Liza and Kaoru just shook their heads at their siblings. They all finished their breakfasts as Phil pulled into the driveway.

"I'll pick you girls up after school," Phil said as he shut the door after everyone got out.

The twins decided to live up to their names and become the twin devils, "I'm sorry Phil but…" they smirked, "The girls have a little club meeting tonight."

"We do?" they asked, then saw the five other host club members, "AW CRAP!"

They tried to get back into the car before they were caught, but Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed the girls by their uniforms. They got Alyx by her shirt, and Liza by the top of one of her poofy dress sleeves.

"PHIL SAVE US!!" they called.

But Phil drove away, and the girls were stuck. That's when Tamaki called out to them.

"PHIL YOU JERK!!" Alyx screamed as she tried to catch up to the limo.

"HI HIKA-CHAN! HI KAO-CHAN!" the little, sweet-lovin' Hunny-sempai greeted coming up to the group.

"Hey," they said together.

"Alyx, cut it out. Phil's not coming back," Liza said grabbing her sister's shoulders.

"HE'S PAID TO LISTEN TO US!" she yelled.

"No, he's paid to listen to Mom and Dad. Mom says we have to go through this torture."

"Do they even _know_ about the Host Club?"

"…no…"

"THERE YA GO!"

"What's wrong with the Host Club?" the president came up and looked the girls in the eyes. He looked a little upset. Liza looked away, and Alyx got up in his face.

"It's stupid!" she growled.

In an instant, Tamaki was found cultivating mushrooms in his emo corner. Well, it was a wall that time but that was beside the point.

"Where'd that black aura come from?" Liza and Alyx asked.

"That happens whenever Tono's sulking" Hikaru explained.

"Crybaby," Alyx muttered. The darkness increased…

Liza glanced over and noticed Kyouya jotting something down in his notebook.

"What're you writing?" Liza asked, trying to get a peek at the mysterious book.

"Nothing important," the Shadow King answered.

"If it's not important then why are you writing it down?" she challenged.

Suddenly, Alyx made a lunge for the book…and missed.

"Jerk," she muttered.

He ignored her and went to talk to Tamaki.

"Group hug!" Liza cried and glomped Tamaki.

Alyx and the others joined in, well not Mori…but everyone else.

"Was that really necessary?" Kyouya asked.

"Nope!" Liza and Alyx answered.

"Well my friends…" Alyx started.

"…It's time to bid you 'adieu'," Liza finished.

"We've got to get to class!" they excused themselves and took off and took off.

It was then that Kyouya realized what they had done, and it was too late to do anything about it.

* * *

Kura: Aaaaand cut! That's a wrap! Sorry, I'm bored and a bit sugar high. Anywho, since I've gotta stop this part sometime, I'm just gonna do it now, since it already drops off.

Hana: That's a really mean place to stop it.

Kura: Oh well. I'll get the next part up eventually. It just might take a bit.

Hana: Not if you get your lazy butt in gear and actually _type _the story as opposed to just looking at it, and putting it off.

Kura: **sticks out tongue **Nyah, lemme alone. It's true though…

Hana: Of course it is.

Kura: Well, shall we say goodbye for now?

Hana: **starts singing** So long, farewell, to you my friends.

Kura: **joins in **Goodbye for now, until we meet again.

Hana: Sorry, just had to do that.

Kura: If anyone has seen the kids show, Out of the Box, then you know what we're talking about. If not, then you probably think we're retarded.

Hana: Hey, we are aren't we?

Kura: Pretty much.


	4. Secrets part 2

Hana: Yay you're typing more!!

Kura: Yep! I left them at a kinda mean place in the last part. So I'ma keep this short and get typing.

Hana: 'Kay!

* * *

_Quick recap. There was a group hug, started by the Hayashi twins. Said twins did something and Kyouya discovered it when it was too late._

The accomplices felt very accomplished. They'd done what no one had ever done before (probably because no one cared enough to do it). Alyx and Liza had stolen Kyouya's notebook.

"Glomping that jerk was sooo worth it!" Alyx laughed.

"Hehe yeah!" Liza agreed.

"We rule! Not let's open this sucker up!" they chorused.

Alyx was just about to open the book when Haruhi came up and said, "Hello Alyx-san and Liza-san."

Liza took the thin volume and shoved in into her bag.

"Hey," Alyx replied, looking depressed.

"What did Liza just put into her bag?"

Twins looked at each other and together said, "Pictures."

"Pictures? Of what?"

"Us."

"Ok…" Haruhi looked at the girl twins suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't believe you?"

"'Cause they're like us," Hikaru and Kaoru answered, coming into the classroom.

"Oh look, if it isn't the little Mario Party loser," Alyx smirked.

"I won that game and you know it!"

"No you didn't! I was _clearly _ahead of you by five coins!"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING THIS FIGHT AGAIN!!" Kaoru and Liza yelled at their retarded and obnoxious siblings.

"Game? Coins? Huh?" Poor Haruhi was very confused.

"We played video games at our house last night," Liza clarified.

Haruhi pointed to the boys, "You went…" then to the girls, "To their house?"

"Yeah, so? We're neighbors," the four answered.

"YOU'RE NEIGHBORS?!"

The bell rang and everyone took his or her seat. Haruhi was between Hikaru and Kaoru as usual. Alyx was behind Hikaru, and Liza behind Haruhi.

"You wanna look at the book now?" Liza whispered to her sister.

"Heck yeah!" she whispered in reply.

Liza pulled it out and flipped it open. They hid it behind their textbook. Now, if our heroines were smart, they would've checked to make sure it was the correct textbook. They also might've noticed that it was upside down. Alas, they were none of these. In fact, they were pretty much brainless most of the time.

"What're you doing?" Hikaru asked, turning to Alyx.

"Reading, duh!" Alyx answered.

"The math book?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Liza countered, "It's very educational!"

"Hey, Retard, did you notice that it's upside down?" came his smart retort.

Alyx paused for a second, looking serious, then smiled and said, "I know! It's more fun that way!"

"What are you really reading?" Kaoru asked, slipping into the seat next to Liza.

"Ok, I confess…" Liza sighed.

"…It's Hikaru's diary." Alyx finished solemnly.

"What?!" they yelped, causing the teacher to give them a stern look.

"Is there a problem, Hitachiin-sans?" the sensei asked.

"N-no, sensei, g-gomen," they said in unison, hiding their embarrassment.

"Oh my God! Hikaru, you keep a diary?!" Alyx gasped, while trying not to fall off her chair laughing.

"No!" he protested.

"Then why'd you say anything?" Liza questioned.

"A-ano…" he couldn't think of a comeback.

"Ha ha, I can't believe you have a diary!" Alyx teased.

Hikaru tried to suppress it, but he felt his cheeks heat up. However, it went unnoticed by the ever-oblivious Alexandria Hayashi.

"Don't feel bad Hikaru," Liza said.

"Yeah! Kyouya has a diary too!" Alyx added while revealing the black notebook.

"How'd you get that?" Haruhi asked.

"EH? Haruhi? You've been listening?" Liza yelped.

"It's hard not to," Haruhi replied dryly, "Now will you answer my question?"

"I'm a ninja!" Alyx proudly announced.

"Right…" she said as Mr. Suzaka left. There was a short break before the next teacher came.

"I guess the better question is _why _did you take it?" the girl asked.

"Why _not_?" the twin girls asked together.

The boys broke down into hysterical laughter, "They're more like us every moment!"

"We're not like you!" Liza snapped.

"Yeah!" Alyx added, "You're like us!"

That's when the next teacher entered the classroom, and made the boys (well Kaoru anyway) sit in their proper seats and 'stop flirting in class'. They, meaning Hikaru and Kaoru, had to follow his orders, or do a good job of pretending. After that class was lunch. Alyx and Liza decided to go to the Third Music Room since Haruhi ate in the classroom for some reason. God knew Alyx and Liza wouldn't stay in there for another minute. Plus, no one would be in the room - they'd be too busy pigging out in the cafeteria.

"Finally!" Alyx sighed, getting the book out.

She was just about to read it when Tamaki came in. The girls froze in terror. No, it was not because of Tamaki, but because of the bespectacled boy that followed him.

"A-ano, K-Kyouya-s-sempai, k-konnichi wa," Liza stammered.

"I knew you would be here," the shadow king stated.

"And how, pray tell, did you acquire such information?" Alyx asked snidely.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Kyouya said.

"OHMYGAWD, ARE YOU A STALKER?!" Alyx screamed melodramatically.

The twins threw their hands in the air and shot out of the room screaming, "Everyone run! Ootori, Kyouya is a stalker-freak!"

Kyouya shook his head and picked up his discarded notebook. Upon inspection, it seemed fine…until he got to the last page. There, on that thin sheet, was one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. Namely the pointless, mindless, random, retarded, thoughts that Alyx and Liza had written down during class, as well as some weird doodles, courtesy of Alyx.

"Those two are such trouble makers," Kyouya said under his breath, snapping the thin volume shut, and walking out of the room.

Now the twins, on the other hand, ran all the way back to their classroom, yelling the same phrase over and over again. When they entered the room, they saw Haruhi talking to the twins.

"Konnichi wa," they greeted.

"Did you give Kyouya the notebook back?" Haruhi inquired.

"He wasn't in the lunch room today," the Hitachiin twins said simultaneously.

"What makes you think he went to see us?" Liza asked.

"How would he know where we were in a town like this anyway?" Alyx added.

"First, it's a school, not a town," Haruhi corrected, "Second, I told him where you went."

"YOU WHAT?!" the girls screamed.

The Hitachiin brothers looked astonished as well.

"It was stealing!" Haruhi defended herself.

"No it' wasn't! It was borrowing without permission!" Alyx and Liza yelled together.

They went through the whole day ignoring Haruhi, after that. Whenever they had break-time, they talked to the Hitachiin boys, who were just as surprised at Haruhi ratting them out to Kyouya. Once they got to the club, though, they were talking to Haruhi again, as though nothing had happened.

Kyouya went up to the girls, "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the stove?" he asked coolly.

"Why?" they asked, whining.

"Because if you don't," a 'sweet' smile spread across his face, "It will be added to your 500 thousand dollar debt."

"I…"

"…Hate…"

**"…You."**

* * *

Kyouya walked off to the "meeting" they were having while the two girls went into the kitchen and started cleaning up after a day of fangirls. Alyx was just about to start working on the stove again when they heard yelling. They rushed into the other room to find a huge portrait of Haruhi as a girl.

"Wow! Someone's good with Photoshop!" Liza gasped.

"That's impossible!" Alyx yelled, "How _dare_ someone be better than me?!"

She stormed up to the picture and examined it.

"It looks too good to be a shop," she muttered, refusing to believe that someone had done a better job with image editing than she could ever dream of doing.

"Maybe someone's just really good?" Liza offered.

"No, it's nearly impossible to get hair that realistic. Much less to get all the lighting conditions perfect like that!"

"Maybe Haruhi's wearing a wig?"

"Again, the hair's too realistic! There's no way it could be a wig!"

"It could be one of those wigs made of real hair."

"Um, it's not a wig," Haruhi cut in.

"EH?!" the girl-twins asked, "Ohmygawd, Haruhi are you some kid of drag queen or something?!"

"No…" Haruhi said.

"Then why's your hair so long?" they asked.

"I'm a girl," Haruhi replied.

"What?!" Liza yelped, staring at Haruhi, who was in the boy's uniform, and working at a _Host_ Club. It was downright unnatural for a girl to entertain other girls, unless…

"Haruhi…you're not…are you…?" Liza stammered, regretting the question as soon as she attempted to utter it.

"No," Haruhi answered, "I'm in the same situation as you guys. This is how I'm paying off my debt."

"Well now I feel totally unoriginal," Liza muttered.

"Heh, I knew it all along," Alyx lied, looking at the picture and ignoring her sister's conversation, "I guess we were right when we said you looked like a chick yesterday."

"Huh?" Liza asked, "Wait, so you knew Haruhi was a girl?"

"You agreed, if you don't recall."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at the picture in a rage, "I WANT MY DAUGHTER TO LOOK LIKE THIS!!"

"So," Liza said, ignoring Tamaki and listening to Haruhi finish her story, "You look like a boy because…"

"…A kid put gum in your hair?" Alyx finished.

"I don't care if I get mistaken for a boy though," Haruhi said.

"DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" Tamaki yelled while shaking Haruhi, "Mom, Haruhi's speaking foul language!"

"Mom being?" all the twins asked.

"Position wise…probably me," Kyouya answered, quite used to Tamaki's idiocy.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was chewing on his handkerchief, crying about Haruhi's attitude on being mistaken for a guy.

"Either way," Hunny interjected, mostly talking to Haruhi, "You need to know how to dance for the party."

"Party?" Alyx and Liza asked, giving each other confused looks.

"Yes," Kyouya simply said, "It is common for hosts to lead the ladies in the waltz."

"Hmmm," Liza said.

"So glad we don't have to deal with it!" Alyx exclaimed, but she spoke a little too soon.

Kyouya gave Alyx and Liza more rules as Tamaki ranted at Haruhi about learning the waltz in the background.

"You're going to have to participate in this event," Kyouya said.

"BUT WE'RE NOT HOSTS!!" they yelled.

"Yes, but you two do the cooking. Also, I want you to stay at the party to make sure things run more smoothly."

"He's asking us to make things run _smoothly_?! He clearly doesn't know that our specialty is making things as disorganized, hectic, and all around chaotic as possible," the Hayashi twins thought.

"Well that's…" Liza stated calmly.

"…THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!" Alyx ranted on and on.

Finally the shadow king made a proposal, "I'll cut your debt."

Alyx froze in place, "Say what now?"

"I'll cut your debt," Kyouya repeated calmly, while scribbling away in his recaptured notebook.

"Do we have to dance?" Liza asked suspiciously. At the same time, Alyx asked, "By how much?"

"I'll take a third off," Kyouya answered Alyx.

Hunny replied to Liza question by asking, "If you don't dance then what fun will it be to stay there?"

Liza looked, wide-eyed, at the oh-so-adorable face of Hunny-sempai, "B-but."

"We don't know crap about your kind of dancing," Alyx told Hunny.

He just smiled…

* * *

Kura: DUN DUN DUN!! What will happen next? Well, actually, I already know! HA!

Hana: Shut up Kurayami.

Kura: Ouch that hurts! **Feigns stabbing herself through the heart** Just know your comments go straight to the heart, sister dearest.

Hana: You're such a drama queen.

Kura: Meh, I should probably work on getting chapter three. I feel kinda bad about slacking off on it. I had a good excuse though! I really hurt my wrist and wasn't allowed to type or write or draw or do just about anything with it, so yeah. Again, my apologies for my laziness.


	5. Dances With Devils part 1

Kura: Yay I love summer! I can have Hana pester me to type and I can't use any excuses to be lazy and get out of doing it! Seriously, I need to stop procrastinating! However, I finally got the other half of chapter two up, so that was good.

Hana: Summer is here!! And I have enough time to bother her (sorta) so if she doesn't update its probably cuz I'm gone. LOL

Kura: Hey! I'll be on vacation too! Much as I'd love to type this on vacation, I somehow doubt that I'll be allowed to bring my computer, or even get onto another one!

Hana: Whatever…are you going to stop wasting time yet?

Kura: Waaaaiiiit fooooor iiiiiit….waaaaaiiiit fooooor iiiiiit…OK, NOW I'M DONE!!

Hana: You're an idiot.

Kura: HEY! I resemble that remark! P.S. Obviously, we don't own anything in this fic, save for our OCs. We haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so I figured I might as well do one now.

* * *

3. Dances with Devils

"Ichi…ni…san…shi…" a voice was echoing throughout the Third Music Room. In that room, Alyx was in one of the worst moods she could possibly be in.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" the thought repeated itself in her head.

Hikaru, who was leading the dance, looked at Alyx and simply asked, "Why are you glaring at me?"

Alyx stated her thoughts clearly in three short words, "I hate you."

"This isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either," Hikaru said, glaring off to the side.

On the other side of the room, the other siblings were practicing. They were mostly silent, other than Kaoru giving the basics of the waltz.

"Just follow the steps. The boy leads in the dancing," he instructed.

Liza nodded and repeated the steps in her head. She didn't necessarily like dancing, but she didn't really like owing someone a boat load of money either. Hikaru turned and blocked Alyx's view of her sibling.

"Hey!" she gasped indignantly, "I was spying, thank you very much!"

She pushed him aside, so she could see again. Hikaru rolled his eyes and went along with it. It was odd how his brother seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Kaoru probably doesn't even realize it," he muttered.

"What?" Alyx asked.

"Nothing," Hikaru snapped.

For once, Alyx didn't retort. Instead she thought aloud, "They'd make a nice couple."

"Wh-what?!" Hikaru yelped, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room.

He blushed a bit, and gave them a look, telling them to mind their own business. When they decided to do so, Hikaru asked what was wrong with Alyx and if she was sick.

"No, I'm not sick," Alyx answered tartly, "I just feel like playing matchmaker."

"Why?!" her dance partner asked.

"Bored," she replied.

"You do realize that you're also saying we'd make a good couple too, right?"

"Not at all!"

"Huh?"

"I'm nothing like Liza and you and Kaoru have very little in common."

She walked away, leaving the poor boy dumbfounded. Liza stopped as her sister swiftly passed by.

"Break's almost over, Sis," Alyx said, and continued to walk.

Liza threw a confused look at her sister, then at Kaoru. Looking past him, she saw Hikaru in the background, watching Alyx leave.

"Uh…" they both stopped dancing.

"Is Hikaru ok?" Liza asked.

Kaoru looked over at his brother, then excused himself and went to him. Liza realized the time, and went chasing after her sister.

"What was that about?" Liza asked, finally catching up to her sister at the classroom.

"What was what about?" Alyx responded.

"Hikaru yelling at you and the blushing…you know."

"What ever."

Alyx took out a manga and read. Liza had never heard of it before, but that was fairly normal. Today's obsession was something called Shugo Chara. There was some blue-haired, cat-eared boy on the front cover.

"Why are you like-" Liza got cut off by her sister yelling, "HI!"

"Mood swings much?" Hikaru asked his ex-ish-dance partner.

"No," Alyx answered, "What makes you say that?"

"Did you figure out how to dance, Haruhi-kun?" Liza asked, stressing the -kun.

"Yes, actually," Haruhi said.

Liza smiled, "That's good."

Free period ended, and class started. Mrs. Aizaka was getting into something about Shakespeare when Tamaki ran in, calling out the names of the four twins. Said twins looked at Tamaki in horror; Mrs. Aizaka looked at him in rage. The rest of the class just looked. In the case of most of the girls, they looked and squealed.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" the frustrated teacher asked.

Tamaki looked at the teacher with an expression that clearly stated that he forgot that they were in class.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," he said, turning on his Host Club charm, "But I need the Hitachiin and Hayashi twins for a little club meeting."

He smiled and got Mrs. Aizaka all flustered. Alyx and Liza gagged and pretended to throw up.

"Ok, Hitachiins, Hayashis, you may go with this charming, young man."

"Oh God," Alyx said, getting out of her chair and making a repulsed face.

Liza, Hikaru, and Kaoru followed and laughed at Alyx's antics.

Haruhi stoop up, "What about me, Sempai?"

Tamaki, once again, looked as thought he'd forgotten something important.

"You stay here!" he said and ran out, ushering the four twins with him.

"What do you want, oh Great Queen of Drama?" Alyx asked sarcastically.

"Tono, did you have a reason for taking us out of class?" the Hitachiins asked.

Tamaki sulked and mumbled about how no one listened to him. Liza told him it was because he made no sense. That only made it worse.

"Well, if that's all," Alyx said nonchalantly, "I'll be getting back to class. My manga is calling to me. I simply _must_ find out what happens to 'Kuto-nya and Yoru-nya. So if you'll excuse me…"

"NO! WAIT! LIZA!" Tamaki cried, grabbing Alyx's shoulder, making her whirl around and stay put.

"It's. Alyx." she seethed, "LIZA IS THE ONE IN THE DRESS!"

Alyx jabbed a finger at Liza, who was standing next to Hunny and Mori. Liza gave a small smile and a wave, while Tamaki freaked out. He quickly backed away from Alyx and hid behind Kyouya.

"So why are we here?" the Hitachiin brothers asked.

Tamaki talked for a while about a plan that they were going to make happen at the dance. The speech lasted until the end of class. Actually, it managed to go on until the end of the school day. How it could last that long was beyond Alyx and Liza, but they knew they had to go.

"Wow, you talk a lot," the girls said together.

The king, somehow hurt by this comment, went and sulked in the corner.

"Hey look! There's the black again!" they chorused.

"I wanna touch it!" Alyx said mesmerized and walked closer to black aura surrounding Tamaki.

"You're gonna touch Tono-baka?" Hikaru asked, "What would come of that?"

"No! I'm going to touch teh black stuff around Lady Drama Queen!"

The blackness increased and darkened.

"LOOK! MORE!" Alyx gleefully cried as she attempted to glomp the darkness.

While Alyx went on with her ADDtasticness (1), the phone rang. It was their mother.

_Cruella DeVille, Cruella DeVille, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill…_

"Hello?" Liza answered.

_"Liza, get you and your sister home at once. I want you to do something before that thing Mrs. Hitachiin mentioned," _their mother said.

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" Liza asked, glancing at the twins, "What did she tell you?"

_"Nothing of true matter. Right now what truly matters is that you girls get into Phil's car and head straight home."_

"Yes ma'am," Liza replied robotically and hung up, "Alyx we gotta go."

Alyx, who was in the midst of poking Tamaki's emoness, said, "You realize that we're going to miss tonight's rehearsal, right?"

"All we do is serve snacks," Liza pointed out.

"And, unfortunately, dance," Alyx muttered.

The phone rang again, and Liza shut it off, so she wouldn't have to deal with their mom. She then dragged Alyx out of the room (at some point during Tamaki's rant they'd gone to a vacant classroom) before anyone in the club could stall and/or stop them.

"What does she want anyway?" Alyx asked, getting into the car with Liza.

She shrugged, "You know, Phil?"

"No idea, girls," he replied.

The drive home was a long, silent one. The girls were still trying to figure out what their mom was up to when they pulled into their driveway.

"We're home!" they called as they walked through the door.

Mrs. Hayashi raced down the stairs in response hugging them,

"Mom?" they were shocked at their mother's behavior. She was _never_ this huggy unless she wanted something.

"Ok…" Liza said, straightening out her dress after prying her mom off.

"…What do you want?" Alyx asked curtly, not bothering to mess with her wrinkled her blazer.

"I need a favor," Mrs. Hayashi told her girls.

"We noticed," they said with deadpan expression.

"Well, Mrs. Hitachiin and I are doing a show and-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"I didn't want to have to resort to this," their mother said, pulling out a brown paper bag, "But drastic times call for drastic measures."

The woman removed the contents from the bag and revealed…coloring books? Normally, one might have thought that two teens wouldn't care, but those teens weren't exactly normal, now were they?

"COLORING BOOKS!!" the twins cried ecstatically.

A few minutes later, Liza and Alyx found themselves getting stuffed into random outfits. After a few more minutes of torture and hair pulling…er…makeup and hair styling, they'd walk the runway, or pose in front of a green screen.

"Come on!" Mrs. Hayashi was one of the many people telling the girls what to do, "You can do better than that!"

"That's it!" the twins yelled, "This is too boring! We can't work like this! We need to do this our way!"

Mrs. Hitachiin agreed, "This is a bit boring. Why don't we do the outfits that are more for teens?"

"YOSH! THANK YOU!!" the girls cried.

They talked to the other models, who loved their idea. Soon most of the lights faded and Raver's Fantasy by Tune Up! was playing. Multicolored lights flashed to the beat as the models came out. Liza and Alyx actually danced down the runway. Little did they know, Alyx's phone was ringing. It was picked up by a blonde, blue-eyed girl.

"Moshi moshi!" the girl greeted.

_"Who's this?"_ a boys voice asked.

"Rin! Well my name's Erin, but I prefer Rin. I'm Alyx and Liza's little sister!"

_"Ano, where's Alyx?"_

"She's busy, who's this?"

_"Hikaru."_

"OK! I'll tell her you called."

_"No! Tell her we're picking her up now, so she'd better be ready!"_

"'Kay!"

Of course, Rin had absolutely _no _intention of telling her older sister _anything_. Instead, she wandered out to wait for Hikaru. When he arrived with the rest of the club, she led them back to the model-runway room.

"Right in there!" she told them happily.

They all walked through the doors. Only a few thanked her. Poor Alyx was on the runway in a swimsuit when they entered. It was a black two-piece with blood red roses on it. Liza walked out in a similar outfit, but it was white with purple hibiscuses.

Liza was the first to notice the club, and she blushed furiously. Alyx gave her a sidelong glance, and noticed the club behind her. She turned slightly pink and glared.

"What are you doing here?!" Alyx screamed, "No, don't answer that! Just go away!"

"We can't. We need you to go to the dance," Kyouya said, completely unphased.

"Oh, you can have someone else serve snacks can't you?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked sweetly.

"I suppose," he muttered, not wanting to upset the owner of a large company.

"Don't worry! They'll be there! In disguise!" Mrs. Hayashi said mischievously.

"That's fine!" Hunny answered before anyone else could, "It'll be fun trying to guess who they are, ne, Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Now leave!" Liza ordered.

When the host club left, the girls went to the back to get out of the swimsuits. They put on normal clothes so they could go to their rooms.

"You'd think they'd at least _call _first," Alyx grumbled irritably, and threw the swimsuit in the rack.

Liza checked the phones, "It says Hikaru called you," she handing Alyx her cell, "And it wasn't missed."

"Then who the crap answer-" Alyx started.

They looked at each other and growled, "Rin!"

Alyx stomped out screaming death threats as Liza attempted to hold her back. She tried to get her sister back on track by reminding her of the debt cut. Alyx stopped suddenly, making Liza stumble.

"That stupid shadow king jerk," Alyx muttered as she headed to her room with Liza in tow.

When their mom told them that their dresses were in their room, they got curious.

"What do you think they did?" Liza asked, trying to get her sister in a better mood. She really, _really _wanted to avoid fixing anything that broke during one of Alyx's temper tantrums.

"Dunno," Alyx said simply, paused, and added, "Mom said they were specially crafted…whatever that means…"

They opened the door to their room and there were two dresses laid out on Alyx's trundle bed. One was a black, corset-top, with silver lace sewn into a butterfly pattern. The skirt had the same design stitched diagonally, in a single stripe, down it and along the hem. On top of the gown, a pair of royal blue gloves with the same silver lace over them sat with a silver mask. The mask was in the shape of a butterfly. It had black and royal blue designs on it.

The second gown was identical to the first, but the black and silver were reversed, and the blue was more of a cerulean hue.

"OOOO PRETTY!" Liza exclaimed, examining the dresses.

Alyx looked at hers and simply said that it was cool. Liza looked stunned.

"What? You actually _like _it?"

"Yeah, I guess. The colors are cool, although I still hate the idea of the dress. They could've been worse, like pink and frilly. This one is at least kinda pretty."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

"Shaddup!"

The girls laughed and put the dresses on.

"GIRLS, ARE YOU DONE?" Sheryn Hayashi called from downstairs, "Come on! You're going to be late!"

Liza and Alyx had everything on except their masks, which they could put on in the car.

"Coming!" they called as they raced out of their rooms and slid down the banister.

"My, my, those are gorgeous!" Mrs. Hitachiin gasped, covering her mouth, in amazement.

Alyx rolled her eyes, slightly embarrassed, and Liza gave them small smile.

"You girls look beautiful!" their proud mother said, smiling.

"They really did a good job," Mrs. Hitachiin agreed with Mrs. Hayashi.

"They?"

"The junior designers."

Then Mrs. Hayashi called for the maid to get the 'last piece'.

"What's the 'last piece'?" Alyx asked.

"What more do we need?" Liza wondered aloud.

The maids came out, each bearing a lovely, no-doubt-expensive necklace. There were numerous sapphires set in white gold.

"These are for you," Mrs. Hitachiin said, "Now go before you're late!"

"Behave yourselves!" their mother called.

Liza giggled, "It's a good thing dad isn't here!"

"But then I'd be able to go in jeans and a t-shirt!" Alyx complained.

"Nah! He probably would've taken pictures of us in the dresses and put them up all over the Internet! I mean _you _are wearing a _dress_!"

"Shut _up_!"

* * *

"Have fun girls!" Phil said as they exited the car.

Liza and Alyx were now at the front gate of the school, staring at what would be their personal prison for the next few hours.

* * *

(1) Ok, so I (Kura) made this word up one day. Basically you take ADD and squish the 'tastic' of fantastic onto the end of that. Then you add the suffix –ness, and there ya go! ADDtasticness!

* * *

Kura: And I'm cutting it off there! It'll be continued later/soon, I promise!

Hana: Wow, our fans must love you right about now! Two parts up in such a short time!

Kura: I know! It's a miracle really. I wonder if anyone is scared by the length of this thing...

Hana: I wouldn't be surprised...


	6. Dances With Devils part 2

Kura: Yeah, so I finally finished some other stuff that I was working on. So now I'm back to typing this up. I figure I took too long to get the second half of chapter two up, so it's only fair that I get _all _of chapter three up within a few days. I'm not going to make this author's note too long, because Hana's busy fixing our Fruits Basket fanfic up so that we don't hate it anymore.

Hana: **typing frantically** Chapter four…too…long…

Kura: Welcome to my world! It was long when I typed up the short and crappy version of it!

Hana: We really need to write shorter chapters!

* * *

_Recap: Alyx actually wore a _dress_! Les gasp! Now she and Liza are at Ouran Academy and are attempting to figure out where they're supposed to go._

"So, where are we supposed to be? They never exactly told us," Liza said, attempting to find some sign of life.

"I heard Hikaru tell one of the girls it was in the Main Hall, in the Central Building," Alyx said pointing to the building in, well, the center of the gargantuan school.

"Um, which one?" Liza asked, somewhat distracted.

"I dunno, maybe the one with the giant flock of girls headed towards it," Alyx replied sarcastically, gesturing at the herd of females that they'd somehow missed before.

The twins walked into the building and were immediately dazed by the onslaught of lights and sounds. While in their daze, the girls didn't notice the two boys come up to them.

"Heigh-ho! Who's up for a game of cards, ladies?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Alyx and Liza yelped, as they were startled from their stupor.

"K-Kaoru, Hi-Hikaru," they stuttered.

"Step right up!" they called, "Each win earns one point toward fabulous prizes!"

"They don't recognize us!" the girls thought, forgetting about their masks.

They sighed, relieved, and listened to the Hitachiins talk about what the winners got to do. Alyx gazed at Liza with a _why did we have to learn to dance? _look.

Liza's return look said _because Kyouya likes to watch us suffer_.

_Jerk _Alyx look-said.

Alyx smiled at Hikaru and quickly went to the Roulette table. Liza followed quietly.

"Is it ok to be gambling at school?" Liza asked, uncertainly.

"Technically, we aren't gambling," Alyx told her.

"How is this _not _gambling?!" her sister shrieked.

"We aren't betting anything. If we were to pay for the game _then _it'd be gambling."

"_Why _do you know that?"

"A project last year."

"Oh…how do you play Roulette without betting?"

"No clue…"

"You don't get out much, do you?" a voice sounded from behind them.

"Good job," a slightly higher voice added as Alyx scored a point from winning.

"Ok, I'm bored," Alyx said, getting up.

"B-b-b-but you just got here!" Liza protested as she chased after her sister.

"Hey look, darts!" she called as they passed, "Alyx, you're good at darts! You should play!"

Alyx looked at the dartboard and said, "Nah."

"Well, I'm going to then," Liza huffed, in a determined tone.

"Wow, aren't you bold today?" Alyx replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, A-" Liza started.

Alyx interrupted her with a nudge and gave her a shut-up-you-idiot look. It was almost identical to the look she gave Tamaki on a daily basis. Of course, Alyx didn't realize that her name had already been said in front of the Hitachiin boys.

"Why?" Liza whispered, after grabbing five darts.

"Let's just see how long it takes 'em to figure out who we are," Alyx replied quietly.

"Hmmmmm," Liza threw a dart that landed really close to the bulls-eye, "Ok!"

She happily threw the rest of the darts, and got three out of five close to, or on, the bulls-eye.

"How'd you do that?" a girl in the crowd asked, astonished.

"Uh," Liza answered, "I play on our Wii a lot."

"Ooooooo," a bunch of girls said and started clapping.

"Um, it's really no big deal!" Liza protested, "We just play video games a lot to get away from our mother!"

Alyx ended the conversation by pulling Liza away from the mob of girls. They went over to the snack table.

"Weren't we supposed to do this?" Liza asked in a whisper.

"I'm gonna kill him," Alyx seethed, clenching her fists.

"Ano…" Liza didn't want anyone mad at her, so she decided not to give an opinion.

"Where are all the snacks we made?" the elder Hayashi growled.

"I bet they couldn't find them," the younger sister muttered.

"What? Why?"

"I sorta hid them so no one would eat them beforehand."

"Baka. Well, I guess it can't be helped. Now, onto the card table!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were manning the table and charming some ladies when the twins approached them.

"Hello, ladies," Kaoru greeted.

"Up for a quick game of cards?" Hikaru asked.

"That depends," Alyx replied, faking sweetness, "Can we pick the game?"

"Only if you can guess who Hikaru is," Hikaru said in a similar tone, as though there were a contest between them.

"Ok," came Alyx's sickly sweet reply.

The twins pulled their hats out of nowhere and put them on. They flipped around a few times and asked the girls to guess. Alyx was about to answer, but was interrupted.

"A-ano, Hikaru?" Liza asked timidly, while pointing at Kaoru.

"Wrong!" they chorused.

"O-oh," she replied, looking sad. On the inside, though, she was praising her rusty acting skills.

"May I try?" Alyx asked, innocently.

The boys smirked and switched around once more.

"Hmmm, oh I don't know!" Alyx acted like she was thinking, "It's so hard! Hey I think I figured it out!"

"Hm?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Hikaru is the one that's not Kaoru!" she answered logically.

"Nice try," the twins said, "But you have to actually pick."

"Oh," Alyx said softly, "Um, you're Hikaru."

"Wrong!" they told her, even though she wasn't.

"Oh, but I was so sure," she replied while thinking, "Liar! I know I was right. Well, I'll get some payback, you just wait!"

"Out of curiosity, why'd you pick the way you did?" Hikaru asked,

"Honestly…Kaoru's cuter!" Alyx answered, thinking, "Ha ha! Revenge!"

"We look exactly the same!" they cried.

"And I'd obviously be the cute one if we didn't," Hikaru added.

Kaoru was about to argue, but was cut off, "Aha! I was right! You lied!"

"Huh?" they asked, unaware that they'd completely waltzed into Alyx's trap.

"You said that you weren't Hikaru," Alyx explained, filled with pride, " But then you claimed that you would be the 'cute one', if you two didn't look alike, meaning that you're Hikaru."

They looked defeated, "Yeah, I guess you win."

"That means I get to choose the game!" Alyx exclaimed.

"What are we gonna play?" Liza asked.

"Hmmmm…GO FISH!" she replied.

"Nani?" the twins asked.

"It's an American game…I think," Alyx proceeded to explain the rules of the children's card game to everyone.

Either Liza or herself won every game. Eventually the Hitachiins got so fed up with it that they demanded a new game. The two sets of twins (ok, just Hikaru and Alyx) got into a full-blown argument that ended with Alyx shouting, "¡PARA MI DESAYUNO COMÍ LOS HUEVOS, TOCINO, TOSTADA, PANQUEQUES, Y JUGO DE MANZANA!"

(Translation: For breakfast I ate eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and apple juice)

After screaming about her breakfast, Alyx stormed off to eat some cake.

"Alyx," Liz asked, "why did you scream what you had for breakfast at Hikaru?"

"Our sensei in America told us it was a good way to vent/scare someone if they piss you off," she answered nonchalantly.

"And you listened to him?"

"Duh!"

"Touché."

Liza rolled her eyes. The girls got heir cake and just started to eat when they heard Tamaki ranting in the distance. The girls, being who they were, listened very carefully.

"Kyouya, where are they?!" he yelled at the shadow king, who wasn't remotely interested.

"Who?" he asked.

Tamaki flipped, of course, "ALYX AND LIZA! THE DANCE IS WELL UNDER WAY AND I HAVEN'T CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF EITHER OF THEM!!"

Of course, Tamaki was incredibly loud, so the rest of the club heard his ranting and came to check out the scene.

"Yo, Dono!" the twins yelled.

"Sempai, they're here," Haruhi told him, as she joined the twins, who were walking up to the group.

Tamaki gave her a blank look, "They are?"

Liza and Alyx gave each other disappointed looks, but no one could tell because of their masks.

"Yes, the arrived shortly after we opened up," Kyouya pointed out.

"But-but-but I haven't seen them!" Tamaki complained with a bit of a pout.

"That would be because they're wearing masks, Tama-chan," Hunny replied smiling, though still implying that Tamaki was an idiot.

Liza leaned over and whispered to her sister, "You think we should show Tama-baka who we ar-"

Before she could finish, Tamaki got up and positioned himself on a high platform. He clapped his hands to get the girls' attention.

"Ok, girls, we're going to start the dancing now," Tamaki looked around the room, "But first I need Liza and Alyx Hayashi to come up and select their partners."

"WHAT?!" the two screamed echoed from the crowd.

Tamaki came down and was immediately attacked by the girl-twins, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO PICK FIRST?!"

"Just remember that this is cutting a third off your debt," Kyouya said smirking.

"I _hate_ you," they said slowly.

"Well…" Liza said uncertainly.

"We ain't pickin'," Alyx growled.

"Then we'll pick for you," Tamaki smiled and officially started the dance.

"How the crap did I end up with you?" Alyx snapped, glaring at Hikaru.

"Porque puedo," Hikaru answered in perfect Spanish.

(Translation: Because I can.)

Alyx felt blood rush to her cheeks and thanked every deity that she knew of, fictional and non, that she had a mask.

"You speak Spanish?" she asked softly, dreading the answer.

Her partner leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Sí, señorita."

Alyx blushed more, "I hate you."

Hikaru chuckled, "Was there some particular reason you yelled what you had for breakfast at me?"

"A-ano, lemme alone!" Alyx cried, unable to come up with a retort.

"Why would I want to do that?" Hikaru asked "innocently" while turning on his Host Club charms, "You're such fun to toy with."

"What? Do you think I'm here for your amusement?" Alyx snapped, annoyed rather than charmed, "And where the heck does that stupid glitter come from?"

Hikaru blinked in confusion. Normally, a girl would be ecstatic that he was that close to her or even giving her his time.

He chuckled wryly, "But she's not like the others, is she?"

"What was that?" Alyx asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Hikaru smirked and continued to dance until the song ended.

"Well I suppose I shou-" Alyx started, but was cut off by Hikaru pulling her back.

The smug boy kept her dancing with him, until she finally gave up and lay her head on his shoulder.

Hikaru blushed a bit, "W-what're you doing?"

"I'm tired. I'll stop in a sec…" Alyx replied.

She never did move…not that Hikaru minded all that much. In fact, the brown-haired boy looked over and gave his brother a victory smirk.

"So it's just like practice," Liza stated, a bit bored.

"Guess so," Kaoru said as they continued to dance, trying to ignore all the staring people. Then they both tried to talk at the same time.

"Ah…go ahead," Kaoru said.

"Ano…" she said, looking in the direction of their siblings, "is there a chance that Hika-kun, you know, knows what Alyx said earlier?"

"I was just about to ask you why she was yelling about her breakfast," Kaoru laughed.

Liza gave him a blank look, and pretended that she had no idea. The song ended and Liza stepped away–or tried to anyway. When she moved, Kaoru took her hand and pulled her back again.

"Ano…Kaoru…the song is _over_," she said, putting as much emphasis on 'over' as possible.

"Come on, once more," he said, "The customers can wait."

Liza rolled her eyes and gave up, "Whatever."

She caught a glimpse of Hikaru and her twin dancing. This time, Hikaru was actually leading.

"What the crap?" Liza accidentally asked aloud.

"Hmm?" Kaoru replied, as if he really didn't care.

"It's nothing," she murmured.

The Hitachiin twins exchanged smirks.

Liza took notice and asked, "What are you two up to?"

This was when Kaoru decided to act a host. He looked Liza in the eyes, sweetly smiling, and asked, "Why ever would you ask that?"

Liza didn't fall for it, and simply pulled away as the third song ended, "Kanako finally asked Haruhi. Let's get going."

She ran to the back as quickly as she could in heels.

"Finally, my feet are killing me!" Liza sighed whipping off her mask and kicking off her shoes. Plopping down on the floor, she looked at her sister, "So when do the others arrive?"

As soon as that was said, the twins came running in, followed by Mori and Hunny. They were carrying Haruhi, and Kyouya entered last. Tamaki was busy elsewhere.

"What's going on?" asked a very confused Haruhi.

"No questions," Alyx stated.

"Just come with us," Liza ordered, pulling Haruhi into a curtained area.

"How about…" Alyx pondered, looking through a rack of dresses.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi demanded to know. She was, of course, ignored.

"THIS ONE!" Liza pulled out a pink dress with a big red rose pinned on it.

"Er…that's ok I guess," Alyx, the pink-hater, struggled to agree.

The girls threw it at Haruhi along with a wig.

"Put those on, then come out here," they said, and closed the curtain, leaving the poor, confused girl in peace.

"_You _were in charge of the outfit?" Hikaru asked, pointing at the girl-twins.

"Don't you hate the stuff our moms make?" Kaoru asked.

"We don't _hate _it," Liza answered, looking off to the side.

"In fact, Mom steals our, well my, drawings from time to time," Alyx added, "And I wouldn't be talking, Make-up Boy."

She glared at Hikaru.

"I actually like the job I was assigned," he defended.

Alyx and Liza exchanged horrified glances.

"Dude…" Liza started, as sincerely as she could.

"…You need help," Alyx finished, completely sincere.

"You say that," Hikaru said, trying to embarrass Alyx again, "Yet you can't help but feel attracted to me."

Even though it was a joke, Alyx blushed behind the mask she had yet to discard. Nervous, for a reason she herself didn't understand, she shakily replied, "Ha ha! That was the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

"My statement still stands," he insisted, moving even closer to her. He glanced over to see Kaoru doing the same to Liza.

"W-what do you mean?" Alyx asked, while wondering what was wrong with her.

"You're wearing the dress I made, for one," Hikaru responded.

"NO!" Alyx yelped, "I'M SO BURNING THIS WHEN I GET HOME!"

"Huh?" Liza asked, jerking her head up.

At the same time, Kaoru had moved as well, and their lips accidentally touched.

The brief moment felt like days to Liza as her cheeks lit up with embarrassment. Time seemed to return to normal as Kaoru quickly disengaged, blushing as well. He apologized, but Liza just nodded dumbly, unable to think. The girl was forced into action though, when her sister came over, more than prepared to murder Kaoru.

"You no-good, son of a-" Aly started to tell Kaoru off, but was stopped by her sister.

"Alyx! Stop swearing would ya?!" she yelled, "And leave Kaoru alone! It was just an accident!"

"TRAITOR!" Alyx screamed accusingly, and stomped away, fuming.

"Sorry about her," Liza offered shyly.

"No, I'm sorry," Kaoru said, "That never should have happened."

Liza nodded, but felt a twinge of regret at his words, for some reason.

Meanwhile, Hikaru got Haurhi ready to go and Tamaki came in and explained what she was supposed to do. The girls ignored him and, after reconciling to an extent, got everything ready for Haruhi to change back into when she was done with her little "mission". While the whole Kanako and her fiancée episode went on, Alyx glared at Kaoru. Once the time came for them to go up, Alyx put on a plastic smile and walked onto the balcony. She was still wearing Hikaru's dress, having forgotten her oath due to the new dilemma.

Alyx and Liza watched, incredibly bored, as the last dance was completed. They were only mildly surprised when Haruhi had to kiss Kanako, and were even less surprised when Tamaki tried to interfere. As bad as they felt for Haruhi, they knew it would just get worse.

Liza wished everyone a good night, Alyx just ignored them, and walked to their car. The trip home was silent. They didn't respond when they were asked how everything had gone. The girls threw on their pajamas and fell into bed, exhausted from the day's events. Liza fell asleep instantly, but Alyx kept herself up for a bit. She was contemplating how to exact her revenge on a certain set of twins. An evil smile crept to her lips as she slowly drifted off.

"Tomorrow," she thought, "is gonna be fun."

* * *

Kura: Woot! I got it done before I leave for a while! I hope this makes everyone happy, because you almost had to wait for a few weeks before I could type anything.

Hana: Thanks Kura! Note the sarcasm.

Kura: :p

Hana: Well aren't you feeling mature today?

Kura: LOL


	7. Go Back to France! part 1

Kura: Hey, this is gonna be a short little Author's Note. I know that our faithful readers have been anxiously awaiting this chapter. I've been away so I couldn't type this up. I'm going to take a moment to put our reviewers in the spotlight.

**Chaseslover01**

**AppleShortCake**

**MeiuxtheApprentice**

**anime0angel**

**PeanutButer**

**xox. Haku .xox**

**muffnbootz**

**tuxie13**

**GaaralovesMihoko**

**elena21**

**XXrandompeoplearecoolXX**

**cheeky half-demon**

Thank you all for your input! Now, a special thanks to **Haruka Oujo** for reviewing three times!! Thanks again!

* * *

_Quick Note: The characters are introduced in order of their IM screen_ _names._

* * *

4. Go Back to France!

_Shadow Ninja of the Red Moon has signed in._

_IcePrincess has signed in._

**Shadow Ninja of the Red Moon says**: Hi Liza!

**IcePrincess says**: Why r u IMing me from across the room?

**Shadow Ninja of the Red Moon says**: Cuz I can!

**IcePrincess says**: Baka.

**Shadow Ninja of the Red Moon says**: IK!! I'ma add the others!

_Shadowfyre has been added to the conversation._

_PrettyinPink has been added to the conversation._

_FledglingPhoenix has been added to the conversation._

**IcePrincess says**: Hi Ember, Kati, and Tia!

**Shadow Ninja of the Red Moon says**: HI!

**Shadowfyre says**: What's up?

**PrettyinPink says**: Not much.

**FledglingPhoenix says**: Same.

**Shadow Ninja of the Red Moon says**: Same ol' boring America?

**FledglingPhoenix says**: Yep.

**IcePrincess says**: Well Japan isn't boring at all!

The twins proceeded to tell their friends all about their experiences over the past few days. This, unfortunately, included the physical exams. Alyx went into great detail about how creepy it was that guys walked around half naked. She was promptly teased and/or asked, "We're they hot?"

Soon they had to go and bade their friends goodbye. Liza shut her computer, and so did her sister. They made sure their stuff was packed and homework finished. Well, Liza did anyway, but Alyx probably slacked off on her homework again.

"You wanna get some food?" Alyx asked, spinning around in her chair.

"Where? The kitchens are off limits because of your early morning excursions," Liza pointed out.

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"

"Yeah, and neither was pushing Tamaki into the painting."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAKE UP REDICULOUSLY EARLY NO MATTER WHAT TIME I GO TO BED!! AND FOR THE LAST TIME, TAMAKI FELL INTO THE PAINTING!! I DIDN'T PUSH HIM!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Liza said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want something to eat?" Alyx asked again.

"School is in like ten minutes."

"So?"

"So, we have to be there and learn, you know…stuff."

Alyx paused, "Well while you're learning…stuff…I'm gonna go get something to eat. You're welcome to come."

"Hm…ok!"

Alyx chuckled at her sister's two-second change-of-heart. She knew it was coming and didn't complain or point it out. So the two girls headed toward KFC.

"Why are we going to KFC for breakfast?!" Liza asked, staring at the fake bucket with Colonel Sanders on it.

"'Cause the popcorn chicken rules!"

"For breakfast?"

"Your point?"

"Touché."

So they got their chicken, potatoes, and biscuit, and they headed off to school. Since Alyx hadn't bothered to check a clock, and Liza had been indecisive, they ended up being half an hour late for school. So they got a detention, but they weren't complaining.

"SWEET! WE GET TO MISS THE CLUB!" they cried, not the least bit upset about missing that day's activities.

"Why were you guys late?" Haruhi asked during their between-class free time.

"We were hungry," they answered together.

"You were hungry?" Hikaru asked, attempting to join the conversation.

"So you bought chicken?" the confounded Kaoru questioned.

"Did you hear something?" Liza answered her sister, completely ignoring the twins.

"Hai, some sort of buzzing. You think there's a fly in here?" Alyx replied.

"So you guys were late for getting chicken?" Haruhi clarified.

"Yep!" they said, each popping a piece of popcorn chicken into their mouth.

"You two are really something," Haruhi and the Hitachiins said together as the next class started.

"THERE IT WAS AGAIN!" the girls cried.

Alyx and Liza sat in detention, staring at a random Shounen Jump together.

"Club should be starting now…"Liza said, flipping the page.

"So?" Alyx asked, cluelessly.

"Did you forget the other reason why we were late?" Liza whispered, trying to get Alyx to take the hint.

Alyx snickered, "Oh, yeah."

Glancing at the sleeping teacher, she motioned toward the door.

"Won't we get into trouble?" Liza asked, uncertain and not wanting to dig an even deeper hole for herself.

"Hmm," Alyx glanced at the fire alarm and pulled out a lighter.

"Why do you have that?" Liza yelped, alarmed.

"I'm a pyro!" Alyx replied, as if it were obvious.

As quietly as she could, she snuck up by it. Balancing on the counter, she flipped the lid off the lighter. None of the other students were paying any attention and Liza grabbed their stuff, ready to run.

"Click goes the lighter, whoosh goes the flame," Alyx sang the made-up tune to herself as she completed the motions, "RING! goes the alarm that's the name of the game!"

Of course, Alyx was smart enough to pretend to be looking up a word in the Dictionary when the annoying ringing went off. Students screamed and rushed out of the room. Sirens and screams sounded throughout the school as students fled the building. The girl-twins acted startled and scared as well, but it was very hard not to grin.

They exited the school and, unfortunately for them, met up with the rest of the club, who had been on their way to the Third Music Room. Quickly, Alyx and Liza tried to hide, but they were spotted anyway.

"Alyx-chan! Liza-chan!" Hunny called, happily.

"Crap!" they said simultaneously, "A-ano, hey Hunny-sempai."

"Where were you? Why weren't you coming with us to the club? Ne? Ne?" Hunny asked, a million miles per second.

"Well you see, uh, funny story about that!" Liza said nervously.

Alyx took over for her, "We pied a teacher in the face!"

"What?" Liza, Tamaki, Hunny, Haruhi, and the annoying buzzes (the twins) asked.

"Yeah, it was a lemon meringue. Never did like those. But yeah, she made me mad, so I threw a pie at her face," Alyx rambled.

"DID NOT!" Hikaru and Kaoru argued, "YOU WENT AND BOUGHT CHICKEN!!"

"Liza," Alyx said while swatting he air by her face, "Those annoying buzzes are back."

Alyx laughed and the boy-twins looked pissed.

"Well now that you're here, you can come to the club," Haruhi said.

Alyx and Liza went wide-eyed, "I never knew Haruhi was capable of being so evil."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Yay! Alie-chan and Li-chan are coming today!" Hunny cried happily.

"Alie-chan?" Alyx asked.

"Li-chan?" Liza asked.

Hunny looked sad, "Do you not like your nicknames?"

"No it's not that," they answered, " We'ver just never been given a different nickname. Hey! Our nicknames have nicknames!"

"So can I call you Alie-chan and Li-chan?" Tamaki asked hopefully,

"No," they answered flatly.

The rambunctious blonde deflated. The Hayashis just shrugged and walked to the club with Hunny and Mori.

"Wait, Hunny," Liza said.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"You'll see," Alys replied cryptically.

When Tamaki and the others caught up, Alyx and Liza staged a conversation about the first thing stupid that happened to pop into their head. In this case, it was cheese.

"The best is obviously Colby Jack," Alyx stated.

"No way! Swiss is way better!" Liza argued.

"Um, why are you arguing about cheese?" Haruhi asked.

Alyx gasped, "Because! Cheese makes the world go 'round!"

"I thought that was chocolate," Liza stated bluntly.

"Chocolate?! Where?!" Alyx yelped excitedly, and searched the most random of places for the phantom chocolate.

"Wow, you're retarded," Hikaru stated.

"OH TEH NOES!!" Alyx and Liza cried, "TEH BUZZIES ARE BACK!!"

They ran around for a few seconds before bumping into Kyouya.

"KONNICHI WA!" they greeted happily.

He blinked and immediately wondered what they were plotting.

"Hey Kyouya/Tamaki," Alyx and Liza said simultaneously, "Be a man and open the doors for us girls."

"OK!" Tamaki agreed right away, and was completely oblivious to the fact that Alyx would rather wear pink (which would probably kill her) than ask him for help with anything.

Kyouya, being the smarter of the two (by a lot), asked, "Why couldn't you have Hunny do it?"

Alyx gasped indignantly.

Liza snapped at him, "How could you even _suggest_ that we make him do manual labor?!"

"What about Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Eh? Mori's here?" Liza inquired, genuinely shocked.

"Of course he was here! How could you miss him?! I mean he's always talking. Seriously! I've never in my life met such a chatterbox!" Alyx carried on sarcastically and turned to Mori, "You know, you really shouldn't talk so much. People might take you to be a hopeless gossip."

Everyone just blinked, dumbfounded.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Karou asked.

"I think the flies are stalking Tamaki," Alyx muttered, then in a announcer's voice, said, "Oh Great Buzzes of Annoyingness, what dost thou wanteth with me?"

"You're retarded," Liza, Kaoru, and Hikaru agreed, "Is sarcasm a second language for you?"

"Of course not!" Alyx answered, "It's my only language!"

"Shall we get the doors, Mademoiselles?" Tamaki asked formally.

"Yes, you shall," Alyx and Liza answered with terrible British accents.

Tamaki had his hand on the handle of the door and turned slowly and, playing the gentleman, bowed as he opened the door.

Quickly, Liza and her sister jumped out of the way and hid behind the two they were supposed to be shunning.

"What the…?" the buzzes asked, then the door swung open and greeted them with a most unexpected surprise.

* * *

Kura: I think chapter four is our longest chapter! Wait, never mind, chapter three was. Man, my back is getting sore from sitting here at the computer. **Sigh **Well, what do you think is gonna happen? I'd just _love _to tell you, but I'm feeling exceptionally evil for some reason today. So you'll have to find out when I get the next part up! Lucky for you, that might be tomorrow. I make no promises. However, I will be nice and not make you wait for a ridiculously long time. Wow, we need to get going on the draft...we only have about half of chapter six written. Oh, P.S. we decided to be smart and write shorter chapters. Don't worry, you're not missing anything. We're just pre-dividing the chapters and making them their own chapters instead of BLAHBLAH parts one and two. Ok? Ok! See ya!


	8. Go Back to France! part 2

Kura: Hey, sorry for taking so long for this update. I completely forgot about it.

Hana: Baka.

Kura: Lemme alone! I'm sad because I can't install stupid Adobe Flash Player so I can't watch any Youtube videos!! Oh and I edited previous chapters because I found a bunch of errors and was like "ACK! NOES!" So yeah...

* * *

_Recap: We left off with Alyx and Liza breaking out of detention and getting dragged to the club. Well, kind of. Now, let's find out what the twins' little surprise is, shall we?_

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ROSE PETALS?!" Tamaki screamed while getting bombarded with little plastic frogs.

"FROGGIES!!" Alyx yelled, running to catch them.

"Hey, these can go in my collection!" Liza exclaimed, following her sister.

"Well, it's obvious who did this" Kyouya said, writing in his notebook.

"Who?" the girls asked, acting clueless as per usual when they were suspected of something they were guilty of.

"OUR DAUGHTERS HAVE BECOME DELINQUENTS!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Excuse me?!" Alyx yelled, "DAUGHTERS?!"

"Sorry girls, I forgot to tell you this when you were younger..."

"DAD?" the Hayashi twins spun around in surprise, and stared, wide-eyed, at their father, who had mysteriously appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry girls," he said, "but you were adopted."

The Host Club hit the trio with a flurry of questions. The girls looked at each other and, after a minute of the hysteria, burst out laughing with Masashi, their father.

"Uh...what's going on?" Hunny asked, looking at them with confusion evident in his eyes.

The girls looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, and then stared at the little blonde. With their masks of seriousness on, each pointed at the other twin and said, "She was bought on E-bay!"

Mr. Hayashi spotted the Hitachiin twins staring at the two girls, getting ready to phone the nearest asylum.

"Hey boys, nice to see you again," Masashi said, shaking each boy's hand. His daughters came up behind him and stared over his shoulder.

"HEY HIKA, KAO, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" they cried.

The entire club gave them a look, and shook their heads.

"Anyway, Daddy, what are you doing here?" the twins asked, "And why's your hair all messed up?"

"Well, I came to pick you girls up, but I came too early so I took a nap," Mr. Hayashi explained, his sapphire eyes twinkling, "I had the _weirdest_ dream!"

"What was it about?" Alyx inquired excitedly.

His animated face became somber and grief-stricken. In a low voice, he said, "Well you see, in the dream I really had to go to the bathroom, but the toilet was clogged. I swear it was some kind of demon toilet because the stupid thing just wouldn't unclog!"

His daughters burst out laughing and the rest of the club was officially more freaked out by the family. When Alyx and Liza managed to calm down, they introduced their father, and explained that retarded dreams were normal for their family.

"Mr. Hayashi," Kyouya said, "I think you deserve a raise, for putting up with these two in your own home."

"A-ah, Mr. Ootori!" Masashi stammered, embarrassed, and neatened his ebony hair, "U-um, t-thank you, I think."

Kyouya gave him an intimidating, fake smile and said, "Not a problem. Keep up your hard work."

The man nodded and quickly left the room after bidding his daughters goodbye.

"Didn't see that one coming," Alyx and Liza muttered, "Wait! OUR DAD WORKS FOR YOU?!"

"Yes," Kyouya answered bluntly.

"OH TEH NOES!!" the twins cried, "WE ALL GON' DIE!!"

Kyouya was about to reply when a girl opened the door. Tamaki attempted to act like a knight in shining armor, but was completely shot down.

"Wow," Alyx said, eyes sparkling, "I like you already!"

"Why thank you," she replied, then gasped and glomped Kyouya. She ranted about how in love they were and how awesome he was and blah blah blah.

"I take that back," Alyx said, "You're creepy."

Suddenly, the stranger decided that she was going to be the club's manager, without anyone else's consent.

"What?!" both sets of twins screeched.

The girl - who was called Renge - was apparently Kyouya's fiancée. She also brought cookies. Renge was incredibly annoyed when Alyx and Liza criticized them.

"Too dry," Alyx said.

"Way too much salt," Liza added.

"Burnt."

"Used bitter chocolate."

"Not mixed well at all."

"Too much flour."

"All right, that's enough!" Renge yelled, taking the bag of cookies.

"Hey! We were eating those!" Liza protested. Alyx tried to, but had half a cookie shoved in her mouth.

Hikaru took this as an opportunity for payback. He lifted Alyx's chin and leaned close to her. Alyx went wide-eyed as he bit the cookie off, very close to her mouth. Dropping the remainder of the cookie into her hand, tears built up in the elder Hayashi's eyes.

She plopped down on the floor and sobbed, "WAAAAAAHH!! LIZA, HIKARU EATED MY COOKIE!!"

Liza slapped him and Hikaru stood there, shocked. He could almost _kiss _Alyx and not get hurt, but if he so much as _touched _her sugar he got slapped! Alyx Hayashi was way too complex, in a completely retarded kind of way.

"No! You're not good enough!" Renge announced, completely unaware of the fact that no one was really paying attention to her, "You need to have a darker side!"

"Or you could friggin' go back to France and forget you met us," Liza said tartly and added out of nowhere, "I hate conformity."

Renge took no heed, and started handing out roles, "You will be two girls who are in love with the basketball stars, but are too unpopular to be noticed. You are depressed because you're outcasts no matter what you do. By coming to the club-hey where are you going?!"

"'Scuse us," Alyx snapped, "_Outcasts_ coming through!"

They stormed back to the dressing room and slammed the door.

"What's gotten them all worked up?" Renge asked, totally oblivious.

In the dressing room, Liza sighed and leaned back against the wall. Alyx started rifling through the box of clothes they'd brought to wear to the club that week. They were never ordered to wear their uniforms and had no intention of doing so any longer.

"We're not outcasts, are we Alyx?" Liza asked softly, voicing the fear they had been covering up with a mask of perfection thus far during the school year. They'd been trying so hard to be perfect, but their stupid quirks had shown, and they knew it. They hoped that no one truly hated them, "Are we really so different from everyone else?"

"We're not outcasts Liza," Alyx spat, remembering the time when their existence _had _been completely ignored. It was before their mother got a big break with the Hitachiin corporation and they we're obscenely rich, "And we're gonna prove it. Here, I raided Mom's store of stuff. These are Hikaru and Kaoru's latest designs."

Liza caught the clothes being thrown at her. She held in her hands, a pair of jeans that had been faded so they were mostly white. Sewn into them were the outlines of vivid violet hibiscus flowers. There was some solid violet on the petals near the center of the flowers. These blossoms were sewn along the seam of the pants, on the sides of the leg.

Her shirt was very interesting as well. It was a purple t-shirt with a white hibiscus on it. The flower had a special kind of glitter on it what sparkled, but didn't look like gaudy, second-rate crap. Daiya no hana, or diamond flower, was printed on it in a brush-stroke font. Liza fingered the somewhat clingy, snow-white sleeves that were sewn into the seams of the t-shirt sleeves.

"Wow, this is really pretty," she gasped, "And it's a perfect fit."

"That's 'cause Mom's officially made us their models," Alyx said darkly, as she examined herself in the mirror.

"I'm gonna kill her for that," she thought, "Now they know embarrassing and incredibly personal information about us."

"What?" her sister yelped.

Alyx nodded, satisfied with the look. She wore black jeans with blood-red rose vines crawling up the sides. Like her sisters, they were tighter at the top and flared out a bit at the knees. She wore two tank tops. One was a vibrant red, matching the roses on her pants, and the one on top of it was black with three, large, stylized red roses with some vines twining around them. She completed the look with a choker and wristband, both resembling black, leather belts.

"Hmm, shall we really shock 'em?" Alyx pondered.

"You mean like hair and make up?" Liza asked.

"Precisely."

"Let's do it!"

A few minutes later, they walked out looking very different. Liza's hair was up in a messy bun with white, decorative chopsticks, they'd happened to find, in it. Alyx's hair was made as straight as it could go and her bangs were held away from her face by two black bobby pins. They had a small amount of make up on and it looked good. Being forced to model had paid off.

The jaws of every club member, including Kyouya, dropped to the floor. Alyx and Liza snickered and sauntered over to Renge, swaying their hips as though they were on a runway.

"So, who're outcasts" they simpered simultaneously. They realized that they were acting just like the people they despised, but ignored it, wanting the new girl to pay for bringing their insecurities into the light.

Renge gasped, "OhMyGawd!! You're Alexandria Nichole Hayashi and Elizabeth Leii Hayashi!! You're famous in France!! I have all the magazines with you in it!!"

The twins looked confused, forgetting that they were supposed to act like pmsing brats, "Have we even _been _to France?"

"C-can I have your autographs?" Renge begged, starry-eyed.

"We can't," they said, then mimicked Renge's voice perfectly, "We're outcasts who can't fit in no matter how hard we try."

Her face fell as the twins walked away. Moral of the story, say something stupid and it could very well come back and slap you in the face...or something like that.

* * *

Liza and Alyx watched in amusement as the movie was being made. They nearly killed Renge when she yelled at Hunny and made him cry.

"Who knew Kaoru and Hikaru could play basketball?" Alyx teased as they walked past the boys.

The Hitachiins glared and started chasing the Hayashis around the set. They all laughed hysterically and were oblivious to the other things that went on. None of them even realized that the whole movie fiasco was over until Hunny came and told them so.

"Thanks Hunny!" Alyx called, running to their car, "See ya tomorrow!"

Alyx and Liza collapsed into their car, grinning. They'd actually had a lot of fun that day.

* * *

Kura: Woot! It's done!

Hana: Yep, I hope no one gets confused with the next chapter.

Kura: Ditto. I'll do what I can to explain it without giving the entire chapter away.


	9. Flirting

Kura: OK, so we can try to keep everyone on the same page, **YOU NEED TO READ THIS!**

Hana: This really doesn't have anything to do with the show. Just something Kura and I came up with when we were bored. It can get confusing.

Kura: So I hope ya'll listened to me and started reading our note thingy. I dunno how many people do...Hana, do you wanna explain it or shall I?

Hana: You get it better than I do. I already told them we came up with the randomness, but you put it together. So you shall explain.

Kura: All righty then! Ok, so here's the deal. Alyx and Liza found out that, for some reason, Kyouya had access to a high-tech virtual reality machine and they, being the video game addicts they are, simply _had _to try it out. Everything in italics is what is happening in the real world, and normal font is what happens in the virtual world. I won't tell you the story line of this mini story arc, because it'll become clear soon enough. Plus, what fun is it when the surprise is spoiled?

Hana: Hmmmm...yep that pretty much explains it! So enjoy the little arc...I know we had a whole lot of fun with it!

* * *

5. Flirting

Alyx and Liza sat on twin, white-gold thrones. They were the princesses of the land, and were incredibly bored. They watched as the adorable court jester, Hunny, attempted to juggle some cakes. His hands slipped and the desserts fell on the floor. Tears came to his eyes, but the princesses quickly hugged him and congratulated him.

"Alyx! Liza!" their father, the king, called, "That is hardly proper behavior for two young ladies of your status."

"Oh Tamaki, leave them be. They're still young," their mother said.

The princesses beamed at their brunette mother and stuck their tongues out at their hyper, blonde dad.

"But Haruhi," Tamaki complained.

Haruhi ignored him, as per usual, and said, "Come on girls, let's get you ready for your birthday party."

"Kay!" they replied and skipped (yes, skipped) off.

_Outside the virtual reality chamber, Kyouya couldn't help but snicker at their antics. Even in a fake reality, where Tamaki was actually a king, he was ignored. Alyx and Liza were interesting as well. Their personalities in the game had altered from their normal ones. Kyouya returned his eyes to the screens. Each one was programmed a player._

Alyx pranced over to her closet and looked at all of the gowns, perplexed.

"What'cha gonna wear, Alyx?" Liza asked, like a commoner, just because it annoyed their father.

"I dunno. I'll find something...hey! How 'bout this?" Alyx answered, pulling a dress out.

_"That was the dress she wore to the dance party," Kyouya noted, "I wonder how it got into the game."_

"Oh look! This one matches!" Liza exclaimed, pulling out an almost identical dress.

The twins smiled and closed their eyes. They felt a strange tingling sensation and reopened them. In their hands, where the dresses had been, were the clothes they'd been wearing before. Replacing them were the butterfly dresses they'd pulled out. Gotta love magic. The princesses talked and did each other's hair for a while.

_Bored, Kyouya averted his gaze to Hikaru and Kaoru. They were playing, thieves...or bandits...or some other kind of outlaw._

"Ne, Hikaru," Kaoru said, "I'm bored."

"Same here," Hikaru replied.

The sat in silence for a while, then made up their minds to crash the birthday party the princesses were having later that evening. After all, it wasn't as though there was anything else that was completely pointless to do.

"Why not?" they agreed, "It's something to do."

-At the palace-

The princesses yawned, bored already with the party.

"Wasn't this thing supposed to be fun? It's our freaking birthday and _nothing _has happened!" Alyx complained, "We need fireworks."

"Oh just shut up and pretend to look happy," Liza scolded, "On second thought…let's try to sneak away."

Alyx glanced in the direction of their parents and grinned, "All right, we've got some time. They're busy chatting with the duke and duchess."

"Ready...GO!" Liza said.

_"What are they doing?" Kyouya wondered aloud._

The girls sneaked out into the hallway, successfully evading the party's dullness. Liza looked over to Alyx.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked, leaning against the wall in a very un-princess-like manner.

"I dunno, lemme think," her sister replied and started drawing on the floor with her finger, as though she were creating some elaborate plan.

"Got anything?" Liza asked, watching for their father.

"No," came Alyx's reply.

The process repeated itself for a while before Alyx finally got fed up and blurted, "YOU WANT TO COME UP WITH THE PLANS?!"

That was loud enough for the king to hear, "Daughters? Is that you?"

"Crap!" Liza yelped, "Look what you did now!"

"Don't even go there!" Alyx hissed as she started to run.

Liza, of course, ran in the opposite direction, so they collided and fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Girls?" the king's voice was getting closer.

_Kyouya looked at the screen, mildly amused, and glanced over at the Hitachiins. They were right down the hall, and directly in the girl's escape route._

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked, turning yet another corner.

It had been a trying day; attempting to navigate the palace had been more difficult than they'd expected. Finally, they got lucky. Alyx and Liza's argument could be heard from where they stood.

"Found them!" Hikaru announced excitedly, and ran down the hall in the direction of the bickering girls.

"Dad's just around the corner! What do we do?!" Liza was flipping out.

Alyx's peripheral vision caught Tamaki rounding that very corner. He was asking them why they weren't at the party, and other junk too unimportant to mention. Glancing to the left, Alyx spotted a pair of twin boys coming down the corridor.

"Follow my lead," she whispered, while standing up and smoothing out her dress, as though she actually cared about how she looked. Alyx marched right up to the boys and, when the king was within earshot, said, "Oh..." thinking quickly, so it seemed like she wasn't making it up, sputtered the first name that came to mind, "...Fred!"

Smiling and batting her eyelashes, she pretended that she hadn't just sounded completely retarded. Liza's jaw dropped as she saw _Alyx flirting_, and with a total stranger no less! Hearing their father come down the hall, Liza latched onto the other boy.

"GIRLS!" Tamaki scolded.

Alyx quickly quit her fake flirting, and pretended to look shocked that she was caught. Liza let the very-confused Kaoru out of the embrace.

"Yes dad?" they answered innocently.

_Kyouya was now enjoying the show a bit more. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how out-of-character the twins were acting._

"What are you doing?" their father asked.

"Come on," Alyx thought, "Think of something embarrassing! I need to blush if I wanna get away with this!"

Suddenly a scene came to mind. Alyx had been casually talking to Mori, when he was still just a page, and her father came up and started lecturing him about flirting with his daughter. Things had been very awkward between them for some time afterward. Feeling her face grow hot, Alyx looked down, feigning shyness, and interrupted her sister's argument with their father.

"Liza," she whispered softly, catching the attention of everyone, including the boys who were currently trying to sneak away, "Liza, just drop it. We're caught and that's that."

"Huh?" everyone else asked.

"Daddy, the truth is, well," Alyx paused and took a deep breath, getting ready to mentally kick herself for the next year, "They're our boyfriends. We've been sneaking out of the castle for the past few months to see them."

Everyone gaped at her. Alyx sent the boys and her sister a look, telling them to play along.

"T-That's right, Daddy!" Liza jumped in, "P-Please don't be mad! They're really nice!"

_Kyouya nearly fell out of his chair in shock. But, since he's Kyouya, no such event took place._

The king was in shock. His daughters had _boyfriends_?! And without him knowing?!

"H-How l-long?" he stuttered, attempting to glare at the two boys.

"We told you, didn't we?" Liza improvised, looking to Alyx.

The boys _finally _joined the conversation, "Sir, we don-"

"George asked me about three months ago," Alyx interrupted, just in case. She didn't realize that this conversation could very well spell death for the two strangers.

Kaoru looked at Liza, who said, "Yeah, and uh...Phillip asked me close to the same time...a little afterward."

Tamaki stood there for a few minutes, then ran back to the ballroom screaming, "HARUHIIIII!!"

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, the girls fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"That...was...priceless!" Liza gasped between bouts of laughter.

"So who are ya anyway, Max and Phil?" Alyx asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So am I Fred, George, or Max?" Hikaru asked, unable to hide a smirk.

Alyx blinked, "Did I change your fake name that many times?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Well then it's a good thing Dad's an idiot! Mom woulda caught on right away!" she replied back.

"Hey, you never did answer our question," Liza pointed out.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. My name's Phil," Kaoru teased, "It's a pleasure, your highness."

Liza blushed, "Shut up and tell me your real name."

"Why so interested"

"B-Because!"

"..."

"You're not gonna tell, are you?"

"Probably not."

"I hate you."

"Well, that's not very nice!"

"Hey, 'Phil', stop teasing my sister, will ya?" Alyx cut in.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" Hikaru asked.

"Shouldn't you show respect to your future ruler?" Alyx retorted. When he didn't respond, she added, "See? We don't always do what we're supposed to!"

He laughed and offered her his arm, which she just started at with a confused expression.

"What? Since you've dubbed me your boyfriend, shouldn't I at least be able to escort you to...well...somewhere that's not here?" he finished awkwardly.

Alyx laughed, and took his arm saying, "Only if you take me to the festival celebrating my birthday! I've never been allowed to go to a peasant's festival before!"

He grinned, "Why not?"

"YOSH!" Alyx exclaimed, "C'mon Liza, we're getting outta here!"

Liza and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged. They linked arms and walked out behind their twins.

_Kyouya sat there, mentally gaping._

"I didn't think they'd act this different," he said, then snickered, "I wonder how they'll react when they see the tape of this."

* * *

Kura: All done!

Hana: Find out how their little "date" goes in the next chapter.

Kura: Sorry about the hold up for this one. I wanted to be at least one written chapter ahead of the typing, and we had yet to finish chapter six. Now we're on chapter eight, so you'll get the end of the virtual reality arc soon enough.

Hana: Mata ashita!


	10. Embarrassment and Mental Scarring

Hana: Hello again!

Kura: I'm gonna work hard to get this chapter up ASAP!

Hana: Is this to make up for the long wait for the last chapter. Also, we, meaning Kura, forgot to mention in the last chapter that everyone in the game remembers what their character would remember, and nothing from reality. That's why they're all acting weird. When they get out of the machine, it'll be like they fell asleep and can't remember what they dreamed about. As you can imagine, they aren't going to be too fond of Kyouya later in the chapter.

Kura: Yup! So, let's get this show on the road! Also, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Haruka Oujo. You rock, Haru!

* * *

6. Embarrassment and Mental Scarring

"Wait," Alyx said, "I wanna change."

"Uh, s-sure, lead the way," Hikaru said, taken by surprise.

Alyx and Liza skipped off toward their room. Hikaru and Kaoru stared after them for a bit, before following slowly. Once they got to their room, they boys were promptly locked out. Alyx chose to wear a simple blue tunic and a white riding skirt. Liza wore the same, just because it was fun to mess with people. Outside, Hikaru and Kaoru heard guards coming.

"Crap!" Hikaru hissed, "The king might've been to dumb to recognize us, but the guards will know us for sure!"

The boys panicked and threw open the nearest door. That door just so happened to lead to the girls' room. The twins just stared at the pair opposite them.

"Um..." Alyx said, staring at the boys from her perch on a chair. Her sister was in the midst of braiding her hair, "Wasn't that locked?"

"H-Hey," Kaoru said, "We gotta go!"

"Why?" Liza asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Can we please just go?" Hikaru snapped, grabbing Alyx's hand and pulling her towards the door. When he heard the guards' voices outside, he cursed and said, "Is there another way out of here?"

"Of course," Alyx said sarcastically, "See that?" She pointed to the marble balcony, "You can go jump off that!"

Hikaru picked her up and dashed at the balcony. Kaoru did the same with Liza.

"What are you doing?!" Liza screamed.

Fists pounded on the door, "Princesses! Is everything alright in there?!"

They didn't answer, and for good reason. They were both a bit preoccupied with screaming as they plummeted to the earth below. Hikaru and Kaoru had actually leaped off the balcony. Luckly, they landed on a cloth veranda in the courtyard. The boys slid off and landed safely on the ground.

"Y-You idiots!" Liza yelled, "If that hadn't been there, we could've died!"

"But we didn't!" Kaoru replied, chipper as could be.

"Alyx! Will you talk some sense into them?! Alyx?" Liza cried, exasperated.

"Let's do that again!" Alyx exclaimed, laughing insanely.

Hikaru grinned and said, "Let's go to the festival!"

"OK!" Alyx gasped between laughs.

The twins took off to the stable, making sure to avoid any guards. When they got there, they picked two random horses, put the girls on, and mounted behind them.

"Ready?" the twins asked.

"Yup!" the girls replied.

"Great!"

They kicked the horses into a gallop and raced out of the castle. As they zoomed by, they could've sworn they heard a cry of "The princesses have been kidnapped!"

"Holy tomatoes!" Alyx exclaimed as they entered the festival after tying the horses up.

"What?" Liza asked, "Alyx, since when do you say 'holy tomatoes'?"

"Since that," she answered, pointing at a man who was selling rotten tomatoes, "I'ma go talk to him!"

"Wait!" Liza warned, "You don't know him! He could...uh..."

Alyx ignored her and skipped off in the middle of the lecture.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Oh, hello, young lady," the old man said, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering why you're selling rotten vegetables," she said innocently.

"Oh, they're for the crowd over there," he said, pointing to a wooden platform where a man was reciting poetry, "If they don't like you, they want to throw bad food at you. I don't know why, but they do. However, in order to do that, they'd have to bring the food from their homes or buy it from somewhere. It's much easier and more convenient to buy it from a vendor, so I decided to set up shop and sell spoiled food."

Alyx listened to the poet for a bit, "Wow, I bet you get good business."

He chuckled as Hikaru dragged the princess away, muttering about how stupid she was. All the while, Alyx was pouting and complaining.

"Why'd ya have ta go an' do that?" she complained, throwing all her grammar lessons to the wind, "I was havin' fun!"

"You came to see the festival. Not to talk to some old guy selling bad produce," he replied.

"You're just jealous because I'm not paying attention to you," she responded cheekily.

"So what if I am?" he breathed in her ear.

Alyx felt her cheeks grow hot, so she turned away and started spazzing about the games that were there. She and Hikaru played a few before they noticed that their siblings had disappeared.

"Should we go look for them?" Alyx asked.

"Nah," replied the brown haired boy, "Hey, look, let's go play kick the can with them, over there!"

"Ok!"

With their siblings forgotten, they did just that. Once Hikaru was it, he immediately went after Alyx. He chased her around for a while before she tripped on a conveniently placed bench. Hikaru didn't have time to stop, and toppled over on top of the princess. He managed to catch himself before he hurt her, but found his face inches from her own.

Liza and Kaoru, in contrast, searched fruitlessly for their twins. After twenty minutes hunting, Kaoru spotted them in a rather awkward position.

"Hi-er-Max!" Kaoru called to his brother, "What're you doing?"

This made Hikaru snap out of his momentary stupor. Blushing slightly, he picked himself up and offered Alyx a hand. Alyx, of course, ignored the gesture and got up on her own. She then turned away and started walking off, claiming she was bored. Her companions could've sworn she was blushing.

_A certain black-haired boy smirked as he viewed this. He pushed his glasses up so they gleamed, quite evilly, in the light the monitors gave off. Kyouya was glad (now) that he'd gone along with this. There was a surplus of blackmailing material all being recorded in a few, short hours._

The quartet wandered around the festival, sampling some random dishes or playing a game. Eventually, they came back around to the stage, where they were asking for anyone else that would like to go up. The middle-aged man on the platform pointed at the princesses and invited them up.

Before they had a chance to protest, a pair of conniving twins lifted them into the air. The crowd parted so the Hitachiins made it to the stage with ease. Hikaru and Kaoru winked at the unfortunate girls and slipped back into the crowd, leaving them, stunned and stranded, on the stage.

"Well this sucks," Alyx complained.

"W-We need to do something," Liza said nervously eyeing the friendly veggie-vendor.

"Like what?"

"Um, we can sing...I guess."

"Must we?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"...No..."

"Didn't think so."

"What should we sing?"

"The itsy, bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and-"

"Are you for real?"

"Hey it was _something_."

The crowd was getting a bit annoyed by the lack of entertainment.

"We'd better think of something fast," Alyx stated.

"What about that song Rachel wrote?" Liza suggested, remembering her friend's musical talent.

"Sure. Why not?" Alyx agreed, "I'll start?"

"'Kay."

Alyx took a deep breath and started to sing, "I must be naïve, 'cause I was sure that love at first sight didn't visit these shores. But you proved me wrong, now I'm looking for you in the beauties I see, in the things that I do. Want to be with you with all my heart."

Liza joined Alyx for the chorus, "But it was never meant to be, we come from warring families. And for this forbidden love, life is hard for us, my dove. I'll keep pressing on for you, and I have faith we'll make it through. But if things don't go that way, we'll meet in Heaven someday."

Alyx dropped out, so Liza could sing verse two solo, "Our wedding day could become our death, but I will follow you in your theft. If you're stolen away in the midst of our mirth, I will stay with you 'til the ends of the Earth. And I'm never gonna let you go."

The girls repeated the chorus and sang the bridge, which went like this, "Can death separate our love? We'll meet in the light above, and now, when our time is done, you will still think of me as the sun."

The chorus was repeated once more, then they sang the final chorus, "It was never meant to be, we now have mourning families. And for that forbidden love, death was hard for us, my dove. I kept pressing on for you, and I had faith we'd make it through. But since things were not that way, we met in Heaven today."

Panting slightly, the girls looked at the crowd, hoping they didn't notice the off-key notes here and there. Either they really hadn't noticed, or they just didn't care. Applause and cheers echoed through the grounds as the twins blushed a lot and bowed. In a split second, they'd jumped off the stage, and went to find the boys. They were in for it. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the girls weaving through the crowd and started to run. As they were running, they started to disintegrate.

"What the?!" Alyx yelled.

"Alyx, what's going on?" Liza yelped as she started dissolving into the air.

* * *

Kura: From this point on, everything is happening in the real world, so the confusing italics mumbo jumbo is null.

* * *

The next thing everyone knew, they were opening their eyes to the glass tops of the virtual reality machines. With a _fwoosh_, the pods opened and they all sat up. Alyx was looking around the room, confused, disoriented, and nursing a serious head rush. Liza was cradling her head, suffering the same ailments. The other set of twins were staring at each other. Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi must have been in a different room.

"What just happened?" Liza asked slowly, looking at each of the pods containing her friends and sister.

"I dunno, but I remember we were going to try out this video game of Kyouya's," Kaoru said shrugging.

"Then we fell asleep," Hikaru added.

"I don't remember falling asleep," Alyx said, annoyed.

Right then, Kyouya walked in the room, giving his famous Dark King Smile/Smirk Thing. The girls screamed.

"It's that smirk!" Liza yelled out.

"I HATE THAT SMIRK!!" Alyx screamed at the same time.

The Hitachiins laughed and said, "Why _are _you smirking, Kyouya?"

"Do you remember anything from your experiences?" he asked.

The four teenagers looked dumbfounded, "What experiences?"

"Good, that means everything went smoothly and as planned."

"Huh? Wait!" Alyx cried, "You made us Guinea Pigs didn't you?!"

Kyouya's smirk grew, "Follow me."

"I dun wanna!" Alyx argued, crossing her arms, still sitting in the pod.

Liza, with Hikaru's help, picked her up out of it and dragged her out to a large room with eight screens. Each one had one of their names scrolling across the top.

"Allow me to explain the way this works," Kyouya said to the group, "This machine was created for stress relief purposes, mostly for our younger customers. While they are in the game, they remember nothing of their real life and can have fun playing the game. When their time is up, they wake up and remember nothing of the game, so they won't become dependent on it."

"Question," Alyx rudely interrupted, "Why are you explaining the medical crap to us? I want to know why you can't stop smirking."

"You, Alyx, made a very interesting 'Guinea Pig', as you so eloquently put it. All of you played parts in a Medieval Era-based game. Hikaru and Kaoru, you were thieves." The boys looked at each other mischievously. "Tamaki was King." His head got about ten times bigger. "Haruhi was Queen." The unfortunate girl in question sighed.

"You're kidding me!" Haruhi growled. Alyx burst out into laughter.

"HAHA YOU WERE STUCK AS DRAMA QUEEN'S WIFE!!"

"So what were we?" Liza asked.

"We'll watch the tape, and you'll find out soon enough," the irksome smirk had returned.

Alyx leaned toward her sister and, in a low tone, said, "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this?"

The monitors lit up and each one showed a player going about whatever they decided was important business.

_"Daughters is that you?" _Liza and Alyx picked up Tamaki's voice on their screens.

"Oh Gawd NO!!" Liza yelled out.

The screens flickered through the various happenings, but everyone eventually just watched Alyx's screen.

"Kyouya _why _is my screen the _biggest_ and in the _center_?!" Alyx seethed.

"Because your adventure was the most, let's call it interesting," Kyouya answered smugly.

Alyx cursed and prepared to slam her head against the wall again. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as the flirting scene popped up, she resumed her attempts to demolish the wall with her forehead.

"Mental scarring. Mental scarring," Alyx repeated over and over, slamming her head with each word. Her voice jumped and octave when Hikaru basically asked her out.

"Wow, Alyx. I didn't know your voice could go that high," Hikaru joked, hiding his embarrassment.

Alyx growled and resumed her routine. At their little tripping incident, her voice got so high, it squeaked from the strain on her vocal cords. Hikaru's face was tinged pink, and almost everyone noticed. Tamaki was too busy ranting at him about "violating his daughter."

"Hey Alyx," Kaoru joked, trying to divert his brothers attention, "If your voice gets any higher, it'll be too high a frequency for most humans to hear."

Just to see if she could do it, Alyx raised her voice more and, sure enough, only about half the occupants in the room could hear her. It was then that the duet scene came around.

"Kyouya turn it off!" she tried to demand, as they started into it. To her utter horror, no sound was emitted. "I can't talk!" she tried to cry out. Apparently her voice box had had enough and quit on her.

No one noticed Alyx's distress until after the "movie" was over. After that, she was rushed to the hospital, and was diagnosed with an over-strained larynx. Liza laughed when the doctor prescribed ice cream and a notebook, to avoid the talking temptation. She also had a slight concussion from repeated blows to the front of her, now bruised, forehead. Every one figured that part out as she had blacked out on the way there. The club departed and went their merry ways, at that point. Alyx was released from the hospital and also given painkillers, and strict orders to avoid doing anything stupid and dangerous until she'd healed. Since it was _Alyx _he was talking about, no promises were made. All in all, the day had been...well, it pretty much sucked for everyone who wasn't Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny, or Mori. At least they weren't bored, but then again, is that even possible with the Host Club for friends?

* * *

Kura: Woot! I knew I'd get this chapter up and ready by today! And you all only had to wait for like twelve hours! Now, Hana's going to tell you the bad news.

Hana: Why do I have to give them the bad news?

Kura: Because I'm getting ready to flee to country to avoid any angry reviewers.

Hana: Do you honestly think they're going to hurt you? Kura, you're an idiot and I'm not letting you leave.

Kura: But...aw fine. OK everyone. I have some bad news for you. This is going to be the last chapter for a little while, which is why I tried so hard to get it up. You see, we're kinda stuck on some details for chapter eight, so we need to figure all of that stuff out before we can get it written. It shouldn't take too long, but, with school coming up fairly soon, updates will _definitely_ be slowing down.

Hana: We promise to do our best to update, but, again, we don't know when or how often that will be.

Kura and Hana: Well, that's it. Bye for now! P.S. There's a link to a youtube video of this song in our profile!


	11. Review Issue Part One

Review issue

I hope you haven't tried to review recently because Hana deleted the author's notes we didn't need and the reviews are all screwed up. You can ignore this completely as it's just to get things back and order.

Thanks,  
Kura


	12. Sibling Warefare and Death by Tableware

Kura: HOORAY FOR TABLEWARE VIOLENCE!! (You'll understand in good time)

Hana: Are you sure you're my sister?

Kura: I was bought on Ebay, remember?!

Hana: **laughing **Baka. Oh yeah, we own nothing except Alyx, Liza, their parents...and Phil...OH AND JEEVES (Phil's brother...he should be in this chapter)!!

* * *

7. Sibling Warfare and Death by Tableware

_"WHEN DID YOU TAKE PICTURES OF HARUHI NUDE?!"_

Tamaki was yelling at the Hitachiin brothers, and pointing at the laptop he held. Poor Haruhi stood off to the side, not believing what she was witnessing. Of course, while this scene was playing out, our somewhat dimwitted heroines happened upon it.

"Liza..."

"What"

"I think we've finally entered that alternate universe!" Alyx seemed incredibly excited by that prospect.

"You mean, like ff dot net?" Liza asked curiously.

"Yeah! That is so FREAKING AWESOME!!"

"Uh-huh," Liza plopped down onto the floor to think, "But if we're in a fanfiction, people would write weird things...like evil sporks killing people..."

"Or like you marrying Kaoru," Alyx suggested with a smirk.

"Or you and Hikaru...or Kyouya...OR TAMAKI!" Revenge was oh-so-sweet sometimes. Alyx's expression at the thought of marrying any of those three was priceless.

"WE ARE _SO _OUT OF HERE!!"

Alyx dashed for the door, followed close behind by her sister. They almost made it, only to be stopped by the very-much-hated-at-the-moment Drama Queen of the HC.

"Lemme go Tamaki," Alyx screeched. To the club's dismay, Alyx was a fast healer and regained full use of her vocal cords rather quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, clearly thinking he'd get an answer.

"Rawr," Alyx responded, and clawed at his hand.

Tamaki yelped and let go. Why? Because Alyx is _soooo _scary, that's why! Actually, it was because, when she's not doing any shoots, our little heroine does absolutely nothing with her nails. The combination of lack of care and lots of milk resulted in long and sharp claws of doom. Lady Drama Queen went and cried to Kyouya. Meanwhile, the twins had congregated and were whispering amongst themselves.

"That's brilliant!" Kaoru exclaimed, attracting a lot of attention, as the club was in session.

"Shut up, Kaoru," Alyx ordered, "So do we all remember our lines?"

"Hai," the other three answered.

"Alright! Operation annoy the kings...COMMENCE!"

Up until now, they'd been whispering again. Alyx had purposely yelled 'commence' to scare everyone. The group split up and Hikaru and Kaoru back to their fangirls and Haruhi. Liza and Alyx slunk over to the sulking Tamaki.

"Hey Sempai-I mean...Daddy?" Alyx asked sweetly, so as to confuse the gullible blonde, "Can Alie ask you a question?"

Anyone else would have been immediately suspicious, but not Tamaki. His jaw dropped clear to the floor. A few seconds later, Tamaki had fully recovered and was hugging Alyx, gushing unintelligibly at her. Liza had to point out that the poor girl couldn't breathe and looked like a blueberry before the boy released his death grip.

After gulping large amounts of air into her deprived lungs, Alyx said, "About that question..."

"Ask away my daughter!" Tamaki chirped.

"Do you like cartoons?" Liza asked.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked, "I gue-"

"And paint?" Alyx interrupted.

"I-" he started.

"Cartoons and paint?" the girls asked together, "You should."

Alyx then noticed Hikaru and Kaoru chasing some poor guy in a cloak around with a flashlight. Being as easily distracted as she was, she went over to do something about it.

"Oi! Knock it off!" she scolded, taking it away form them, "Sorry about those two."

The cloaked boy nodded, but said nothing.

"I'm Alyx!" the girl was undeterred, "What's your name?"

"Umehito Nekozawa," he said softly.

"Nice ta meet'cha," Alyx cried happily, "Huh? What's that?"

"The cursed doll, Beelzenef," he answered.

"Kawaii! Ne, why are you wearing a cloak?"

"I have to be in the darkness."

"Odd, but okay."

"Would you like to join the black magic club?"

"No thanks, Neko-chan. That's against my religion."

"_You _have a religion?!" Hikaru asked, shocked.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" she sounded dangerous.

"Hey, you should avoid that Nekozawa guy. He's a creep," the brunette said after Neko-chan had left. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively, and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't want my toy to get hurt."

Alyx's eye twitched, even though he was obviously just being a tease, "_TOY?!"_

After elbowing the boy in the ribs to make him get off her, Alyx stormed off and ranted to Liza for a minute.

"We should shun them," Liza suggested.

"We should!" Alyx agreed.

That being said, they skipped off to find their favorite hosts arguing with each other. Apparently, Haruhi had said something about Hikaru being meaner, and Hikaru got defensive. Kaoru's laughing didn't help with the matter much. Their shunning was forgotten.

"Don't just say whatever you want," Kaoru retorted, "I'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time."

Alyx blinked, surprised that he would retaliate that harshly, but even more surprised by the lack of exclamation points. She tuned Hikaru back in just in time to hear him say, "Are you stupid or something?"

To make a long argument short, Kaoru told Hikaru that he was dumber and said something about making passes at Haruhi.

"Hikaru," he said, "you _like _Haruhi, don't you?"

Hikaru blushed and went slack-jawed. Alyx was wide-eyed. Whatever was said after that point went unheard to her. Shockingly enough, _Renge _snapped her back to reality. The creepy otaku was ranting about a big four-sided relationship revolving around Haruhi.

"What?!" Alyx screeched, "_There_ _is no relationship_!"

"And Kaoru _doesn't _like Haruhi like that!" Liza added, though she didn't actually know for sure.

The twins in question blushed a bit and looked away. However, they quickly recovered and told her to get lost.

"Go back to France, Otaku," the Hayashis yelled at the crying girl.

"You're so mean!" she sobbed.

Alyx and Liza ignored her and tried to focus on separating the quarreling brothers. As their "conversation" turned more graphic and twincesty, their goal became more difficult to reach.

"Hikaru, that's disgusting!" Alyx yelped, smacking him, "You have your own room, idiot!"

"Who're you calling an idiot?!" he snarled.

"You, of course," Kaoru informed him.

"Kaoru, you're not helping!" Liza scolded.

Insults flew, despite their effort, and the boys declared that they were no longer speaking.

"How immature," Alyx muttered.

"Like you've never done that before," Liza said sarcastically (and hypocritically).

Alyx rolled her eyes and left, as the club was pretty much over. The next day, she was in for a painful surprise. When they reached their homeroom, the twins greeted Haruhi, as usual.

"G'mornin'," Alyx yawned.

"You look exhausted!" Haruhi exclaimed, "Did you even _sleep_ last night?"

"Hardly," Liza muttered, "Hikaru and Kaoru dragged us into their fight. I was kidnapped by Kaoru and dragged to their house, and Hikaru stayed at ours."

"And your parents just let it happen?" Haruhi gasped. If it were _her_ father, the twins would be dead.

"They stopped caring," Alyx sounded drunk, her voice was heavy and slurred from weariness, "Our parents and theirs, know we're at one house or the other, and that's that."

A light snore came from Liza's desk. The poor girl was completely out. Alyx was about to fall asleep as well, when her own personal nightmare stepped into the room.

"Haruhi! Alyx! Ohayo!" Hikaru greeted.

The not-yet-asleep Hayashi groaned, "Hikaru, I knew you were going to do something stupid, but really? Did you _have_ to dye your hair _pink_?"

"Yes," he defended good-naturedly, "it looks good on me."

"You're insane," Alyx hissed.

"What? You don't like it?" Hikaru asked, feigning heartache.

"I want to rip your hair out and burn it." And she _wasn't_ kidding.

"Well aren't we feeling malicious?" a voice asked from behind.

Alyx spun around to see a blue-haired Kaoru. The next thing the poor boy knew, he had a girl clinging to him and burying her face in his hair.

"Bllluuue," came the demented remark that everyone waited for. Sleep deprivation made Alyx weirder. Yes, it's possible.

"Ha. See? Even Alyx likes me better!" Kaoru gloated.

"No," Alyx's muffled voice said, "I'm just infatuated with the color blue."

"But you think I'm the cute one!" he defended.

"Yup!" with that, Alyx skipped over to her sister and woke her up by screaming, "LIZA, KAORU'S HEAD IS GETTING EATEN BY A BLUE HEDGEHOG!"

"WHAT?!" Liza screeched and jolted up.

"WOOT! That actually worked!" Alyx exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the boys had gotten into yet another fight. They were throwing random objects and yelling "poi", which was the sound effect for throwing things. Some of those thins consisted of Tamaki's Kuma-chan and Hunny's Usa-chan. When Hunny went to save his poor, stuffed friend, he got thrown too.

At lunch, the madness didn't end. They tried ordering food, only to ask for the same things. The sibling warfare continued.

"I've given up on them," Alyx whispered to her sister.

"They'll get over it eventually," Liza added.

Alyx sighed and flipped open her art folder. She had part of a black-and-white photo of another student in the Advanced Drawing class. Basically, the assignment was to copy your picture-part and add in the rest of the scene around it. It could be whatever you wanted.

"I wonder who I even _have_," she thought, "Oh well, with these two nincompoops around, I'm not going to get any work done anyway."

"Aww it's cute that Hunny's trying to stop them," Liza cooed, "but it's safer for him to stay away." Apparently Mori thought so too.

Alyx nodded in agreement and went back to studying her picture fragment. She grew increasingly irritated as Tamaki spouted off nonsense about bento boxes.

"Tamaki," she growled, "your imagination is retarded and incoherent. Kindly SHUT UP!!"

When he continued talking nonstop about Haruhi eating good food she was about to slit his throat with a sharpened spoon. Lack of sleep, quiet, chocolate, and manga was wearing Alyx's patience into a negative zone. Liza was close behind. Kaoru was about to feed Haruhi something when Hikaru butted in.

With his mouth full, he said, "Excuse me, but go away."

Kaoru threw a bowl at his brother, but Tamaki "intercepted" it with his face. And, thus, the poi fight resumed. Once even Mori had been brought into it, the girls had had enough. Alyx grabbed Tamaki the second time he was thrown, and Liza slammed the twins' heads together.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF?!" they screamed, "WE'RE SICK AND TIRED OF THIS RETARDED AND POINTLESS FIGHT! YOU KEPT US UP ALL NIGHT COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER! SO NOW WE'RE RUNNING ON NO SLEEP, WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THE CLUB, AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU TWO ARE BEHAVING LIKE THREE-YEAR-OLDS!!"

The cafeteria was dead silent. They'd never seen Alyx lose her temper that badly at school before. To see Liza huffing and puffing after the rant shocked even the Hitachiins into a frightened standstill. After school, the Hayashi sisters collapsed on different couches and were completely out.

"Should we do something?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Let them sleep," Kyouya said, "they've had to put up with _them _enough, and deserve a break."

_Them _could have only meant Hikaru and Kaoru. Later, when the club, minus the twins, sat down to discuss their little problem, Haruhi suggested that they ask the Hayashis.

"They're twins, and seem to know Hikaru and Kaoru well," she rationalized.

"You're waking them up," Kyouya said, "I can't imagine they'll be too fond of you for it."

Haruhi nodded and went over to Liza's couch. Shaking her gently, she tried to rouse the girl. Seconds later, she wished she hadn't. If looks could kill, Liza would've just sporked Haruhi to death. The poor girl backed away and bumped into Alyx.

"Nyah? Haru-chan? Whazzup?" Alyx asked cutely.

"Do you two switch personalities or something when you wake up?" Haruhi asked, thoroughly weirded out.

"Basically. Did ya need somethin'?"

"What should we do about the fighting?"

"I have an idea. OI, LIZA, GET UP OR I'LL GET JEEVES!"

Liza yelped and flew off the couch.

"You're evil," she spat.

"Get over it. Oi, Pinky, Sonic!" Alyx called to the Hitachiins, "Get over here!" The short nap had done wonders for her mood.

"What is it?" they asked simultaneously.

Before they could start fighting over the copy-cat issue, Alyx cut in and said, "Hey! Focus! Ok, remember that thing I mentioned yesterday?"

"The Red Button thing?" Liza asked, questioning the relevance and why she had to get up for this.

"Yep!" Alyx answered, "This has officially become a challenge to see which one can quote the most. The loser has to apologize first and the winner forgives first. Kapeesh?"

The Hitachiins grinned at rushed off. Kaoru went straight for Tamaki and Hikaru went to Kyouya.

"Oi, Dono," Kaoru greeted, "pick a color."

"Um, blue?" Tamaki answered.

"Green, perfect!"

"But I said-!" Tamaki protested as Kaoru grabbed a green dress from a rack that appeared out of nowhere.

"Here Haruhi, try this on!" he said with a grin.

"No," she said bluntly.

Meanwhile, Hikaru came up behind Kyouya and pulled out a sticker. Without warning, he slapped it onto the Shadow King's laptop.

"Ha! I've replaced it with a penguin! What'cha gonna do now?" he proclaimed triumphantly and walked away as though nothing had happened.

Just as he left, Alyx approached the raven-haired boy. The penguin sticker had mysteriously disappeared. Alyx shuddered to think about what its fate had been. Kyouya started typing again.

"Do NoT PrEsS," she said in a retarded voice. She was completely ignored, "You seem to be immune to my mind control..."

Kyouya blinked once, but that was the only indication that he'd listened. Unless he just needed to blink because he hadn't in a while. Alyx liked the first idea better.

"Hey, Kyouya," Liza greeted him, as Tamaki was busy with Haruhi.

"What idiot thing are you going to say or do?" he asked, but didn't sound like he cared.

"Hey that rhymed!" Liza exclaimed, "I just wanted to know your favorite letter."

"..."

"Mine's the squiggly!" she hit the key with the squiggly and pranced off.

"Hey, Alyx!" Hikaru called.

"Ja?" she asked, going over to him.

"Um...can we tag team?" Hikaru inquired.

"I suppose. The rules I made aren't against it...or were you asking me to team up with you?" Alyx answered.

"Both," the older twin told her.

"Well sure!" the brunette beamed at him, "Remember the exploding Hell/Heaven part?" He nodded. "Let's get Tamaki with it!"

Hikaru chuckled and followed his new partner in crime.

"One...two...three...four," Alyx counted eerily.

"Five...six...seven...eight...nine," Hikaru continued.

"BOOM! You've exploded Hell!" they yelled at the same time, scaring the crap outta Tamaki, "I hope you're happy."

"Heaven's gone too. That's how smooth you are," Hikaru added.

"Now you're dead, and there's no Heaven or Hell," Alyx just _loved _Tamaki's confused, scared, shocked, and guilty expressions. He was better at multitasking that she'd originally given him credit for.

"How does it feel?" Hikaru jibed, "You've just condemned the world to Limbo."

"NOOO! I'M SO SORRY!!"

"Hello, Ritchan-san. How are you today?" Alyx muttered sarcastically.

"What and idiot," the tricksters thought, both unconsciously on the same wavelength.

"I once shot a man for being in Limbo...or was he doing the Limbo?" Alyx mused, "Meh, tomato tomahto."

"Shall we leave him to stew about this for a while?" Hikaru asked, offering Alyx an arm playfully. Any enmity between Alyx and Hikaru (and Hikaru's hair) was forgotten, and they were back to being great friends.

"Why not?" she accepted him arm and they walked away, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Haruhi told Alyx, and got a shrug in return.

"BOOM! You're dead!" Liza shouted at Tamaki, who was the more amusing victim.

"NOOO!" the blonde cried.

"That wasn't very smart now was it?" Karou teased.

"I-I," Tamaki stuttered.

"Everyone is dead, even you," Liza continued terrorizing the idiot.

"I'm not, 'cause I'm just cool like that."

"But you're dead. Ha! Dead-face!" they finished together, leaving Tamaki in tears and an even deeper pool of guilt.

A little while later, the twin sisters teamed up against Kyouya, since Tamaki was still in his little mood. They'd already painted his emo corner bright pink on impulse. Now, they had nothing else to do. Thus, they went to the Shadow King. Kyouya accidentally gave them an opening when he said, "is there a point to all this?"

"Yup! And there's a bonus too!" exclaimed Alyx.

He raised an eyebrow.

"But it's a secret. So we can't tell you," Liza informed him.

There was a pregnant pause before Alyx said, "Got you going didn't we?"

"No, and you're really not that funny," an annoyed Kyouya said coldly.

"Our fans will disagree with that statement," Liza said confidently.

"You have fans?" Kyouya didn't seem to believe her. It was almost as thought he thought she was stupid. But why would anyone have reason to think of them like that? Kyouya could think of a few...in fact, most of the club probably could.

"Has anyone ever slapped you?" the older of the two snapped, "'Cause I will." Another eyebrow was raised, but it seemed to be more of a challenge, this time. "Really, I will!"

He wasn't convinced.

Liza stepped in, "It won't hurt thought. 'Cause you're dead. D-E-D."

"You spelled 'dead' wrong," Kyouya pointed out.

"Sikko!" Alyx accused, "What would your mother say? That's right, feel bad!"

Everything was going smoothly until that point. Without strict supervision from the Hayashis, the Hitachiins had gotten into yet another throwing match. Tamaki decided that it would probably be best if the club shut down early. As it was the third time this type of fight had occurred, even Tamaki was getting angry with the twins. Alyx and Liza were on the verge of throwing every knife in the kitchen at their best friends.

When the twins ran out of breath and throwing material, they took a break and settled for a glaring match. There was a small, blonde boy in top of the large pile of stuff.

"How is it that Hunny _always_ ends up in these fights?" Liza asked.

"HUNNY!" Alyx ran up the mini-mountain and glomped him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Hikaru.

"Don't blame me!" Hikaru yelled, then jabbed a finger at Kaoru, "He started it!"

"Even after this much fighting, you guys _still _aren't satisfied?" Tamaki was twitching a bit.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Liza asked, looking at the boys. She was wide awake now and looked at each boy in turn, "How long has it been?"

"Troublesome siblings," Haruhi muttered, a bit too loudly.

"TROUBLESOME?!" Hikaru yelled as Alyx and Liza shouted indignantly, "Who you talkin' 'bout?"

Haruhi gave them a look that screamed 'you're an idiot', and went back to listening to the boys. Liza and her sister exchanged looks and shrugged. The Hitachiin twins kept complaining about each other until Kaoru pulled out one of Nekozawa's curse dolls. Alyx and Liza straightened up, and Tamaki flinched.

"I'll write on the back of this doll," he announced, capturing Hikaru's undivided attention, "From now on, you'll be hit with lots of misfortune and tragedies!"

The girls, knowing that it had gone too far a while ago, though this was way over the top. Alyx ran up to Hikaru and Liza to Kaoru. They smacked them upside the head, really hard.

"YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC!" they shouted as the boys slowly got up. The female twins crossed their arms, as though they'd be more formidable-looking that way. Haruhi ranted at them about how wrong it was for them to bring something like that into a petty fight.

"IF YOU DON'T MAKE UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL NEVER LET YOU VISIT MY HOME!!" she yelled.

This made the twins look at each other and smile mischievously. Alyx glared at them like she knew where this was going.

"YOU MEAN THIS ALL STARTED BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GO TO HER HOUSE?!" she shrieked. Hikaru grinned, earning him another smack, "YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER _ASKING_ IF YOU CAN COME TO MINE!! DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW _ANNOYING_ THAT IS?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed it off and did a theatrical apology, complete with twincest implications. That _should _have earned them both a beating, but Alyx was too livid to bother raising her fist and Liza didn't like hitting people in the first place.

"We were bored," they explained in a fitting tone.

Liza stomped off, ranting about losing a while night's sleep over a fake fight and a made up rant. Alyx muttered about their annoying act, and whacked her pink-haired friend again.

"What was _that_ for?" he complained.

"For dying _your _hair pink. If it were Kaoru I wouldn't have cared, but it _had_ to be _you_. How could you _do_ that to me?" she said the last sentence rather quickly and stalked off to rant about the offending color.

When they finished blowing off steam, the Hayashi twins raced to the conveniently placed car. They grabbed the handles and flung the doors open.

"Evenful day at school, girls?" Phil asked.

"SHUT UP, PHIL!" they shouted, and Phil was silent all the way home.

Liza had fallen asleep against the window, despite the past claims that it was impossible for her to do. Alyx glared out the window, plotting revenge against the boys.

Back at the club, a sleek, black phone started to ring. The picture of a silver wolf howling at a blue, crescent moon on the back told them that it was Alyx's.

_Pop...six...squish...uh-uh...Cicero...Lipshitz..._

Tamaki picked it up timidly, and said, "Hello?"

"Bonj - who are you?" a sweet, innocent girl asked. Her ring tone didn't seem to fit.

"Tamaki," he answered a bit more confidently, as the scary, biker chick in his head was replaced by a female version of Hunny.

"Well, Tamaki, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE ALYX'S PHONE?!" the girl had a great lung capacity. She continued screaming through the phone until Kyouya hung it up for the scared King.

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru announced that they were friends again. Liza, who was sitting on top of the counter, rolled her eyes. Alyx mumbled senseless nothings under her breath as she handed her sister a tray of sweets.

"Do we _have _to give those two treats?" Liza complained. Alyx nodded reluctantly, and put a dirty tray in the sink.

"Liza, look," she said, pointing at the leftover residue in it. Liza smiled and rushed out to the brothers. The girls were finally going to get some revenge. Even if their way of doing so was a bit childish, what did it matter?

Tamaki took her smile as a good sign, and returned Alyx's phone. Quickly explaining and begging for forgiveness, the blonde cowered. Alyx looked at her recent calls and laughed.

She patted Tamaki's head and said, "You poor boy. I'm surprised Kati didn't deafen you."

Then she followed Liza over to ruin the "Which one is Hikaru-kun game."

"The pink-haired one is Hikaru," one of the regulars said.

"BINGO!" the twins shouted, but the other set butted in, shouting "WRONGO!".

Hikaru and Kaoru spun around, surprised that they hadn't noticed the girls sneak up behind them. Then, they were even more shocked at the fact that their existence had been acknowledged. The previous night, they called Alyx and Liza, and eventually went over to their house. Every time either boy asked, a maid told them that the girls were gone. Even if one or both had just walked past.

"How d'you figure?" Hikaru asked in his monotone voice, so that no one could use that to tell who he was.

"Kaoru is the pink-haired one," Liza said, pointing to Kaoru.

"And Hikaru is Sonic!" Alyx triumphantly said.

"How d'you figure?" Kaoru was the one to ask now.

"Did you really think that we'd miss the dye in the sink?" they asked together and left the snacks on the table for them. Alyx and Liza pranced off, feeling particularly accomplished.

Hikaru noticed a slip of paper on the tray addressed to him.

"Have you noticed, Hikaru? Up until now, our life has consisted of our world and everyone else," Kaoru said softly, "This is the first time a real intruder has come into it."

"HEY, WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN INTRUDER?!" the Hayashis joked from across the room.

Hikaru chuckled and unfolded the note in his hand. He recognised Alyx's handwriting at once. Since virtually all of the letters were connected to each other, it was a bit difficult to read. It was worth it, though, once he'd deciphered it. The note read:

_Yayz! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Your hair's blue! WOOT!_

Below the writing was a quick doodle of a chibi Alyx glomping a chibi Hikaru. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"It's good to see them getting along again," Tamaki said blissfully.

Of course, Haruhi rained on his parade and said, "Let's see how long it lasts."

* * *

Kura: Wow, that was longer than I thought it'd be. It almost should've been two separate chapters! I, however, was feeling too lazy to split it up, and I feel bad for scaring you by saying I wouldn't be able to update for a while. We got chapter eight written really fast! So, I hope you enjoyed this wonderful little (or not so much) chapter! Hopefully, we will get chapter nine done quickly as well. Th-th-th-th-that's all folks! Ah, I miss Looney Toons.

**P.S. I'M A BETA READER! I'm pretty sure it's official by now. If anyone reading this has something they'd like Beta'd they can send it to me and I'd be glad to help out!**

Bonus Preview for Chapter 8

"Hikaru, you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I hit you with a truck!"

"WHAT?!"


	13. Of Dreams and Projects

Kura: Yhola! How goes it, everyone? I apologize for our absence. I've been busy working on an original story of mine. The horrendous version is on fictionpress, but I'll probably take it down soon, if it's even active anymore. We're Kura and Hana there too. Anyway, here's the long-awaited chapter eight. Again, I'm so sorry. I should make myself type more. I don't know when chapter nine will go up either. We're working on chapter ten at the moment, but Hana's been grounded off the Internet so we haven't been able to do much with it. She's back though, so it'll hopefully get started up again.

Hana: And I've been sick.

Kura: Oh yes, that too.

Hana: On a more interesting note…WE HAVE OUR FIRST EVER FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY!

* * *

8. Of Dreams and Projects

"Hikaru!!" the craziest of the Hayashi twins burst through the doors of the Third Music Room and glomped a very confused Hitachiin. Both were late for the club, and neither cared in the slightest.

Liza walked into the room, snickering, and carefully shut the door.

"Hikaru, you're alive!!" Alyx cried.

The poor brunette boy clawed at her arms in attempt to break free from her death grip, "Of course I am!" He finally liberated himself and sucked in a few deep breaths. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

Liza broke down into hysterical laughter as Alyx wailed, "I HIT YOU WITH A TRUCK!!"

"You _WHAT_?!" he, Tamaki, and just about every girl in the club, yelped.

"And when did you manage this?" the ever-logical Haruhi asked inquisitively.

"Five minutes ago!"

Kaoru joined Liza in chuckling. Kyouya sent Alyx the shut-up-you-idiot look. No, it was even more intense than normal. Alyx had achieved a whole new level of idiocy!

"Well," her voice returned to its normal hyper-but-bored tone as she got up, "we should probably go make some cookies or something."

Liza kept snickering as she nodded and walked with her sister to the kitchen.

"Since you two are late," the twins flinched at the velvety tone that hid the speaker's true intent. Slowly, they turned and faced the false, mocking smile of the Shadow King, "Your debt has been raised. Make it a habit, and there will be worse consequences."

"Why you…!" Liza snarled under her breath. Alyx, on the other hand, seemed abnormally calm.

As soon as he had left, Alyx tapped her sister's shoulder. After checking to make sure that she had an audience, she cried, "LIZA!!"

"Yeah?" she asked, slightly confused at the sudden change in behavior.

"You remember that dream you had about me marrying Tamaki?!" As fate would have it, the blonde walked past and froze at the mention of his name…especially since the word marrying preceded it.

"Yes…" the girl was very worried now, "Where is this going?"

Alyx grinned as she turned around, "I had the same dream, but with Kyouya." She sent a pointed glance in his direction.

The girls were now by the kitchen. Liza looked absolutely mortified as her sister burst out laughing.

"You…YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT KYOUYA AND TAMAKI GETTING MARRIED?!"

Everyone in the club froze, and all stared at the sisters. Alyx's eye twitched as she growled, "You _know _I meant you and Kyouya."

"Ohhhh," Liza said as skipped off into the kitchen. A few minutes later, what her sister said registered and she screeched, "Wait…WHAT?!"

After an hour or so passed, the club finally closed down for the day. Both sets of twins were busy taking care of the dishes while Hunny finished off the cake that remained. Everyone else was too busy doing other things to notice the door swing open. In walked a small, brown-haired boy. He looked like he should've been in elementary school. Alyx and Liza spotted and ignored him, writing him of as just another weirdo. Hold on…was there a reason he was talking to Tamaki? Doesn't he know that's a bad idea?! Tamaki is a very bad influence on young minds! The boy introduced himself as Takaouji, Shirou.

"Shirou, are you crazy?" Liza yelped, worried for the boy's well-being and sanity.

"Dude, seriously?" Alyx asked, "Do you _honestly_ think this is a good idea? No, scratch that, do you think this _idiot_ will actually be able to _help_ you?"

"What do you mean?" Tamaki called out. His ego had swollen to about twenty times its normal, already large, size. It didn't help that the kid kept addressing him as 'king'. "I can help you," the blonde insisted, "Come back tomorrow, and I'll give you a few tips."

Shirou jumped up and ran out the door while Alyx and Liza stood there, mouths agape.

"Tamaki, do you honestly thin-" Haruhi started, but was cut off by the twins, who were freaking out.

"You're going to corrupt that poor kid!" the girls raced out the door, yelling all the way to the car.

"So girls, how was your day?" our favorite limo driver asked.

"Our sempai is becoming a child corrupter," Alyx said nonchalantly.

"And his head is the size of twenty watermelons," Liza added, using her hands to emphasize the largeness.

"That's nice," Phil said, as though this were completely normal. Actually, coming from those two, it _was_ normal. He was just glad they were in good moods and hadn't attempted to deface or destroy the expensive property on the campus.

Once the girls got home, they immediately went up to their room. Materials for various assignments were spread about the room.

"What project is that for?" Liza asked, eyeing the poster-sized piece of paper, picture snippet, and various drawing tools.

"Art," Alyx sighed, "I have a project in _every_ class. EVEN BAKING AND P.E.! I DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ P.E.!"

"Why are you taking it again?" Liza asked.

"I was rushed into it!" Alyx defended as she remembered that fateful day second semester.

_Flashback_

_The physical exam was going to be soon. Alyx and Liza didn't care about that, even though they had _no _idea what was in store for them. No, they were much too busy scrambling around to put a schedule together for the next semester. Earlier that day, the headmaster announced that they'd be switching to an American-styled school system for the rest of the year, to see how it would work._

_While everyone else was excited about the change, the Hayashi twins were freaking out. Normally, they had more time to plan for these things. So they were in a really crabby mood. When Hikaru and Kaoru asked them to take French with them, Alyx just about bit their heads off. Liza had to explain to them that her sister was in a foul mood and hated French. A few days later, they got their final schedules and, much to Alyx's dismay, she had four straight classes with Hikaru, the first three contained his brother as well. As much as she absolutely _loved _them, she was really hoping for an escape from her best friend. She saw him enough when he raided her house at random times._

_End flashback_

Alyx sighed again and muttered something about needing Advil.

"So what do you have to do for this project?" her sister asked curiously.

The older girl explained it in layman's terms, so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"Ok," Liza answered, appearing to understand, "I'm going downstairs to work on one of mine." She yawned as she left, her blue eyes half closed.

The girls ended up crashing where they were in the house and didn't move until the next morning. It was fairly normal, or as close as it could get at a place like Ouran Academy. Though more girls were talking about Tamaki than normal. The twins figured it was because he'd done something stupid again. Wait, no. When they actually listened in it was about Tamaki's little…project. This of course, drove the Hayashi's mad. At the club, the boy was so close to the blonde, and his designator at the time that it just looked wrong. Kyouya and Haruhi were spying on them when the twins approached them.

"…people are perceived to be more beautiful the closer they are viewed," Kyouya said.

"WHA?" Liza yelped, clearly coming in at the wrong time of the conversation.

"Why are you surprised, Liza?" Alyx asked, giving her sister a sidelong glance.

"_Kyouya_ is acting like _Tamaki_!" she sputtered.

"Baka," she sighed and whapped her sister upside the head, "He's _quoting _Tamaki."

"Oh…" Liza nodded as she understood and ran back to the kitchen to make more snack.

"Me?" A Mermaid Princess?" Tamaki's current girl asked, blushing madly.

Alyx gagged at the remark, and watched Shirou stand up.

"Heck, you look more like the carp in my pond," he told the fangirl.

As she heard this comment, Alyx broke down into hysterical laughter. The kid continued and the "couple" looked sick. Tamaki tried to make her feel better, but failed miserably.

"I've changed my mind," said Alyx, "I like you."

The girl ran off, leaving Tamaki feeling incredibly emo.

"Stop crying, crybaby," high schooler and elementary schooler said in sync.

Of course, this made Tamaki mad. It only got worse when Liza and Hikaru joined them, laughing uncontrollably. The aforementioned boy mentioned that Shirou was like a cute baby brother.

"Hikaru," Kaoru sounded hurt, "Would you have preferred a brother like him?"

The twins did another one of their taboo acts. Liza and Alyx ranted at them and whacked them a few times, for good measure, before storming off to the kitchen. When they got there, Liza wondered why a _Music Room _had a _kitchen_. Alyx watched out the breakfast bar window. Shirou shoved Hunny and made him cry. Suddenly, he was very much on Alyx's bad side.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!! I'LL KILL HIM!!" Alyx shrieked, attracting terrified stares, "I'LL RIP HIM APART!! I'LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES!!"

As she stomped over to the small boy, her threats/plans became more violent and graphic. That boy was extremely lucky Alyx hadn't heard him call her best friend a homo, otherwise his death would've been dragged out even longer. Mori walked up, casting a shadow over the boys. Alyx, being half a foot shorter than him, glared at Shirou from a bit off to the side.

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked in his deep, baritone voice.

"No fair!" Shirou yelled, making Hunny cry more, "You got this old of a buddy?!"

He turned slightly and received Alyx's glare full on. Backing away nervously, the fifth grader bumped into Haruhi, and almost made her spill her tray.

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked, being the kind person that she was, "Ahh, you're surprised because of all the weirdoes here?"

"Not ashamed of it," Alyx announced, glare softening a bit, now that her friend was there as well.

"Are you an okama?" Shirou asked bluntly, disregarding the fact that she was trying to be helpful.

"What?" Tamaki and the twins gasped and raced over to the scene that Mori and Hunny had mysteriously disappeared from.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Alyx was back on her rampage, even though Liza had shown up to calm her down, "HOW DARE YOU CONTINUE TO INSULT MY FRIENDS?! THEY WERE ONLY BEING NICE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!! FIRST YOU MAKE HUNNY CRY, THEN YOU CALL HARUHI A TRANSVESTITE!!"

"Actually, Alyx, he called her a cross-dresser," Liza corrected.

"I DON'T CARE!!" she seethed.

"He called us homos too," Hikaru and Kaoru told her, adding fuel to the fire.

"HE DID _WHAT_?!" she shrieked.

After that incident, the three high school students remembered why they were over there in the first place. They "rescued" Haruhi and made Shirou carry the tea set. He didn't bother trying, and just let the tray fall. He blamed poor Haruhi, and Kyouya added it to her debt.

"KYOUYA YOU MN GMROH-MIMN, MNMM MPH!!" Alyx yelled.

(Translation: Kyouya you no good-Liza, lemme go!!)

Tamaki officially quarantined the rude brat for being, well, a rude brat. A cage dropped from the ceiling. Pissed as she was, Alyx couldn't resist the urge to be retarded.

"Fun Box, oh Fun Box, it's small and square and dark!" she sang the song she'd memorized from the Fairly Oddparents, "Fun Box, oh Fun Box, check out these cool fun locks!!"

The boy begged and pleaded, saying he was serious. Once he called Tamaki a genius, Alyx knew that the Fun Box would disappear. With Drama Queen's speech over, Kyouya introduced Shirou to the different types of hosts.

"Ne, ne, what type would we be?" Alyx and Liza asked, spastically.

"Oh yes," Kyouya said, "And our Baka Types. They cook our food."

"WOOT!! We're the Ba-HAY WHADDAYA MEAN 'BAKA TYPES'?!" the girls growled.

They were compassionate a second later when Hunny was crying, thinking he was a nuisance. Liza and Alyx hugged him and told him they loved him the way he was and basically gushed over him.

"I'm sure Renge would be full of ideas for this," Liza muttered.

Just after she said that, Renge's voice would be heard over the whirr of a motor.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Alyx grumbled, still holding Hunny.

Renge ranted at the Host Club about being poor judges of character and labeled him the "naughty type."

"Renge…" Alyx said, "Do you have any idea how bad that sounds to those who have been exposed to American perversion?"

"And why how you not gone back to your own country?" Liza asked, wondering about her sister's mood swings. They were a bit worse than normal, "Alyx, have you had pocky?"

"Nope!" Alyx replied.

"Oreos?"

"Maybe…"

"How many?"

"A whole package!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I was hungry and you wouldn't let me go to Kifs!"

"Kifs?"

"My way of saying KFC. I'm too lazy to spell it. And Kifs is more fun!"

"Baka."

"Yup!"

"Ne, Kyouya," Liza said, "Can we leave? We're not really needed anymore."

Kyouya nodded, and the girls exited the club as quickly as they could.

"Ya know, Liza," Akyx said, "We're just going to have to go back to our projects when we get home."

"Crap! I didn't think about that!"

"And here we coulda kept procrastinating…"

* * *

Kura: That's it. I hope it wasn't too boring. Um, yeah so I've also been slacking because I got addicted to a video game. It's Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones. I love it! Any way, so I'm trying to wean myself off of the Gameboy and get back to fanfics. I have to say that I'm disappointed though. I was gone for a long time and _nothing_ changed in our stats. I'm starting to think that no one reads this.

Hana: You sound a little desperate.

Kura: Well I'm not going to _make_ people review. It annoys me when people won't update until they get a certain amount of reviews. But I _will_ announce that I'm sad at the lack of reviews.

Hana: True. Um, well…we don't own anything! Let's stop talking now, ok? Ok! Bye all!

* * *

Chapter Nine Teasers

(You're going to get more than one since I feel bad about the delay)

-Meanwhile, Hikaru was throwing open yet another door. Only this door happened to be **_the_** door. **_The_** door was the one that he was not to open under **_any_** circumstances.-

-She glanced away and gasped, "Hey, Baby, where ya been?! I've missed you! Oh, you're so cute!"

Kaoru had just re-entered the room, and was slack-jawed at Alyx's gushing in his direction. His twin was in a possible worse state.-

-"I'M UCHIHA HUNTING!!"-


	14. The Host Club's First Thanksgiving

**This gives things about the next chapter away, and will make next chapter seem somewhat confusing...warning...but still read for boredom's sake!**

Hana: Hey everyone who loves and enjoys this lil story of ours!

Kura: I wouldn't call it little, per se.

Hana: WHATEVER! It's a story and it's ours, so its our lil story!

Kura: That's not so little...

Hana:...

Kura: Sorry.

Hana: ANYWAY, Thanksgiving is tomorrow! So in class...er...last Monday...I thought of a GREAT idea when I was supposed to be listening to the lesson, so you better be happy that I actually got this idea and still passed the class. :D

Kura: Why would they care?

Hana: Cause if I didn't pass...then I wouldn't get the Internet. And since I came up with this idea they wouldn't get the main idea of what I wanted to do

Kura: ...

Hana: So, since its Thanksgiving, and Kura and I are having troubles going on with the part we're at-

Kura: I'm not having troubles, I just have no time. And your too lazy to try to figure out what I'm talking about in the part I've actually had inspiration for.

Hana: Your point? **S****ees** **Kura saying nothing** Fine, so lets just get this part going. This is the little extra chapter for the first holiday of winter. (or what I count as the first Holiday of winter)

* * *

The Host Club's First Thanksgiving

"So class, Thanksgiving, or the day of giving thanks, is one of the celebrations that they have in America." Liza got a bit uncomfortable as the rest of the class, including Kaoru, stared at the only American in the room. As soon as the teacher was about to wrap things up the bell rang.

The class let out a roar and started shuffling out of the room, ignoring the teacher when he said, "Don't forget the homework class! Differences and similarities between the United States and Japan.

"That has to be the worst assignment he has given us the whole semester." Kaoru groaned as he and Liza walked into the vocal room where they were met by the rest of the group.

The class went more smoothly than usual. The Host Club stuck to themselves, and actually left Liza alone during the whole period. They whispered back and forth, trying to keep quiet, but also pulling out their host club charms whenever the teacher caught them talking. Liza couldn't help but gag every time this happened.

After class they all walked across the hall where the club room resided. Liza, almost opened the doors, only to be stopped by a small, boy-like senior popping up between her and the door. "Hunny-senpai?"

"Li-chan are you and Alie-chan going to celebrate Thanksgiving on Thursday?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Thanksgiving is only an American holiday isn't it?" Tamaki asked looking a bit confused about why Liza and Alyxwould be celebrating this holiday if they were Japanese.

"Ten points for the Drama Queen!" Alyx popped up out of no where behind Tamaki, scaring the crap out of him, and causing him to jump ten feet into the air. Alyx, on the other hand, continued on her way towards the door.

"B-b-b-b-but why would you be celebrating it?" Tamaki asked after catching his breath a tiny bit. He was still shaking from the sudden shock that he had just received.

"You're kidding right?" Alyx asked after coming out of the kitchen where she placed her blazer.

"You still don't know?" Liza added staring, annoyed, towards the ceiling.

"Know what?" and then there was Tamaki who was as dimwitted as ever.

"They're American, Dono." Hikaru and Kaoru said directly behind the crowned idiot who was staring at two of his "daughters" in confusion.

"HALF!" the Hayashis corrected.

"Sorry, _half_ American" Hikaru rephrased in a mocking manner. That got Alyx angry and she started her little rant towards Hikaru. It almost seemed like it was daily that this happened. Hikaru _always _did something that got on Alyx's bad side, and just made her go all psycho on him.

Meanwhile, Haruhi walked into the club room and onto the little fight that was happening literally three yards away from the door. "Do I even want to know any more?" she asked. The other members shook their heads. "Alright then." she said and took her spot next to Hunny and Mori on the chair.

"So you guys are going to celebrate Thanksgiving?" Kaoru asked, finally ignoring the little bicker between his brother and Alyx.

"Yeah, Mom's side of the family flew in just two days ago."

"So those were all the weird people around your yard." He deduced.

Liza nodded sadly, "they're all so boring, and there's so many kids that I can't concentrate on my homework."

Coming to an abrupt stop, Alyx and Hikaru finally joined the conversation. "Why do you care. Our cousins rock!"

"Some..."

"True."

"Mind if we come back to the conversation?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. The girls shrugged and shut up for a tiny bit before the questions came.

"So, do you like Thanksgiving?" Haruhi asked.

Liza about answered but was cut off by the yelling of "FOOD!" from her sister. The club turned they're attention in Alyx's direction.

"Oh such good food awaits. Turkey, the fake stuff...real ones are too dry and yucky; ham, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, baked potatoes, hot rolls, and I mean really hot rolls...so they are warm for the rest of the food; corn, stuffing, dressing, the perfect stuff that goes with your roll and turkey; gravy for the mashed potatoes, green bean casserole - I don't like it, but Liza loves that stuff, though I don't know why - cranberries, pumpkin pie, apple pie, cherry pie, cookies, PIE!"

"Don't you get that stuff everyday?" Kyouya rained on Alyx's little parade AKA ranting about her food list.

"Mom won't let us have that much pie though...that's what Alyx likes." Liza added as Alyx continued her list of pies.

"Why do you have so many?" Mori broke his silence to ask that most important question ever, Liza's mouth dropped open. Mori talked before, but every time he did, it just astonished her.

"Um...well...they would throw a huge fit if they didn't have the kind of pie they wanted...our family is full of weirdos."

"I RESENT THAT REMARK!" Alyx yelled after her daydreaming of the upcoming food day.

"I rest my case," Liza sighed then smiled shaking her head.

"What about you do you like Thanksgiving, Liza?" Tamaki asked going all puppy eyes on the youngest twin.

"Uh...I guess." Liza placed her index finger on her chin as to pose that she was thinking. "Its not my all time favorite, just because I always get stuck babysitting."

"I help!"

"No you don't! You leave to go play video games every time!"

"Not true! Ed and Al follow me! They love playing Mario Party with me."

The little fight went on between Alyx and Liza until club started. They were then pushed into the kitchen where they were to make snacks until closing time, just like every other day. And, like most days, the Host Club was planing something that Alyx and Liza would have to deal with, even if they absolutely, positively didn't want to go with it. Which, if Tamaki came up with it, was almost always.

-----------------------------------------------------------Thursday-----------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Alyx and Liza entered the limo that they took home every night after school, they were busy. It was Thanksgiving night and Phil gave the two girls a list of chores they had received from their mother. The servants all had the day off every year. So this was the one of the few times of the year the girls actually got chores. Some they didn't mind, others they did.

The letter from thier mother read as follows:  
_Girls,  
You both know how important this day is to your father and I. Every year you two have the same responsibilities, so this year I thought I would be nice and change it up a bit. Alyx, I want you to: set the table, clean the living room, help Rin with her homework, and wear the clothes I laid out for you on your bed. Right now I need you to clean out your side of the limo as best you can_.

Alyx was angry with the letter as soon as she read the bottom part of her chores. Liza had the same. So they put down the letter and cleaned out whatever small amount of mess was on their sides. Alyx ended up finding some of her old Gameboy games. She cheered so loudly about finding them that Phil actually pulled over and rolled down the window to see if everything was alright.

When they got home, Alyx went off to do her chores and Liza pulled out the letter again,  
_Liza, I want you to keep an eye on all of your cousins. You sisters both have a lot of work and I want everything perfect. Also, while watching them I want you to get your room perfectly tidy, and for you to wear the outfit I set out your bed.  
With lots of love,  
Mom_

Liza tore the letter and threw it in the fire that was burning in the living room. As soon as the letter turned to ashes she went off to collect all nine cousins, and hoping to round them up in her room so she could do everything her mom asked her to, all the while wishing that her mom knew just how stupid a chore list was when the whole family was already in the house for three days before today.

A few hours passed and Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi walked through the door. Food was placed where there was space on the main table, and the room was soon filled with the sweet aroma of Thanksgiving.

The same thing happened, as it did every year. The grown-ups sat around the table and talked non stop about idiotic things, while Liza ran around everywhere trying to find all nine cousins. Alyx, who was supposed to be helping her sister, took Edward and Alex into the other room to play Mario Party.

Liza finally got fed up and burst into the game room. Alyx and Edward were standing up and jumping around with the game cheering their team on while, Alex sat down quietly laughing at his cousins. "Ed, Al, do you think cousin Alyxand I can have a small talk alone?" They both nodded and ran past Liza and out the door to where the other seven cousins were playing happily. "Ok Alyx, I'M TIRED OF IT!"

"What?"

"THANKSGIVING!" Liza threw her hands down. "It's always the same every year."

"Why did you say you liked it on Monday to the Host club?"

"I don't know...probably because every year I think it'll be different. Every year I think that something new will happen. Every year I pray that the family will all get sick and we won't celebrate it."

"The whole family getting sick?" Alyx gave a skeptical look, while Liza just shrugged.

"I don't know! J-just something that makes Thanksgiving more interesting!" just then the door bell rang, causing both sets of eyes look out the door. "Our whole family's here right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then who the heck is at the door?"

"Don't know...BUT LAST ONE DOWN IS A DRIED OUT TURKEY!"

"STOP IT WITH THE STUPID THANKSGIVING PUNS!"

Both Liza and Alyx slid down the banister and landed on the ground, or in Liza's case, crash landed onto the ground. They both held the handle of the door and opened it slowly. Out of nowhere, two shadowy figures grabbed the twins and yanked them out of the house. At the same time, two people entered the lavish mansion. They were none other than Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The boys pranced into the mansion as if it were their own, and walked right up to the hosts of the party.

"Excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi," they said in unison, "But we're borrowing your daughters for the evening. We have decided that Thanksgiving is a wonderful cultural experience and the Host Club would like to partake in it. We hope you don't mind."

With that, they turned and left. The only reason they even bothered saying anything was to suck up. Mrs. Hayashi already loved them, and Mr. Hayashi thought they were amusing as long as they didn't get too close to his daughters. Meanwhile, Hunny and Mori were explaining what was going on to the Hayashi twins, who were more than happy to leave. They were so excited, in fact, that the limo left without the Hitachiin twins.

_Everybody, put up your hands! Say I don't wanna be in love! I don't wanna be in love! Feel the beat now -_

"'Allo?" Alyx asked, picking up her phone, wondering why the heck Hikaru took it upon himself to call her.

_"Alyx, have them turn the car around."_ He sounded angry, for some reason.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to pull a u-turn in a limo?" she asked.

_"Well, figure it out, because you left us at your house!"_

"But I've only managed it once, and that was on a four-lane highway!" Alyx cried. There was silence on the other end.

_"Please tell me you aren't driving..."_

"Not yet!"

_"Alyx don-"_

Alyx gleefully snapped the phone shut and knocked on the window.

"Hey Mr. Driver-man," she said, "We need to go back to my house. We left something there, and it's kind of important."

He nodded and began to pull into a nearby parking lot. Once they got back, Alyx rushed out of the car.

"Alyx...the twins were the important thing you forgot?" Liza asked, slightly irritated.

"Of course not! I remembered that I never smuggled away the mashed potatoes!!" her sister cried as she ran into the house.

"Well now I feel special...I'm lower on her priority list than processed potatoes..." Hikaru said in a joking tone.

Alyx returned momentarily with a large bowl of her beloved food, "Ok, I'm good! Let's go!"

They arrived in ten minutes, and not a moment too soon. Alyx and Liza walked in on a scene that gave them nightmares for two weeks straight. _Tamaki_ was _cooking_. No, cooking was_ definitly _not the right word for it. He was attempting to use their sparkling clean kitchen, and completely destroyed it in the process. The blonde had a chef's hat on, and a very messy apron around his waist. Embroidered on the corner was a bleeding heart with a rose sticking through it, which meant it was Alyx's...and it was now irreversibly stained. To make matters worse, there was smoke coming out of the oven that presumably held the turkey.

"TAMAKI I JUST SLAVED OVER CLEANING THAT OVEN LAST MONTH AND YOU'RE RUINING IT AGAIN!! I SWEAR I THINK I MIGHT KILL YOU!!!" Alyx screamed.

"Don't worry, he's paying for the kitchen to be cleaned and repaired," Kyouya said, stepping out from the shadows.

Alyx seethed, and stormed in, attempting to save what was left of the meal. Thankfully, Haruhi showed up, followed by a parade of caterers.

"Ano, Kyouya-sempai, who are these people?" she asked.

"Our back up, since Tamaki turned out to be a terrible cook," he answered nonchalantly.

"That's mean Mommy," Tamaki whimpered.

"Whatever, Dono," the twins said, "Let's eat!"

In the end, the evening turned out all right, though no one wanted to repeat the incident. Tamaki was very lucky that Alyx never noticed that her apron had been replaced with a new one, that was unstained, because that would've been the last straw. All in all, they actually had fun. The only downside was going home, and finding their cousins sleeping in their room. Alyx was lucky and only had Ed and Al curled up on her bed. Liza wasn't so fortunate. She chose to sleep on the couch in the game room. It was better than what she feared her three-year-old cousin might do. How he even got up there was a mystery in itself.

* * *

Kura: And that's it! Hopefully Alyx won't find out about that apron, or Tamaki might just die. Anyway, I wrote the last bit, because Hana was stuck. Hope you liked it! I'll leave it to Hana to put this up tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving to all our readers who celebrate it!

Hana: Thanks Kura! And to everyone reading this: Have a wonderful awesome thanksgiving and an awesome time 'til Christmas!! :D

Kura and Hana: Jaa ne!!!!


	15. Cats and Otakus and Tomatoes, OH MY!

Kura: Ok, as much as I hate to admit it, this is kind of a filler chapter. We weren't really sure what we wanted to do with the next chapter, so we just pretty much decided to deviate from the plot for a bit and give more insight on the lives of our oh-so-very-special twins.

Hana: Sad! we ruined our 33,333 mark!!! Oh well, I'm just glad that it doesn't seem like a filler chapter. You didn't have to tell them that it was, you know.

Kura: Yeah, whatever. Since we haven't done a disclaimer in a while, we should probably put one in so Kyouya doesn't sue us.

Hana: How could an anime character sue us?

Kyouya: Very easily.

Hana: Eep! When did you get here?!

Kura: If we owned Ouran, which we unfortunately do not, Alyx and Liza would be part of the story and this wouldn't be a fanfic!

* * *

9. Cats and Otakus and Tomatoes, OH MY!

Alyx went upstairs, like the past few nights, to work on her art project. Kaoru came over to help Liza with her Modern Lit. project like he had been. A half hour had passed with pointless questions going from Liza to Kaoru, out of pure boredom. The door flew open as Hikaru came running into the room yelling out for Alyx.

"Liza, where's Alyx?"

"Who's asking?" Liza asked in a bored-like manner. She didn't even bother lifting her eyes from what she was writing.

"What do you mean 'who's asking'?"

"Just that…who's asking?"

"Who do you think is asking?"

"Djali the billy goat?!?!?!" Liza said jumping up looking starry eyed at Hikaru. Kaoru walked in from the hallway leading to the restroom.

When Liza realized it was just Hikaru she dropped her head, disappointed. "Aww." She then, out of nowhere, pointed upward. "The one you seek is up there." Liza smiled at her retardedness then looked back down at her project and scowled.

"Kaou-chan," she whined, "When are we going to finish this?"

Kaoru shrugged and sat down next to their _Romeo and Juliet_ scrapbook project.

"Kaou-chan, why are we reading _Romeo and Juliet_ for _Modern Lit_?" Liza asked out of the blue. Kaoru was getting used to this seeing as she'd been acting like this since he got inside the house.

So in his response, "I have no idea." He just shrugged it off and continued to think about the project.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was throwing open yet another door. Only this door happened to **_THE_** door. **_THE_** door was the one that he was forbidden to open under **_ANY_** circumstances. This door lead to Alyx and Liza's bedroom, and was off limits to every human save for the girls and a few maids…and Phil. Behind that door was a sight to behold.

Alyx and her drawing supplies were sprawled out on the floor. Her half-shaded art project was laying on a thin piece of smooth wood. All around the room was an assortment of posters, drawings, and other items that screamed the girls' personalities/obsessions. It was also easy to tell Alyx's side of the room from Liza's. She had quite a few more bulletin boards with collages of everything from comic strips, to necklaces, to fan art, to even a Sunagakura headband.

Chinese-styled fans, and bookshelves filled with books, CDs, and other random items lined some of the other walls. Random plushies and stuffed animals were scattered about the floor and on the furniture. There was a messy, cluttered desk with a nice, new laptop, an iHome, and other random notebooks and sketchbooks. A trundle bed was pulled out below the desk (it was unmade), and the half-made loft bed above it was covered with endless amounts of fox stuffed animals. On the nightstand next to the trundle was a blue and silver, pyramid-shaped stereo. It was Alyx's, judging from the CD cases scattered around it.

Hikaru's eyes wandered to the other half of the room – Liza's. There was a desk facing the window with a regular computer on it. The computer had light blue duct tape surrounding the screen. Two bulletin boards were on either side of the desk, and were full to the rims. One had unending pictures of someone named Yuki Sohma, and the second contained a bunch of pictures of Liza, Alyx, and three other girls. Along the rest of the wall were pages ripped out of various Disney coloring books. The abundance of princess pictures scared him a little bit. Under her computer was a swivel chair, also covered in the blue duct tape. Beneath that was a fuzzy, lime green rug.

In the corner of the room was a bookshelf packed with as many coloring books as it could possibly hold. On the opposite end of the room, an identical bookshelf was filled with various manga volumes. Jars sat on top of this shelf, and they were all jam-packed with colorful plastic frogs.

"Um, Hikaru, what're you doing here?" Alyx asked, hurriedly hiding the 18"x12" piece of paper that contained her art project.

He blinked and didn't respond, thinking Alyx was going to run at him in a minute. Instead, she stood up and pushed him out the door, and walked calmly down the hall. Hikaru slowly trailed behind her, curious to see if she was sick or something. The girl slid down the banister instead of talking the stairs. Nothing abnormal there.

Alyx walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn. She was in a salt mood. That was neither rare nor unheard of. Hikaru kept following her, trying to figure out why she hadn't mauled him for trespassing into her room. She had a freaking _sign_ saying 'Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.' on the door, but he got away unscathed. Something _had _to be wrong with her.

"Hey Liza, how's the project coming?" Alyx called as she walked into the living room.

"Um…good I guess…" She said, shocked that the hermit had appeared.

"Why's Kaou here?" said hermit inquired before shoving her buttery, salty, high-blood-pressure/heart-attack-waiting-to-happen snack into her mouth.

"Um…well, you see," Liza wasn't sure how to explain it to her sister. Kaoru on the other hand was trying to figure out why the heck Liza had so many mood-swings that night.

"We're partners in a project," Kaoru also had no problem telling Alyx, strait out, the reason he was sitting in the living room gluing pictures and little lines from Romeo and Juliet onto several faded pieces of paper.

"Oh, ok. Why didn't _you_ tell me Liza?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. Anyway its none of your business." Liza concluded out loud, "Anyway, are you ok?"

"I'll live."

"You'd better."

"I'm not going to die over _that_ no matter how horribly depressing it is."

The Hitachiin twins were confused, but didn't get an answer when they asked about it. That, however, was mostly Tamaki's fault. He'd decided to pay the twins a visit, but was told that they were at the Hayashi's. So he, and the rest of the club, waltzed on in and expected to be welcomed with open arms. Hunny and Mori were, but Tamaki and Kyouya…not so much.

"Alyx, what is wrong with you?!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her violently. "You should have killed Dono for that!"

She glanced away and gasped. "Hey Baby, where ya been?! I've missed you! Oh, you're so cute."

Kaoru had just re-entered the room, and was slack-jawed at Alyx's gushing in his direction. His twin was in a possibly worse state.

"Wh-_what?!_" Hikaru yelped.

"Come here Baby," Alyx continued, "I love you so much!"

"Alyx…what?" Haruhi asked, appearing out of thin air.

It was then that the club heard a 'meow', drawing the attention to the creamy-gold colored tabby standing on the floor next to Kaoru. Liza burst out laughing as it ran into Alyx's waiting embrace.

"That's Karamel," she explained, "He's Alyx's baby. She loves that cat more than life itself sometimes."

Her sister was burying her face in the cat's soft fur. The Host Club let out a small 'oh', if that explained everything. Karamel looked at Hikaru as if to say, "What? Did you actually think she'd think that highly of you? Are you really that stupid?!" He continued to purr and demand his "mommy's" attention as Hikaru blushed slightly, as if he'd gotten the message.

"You're sad, Alyx," Liza muttered as her sister acquiesced her pet's every wish.

"And you're no better with 'Stasia," Alyx retorted.

Liza's fluffy, white cat, Anastasia, walked in just in time to prove Alyx right, as if she wanted to mock Liza.

"See? Told ya!"

"Shut up."

"Um, Alie-chan, are you better now?" Hunny asked, "You seemed a little…sad before."

"I'm still sad," Alyx admitted, looking rather upset.

"Wh-why Alie-chan?" Hunny cried, "What's wrong?!"

Everyone, minus Kyouya of course, leaned in to hear.

"W-well, you see," Alyx sniffed, "DEIDEI-KUN DIED!! HE WAS MY FAVORITE!!"

Alyx actually _cried_ for a moment.

"What?! Your favorite buddy died?! THAT'S AWFUL!" Tamaki cried, "How can we help?!"

A certain pair of identical boys looked cross when Tamaki said "favorite buddy" in reference to this "DeiDei-kun". It should've been _them _who were her favorite buddies. Not this DeiDei! Who named their kid that anyway?!

Liza cracked up. "D-Deidara is her favorite Naruto character, one of them anyway. He's f-fictional. HAHA!"

Her sister still wore a sad-pouting mask, but it was slipping into an amused grin.

There was a dead silence before Hikaru and Kaoru screamed. "O-OTAKU!! ALYX IS AN OTAKU!!"

Alyx went wide-eyed and started explaining exactly why she _wasn't _an otaku. Liza involuntarily volunteered to be her example. She didn't like this and retaliated, claiming she wasn't an otaku! Her sister accused her of otaku-ism, and said that Liza's Yuki shrine proved it. They went' back and forth for a while. The club members just sat back and watched the show, since no one else seemed to feel the need to stop them.

"Miss, I have the tomatoes you asked for," said a man, who resembled Phil slightly. He had a bucket full of tomatoes, and Alyx seized it in seconds.

"Thanks Jeeves!" she yelled as she ran out the door. The club members looked to Jeeves for answers, but he shook his head and left. As his salt-and-pepper-haired head dipped out of sight, eyes rested on Liza.

"Like I know what she's doing!" she retorted to the unasked question, and raced out after her sister, "Alyx, what the heck are you doing?!"

Alyx was randomly placing tomatoes in the yard, or in small, steel cages and other ridiculous spots.

"Aren't your parents going to kill you for that?" Haruhi called out after Liza, who snorted at the mental image of their mother's would-be-reaction to scattered fruits.

"I'M UCHIHA HUNTING!!" Alyx cried, "I'M TRYING TO CAPTURE THAT IDIOT, SASUKE, SO I CAN TELL HIM HOW RETARDED HE WAS FOR JOINING FORCES WITH MICHAEL JACKSON'S IMPERSONATOR!!!"

"And the tomatoes are for…?" Hikaru asked, questioning his friend's sanity. At least she was back to normal…for her.

"Bait," Liza answered, "Sasuke loves tomatoes, or so the fanfics say."

"Ah," was all he said.

"Who's Michael Jackson?" Tamaki asked, "And Sasuke?"

Liza and Alyx let out a gasp.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE IDIOCY OF CHICKEN-BUTT-SAMA?!" Liza cried out, while Alyx screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW THE SONG THRILLER?!"

Though the twins hated Michael Jackson, they had to admit that he was pretty cool. Before he turned into a creepy, gay pedophile of course. Plus Thriller was an awesome song, and Alyx was hooked on it. The twins made the club march back inside to the large TV, where they had paused their episode of Naruto Shippudden while procrastinating on their homework earlier.

"WE'RE NOT WATCHING THIS EPISODE ANYMORE!!" Alyx sobbed changing it from the tragic, heart-wrenching episode of Deidara's death to a more appreciated episode by both.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked.

Alyx and Liza both grinned as the older girl called out, "Gotta see!"

"Gotta know!" Liza continued.

Then they both yelled, "KAKASHI-SENSEI'S TRUE FACE!"

After that, the Host Club was forced by the twins to watch all non-filler episodes of Naruto, until a livid Sheryn Hayashi kicked them out. Not only were her girls slacking again, but dozens of tomatoes had mysteriously appeared on her beautiful lawn, and no one seemed to know why. Liza went over to the Hitachiin's to continue working on her project, and Alyx went back to their room to finish hers. And that pretty much ended their pointless, random, weird, crazy, fandom-filled weekend.

* * *

Kura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! REVENGE OF THE PLAYSTATION FROGS!!! For anyone who doesn't know what The Playstation is, it's basically a place where kids can go run around and spazz for a while. It's made up of a maze of plasic tunnels, slides, mats, and a ball pit. It was a lot of fun! Too bad we can't fit in the tunnels anymore.

Hana: Poor deprived children that don't know the awesomeness of the Playstation...:( I SO WISH I COULD GO BACK TO PLAY IN IT! THE BLACK SLIDE RULED!

Kura: I know, its sad!

Hana: ANYWAY on to other matters...ARE YOU KIDDING ME WE HAVE 58 COMMENTS! fifty-eight...that's like more then half of a hundred!

Kura: Glad you can do math! Thanks for the comments everyone!

Hana: Yeah! Its cool that so many people are enjoying our story...WE HAVE 30 PEOPLE THAT HAVE IT FAVED...or alerted...I don't remember which but both are good to see! so yeah I'll leave you alone now.


	16. Challenges

Hana: HI EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait on an update. You know how it is with school, parents, HOLIDAYS!

Kura: WOOT! HOLIDAYS RULE!

Hana: I 100 percent agree! So anyway I just wanted to apologize for the long wait for an update. We know a lot of you love this story, but I don't have the fanfiction, Kura does...and I can't type it when she has it.

Kura: You don't type it anyway! I do!

Hana: I do when I'm at your house. You know what, this would be a heck fo a lot easier if we actually WERE sisters...then I could nag you about it more...or just steal it from your room and type it myself.

Kura: As if you would be able to get in my room. Anyway, speaking of that. We have gotten A LOT of reviews asking if we were really twins...sadly the answer to all of those is no.

Hikaru: Trust us....

Kaoru: If they were really twins...

Hitachiins: The world would cease to exist!

Hana and Kura: HEY!

Hitachiins: It's true

Kura: Just for that, I'm making you do a disclaimer

Hana:...Uh we did one just last chapter....do we really need another one?

Kura: Hitachiin do the disclaimer!

Kaoru: Haha you have to do a disclaimer Hikaru.

Hikaru: ...Kura and Hana don't own Ouran obviously. If they did....**shudders**

Kura: LAME! (And you know you love me ;p)

Hana: Just get on with the story. No one wants to hear us fight up here! They'd rather have you and Hika fight in the story. Statistics say so!

Kura: Yeah, and they'd rather see you be embarrassed to no end in the story. Statistics say so.

Hana: STORY TIME!

Kura: XD By they way. I have no idea what they'd call Language Arts in Japan and Hana keeps forgetting to ask her Japanese teacher. So the error there is all her fault.

Hana: I FIXED IT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

* * *

10. Challenges

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Yamada greeted her Advanced drawing class.

"G'mor'n Ms. Y'm'da," the class mumbled.

"Yo, Alyx," Hikaru chirped.

"I loathe you," Alyx snarled.

"What?!" the brunette gasped, pretending to be shocked at this news, "Why _ever_ would you say that?!"

"I _know_ you rigged our schedules to torture me!"

"And _how_, pray tell, would I manage _that_? Hm?"

"I...don't know...but I know you did it!"

Alyx did have a point. Her schedule and Hikaru's were very similar. They looked something like this:

**Alyx**

Period 1 - Physical Education

Period 2 - Functions, Statistics, and Trigonometry

Period 3 - AP English

Period 4 - Free Period

Period 5 - Physics

Period 6 - Kokugo (Language Arts)

Period 7 - Advanced Drawing

Period 8 - Baking

**Hikaru**

Period 1 - French I

Period 2 - Chemistry

Period 3 - Functions, Statistics, and Trigonometry

Period 4 - Free Period

Period 5 - Physics

Period 6 - Kokugo (Language Arts)

Period 7 - Advanced Drawing

Period 8 - Voice/Vocal

"We have _four_ freaking classes together! _All in a row too_!!" Alyx growled.

Hikaru grinned, "I know, we're in the same math class too!"

"During different periods, thank God!"

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Never said I was nice."

"Touché."

Their conversation lasted the entire class period, and was cut off by the bell going off. Alyx glared at the speakers which emitted the obnoxious noise.

"Now, now, you really shouldn't glare like that, Alyx. It's rude," Hikaru playfully reprimanded.

"Yes, because I'm _so _worried about offending the speaker," Alyx grumbled and stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Class, don't forget that your _Romeo and Juliet _projects are due soon!" Mrs. Asahina called as the students filed out of the classroom.

Liza sighed, knowing she'd have to ask Kaoru to translate more of the story for her so they could finish the project. Normally, she'd ask Alyx, but her sister couldn't understand a word of Shakespeare, or any Old English for that matter.

"I'm gonna meet up with Hikaru," Kaoru told Liza, "See you later!"

"Sure! Bye!"

A few minutes later, Liza sat in the corner of the Vocal Room, as she had since the class started a few weeks ago. Her blue eyes scanned the room for something to cure her of her boredom. They automatically went to the door, where she saw a small, blonde boy tailed by a tall, black-haired guy. He looked just like...

"HUNNY-SEMPAI!!" Liza shot up and ran to the door, glomping the tiny senior. Most people would be too afraid to, due to the dark-haired giant that always guarded the boy. Liza, however, thought nothing of it, and hugged him too. "What are you doing here?!"

Mori said nothing, as per usual, and Hunny started to say something only to be interrupted by a different blonde.

"Why, Liza, we've been in this class since it started!" she jumped at the sound of Tamaki's voice.

She gaped at him and Kyouya, who stood behind him, "B-b-b-but..."

"How did you not notice all of us?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru came behind her, succeeding to surround her with Host Club members.

Liza gulped, he had a point. When it came to admitting something embarrassing, Liza was even more stubborn than her sister. Instead of answering them, she backed toward the door and retorted, "Well, why didn't _you _notice _me_?! I've been here for as long as you have!" She continued to ramble until she finally made it to the hallway. She then dashed down it screaming "Alyx, help me!" repeatedly.

Liza ran in the general direction of the cafeteria, and nearly ran into her sister. Alyx, who was carrying a few dozen eggs, nearly dropped everything as Liza raced down the hallway calling her name.

"LIZA, I CAN HEAR YOU!!" she yelled when Liza continued screaming in her face.

"Why do you have eggs?" she asked, forgetting her dilemma.

"Did you come all the way from the Vocal Room to ask me that?" Alyx asked.

"No," Liza said in a 'duh' voice, "I was just wondering, that's all."

"They're for class."

"I was thinking...why do people use eggs in food when the food doesn't have an egg taste?"

"They hold the food together," Alyx was getting a little annoyed with her sister.

Liza, being totally oblivious to that, continued, "I thought that was flour."

"That helps the food rise."

"Isn't that yeast?"

"Is there something you needed?" Alyx snarled through her teeth. Liza guessed she was having a bad day.

"Huh? OH RIGHT!" Liza started to wail, "THE HOST CLUB IS IN MY VOCAL CLASS!!"

"And you just noticed them?"

"Yeah..."

"Baka." They bickered for a few minutes before Alyx brought up a slight problem. "How far away is your classroom?"

Liza turned, following her sister's gaze, and realized that class had started five minutes ago. "Crap..."

"You'd better run," Alyx said and headed back to her own class.

She raced back the way she came and was surprised that she's made it through the doors without any new injuries. Normally, she'd have tripped numerous times, more so now, since she was wearing a dress. When Liza looked around the room she noticed that her teacher wasn't there, so she quickly went to her seat, making sure to ignore the Host Club. Once she sat down, she noticed the large writing on the board, which read: _Sorry class, I have a meeting. Today is a free day._

Liza groaned under her breath and pulled out the toy she'd gotten from her latest visit to McDonalds. She got bored with it after five minutes and chucked it into the garbage can nearby. Closing her eyes, she sighed and tried to figure out how to entertain herself for the rest of the hour. Upon reopening them, she found herself staring at six blue blazers. Liza looked up to see the Host Club staring down at her.

"What?" Liza asked in an annoyed and confused tone.

"Ne, Li-chan, what's wrong?" Hunny asked, giving Liza the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. She almost said "nothing" but saw the class, causing her to look away and shake her head instead.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked, poking her shoulder rather hard.

"What's wrong with _you_?!" she snapped, rubbing the spot that he'd poked, "That's hurt!"

Kaoru poked her other shoulder, though much less forcefully, and repeated his brother's question. She didn't answer. Finally, the last person who asked, after Tamaki's attempt failed miserably, was Mori.

Liza's mouth fell open as she whipped out her phone and taxted Alyx as fast as she could "MORI SPOKE!" Kaoru snickered as she hit the send button.

Her sister's immediate response was "NOEZ! MORI CAN'T SPEAK! HE'S A MIME!"

The conversation ended there because Alyx's hands were covered in dough for the rest of the day. Everyone went back to their own conversations, which made Liza feel a little more comfortable.

She softly whispered, "I kinda wanted to sing today..."

"But you already did..." Kaoru said, confused.

"...In free period, fourth hour," Kaoru finished.

"Yeah, but that's...wait a second, _you heard that_?!" Liza yelped. She could've sworn she'd been so quiet that even Alyx hadn't heard her.

"Yep! It was some Naruto song, then something about brothers...Alyx was singing about people dying...or something along those lines...that's _all _she sang about actually...the songs were kinda creepy..." Both Hikaru and Kaoru said, then took it upon themselves to answer Tamaki's questions about "how well his daughters sang." Liza was too embarrassed to do anythuing but sink further into her chair with every question that he asked.

Hikaru then decided to describe, in detail, the events of fourth period. He elaborated on Liza's singing while he'd been playing Black Jack with Kaoru and Alyx, who hadn't bothered hiding her singing. Meanwhile Kaoru leaned close to Liza and softly sang, "nee kikoe masu ka?" Liza blushed then bowed her head, trying to hide it. Kaoru grinned, having found a new way to play with his toy, and nearly started to sing the rest of the song, wanting to get an amusing reaction. The girl, however, had other plans.

Tamaki, after Hikaru's story about earlier that day, decided that he would treat the class to a song. As the blonde skipped past, Liza reached to grab his blazer. She ended up grabbing air and lost her balance, causing her to topple over. Kaoru caught her wrist, seeing as he was closest to her, and pulled her up. They both turned crimson as she landed in his lap. Liza shot up and raced over to the piano, where Tamaki was getting some sheet music off a nearby shelf. She had to ignore the squeals and glares of the fangirls as she struggled to get free of the crowd. Kaoru followed suit while Hikaru cracked up, saying something about "winning". Liza ignored him and looked at what Tamaki had.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, looking at _Harmonia_ on the stand.

Tamaki beamed, "Apparently Sensei is a huge fan of Naruto music," he pointed to a folder labeled "Naruto".

"You wanted o sing," Kyouya pointed out, pushing his glasses up. Liza blinked a few times, wondering why on Earth he even put up with singing.

She then focused her attention on the sheet music, "Why are all of your names here?"

"Tanaka-sensei had us practice it once," Hunny said happily.

"What about these lines?" Liza asked, indicating the lines with no name(s) by them.

"Those are your parts!" the twins exclaimed in unison, taking the paper and scribbling her name in various places.

"EH?!" she yelped.

"Is there a problem?" Kyouya asked.

Liza gulped and glanced around the room.

"Li-chan, are you scared of crowds?" Hunny guessed.

Tamaki perked up, "Of course! _That's_ why she never talks during class!"

The twins continued, "And it explains her being extremely quiet, and not responding to questions, or going mute if people start staring, and-"

"Ok! So I have sociophobia! That doesn't mean you can announce it to everybody!" Liza cried.

Kyouya scribbled in the notebook that appeared out of nowhere, Hunny and Mori nodded, the twins looked devious, and Tamaki looked abashed.

"Oops," Tamaki said and tried to figure out how to make his plans work out. Liza hung her head and slunk back to her seat. She felt something tugging at the end of her dress as she started slipping away.

"Li-chan, Li-chan, we can sing in the club room!" Hunny said, looking up at her.

"The c-club room?"

"It's right across the hall!"

Liza instinctively looked out the door and saw the large double doors of the Third Music Room, "How am I late most days?"

"We have yet to figure that out," Kyouya said, slightly annoyed under his apathetic mask. Liza gave him an innocent smile.

"So," Hikaru broke through the tension between Kyouya and Liza, "How about it?"

She gulped, "Uh...sure?"

Tamaki made it across the hall first and opened the door. He flinched and jumped back out of habit due to the frog incident. Nothing happened, so he motioned as it to say "ladies first". Liza interpreted it as "Welcome to my castle, Princess" or "Welcome home, my daughter". She rolled her eyes an walked in. She immediately headed over to the piano. They all sang _Harmonia_, even Alyx, who joined them later. However she stormed out in a rage after discovering that Kyouya and Tamaki could actually sing. She'd only come to see how bad they were and was severely disappointed.

They finally managed to round her up again (she was beating up a dummy in one of the dojos), and told her about their plan to find out about Shirou. Unfortunately, they couldn't come to an agreement.

"This is useless! Why don't you just send one or two people to spy on him while everyone else decides to be good students and go to school," Alyx finally burst, sick of the arguing and still angry at Tamaki and Kyouya.

"And who would be able to do that exactly? Hunny maybe, but Mori would go with him and blow his cover," Hikaru pointed out.

"Heh, I probably could if I wanted to," Alyx sneered, "Quite unlike you two, I'm capable of acting!"

"Tch, you think we're bad actors?" Hikaru sniffed.

"You forget that you thought we were seriously fighting," Kaoru added, "We had you fooled!"

Alyx remained silent, content with glaring at them until she got a call from Phil, signaling that it was time to leave.

"I'm gonna do it!" Alyx announced.

"Do _what_?" her sister asked.

"Prove them wrong, of course!" she replied.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Liza asked skeptically.

"_We _are masquerading as middle school students!"

"You do know that Shirou's in _elementary _school, right?"

"Yup! I've got that covered! They have a buddy system. All we need to do is have one of us get Shirou and BAM! We win!"

"You're an idiot. Besides, he'll recognize us."

"That's why we'll go in disguise!"

"I have a feeling this plan is going to fail miserably."

"Come on! Imagine the looks on the twins' faces when we pull this off!"

"You mean _if_."

"No, when!"

"...All right, I'm in!"

"Yes!"

Liza sighed, knowing that her sister's plan would probably end badly. The look of shock Kaoru would have on his face was too funny to resist. She vowed to pull the plan off. The younger Hayashi was still irritated about her loss of sleep during a certain family feud. After this, she would _definitely _feel better.

* * *

Real teaser (I put in the wrong one before -.-') "My boyfriend ate it." Mr. Kirii blinked and gave her an incredulous look, "Your 'boyfriend' ate the assignment I just handed out?" "He's very talented."

* * *

Kura: I really do wanna apologize for the slow updates. I'm going to aim for an update a month, but that might not happen since Hana and I can't talk to each other all that often with school. Also, I really do know what ingredients do in food. So please don't tell me I'm retarded or anything. That was just for humor's sake.

Hana: I'm not retarded either. I've been cooking since I was like five so I know what they do to. It was just REALLY early in the morning when I wrote that...and Kura thought it was funny so we kept it.

Kura: Oh yeah, Hana pretty much wrote all of this chapter. I just edited and wrote the part at the beginning before the line and the end after Alyx stormed out of the room. Yayz for Hana!


	17. Operation Espionage

Kura: Hi, peoples! I'm typing this up in study hall, but since I can only go to the library once per week (XP) I might not get as much typed as I want. I'll do my best though.

Hana: Before we start this chapter, we'd like to dedicate it to some of our fans who've stuck with us for the entire run so far.

Kura: Haruka Oujo.

Hana: cheeky half-demon.

Kura: tuxie13.

Hana: Funabisenu.

Kura: A.C.E-Samma.

Hana: DaAmazingMeepers.

Kura: Last and certainly not least, MrsPattinsonDiggoryCullen, our editor (sometimes).

Hana: There's a lot more people who comment on our story and fave it and alert it, too. We are completely ecstatic that you all love this story so much...

Kura: But if we wrote everyone's names, the list would be longer then the story. We just went with the people that have been with us since the very beginning. And commented on almost every chapter.

Hana: Really, you all totally rock!

Kura: Enjoy! And you guys are all really awesome!

* * *

11. Operation Espionage

"Rin, would you like to introduce your cousins to the class?" Sensei asked.

The long-haired blonde nodded and was about to answer when a blue-haired girl butted in.

"I can introduce myself, thanks," she said, "First of all, I'm not _really _Rin's cousin. Her aunt just adopted me. My name's Haruka Sakurai!"

"And I'm Yuriko Asahina!" the blonde on the other side of Rin chimed in, "I'm actually related to Rin!"

Random murmurs of "hi" and "nice to meet you" sounded from around the room.

"Well aren't these guys just cheerful little bundles of joy?" the blue-haired girl thought, "This may be more difficult than I thought."

"Psst, Alyx," Rin hissed.

Said girl jerked to attention, having been too absorbed in her thoughts, "Yes?"

"I was hoping you'd tell us a bit about yourself," Mr. Kirii repeated patiently.

"Eh? About myself? Um..." Alyx stuttered.

"Crap" she thought, "I forgot everything that I planned! Gotta improvise!"

"Well, like I said, I'm Haruka Sakurai. I'm thirteen and, um, I love sports! Yeah! Especially extreme sports! I just love sky diving and rock climbing! Regular sports are okay too. Basketball, baseball, track, well most sports in general really," she continued to ramble on about something she really didn't know much about. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to demonstrate her "sports skills". Alyx could shoot a basket well enough, but she'd be screwed if she was asked to play someone.

"That's wonderful! I know a few students that would love to verse you in PE!" Mr. Kirii exclaimed, "And you, Miss Asahina"

"I _hate _you," Alyx glowered, trying not to glare at her temporary teacher.

Liza took a minute and envisioned Hikaru. He was the perfect candidate to model her stuck-up, selfish, egotistical personality after. Liza tried to imagine how he would react to the situation she was in, and knew exactly what to say.

"Tch. Well, if you must know, I'm a grade A student. I'm good at pretty much everything I do. If I care enough, that is. I can kick Haruka's butt at sports any day of the week!" she taunted, and then ran her hand through her now-short hair "_And_ I was voted 'most likely to become a super model' by my last class."

"Oooooos" and "Aaaaahs" echoed throughout the room. Liza put on the most self-centered, egotistical, Hikaru-esque smile she could muster, and was slightly scared of what she saw in her reflection in the window.

"Class, settle down now," Mr. Kirii called for the class's attention, "You girls can go sit down behind those two."

He pointed to a couple of boys behind Rin's desk. Liza rolled her eyes, walked over to the desk, and dropped her stuff near it. Alyx smirked and followed suit.

"So far, so good," she thought. As she sat down, a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Okay, so we left off yesterday talking about..." the teacher began to ramble, but the twins tuned him out.

Alyx quickly scribbled something on a scrap of paper she'd found on the ground. She shoved in on Liza's desk.

_How the crap did you pull that off so well?_

Liza jotted down a reply and pretended to accidentally drop it on the floor.

**Hikaru.**

_How'd he help?_

**He's an egotistical jerk.**

_Good point._

Liza kept the paper as Mr. Kirii looked in their direction. Liza and Alyx sat through many more lectures and were extremely bored. They'd already learned all of the material, and knew the lessons by heart. Liza lay her head on her arms. The paper, now heavily graffitied with Hayashi handwriting, fell to the floor.

On top of the sheet, the girl could just barely make out a name, Yasuchika Haninozuka. Liza shot up and snatched the paper. She circled the name numerous times and drew about six question marks by it, then shoved it onto her sister's desk. Alyx just shrugged and threw the paper into the garbage. She started to space out, and was brought back twenty minutes later when Mr. Kirii stood next to her desk and asked her why she wasn't doing her assignment. Forcing herself to blush, she stuttered the first pathetic excuse that came to mind.

"My boyfriend ate it."

The teacher blinked and gave her an incredulous look, "Your 'boyfriend' ate the assignment I _just_ handed out?"

"He's very talented," Alyx argued.

"Just do your assignment, Sakurai-san."

"At least I didn't say it was the dog," she grumbled under her breath.

Sighing, she looked at the paper an her desk and thought, "Sweet! Geometry! This was easy! Wait a minute...I don't remember how to do any of this!"

After scribbling a note, begging Liza to help her, Alyx crumpled the paper up and threw it at her sister's head. Said girl glared at her sibling and read the note. Her reply stated that Alyx should know this already, and that if she wanted help she shouldn't throw stuff at people's heads. Looking back at her paper, Alyx whimpered. She was supposed to find the area of an obtuse triangle, but she didn't know the height and couldn't remember how to find it without that number.

"DANG IT!" she thought, "I only remember the fancy Trig way to do this! I'm so screwed! I can't believe I'm gonna fail a class I aced two years ago!"

Alyx looked toward her sister who was writing away on the back of the packet they were given. She was working on an angle puzzle.

"I hate you," she hissed.

Liza looked up, sensing the glare coming from her sister, "What?"

"I HATE YOU!" Alyx hiss louder.

"Why?" Liza asked cooly. She wasn't exactly surprised at her sister's remark.

"How can you be so far?"

"Because I took this class last year...besides I just skipped to the back. I didn't feel like doing all the work in the middle."

She smiled and went back to scribbling in the answer blanks.

"I hate you," Alyx grumbled again.

"Miss Sakurai, Miss Asahina, do I need to separate you two?" an irritated Mr. Kirii asked from his desk.

"No, sir," they replied and returned to their earlier activities. Alyx was searching her brain, trying to figure out how to do the stupid problems, and Liza was drawing stick people. After a minute, she scribbled something down on the top of the drawing. She then threw it at Alyx's head, earning herself another glare. Once she realized that Liza wasn't going to look up, Alyx uncrumbled the paper and read it.

**I'll help you later, for now at least try to pretend to do the work. PS - Revenge is sweet.**

There was a quick doodle of a stick person throwing a paper-ball at another stick person. Alyx wadded the paper back up and, as soon as class let out, threw it back at Liza.

"Yep, revenge _is _sweet," she exclaimed and ran out of the room before her sister could catch her.

The day went by, class after boring class. In fact, the only class that could even be called a highlight was _gym, _of all things. Alyx and Liza were still annoyed about the incident in Math Class. They were assigned to two different teams, and were sent to put on the school swimsuits for races in the pool. Liza was excited at first about getting to swim like she had in America, but then remembered that she couldn't be as good as her sister, because of her disguise. That irritated her.

Alyx, on the other hand, got to swim full-out and kick her sister's butt. Thus, she had bragging and gloating rights for the rest of the day. Liza tried not to let it bother her too much, as it was time to go home anyway. She just couldn't _wait _to spend a whole day without seeing the Host Club. Alyx was happy too, since she also didn't want to see the bakas that ran the club, slave away in front of an oven, and listen to squealing fangirls. Though she had to admit, she'd miss a certain pair of mischievous twins.

Once the girls got home, they ran through the door, trying and failing to escape their mom's notice. They got as far as the first step when she entered the foyer and said five words that stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Your friends are coming over," she informed them. Liza sent Alyx a worried glance. The latter of the two looked infuriated

"What did you just say?" Alyx spat out the words as though they pained her.

"Your friends, those boys you're always with? They're coming over to check on you," she said.

"What did you tell them?" Liza asked, confused.

They'd asked their mom to come up with some disease that would allow them to "work on their modeling" for a week or so. Of course, this was a lie to get their mom to go along with it. She was so blown to tears that she agreed right away.

"That you girls had Mono-"

"WHAT?!" the girls shrieked, not letting her finish. They started wondering why they'd ever let her pick a disease in the first place. It could've been the Flu, but no. Mom had to go to extremes.

"Mono is a disease that-"

"We _know _what it is," Alyx sighed. In the Hayashi twins' minds, their mom was the most psychotic person on the face of the planet, "You actually let them come over?"

"Well, they were just so worried. I figured you could pretend for a while," she answered with a smile.

"We repeat...WHAT?!" the replied.

"It's not hard for such wonderful models/actresses, such as you girls."

"When did this become part of the job?"

"YOU GIRLS WILL PRETEND TO HAVE MONO, AND BE GOOD GIRLS WHILE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!! GOT IT?"

"Good girls with Mono," Liza corrected their mother as she stormed out.

"Good girls that have a psycho mom," Alyx grumbled.

The twins quickly walked up to their rooms and threw on some wrinkled pajamas, hoping to portray that they'd been worn all day.

"What're they symptoms of Mono anyway?" Liza asked her sister, who was supposed to know everything, except Geometry.

"Dieing," she replied bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Liza's shriek could easily have been heard throughout the house.

"If not treated, Mono can lead to death...eventually."

"I know, but aren't there any symptoms?"

"Sure?

"You don't know, do you?"

"Do you expect me to know this crap of the top of my head?"

"It sure would be helpful right now."

They concluded that they were having yet a another retarded fight, and decided to Google it. After three short minutes, they found a short article listing several symptoms. Fever (from mild to severe), a sore throat, abdominal pain, aching muscles, headache, loss of appetite, weakness, and dizziness were all that they'd be able to fake. Unfortunately, they were all common symptoms of about a dozen other illnesses.

"Is that all of them?" Alyx asked.

"Do we really need any more?" her sister replied.

"Cut the sarcasm. How are we going to pull some of these off? Like that one," Alyx pointed to jaundice on the list.

"Rub dandelions all over our skin?" Liza asked seriously. She then received a smack on the head. "WHAT?! There's nothing else I can think of! Plus it says 'the _typical_ signs and symtoms'. Doesn't that mean we can get rid of some?"

"Not a whole lot."

The girls quickly went to work on their little act of Mono, after putting on brown wigs to hide their dyed and/or cut hair. Alyx grabbed some God-awful yellow eye shadow that they'd been forced to wear at some point in time. She pulled off her t-shirt and rolled he sweat pants up to her knees.

"Alyx, what are you doing?! The guys will be here any minute!" Liza yelped.

"I'm faking Mono," she said, "What else?"

"Why did you take off your shirt?" her sister asked.

"Jaundice!" Alyx exclaimed and began brushing the yellow powder all over her skin.

It itched and felt extremely strange, but it did the job well enough to fool most of the Host Club. Liza took it when she was done and did the same.

"This feels really weird," they both complained.

"I just realized that we need to scarf some food really quick, because we're not supposed to be hungry, "Alyx said, but then heard the doorbell.

"They're here!" Liza yelped.

* * *

Kura: Yayz! It's up! It would have been up a lot earlier but the website was being dumb. I'm sure the rest of you know what I'm talking about.

Hana: IT ANNOYED THE HECK OUT OF ME!! The story was actually ready to be edited and everything Thursday...but the site was down for me for 4 days!!! FOUR DAYS!!!! But it's better now :D

Kura: Also I feel really stupid for changing the teaser since it was actually right. Oops! We'll finish the Shirou saga NEXT chapter!

Hana: YAY!!!!

Kura and Hana: Till next time! Jaa ne!


	18. Masquerade

Kura: Yayz! Hana stayed over at my house, so we got a lot typed!

Hana: Even though I epic-failed and deleted half the chapter three times. I blame your stupid laptop!

Kura: That's not very nice!

Hana: Anyway, we're finally wrapping up the Shirou epi! Yayz!!

Kura: We really hate this episode, but instead of being normal and skipping over it, we turned into it's own story arc. Go figure.

Hana: But this is the last chapter of it and then we can get on with our lives!

Kura and Hana: YAYZ!!

Hikaru and Kaoru: Kura and Hana don't own Ouran, which is a very, very good thing.

Kura and Hana: RAWR!

* * *

Chapter 12: Masquerade

"Quick! Hide this!" Alyx picked the eyeshadow up from the nightstand, and tossing it to her sister.

"Where should I put it?!" She asked frantically.

"Anywhere!" Alyx replied, quickly lying down, hoping that the yellow junk wouldn't get on her sheets or clothes.

"Uh...um..." Liza eventually just threw it up next to her frog jars and laid down near Alyx on her bed.

"What are you doing?!" her sister growled.

"Well, if I had Mono, I wouldn't be able to climb up there, now would I?" She answered.

"Shh! They're coming!"

The twins heard footsteps on the stairs, and quickly approaching their room. A sharp knock on the door was followed by a blonde head. It had blue-violet eyes that were extremely worried. Tamaki was shoved aside by a pair of anxious twins.

"Alyx/Liza" they cried and rushed over to the low bed, "Are you all right?! How did you get Mono?!"

They were followed by Hunny, Mori and lastly Kyouya. Alyx internally glowered.

"Isn't Mono really contagious? Why the heck did Mom let them in here?" she thought.

"W-well," Liza stuttered, trying to think of a good reason for them to have Mono. It was a "kissing disease" and everyone knew how shy she was and that Alyx could be very anti-people at times.

"We know a person," Alyx said, "Who knew a person, who knew a guy, who knew this chick, who had a brother, who knew a guy, who's cousin knew a guy who had a cat that liked this other girl's cat, and that girl's dad's friend's kid knew a girl, who knew a guy that liked chicken and also knew a girl, who had a cousin, who knew a guy, who's sister dated a guy, who knew the king of-"

"Alyx, shut up, quit rambling, and get to the point," Hikaru snapped.

"Aww, but where's the fun in that?" she asked, "Besides, I'm sick and am now getting another headache. I blame you."

The two hours the club stayed went at an excruciatingly slow pace. Alyx and Liza were being constantly worried about and the club tried to help them in every way they could. All except Kyouya, who instead scrutinized them closely, which made things worse. They Hayashi twins knew that they didn't fool the Shadow King for a millisecond. On top of that, they had to constantly pretend to be in pain. Though for a moment, Liza really was when she slammed her elbow into Alyx's nightstand.

Tamaki insisted that Alyx and Liza be carried out to the other room, where it was less cramped. The girls blatantly refused, but Mori picked them anyway. They protested all the way out to the couch, where he set Liza. He put Alyx down on her papasan (formerly known as "the mushroom chair") and stood next to Hunny, who'd taken a beanbag chair. The twins versed each other in Mario Party again, but Alyx decided to "fall asleep" in the middle of the game, so they had to quit. She got off lucky, because they left her alone. Liza was forced to fend for herself. Their mom eventually came and kicked everyone out. Kyouya, however, didn't budge.

"I'd like to talk to your daughters, if you don't mind," he told Mrs. Hayashi, then turned to the twins.

"Uh oh," they thought in unison. Their stupid mom let him stay, and each girl slowly pulled the blankets over their heads. Alyx added some sound effects to keep the act going. They knew very well they Kyouya saw right through their faking.

"Cut the act," he said coolly.

Alyx continued to pretend while Liza pulled the blanket back down.

"So it _was_ an act," he eyed Liza.

Liza went wide-eyed. It was a trap she fell into way too easily. Alyx sent a glare from under her blanket, visible only to her sister. Liza looked back in an apologetic manner.

"Kyouya, please don't tell the others. We've got them fooled," Liza pleaded, trying to suck up a bit.

"That's because they're complete idiots," Kyouya shifted his glasses, "If I get a good enough reason, I won't let it slip. If not, I'm going to have to raise your debt for skipping out on the club. I'll also tell Tamaki and the twins that it was an act," he purposely left out Hunny and Mori.

"We've got a reason!" Liza shouted.

"Really?"

"This is the most I think I've ever heard him talk..." the girls' thoughts continued in unison. It was getting late and they could see their mom standing in the doorway. Liza finally got free from Alyx's death glare and faced Kyouya.

"It's actually for our mom. She wanted us to work on our modeling and crap...we really had no choice."

"Why would she give you one of the most deadly diseases? Or invite us in if it's extremely contagious?

"Our mother's a psychotic idiot" they both mumbled low enough that Kyouya could hear it, but their mother couldn't. Kyouya smirked. Alyx almost had a seizure because Kyouya reacted to something they said.

"I don't know what you girls are up to, but I really don't care either. Just make it fast and inexpensive."

"Like you'd be paying for it anyway."

"No, but for whatever you're doing, you're advertising the club. While you go about your business that we know nothing about, we'll be working with Shirou. Either way..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

As he left, Liza had to hold Alyx back to keep her from jumping up and ripping out the shadow king's throat. They then headed out of the game room and into separate bathrooms to wash the itchy eyeshadow from their bodies. Soon, they were found laying down in their beds after Alyx literally beat the crap out of her pillows and sheets to get the yellow off.

Lying there, Liza stared at the ceiling that was about five inches away from her nose, "Alyx?"

"What?" Alyx grumbled.

"What do you think Kyouya meant with the 'either way...' statement?"

"He's trying to torture us into coming back. Making snacks is cheaper then buying them."

"True."

"Go to sleep Liza we've got to go back to middle school again. And the teacher talked about some buddy program starting tomorrow."

"Right..." Liza shut her eyes and soon found herself in Dream Land where all your worries disappear...until the morning when you have to wake up to reality. Unless you have a nightmare, then you'd rather deal with the worries. If you're normal that is.

The week passed by slowly at times and quickly at others. Liza got a girl named Hina Kamishirou who Shirou seemed to have a crush on. Alyx got stuck with Shirou, much to her displeasure. They constantly fought, and Alyx got in trouble for being a 'bad buddy'. Tamaki would've been ashamed.

Liza found out that Hina was moving away, and Shirou was torn up about it. They assumed that was why he'd gone to the club. It was Friday, and their time was up. They'd found out that the boys, and Haruhi, were going to visit Shirou that day, and wanted to surprise them. Hikaru had told them every detail about their game plan.

"What if they realize it's us?" Liza asked in a concerned tone as they watched Mori take the last couple steps into Shirou's class room.

"Yeah right! They think we have Mono..."

"True..."

The Hayashis started walking behind the teacher and turned into the classroom to take their spots on top of the teacher's desk.

"So, how 'bout them Knix?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Liza shifted her gaze from the desk of which the host club was hiding under to her sister whom was swinging her legs back and fourth.

"You know, making small talk. and 'How's this weather?' sounded pretty lame."

"So you went on talking about a baseball game." the girls heard a faint shuffle from the host club but continued to act as if they didn't notice. That, and to keep their voices from going back to normal.

"I could've sworn it was a football team..."

"No...it's baseball...I think..."

"Basketball?"

"Soccer?"

"PROFESSIONAL CURLING!" both girls shouted in agreement.

The room became completely quietly other then Alyx, and now Liza's, legs swinging back and forth hitting the desk.

"You think we should cut the act?" Liza asked in her normal voice, finally laughing her head off.

"Aw, but this is too much fun!" Alyx complained, reverting back to her normal voice as well.

Hikaru blinked a few times, in a confused manner. He could've sworn that the 'Knix' girl had Alyx's voice. He peaked around the desk, to be greeted with Alyx's faced right next to his, whispering, "boo."

He jumped five feet in the air, slamming his head into the desk and tipping it over. He yelped and grabbed his head in pain. Glaring at the laughing girl in front of him as he nursed his oncoming headache and picked the desk up.

"Alie-chan?" Hunny asked, popping up from his hiding spot. This just caused her to laugh harder.

"ALIE-CHAN!!" he called, glomping her.

"Hey! What about me?!" Liza asked sadly.

"Gomen, Li-chan!" he called and hugged the other twin, knocking her off the desk.

"So let us get this straight," Kaoru stopped the twins from explaining the whole buddy system thing, how they'd been in middle school for the past week, and had to fake Mono because their mom was retarded, "You made up everything you told us on the phone?"

"YEP!" the girls chirped in unison.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, DAUGHTERS, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO KEEP THIS FAMILY GOING-!!" the girls ignored Tamaki at that point and laughed at him.

"So how'd you get that yellow skin?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"Um...that was eyeshadow," they said.

"Oh," Hunny seemed satisfied with the answer and went next to Kyouya to admire the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Do you guys want to see why Shirou was such a brat?" Liza asked as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki continued to rant. Alyx simply got up and walked out the door. Liza stood up and followed.

"HEY, WE'RE NOT DONE!" The spazzes yelled and raced out after the girls.

The entire Host Club continued to walk towards the Elementary Music Room. amazed everyone shut up and stared at the kids in the room. Kyouya and Haruhi's eyes quickly spotted the girl that Liza was now approaching.

"Kamishirou-chan, how's it going?" Liza asked sweetly and sat down next to the piano.

"Oh, it's good Yuriko-chan," she smiled and grabbed her books.

"Shirou wouldn't play with you again."

She nodded, "I don't know why, but he seems to be avoiding me lately."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Liza quickly turned around to see the brat himself yelling and pointing accusingly at the club.

"Who are they, and why is Shirou yelling at them?" Hina asked Liza.

"I'm not sure," she lied and got up to run towards the scene. When she exited the room all she saw was Shirou screaming and Tamaki picking him up, starting off in the opposite direction. Hina joined Liza and when Shirou saw her, he got quiet and glared at the ground.

"Hina, why don't you go practice some more. I have to see what Haruka is doing." she patted Hina on the head and ran off after her sister.

* * *

Liza and Alyx didn't show up into their middle school class for a couple days after that. Instead, Liza did the best she could at her mothers voice, telling the head master that Haruka Sakurai and Yuriko Asahina had to go back to Osaka because of their parents' demands. The head just laughed and removed him from he list of students.

On a sad note, for the girls, they were back in high school and had to make up all of the homework they'd missed. A lot had built up over the week. Tamaki taught Shirou for a little under a week, forcing Alyx and Liza to listen to classical music every afternoon Alyx was mostly the one who suffered, as Liza didn't really mind it much. On the day before his plan was set into motion, Tamaki broke the hearts of every girl visiting the club.

"I'm sorry, but the club will not be meeting tomorrow. We have a special event to attend," Liza and Alyx cheered in the kitchen, but were crushed when they heard Tamaki talk about a special trip to make up for it. Alyx couldn't help but wonder what the trip had in store for them.

"So this trip...what will it be exactly?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Tamaki admitted.

Alyx flipped out on him for being he biggest idiot on the planet. It ended the way all of her conversations with Tamaki did, with him in his emo corner. Finally, the day passed. Liza approached Hina, explaining that Yuriko had a final present for her, and she escorted Hina to the Third Music Room.

Opening the door, she placed Hina in front of her. The girl looked up in confusion, and she said, "Just watch."

"Welcome, Princess," Liza pushed Hina in a little bit, then she noticed Shirou.

"Do you...want to play?" he asked.

Hina smiled and ran over to the piano.

"HAPPY ENDING!!" Liza and Alyx called out happily, "Though I still think he's a stupid brat," Alyx added at the end.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Liza, Hunny, and even Mori, let out a small laugh. Then, they all listened to the two kids play. Everything was good and well, well for everyone who wasn't Tamaki. He was all depressed because Shirou stole all of his customers the next day. And then there was the art project Alyx finally turned in. That was a not-so-wonderful experience for the elder Hayashi.

In a nutshell, the teacher had decided that it would be a fun activity for everyone to guess which picture was of them. Eventually, everyone was told who hey had. Hikaru and Alyx had gotten each other, and had ended up accidentally making their drawings look a lot like the real person. Alyx had made Hikaru and angel, and Hikaru had made Alyx looks like a Roman Goddess. It was really embarrassing for the both of them. All in all, neither of the two had a very good day.

* * *

Kura: All done! Woot! I'm not giving a teaser, because the next chapter is far from finished at the moment. Sorry.


	19. Review Issue Part Two

Review issue

I hope you haven't tried to review recently because Hana deleted the author's notes we didn't need and the reviews are all screwed up. You can ignore this completely as it's just to get things back and order.

Thanks,  
Kura


	20. Author's Note: Contests

Hana: HEY EVERYONE! So I was sitting on my sweet lil number two seat and listening to my tunes on my ipod, right? Then out of the blue, blue sky I thought of the coolest idea ever!!!!

Hunny: Ne, Hana-chan why are you being so dramatic?

Hana: Because Hunny-senpai, it adds to the suspense and excitement!!!!

Tamaki: THAT'S RIGHT! AND WITH THE MORE DRAMATICNESS THE MORE THE GIRLS WILL LOVE IT!

Hana: **twitch twitch **OK pretending I ignored that, I'm going to cut down on the dramaticness for a little bit. So I know how you all feel about stupid author notes and that you'd rather have updates on the story. Well as we say many many times, we don't have time to update ever day, and we really tried for the every month rule, but that didn't even work out so we expect to have stuff written down....soon....ish....yeah.

Hunny: But that's not what this is about is it?

Hana: No and I'm glad you brought that up! So anyway on the bus ride home today I thought of a really cool idea. For everyone that likes having a Muto high, I thought of this.

Tamaki: Care to enlighten us?

Hana: If you'd be patient, I have a tendency of rambling on so just wait a moment. Sheesh. So, **reads where she left off **right on the bus ride home, this idea popped in my head about having a contest! They're all over youtube and all over the net for things it can be easily on FF dot net as well! So I went on thinking on what a prize could be...then I figured a school couldn't be made up of only eight students, and the girls need more friends than just the six host club members therefore DING DING DING IDEA!

Tamaki: How bout the winner of the contest gets a day with the Host King

Hunny: BUT I WANNA BE PART OF THE PRIZE!

Hana: **Talking to Tamaki** ...will you let me say the prize?

Hunny: Sorry Hana-chan!

Hana: Um...right. Anyway...the winner of the contest would get they're very own character in Muto (warning: for this prize there is a character creation chart that the winner is going to have to fill out in order for the character to be the way the person wants it. **Also** remember that this will be part of **Muto**, meaning that Alyx, Liza, Hikaru, and Kaoru **will**be messing with them. Just thought I'd let ya'll know) that will be in several chapters. The only catch is that we have pairings for everyonein the Host Club (including Liza and Alyx for all the fan boys (PS...are there any?! That would be awesome if there were!)) So unless you wanted a pairing outside, any pairs would be pretty much impossible.

Hunny: Ne, Hana-chan you never mentioned the contest...

Hana: Oh...whoops coulda sworn I did that! So the contest. This isn't going to be the first one, I have a few ideas...and Kura may have some as well but this is an all Hana contest (Kura may/most likely will help me judge though). FAN ART!!!!

Tamaki: Fan art?

Hana: Yeah! I've been curious on what people think Muto characters look like, we explain them a little but not fully and I was curious on what people would do if we gave them a chance to show off they're fan art. I've been trying to draw Alyx and Liza in different situations and I know Kurahas drawn a few things as well (few meaning like a lot!) and I just thought this could be something bored people do while we aren't updating.

Hunny: FUN!!!!

Hana: That's what I thought! But there are a few rules (sorry there has to be to make things somewhat orderly)

Tamaki: And what may these rules be?

Hana: **Pulls out ancient scroll with the rules**

**_RULES_**

**_1) NO YAOI OR YURI!!! Sorry to all the people that like that stuff, if you read Muto at all you can tell Alyx and Liza do not!_**

**_2) Try (key word is try!) to have a Muto character in there somewhere. You can have as many characters as you want but it would be super awesome to see what you think Alyx, Liza, Mrs Hayashi, Mr Hayashi, Phil, Jeeves, or even Ed and Al look like. (warning: there are more OC's then that Hana just is to lazy to think of them all at the moment...-.-;)_**

**_3) Please don't trace. We want to see what you drew, not what Bisco Hatori drew. If you try a ton of times and absolutely can't get it to look right (like Hikaru's hair (which is NOT fun to draw)) then it's ok, but try to do most of it on your own._**

**_4) Lets keep it down to three maximum per fan artist. If people start sending in five dozen...lets just say neither Kura nor I have ANY time to look at a crap load of pictures DON'T GET US WRONG we'd love to!!!!! But with school, hw, and other things in our lives we have to get to...the contest would never have a winner!_**

**_5) THIS ONE IS ALSO VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!!! Please, keep it rated T/PG13. We'd rather not see anything rated R/M. Thanks._**

**_6) Have fun with this! don't let these rules bring you down. be creative, have fun, and hey maybe even get a star space in our story!!!_**

Hana: So yeah those are the rules! Now all you have to do is very simple

Kura: Yeah we created an Email just for this account for this website!

Hana: KURA! Wait...where did you come from?

Kura: The door, right over there.

Hana: Oh....

Kura: Would you care to tell them how to get the fan art to us.

Hana: Email it, just like you said.

Kura: -.- Email it where? -.-

Hana: OH!!! Well the email is simple it's "kura and hana (put the at sign here) live dot com" (of course there is no spaces and the word dot does not actually belong in the sentence just put a period. XD)

Hunny: CANT WAIT TO SEE ALL THE ART!!

Kura and Hana: Good luck and jaa ne!

Hikaru and Kaoru: And remember that Kura and Hana don't own the right to Ouran High School Host Club. This is all donefor fun to ease thier boredom and useless time in life. Anything that you send will be viewed only by these two and no oneelse unless you're ok with them putting it as their icon. This is for all fun and has nothing to do with Ouran at all! This will also not be a profited contest its just for fun, again just for fun. Can we go now?

Kura: You were never invited.

Hana: There will be more contests later, but we'll save those for when we get behind...again.

Kura: So here's the summary: **Follow the aforementioned rules. Send it to kura and hana at live dot com (with the at symbol, no spaces and a period in place of the dot ;p). Tell us your fanfic pen name if you want to. Or you can be anonymous. If you don't have an SN, make one up. Also, tell us who's in the pic and what's going on (if it isn't obvious). By the way, I WILL be judging. Oh, and for those of you who know us in real life LISTEN UP!_ WE ARE NOT PICKING FAVORITES OR TAKING BRIBES NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO WIN!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALREADY HAVE A CHARACTER!! DON'T BE GREEDY!! _However, please feel free to enter anyway!**

Hana: There's no specific date for when this is due. Let's say, get it to us in three updates that are actually chapters from us. So pretty much, you have all summer. Unless you REALLY want us to update fast. So without further ado...

Hikaru: On your mark...

Karou: Get set...

Hana: Nooot yeeet...

Kura: Not yet!

Hunny: Cake!

Mori: ...

Kyouya: Money, money, moneymoneymoney

Alyx: Shut up!

Liza: Wow, this is taking _forever._

Tamaki: When are they gonna say-?

Haruhi: Just say it!

All: GO!

* * *

Hana: (Man it's easier to type at home xD) OK, so we've gotten some reviews (a lot actually) for this chapter. Some of you think this sounds really fun, but you have reasonable and serious problems such as: worrying if its not drawn well...or you just basically don't have a scanner. Kura and I were going to wait for the second contest for a while...But I completely understand the worrying if its drawn well...so I'm adding the other contest. Rules on that will be later on the bottom.

Still Hana: As for the scanner issue...there's a few ways to solve that if you really wanna do the drawing contest.

**_SCANNER CRISIS!_**

**_1) Find a friend that will be willing to let you use your scanner. I don't have a scanner myself, so Kura is always stuck with scanning my stuff if it has to be of good quality (which just FYI, we're not looking for the best quality)  
2) If none of your friends have a scanner, see if anyone (including yourself) has a digital camera. I end up doing this most of the time. Take the camera and hold it over your picture very steadily. Then click! Load your picture onto the computer and send it like that. Like I said, it's not the best quality but that's not what we're totally looking for.  
3) If all fails above, draw it on the computer. I know for sure that takes NO scanner....if it does.........(no comment)_**

And even more Hana: Ok, so that's just for the scanner crisis. Now what I said above, I'm going to put a new contest on here for the same prize. We'll just have a winner from each catagory. This contest choice is as "easy" as the last choice. This one will be a quick one-shot of Muto. For those who don't know what a one-shot is, it's:

**_Writing about a character, place or thing that has been done on a spur of the moment of a fandom or orginal peice. Usually is to short for a short story consisting of only one chapter. _**

Rules for this are as follows

**_One-Shot Rules:_**

**_1) NO YAOI OR YURI!!! Sorry to all the people that like that stuff, if you read Muto at all you can tell Alyx and Liza do not!_**

**_2) Lets keep it down to three maximum per author. If people start sending in five dozen...lets just say neither Kura nor I have ANY time to look at a crap load of stories (with the pictures) DON'T GET US WRONG we'd love to!!!!! But with school, hw, and other things in our lives we have to get to...the contest would never have a winner!_**

**_3) THIS ONE IS ALSO VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!!! Please, keep it rated T/PG13. Which is reasonable seeing as thats what we rated our story so we'd like to have the same rating. Kura and I really don't wanna read anything thats rated M/R/X/Unrated. Please and Thank you :)._**

**_4) Have fun with this! Don't let these rules bring you down. Be creative, have fun, and hey, maybe even get a star space in our story!!!_**

Hana (again): Let's see if people have better luck with this one. We'd like to see a little bit of both, but Kura and I totally understand the whole "picture crisis'" Good Luck, and enjoy.

PS: Time for the one-shot is the same ammount for the picture. They're closing at the same time!


	21. Saturday the 35th

Hana: It's done! It's done!

Kura: Finally.

Hana: I CAME UP WITH A VERY LOGICAL REASON WHY THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER!!!! It's chapter 13!

Kura: …So?

Hana: DUH unlucky! Well it's supposed to be anyway…

Kura: What ever, I have a more logical reason that people will care about more than that. Teachers basically think we have no lives.

Hana: True dat!

Kura: Just type up the chapter so we don't get murdered!

Hana: Ok, just let me put up this quick reminder about the contests! Ok so this is the first update so you have two more chapters to get those to us! I have two quick notes to tell you: 1) if you haven't seen it yet, there are actually two contests in the contest author notes thing. I added another one because people were freaking out about no scanner or not being able to draw well and that's a 'okay because I know completely how you people feel!

Kura: The second thing would be that…wait a second…there was no second thing!

Hana: Oh…haha…whoops! ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 13!!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Saturday the 35th

_Everybody, put up your hands. Say "I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love…"_

Liza shuffled in her bed, dropping several foxes on her sister's head as the ring tone continued.

"Get your stupid phone, Alyx," Liza grumbled, reaching for her own phone to check the time. It was _6 AM_. AKA _**way**_ too early for Hikaru to be calling on a Saturday, since school didn't start until 9.

"What do you want?" Alyx growled into the phone's speaker, none too happy with the caller for several reasons. The fact that he had the audacity to call when he did certainly didn't help. "No! I _will_ not look out the window!"

Liza was just getting off her ladder when she heard her sister yell into the phone. Curiosity over powering her, she peaked out the window, ignoring Alyx's hiss of protest (she was really light-sensitive in the morning). Outside, Kaoru was precariously balanced in a tree, holding a sign to their window. It read 'WATER PARK AFTER SCHOOL!!'

"Alyx, you might want to come look at this," Liza said as Alyx ranted at Hikaru about how insensitive and inconsiderate he was.

"Why?" she asked, her tone changing completely when she spoke to her sister.

"Just do it."

"Fine"

Alyx peered at it for a minute and screamed, "HIKARU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY YARD?!"

There was aloud crash and some yelling coming from outside.

"What did you do?" Alyx asked through the phone.

"You scared him so much he fell out of the tree," Kaoru told Alyx.

"Baka." she said bluntly, "So, what were you trying to tell me before Hikaru's pride committed suicide."

"Dono said that we're going to a water park after school," Kaoru answered, momentarily forgetting his brother, who was rubbing his sore butt.

"SWEET!! THAT'S ACTUALLY A REALLY FUN IDEA!! You're sure Tamaki thought of it?"

"Yep."

"Really sure?"

"Yes, Alyx , he thought of it."

"Okay, here's another question. When the heck did our houses get so close?!"

"They've always been like that," Liza said.

"How come I never noticed?!" Alyx cried in dismay.

"You're a vampire that refuses to open the curtains," Liza deadpanned.

"True…" Alyx laughed

"Hey, what happen to Hikaru?"

"He died!" Alyx sang, "C'mon! Let's get ready for school. The sooner it's over, the sooner we get to go to the water park!"

"Okay…wait what?!" Liza yelped.

"What do you mean 'What?!'?"

"You said Hikaru died!"

"Yeah. He fell out of a tree."

"When?!"

Alyx looked at her alarm clock, "Three minutes ago."

"So his _pride_ died but he's physically unharmed?" Liza clarified.

"If you call a few bruises unharmed," Hikaru said from the doorway.

Alyx let out a blood-curdling scream and fell into a dramatic pose taken right out of a horror movie.

"What was that for?" Kaoru asked.

"I was bored." Alyx answered

"How did you get up here so fast?" Liza asked.

"I was walking and talking," Kaoru answered nonchalantly and sat on Alyx's bed. She hissed at him but otherwise didn't do anything.

Liza and Alyx skipped off after school in a good mood due to their lack of homework.

"Alyx." Hikaru called while Kaoru yelled "Liza."

"Whadda'ya want?" the Hayashi twins asked.

"Where are you going/" the Hitachiin twins asked back.

"Home, where else?"

"What about the water park?"

"The one we're going to today."

"We're going to a waterpark?!"

"YES!"

"WHEN DID WE DECIDE THIS?!"

"THIS MORNING!!"

"NO WE DIDN'T!!"

Liza and Kaoru dropped out of the argument at this point. Liza because she remembered and Kaoru because he just didn't feel like arguing.

"YES WE DID!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I FELL OUT FO A _TREE_ TELLING YOU!"

"IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT YOUR'E A KLUTZ! AND WHAT DOES YOU FALLING OUT A OF A TREE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!"

"AGH!"

Hikaru quit arguing and grabbed Alyx hoisting her over his shoulder. She began kicking and screaming. Poor Hikaru nearly fell over.

"I should probably go help him," Kaoru muttered and reached into his bag, pulling out a cherry-flavored sucker.

He quickly unwrapped it and stuck it into Alyx's mouth. Suddenly everything went silent. The once-struggling (still) blue-haired girl was now sucking on her lollypop with a Cheshire grin.

"Kaoru, where'd you get a sucker?" Liza wondered aloud.

"We got bored and I bought them while we were out running around town."

"Can I have one?" Liza asked hopefully, "A sour apple one?"

"Sure." the boy replied, giving her a candy on a stick as well.

"Yay! She cried and popped it into her mouth.

In no more then a ½ hour later the girls found themselves in a gigantic water park. Slides, buckets, even water-guns were scattered throughout said park. This is when all chaos broke loose. And it started with Haruhi and a swimsuit…actually, it really was Alyx and Hikaru starting another war…

"I won, Hikaru, and you know it!" Alyx argued as they returned from the waterslides.

"You did _not!_ I got down the slide way before you!" the light-haired boy retorted, "Why do you always assume you've won?!"

"Because, I always do!"

The continued to bicker all the way back. As they began to cross the "flowing river", Alyx shoved Hikaru off the low bridge. Hikaru instinctively reached out to catch himself, He grabbed Alyxwhich caught her off guard, and they bothtoppled in with a great _splash_. The two came up, coughing and sputtering, and began to argue once again.  
Somehow, the fight turned into a challenge, and they began to race each other up the river against the current. By the time they got to Mori and Hunny, who were also in the river, Alyxwas about to pass out. They both dragged themselves out of the river and lay on the side, panting hard.

"I thin," Alyx was still breathing heavily, "I think we can call it a tie."

"Y-yeah," Hikaru gasped, "sounds good."

The two came back to rendezvous with their twins.

"You guys are morons," Liza and Kaoru looked upon their siblings while they were breathing heavily in and out.

"Shuddup." Alyx retorted and slouched down onto the closest chair.

A few minutes later, Alyx and Liza saw Haruhi get dragged away to a changing room.

"What are you two doing to Haruhi now?" Liza asked.

"And _why_are you eating a banana?" Alyx asked Hikaru.

Some muffled sounds came from Hikaru's mouth It was _supposed_ to be "because I can," but since Hikaru's mouth was stuffed full of banana, it came out funny.

"Bekluwah wah kwah." Alyx asked, "Sorry, I don't speak muffled."."

The boy rolled his eyes and swallowed. He was about to repeat his sentence, when Haruhi let out a horrified shriek.

"That's nothing but strings!" the poor girl yelped.

Liza's eyes widened. She raced into the changing room, yelling dramatically, "I'll save you Haruhi!"

"Uh oh," Kaoru said, turning to Alyx, "Um, you should probably get her out of there."

"Why?" Alyx asked just before Liza cried out as well, "crap…"

Liza had unknowingly rushed into a chaotic and mind0scarring scene. Poor Haruhi was being attacked by the Hitachiin's maids, They were attempting to get the poor girl into one of the many skimpy-bathing suits scattered about. Said suits were what scarred her poor brain. Unfortunately for Liza, the maids locked onto her as well.

"A-ALYX!" she cried.

Her sister was there in seconds and she was also slack-jawed.

"Wh-what-WHAT THE HECK?!" she yelped, "HIKARU YOU PERVERT!!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!" the boy yelled from the other side of the wall.

"THESE-THESE GAH I CAN'T EVEN CALL THEM _SWIMSUITS_!!!" the brunette in distress answered.

"That was our mother's doing," Kaoru called back.

"THEN WHY DOES IT SAY JUNIOR DESIGNERS?!" Liza argued in a disgusted tone.

The girls heard a quiet 'oops' and nothing more from the boys. Alyxand Liza shook their heads and went back to their original mission (well, Liza's original mission) --save Haruhi. The two waded through the mountain of swimsuits and pulled Haruhi out they hoisted the surprised girl up onto their shoulders and carried her to the door. The Hayashi's were almost there, when Liza's ever faithful klutziness kicked in. She tripped causing her sister to fall and Haruhi to tumble out of the changing room.  
She stood up and straightened out the (rather adorable) swimsuit she wore and came face to face with Tamaki. Haruhiignored the cries of "Run! Save yourself!" coming from the changing room and went back in to change into the sweatshirt Tamaki had told her to wear.

"_Haruhi?!_" Alyxand Liza yelled "We just risked our lives to epically save you! _What are you doing in here?!"_

Haruhi held up the sweatshirt and went into a stall to change. Meanwhile, swimsuits were being thrown at the twins in an attempt to get them to put them on. Alyxwas hit in the face witha suit that was stolen immediately by Liza. It was a halter top two piece that was white with dark purple borders and lavender polka dots.  
Alyx was hit in the face _again_ and she nearly killed the maids until she fell in love with the suit she was holding. The top was dark blue with a silver cross on the front. It looked like a wetsuit without sleeves and a midriff. The bottoms matched the top but looked more like swim shorts. In the end, the three girls walked out of the changing room looking rather pleased with themselves,

"why are you wearing that?" Kaoru called out as Haruhi came up, Tamaki and the girls close behind.

"I just don't like this kind of thing." Haruhi replied. "I only swam in my inflatable pool when I was a kid."

"Inflatable?" both Hitachiin's asked curiously.

"um…let's see…" Haruhi then went on in explaining exactly what was the pool of a commoner.

"Baka, that's a boat."

Tamaki immediately pulled them over telling them to shut up and if Haruhi used a boat don't disgrace her even more. The others decided that they were the new idiot squad of the century.

"So, what do we do now?" Hunny called out.

"Water-gun fight!" Liza and Alyx called out after giving each other a quick glance.

Then Tamaki got a full on blast from none other then Hikaru. Kaoru was just laughing as his brother pumped up his gun. "Beat you guys to it!"

"That's cheating!" This happened while he was getting read to shoot them back, not noticing the obviously-in-sight banana peel.

He, along with Alyx and Liza (they wanted to get the twins for stealing their idea), pelted the boys for a few minutes before Tamaki slipped on the bright yellow peel. The blonde went flying into a totem pole that began to light up.

"It's possessed!" Alyx shrieked dramatically, "Duck and cover! I repeat, duck and cover!"

She jumped behind Kaoru and shoved him toward the totem pole, "Eat him, not me!"

"Hey!" Kaoru yelped.

"What? Evil totem poles like to eat the cute guys!"

Suddenly everyone heard a scream. They looked over to see a giant wave engulf Hunny. Liza screamed his name and dove in after him. Both of them disappeared.  
Mori tried to follow, but slipped on Hikaru's discarded banana pee. Alyx attempted to chase them as well, but Hikaru pulled her back.

"Alyx! Don't! It's too dangerous!" he cried.

"The water isn't even _moving _anymore!" Alyxargued, but she was ignored and dragged off with the rest of the group. Instead of doing the smart thing and following the river, the group searched the entire park for the lost boy and girl. Alyx was worried about her sister, but focused on the search. And so went the Host Club's Pool Adventure. When they _did_find Liza and Hunny, Alyx ranted at her sister about how proud she was of her for being a hero but that if she ever worried her like that again, she'd regret it.

"Ok…"

"What happened to you and Hunny-senpai exactly?" Alyx wondered seeing as Liza didn't treat this as such a big deal.

"Um…let's see. We got swept away by the wave and landed somewhere on the opposite side of the jungle…OH YEAH! WE LANDED IN A HUGE (please place your favorite tropical fruit here) TREE/BUSH!"

"What?!"

"So we ate a few of those then continued onward towards some random direction hoping to run into a map or something but we got sidetracked by the huge snack bar and kitty pool splash pad!"

"…" Alyxcouldn't exactly put what she thought into words, so she stuck with the redundant "What?!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Alyx nodded annoyingly. "Why? What happened to you guys?"

We wondered around here looking for you two, almost got eaten by alligators, it poured on us, Mori spoke more then 3 syllables, and Kyouya decided the special swat team could help find you."

Liza's eyes widened, "special swat team?"

"Yeah! But the annoying money hog was so smart as to not explain what you nor Hunny looked like!" Alyxstopped a moment to catch her breath, "All the swat team found was Mori-senpai carrying Haruhibecause she was tired and me following them because there was no way ever I was going to be stuck with Tamaki or Kyouya or both of them together! Anyway when they found us, the decided freakin' to attack us!

"oh…now I get why you're so p'd and paranoid all of a sudden."

"I'M NOT P'D NOR PARINOID!"

After that crazy day, Alyx and Liza were forced to go back to their old boring rut during school. It was quite some time later that the girls realized that they'd missed their favorite imaginary holiday, Saturday the 35th!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"


	22. Don't Be A Hero!

Kura: I feel like crap. Lately, I've just had no inspiration to write, and I always feel horrible because you all still read this story despite lack of updates. I hope none of you hate us yet. Luckily, we had a good chunk of it written a while ago, so there was less to have to do now.

Hana: Yay! We get to develop Liza's character in this one! **beams **IGOTTOHUGKAORU'SVOICEACTOR**COUGH**GREG**COUGH**!!!! **sighs** kk i'm done :)

Kura: Yup, and there might be some Hikaru-Alyx interaction. Since I'm putting this in before half of the chapter is even written I don't actually know yet. Also, is Liza getting jealous? Hmmm…I wonder…well, on with the chapter! PS-we made this super long, so hopefully you're happy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Don't Be a Hero!

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

"Cluck, cluck, cluck," Liza added to the tune of the song. The three Hayashi sisters were on the fifth or sixth loop of the song (no one really wanted to keep track) when Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyouya, and even Haruhi all threatened to get the duct tape out if they didn't shut up.

"Fine then!" Liza pouted.

"Be that way," Alyx joined her sister until Rin leaned over and whispered something in her sisters' ears.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed.

"What are you guys planning now?" Tamaki growled, rubbing his temples in irritation. An hour of constant singing grated on the nerves of even the ever-cheerful king.

"Noooooothing," all the girls wore a look of innocence, but a certain brunette boy had to ruin Alyx's image. He took a picture and, using a program on his phone, drew bright red devil horns and a pointed tail on the picture of Alyx attempting to be an angel.

Before the annoyed Alyx could shove Hikaru out of the car that was going 79 miles per hour on the freeway, Liza decided to start off yet another road trip song.

"Oh you can't get to Heaven…!" she sang.

"Oh you can't get to Heaven…!" her sisters followed her lead.

"In Tamaki's head…!"

"Hey!" the blonde interjected.

"In Tamaki's head…!"

"Oh you can't get to Heaven…!"

"Oh you can't get to Heaven…!"

"In Tamaki's head!" they all sang together, holding out the "ea" in head, "Oh you can't get to Heaven in Tamaki's head! The screws are loose and the battery's dead! All my sins-"

"That's it!" Hikaru and Kaoru pulled out their iPod, no longer able to put up with the Hayashi madness that was taking place. As soon as they hit play, Alyx and Liza could be heard singing one of the many annoying songs they knew. This one happened to be one about bugs and crazy people.

"Whyyyyyyyy?!" Hikaru cried out to the roof of the car.

"It's our job," the girls smiled, and continued to sing. They made it through the "Hole in the Bucket" song and the "The Green Grass Grows All Around" song before finally getting bored and shutting up.

"We're here!" Tamaki called, after pulling out his earphones.

"BEACH!!" all the Hayashi's were out of the car first, but then they heard it. It was the sound that proved that there was no such thing as two catch-free vacations with the Host Club. It was the sound of Tamaki calling out to all of the fangirls.

"Come ladies, the beach awaits all of its princesses!"

Alyx took her chance to be over-dramatic and cry out to the invisible roof of the no-longer-present car, "Whyyyyyy?!"

"Note to self, Hayashis do _not_ get energy drinks," Haruhi muttered.

After the drama ended, Alyx and Liza (mostly Alyx) stalked off to find something more entertaining to do. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing volleyball with some of their fangirls. The twins joined them and urged the girls to help them pummel the boys.

"Eight against two? That's hardly fair, Alyx," Kaoru whined.

The girl sighed, "And here I thought you were the great Hitachiin brothers who could do anything they put their minds to. I guess I was wrong. Do you think they're afraid of playing us _girls_?" Alyx continued to goad them, trying to burst their egos and injure their pride.

"They must be," Liza joked half-heartedly. It worked.

"You're on!" Hikaru cried without consulting his brother.

Alyx grinned evilly and initiated the match. They volleyed the beach ball a few times before a designator sent it flying. The boys slowly chased after it, earning a squeal from their fangirls. A light blush tinted Liza's cheeks, but Alyx chose to ignore it, intending to interrogate her later. She settled with tapping her bare feet impatiently in the sand. It didn't make a lot of noise, much to her annoyance.

After five minutes of watching the twins chase the ball along the waterfront, Alyx yelled, "Hurry up, you idiots!"

Some of the patrons glared at her, but she just glared right back. For some reason, she felt extremely annoyed, but she couldn't figure out why that was. Alyx blamed Hikaru and his idiocy. The boys came back and gave her an odd look.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," they muttered.

The group kept playing for a while. Hikaru and Kaoru managed to convince three of the girls on Liza's team to come over to their side. Not that it took much convincing. The game ended with the boys managing to win by one point. Alyx was _not_ happy, but she decided to be a mature young adult and decided to politely bring it to his attention. So when he sat down to get a drink and whine about how unfair it was that they had to be hosts on that particular day, she introduced him to a good friend of hers. Sand, meet Hikaru's face. Hikaru's face, meet sand.

The boy blinked, utterly shocked at what had just happened, "Did you just…kick sand at me?"

"Yes, yes I did," Alyx's grin slowly faded when the boy continued to stare blankly at her. She grew increasingly flustered as the seconds ticked by, and began to feel like a completely immature idiot.

"So…uh…" she desperately fought the blush that was trying to color her cheeks as she scrambled to come up with something that would make up for what she'd done, "Who wants ice cream?"

Hikaru blinked again, and slowly, very slowly, a devious smirk formed on his lips.

"I-I'll take that as a yes, then," Alyx stammered and rushed off to find a servant to get her frozen treats.

"Wait, wait, I'll go with you!" the sand covered body insisted, getting up quickly to follow her.

"N-No, that's okay! Really! Y-You don't have to!" the, now slightly terrified, elder Hayashi sputtered, praying he'd change his mind.

"But, Alyx," he said, tilting her chin upwards and leaning towards her, "I want to. I really do."

"F-Fine, just get away from me!" she yelped, pushing him back and quickly running toward the large mansion overlooking the beach.

Hikaru chuckled darkly at the redness of her cheeks, "Looks like I'm winning after all."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his drink and watching Liza play in the sand. His brother huffed at the lack of response and chased after Alyx's retreating form. It didn't take long for him to catch up and he happily succeeded in annoying her by walking in sync with her. She'd speed up her walk, and he'd adjust his stride so it matched hers. They were practically racing by the time the pair reached the mansion.

"Can I help you, Mistress Hayashi and Master Hitachiin?" questioned a butler that closely resembled a vampire.

"Yes, I would like some ice cream, please," Alyx said, foolishly forgetting to be wary of Hikaru.

"Of course, right away Mistress. What flavor would the both of you like?" he asked, doing his best to make his monotonous tone sound polite.

"Chocolate," Alyx said, while Hikaru answered, "Strawberry."

The cadaverous butler stalked off, and returned a few minutes later with generous bowls of ice cream.

"Thanks!" Alyx exclaimed.

She was just about to take a big bite when Hikaru dumped the contents of his bowl on her shoulders. Her shriek could be heard down the beach.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had decided to join Liza in the sand. He sat down with her and watched her form it into some shapeless blob. She messed with the "sculpture" for a few minutes, before sitting back and sighing contentedly.

"Uh, not to sound rude, but what exactly _is_ that?" he asked, poking the sand creature.

"It was supposed to be a puppy," she admitted, blushing at the bluntness of his comment.

"It looks like a fat, deformed, three-legged rat," he stated, poking it again, causing the head to fall off and shatter into a pile of sand.

"Well, we can't _all_ be artists," Liza grumbled.

Kaoru noticed that he'd offended her, and tried to make amends, "Here, why don't we build a sand castle? That would be fun!"

Liza laughed, "Sure, why not?"

After a few minutes of packing sand into buckets, they managed to complete a mini fortress. They dubbed it Fort Diesbywavesalot, since the tide took it out three times before they'd decided to relocate. The pair grinned at their accomplishment, and sat back to admire their work. The peace didn't last long as they heard Alyx's shocked scream from the mansion.

"Was that Alyx?" Liza asked.

"Probably," Kaoru answered, "We should go see what happened."

It didn't take long for the entire population of the beach to crowd around the ice cream covered girl. She'd dropped her bowl, shattering the pottery and scattering its contents. Alyx stood stock still as icy pink streams trickled down her back and chest. Her eyes were wide as she registered what had happened.

"Now we're even," Hikaru grinned cheekily as he waltzed off to greet his brother.

"Alyx, are you okay?" Liza asked, waving a hand in front of her sister's face.

"C-Cold…" was the only response she got.

Sighing Liza called over to Mori.

"Hey, Mori, do you think you could throw Alyx in the ocean? It should wake her up." she said.

"Ah," he replied and picked the frozen girl up.

He did what he was told, and it worked…sort of.

"Why did you do that, Mori-kins?" Alyx asked, only slightly knocked out of her stupor.

"Liza told me to," he replied solemnly.

"Liza, you cold heartless sister of mine!" Alyx screeched, jumping up to attack her twin.

She chased her in circles for a while, before the both of them finally just collapsed in the sand. They made a vow not to move until the sun set.

"Hey Liza," Kaoru said, about twenty minutes after they lay down, "Want to help me figure out what Haruhi's weakness is?"

"I dunno," she hesitated, "It doesn't feel right."

"Please?" he asked kneeling down next to her sprawled out from, "For me?"

"I..uh…sure?"

The laziness pact didn't last long.

"Hey Alyx," Hikaru greeted.

"No," she replied.

"But I didn't even-"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Alyx!"

"No no no no no no no no no no no nononononononono!!!"

"I didn't say anything for those past eighteen noes!"

"NO!"

"Fine I'm leaving!"

"No!...wait…yes!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and stomped off to find his brother and Liza, and/or Haruhi. What he found, was not exactly what he had in mind.

Haruhi threw a bucket of seashells at some bums who somehow managed to wander onto the beach, "Leave them alone. They don't want to hang out with you."

Liza glanced at the other girls frolicking on the beach, "Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"They're saying it's annoying, so back off," Haruhi continued.

"Haruhi-kun, Liza-san," one of the girls whispered, slightly in awe. She was one of the more easily awestruck and amused designators.

The bum grabbed Haruhi, muttering profanities while Liza helped the girls escape. She managed to get them to run off, when she heard Haruhi struggling.

"Huh?" she turned to see her friend struggling against the grip of the older boy, "HEY!"

"Liza, get out of here!" the girl yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Liza shouted, throwing a rock at the evil man hurting her friend, completely oblivious to the fact that she shouted Haruhi's true gender for all to hear.

The second boy grabbed her from behind and restrained her, earning a shout and an attempted kick to the groin.

"You've got skinny arms for a guy," the first stranger told the cross dressing girl in his clutches.

"Haruhi!" Liza cried.

"Stop trying to be the hero when you look so girly!" the boy holding Liza ordered.

"BUT SHE-" Liza argued.

"Shut up," the oblivious, and obviously intoxicated, boy snapped, covering Liza's mouth. She bit him. "OW!! WHY YOU LITTLE-!" He grabbed her arm and threw her back.

Liza bumped into someone, and began to apologize when he asked if she was ok.

"Wha?" she looked behind her to see her "savior" then looked away, blushing heavily, "Y-Yeah."

"Next time, don't go messing around with big guys, all right?" Kaoru said in a warning tone.

"They weren't that big," Liza grumbled, making Kaoru snicker

Suddenly Liza heard Tamaki call out Haruhi's name. She'd completely forgotten about her! Gasping, she spun around and rushed toward the edge of the cliff. Kaoru was too shocked to do anything but stare after her, mouth agape. Using all of the training she'd received on her middle swim team, Liza dove off the cliff after her friends.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kaoru yelled after her.

Ignoring the sting of the impact, Liza began to quickly swim toward the pair in the water. Once she saw Tamaki grab onto Haruhi, she let out a sigh of relief. It was then that she realized that she was in salt water. Frantically, she clawed her way to the surface. Her eyes and lungs burned as she coughed and spat out the salt water.

"That stuff is nasty," she complained.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Dono," Hikaru said, acknowledging his presence.

"We're holding their IDs. We made them go home. The girls are at the hotel and a doctor is on the way," Kyouya answered Tamaki's unasked questions.

"IDIOT!" Kaoru yelled.

Tamaki and Liza both looked at Kaoru in shock. He rarely lost his temper, usually that was Hikaru.

"Why are you calling my sister an idiot?" Alyx asked, having not seen Liza dive off the high cliff. The only reason she was there was because Hikaru dragged her off, shouting about having a problem. As if she didn't already know that. She had no idea that the problem involved her sister being a heroic idiot.

"YEAH!" Liza agreed.

"YOU _JUMPED_ OFF A _CLIFF_!!" he yelled.

"Wait…" it took Alyx a moment to register what Kaoru said, "LIZA, WHAT DID YOU GO JUMPING OFF A CLIFF FOR?!"

Liza huffed indignantly, "I just wanted to help Haruhi."

"Didn't you see Dono jump off before you did?!" Karou shouted exhasperated.

"No…" Liza blushed and looked away. The ground suddenly became incredibly interesting.

"Don't worry Li-chan, you still looked cool!" Hunny tried to cheer her up. He was momentarily successful.

"Baka, don't be a hero!" Alyx yelled.

"WEREN'T YOU JUST YELLING AT HIM FOR CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!" Liza exploded, jabbing a finger at Kaoru.

"Yeah but you're _my_ sister," Alyx argued, "So I'm allowed to call you an idiot!"

Liza and Kaoru said nothing and instead turned back to listen to Tamaki ranting at Haruhi.

"What made you think that one girl could take on two guys?" Tamaki snapped, annoyed beyond compare that Haruhi had gone and done something stupid like endangering herself.

Alyx quickly forgot about her argument with her sister and told Tamaki off for talking sexist, even though it completely contradicted what she'd said moments before.

_Later that night…_

The sun was setting and the power was out. The Host Club, Alyx, Liza, and Rin were settled in the Nekozawa mansion for the night. Nekozawa, the Hitachiin twins, and Hunny were attempting to find something to do. Eventually they roped Kyouya into playing a game called, _The Fortune Teller_. It was a dreadfully dreary board game, but it was also one of the less depressing ones lying around the mansion. Others included, _Sorrow and Suffering_,_ Pain and Panic_,_ The French Revolution Reborn_, and _Psychotic Shinigami_. Needless to say, the game they chose seemed to be the best.

"We'll go get Alyx and Liza!" the twins volunteered.

They were about to knock when they heard a strange conversation on the other side of the door.

"Gasp!" Rin exclaimed.

"What?" Liza asked.

"I killed Tamaki," Rin pretended to sob.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alyx deadpanned.

"Oh…right…" Rin murmured.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, terribly confused. How had they killed Tamaki when the twins had just left him sulking downstairs? Furthermore, why did they seem happy about it? The girls didn't get along with him, but surely they wouldn't _kill_ him, would they?

"Uno!" Rin called.

"Wrong game, Blondie," Alyx said sarcastically.

"Rawr," the young girl replied.

There was silence for a few minutes.

Alyx's annoyed remark broke the silence a minute later "Wow, Kyouya's _still_ a rich son of a-"

"Alyx!" Lliza snapped, trying to break her sister's swearing habit.

"You're rich, so I'm gonna kill you!" Rin declared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well _you're_ ugly, so I'ma kill _you_!" Alyx shot back.

"He's yours…now he has to die!" Liza jumped into the fray that seemed to be an assassination fest. It was rather scary, actually.

"Oh my God, Liza! You just killed Kaoru!" Alyx yelped.

Hikaru turned to his brother, who looked really confused and concerned for his life. Slowly the boys opened the door to reveal the three girls sitting around a board game. The box read 1313 Dead End Drive. Apparently, they girls had taped cut outs of the faces of the Host Club (and others) onto the playing pieces. It was mildly disturbing to them, but they didn't realize just how much of an improvement it was over the real pictures of the characters.

"Oh, hey Hikaru!" Alyx greeted, disregarding the fact that she was supposed to be shunning him, "Hang on a minute."

Alyx rolled some dice and counted to six.

"Ha! Now he's dead!" Erin gloated triumphantly.

"Not quite! I use a Run For It card!" Alyx beamed.

"No! That means you win!" Rin cried.

"Only if she gets a four or up," Liza said, glaring at the dice and silently ordering them to give her twin a crappy roll. They did no such thing and Alyx got her Hikaru piece out safe and sound.

"Yays! Hikaru was rich! I win! Woot!" Alyx did a little victory dance on the floor before turning back to the boys who were staring, very perplexed, at the trio.

"What did you want?" Alyx asked.

"We were going to ask you wanted to play a game with us," Kaoru asked, being the first to regain his composure.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Alyx answered.

Rin opted out and decided to go to bed, and Liza followed her sister down the stairs. They found the game was already set up for them. After playing for a little while it became perfectly clear that the game would do nothing but depress them.

"The one who holds your heart will crush it, and only death will separate you from the bonds that tie you…" Alyx stared blankly at fortune. What did it mean, 'the one that holds your heart will crush it'? Did the game think she was suicidal with the whole death separation thing? It was just weird.

"My turn," Liza said, moving her piece a few spaces and reading her fortune, "The love of your life will propose to another…well that sucks!"

"Why do both of our fortunes have to do with crappy love lives?" Alyx asked sincerely.

"Who knows…" Liza mused.

"Wow, you two are really taking this seriously, aren't you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"Well yeah…" Liza said.

"…Our love lives are important to us." Alyx finished.

"What love lives?" Hikaru joked.

"If you only knew…" Alyx trailed off and stared out the window at the gloomy night sky.

"W-wait! What?!" Hikaru yelped, not expecting her response.

Alyx just smiled cryptically and ignored him. Liza chuckled knowingly, and asked Tamaki if he wanted to play the game with them. He didn't. The foolish blonde was still moping about his fight with Haruhi. The twins tried to bring him back to his old self, but it didn't work. Even Nekozawa stepped in to try at perk him up, but only managed to do the opposite. Then without warning, the lights flickered back on.

"I'm blind!" Alyx cried, falling off the window sill. Stupid light sensitivity.

Liza laughed at her and made her way to the kitchen where they would be eating some of the crab they'd caught, along with other various foods. To Alyx's dismay, it was all seafood. The brunette wrinkled her nose and left the room to make a call. A few minutes later, she came back in looking very happy.

"What did you do?" Hikaru asked.

"I ordered pizza," she chirped.

"Why?"

"I hate seafood."

"How can you be Japanese and hate seafood?"

"Easy, I'm Japerican!"

"Japerican?"

"Yup, I'm Japanese and American…Japerican!"

"You're mental…"

Alyx stuck her tongue out at Hikaru and focused her attention on the still feuding Haurhi and Tamaki. Tamaki had just received an empty crab shell from Haruhi and was attempting to get some actual meat from her plate. Haruhi was having none of that and kept trying to stab him with the crab's claw. The twins watched in amusement as Tamaki threw a temper tantrum and stalked off to his room, dragging Kyouya with him out of fear of the butler.

"Hey, should I learn karate or something?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Huh?" Alyx asked curiously.

"So you're thinking about that," Hikaru murmured, "Well I wouldn't stop you, but is this really about self defense? Being fearless and righteous is good, but honestly, we think you should give some serious consideration to today's incident."

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" Haruhi protested.

"That's not it, Haruhi!" Hunny said, "Let's apologize to everyone, even to Tamaki. Let's apologize for making them worry."

"Huh? Did you all…" Haruhi froze, the truth finally dawning on her, her expressing softened, "I'm sorry."

"Awww, it's ok!" everyone but Mori gushed and hugged her.

"Um…guys…" Haruhi looked sick.

"I told you that you at too much crab!" Hikaru exclaimed as Mori rushed Haruhi off to the nearest bathroom.

The others followed. They didn't get far when an attractive blonde rushed out of a nearby room, and frantically asked them what was wrong.

"Woah…" Alyx stared at him for a few minutes.

"Uh, Alyx…hello?" Hikaru waved his hand in front of her face and shot a glare at the boy.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely.

"Master, your wardrobe," a female servant handed the boy a black cloak and wig, which he hastily put on. It was Nekozawa.

"Neko…chan…?" Alyx was very shocked to find that her favorite, puppet-toting, cloak-wearing, darkness-loving friend was actually an incredibly handsome blonde.

Nekozawa blinked at the nickname he hadn't known she'd given him.

"C'mon," Hikaru growled, grabbing Alyx's wrist and dragging her off.

"Neko-chan…blonde…blonde Neko-chan…" Alyx hadn't quite snapped out of her daze, "Hot blonde Neko-chan…"

"Enough already!" Hikaru bellowed. It felt like his heart and gut were being twisted by some pissed off gremlin. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Alyx finally came back to reality and blushed a bit, "S-sorry."

"Man, what's with you today? You're acting really weird," Hikaru grumbled.

"I-I'm probably j-just tired. Yeah, so I'll be going to bed," Alyx quickly turned away from the boy and swiftly made her way to her room.

What she saw was definitely not what she'd expected, though she really should have. The entire room was pitch black. There was little furniture. The little that _was_ there looked as though some ADD demon had made it and thrown it into the room. And, of course, the icing on the cake was the bed situation. The beds that _should_ have been there were replaced with coffins. The brunette backed up and quickly fled the room.

Meanwhile, Hikaru shook his head and walked off to the room that he and Kaoru were to share. When he got there, he immediately sat on the bed and pulled out Alyx's iPod. Since she messed with his, Hikaru had taken the liberty of "borrowing" hers. She'd throw a fit when she realized it was missing. Hikaru found himself chuckling as he imagined the frenzied look on her face as she tore the mansion apart in her attempt to find the small, black device.

He flipped the hold switch and continued where Alyx had left off. Hikaru started unconsciously humming the songs as they play. Little did he know, there was an audience just outside the door. Alyx had retreated to his room, hoping to escape the disturbing, black void that was hers. The girl heard humming from the other side of the door and pressed her ear to it. She recognized the song as _La Camisa Negra_ by Jaunes; a song she knew for a fact Hikaru didn't have. Sighing, she muttered about how she'd kill him later for stealing her iPod, but that it was kinda fair since she screwed his up. Leaning into the door more, so she could hear better, Alyx tried to figure out where he was in the song, so she could sing along.

"Alyx, why are you singing that black shirt song and squishing your ear with a door?" Liza asked, laughing quietly at how stupid her sister looked.

"Hikaru is humming _La Camisa Negra_," Alyx said, stressing the song title, "and I'm singing along."

"Ah," Liza said, "and you're listening to him hum because…?"

"Our room is creepy so I came here instead," Alyx deadpanned.

Liza shrugged while Kaoru came up behind her and opened the door, causing her sister to fall in.

"Hey!" Alyx protested and glared at Kaoru.

"Alyx?" Hikaru asked, wondering why she was sprawled out on the floor.

"Uh…hi?" she said, laughing nervously.

Suddenly the power went out again.

"Eep!" Liza and Alyx yelped at the same time.

The boys laughed at them, "Don't tell us you're afraid of the dark."

"N-no, that was just unexpected is all," Alyx argued, feeling her heart rate return to normal.

"Well, now that we're stuck here, what should we do?" Liza asked after the skeptical silence that ensued Alyx's comment.

"What do you mean you're stuck here?" Kaoru asked over the rumbling thunder.

"I can barely manage to navigate this place in the light, do you really think we can go anywhere in the dark?" Liza asked, "Besides, who knows what lives here…"

Alyx shuddered.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Liza?" Hikaru asked, mischief gleaming in his eyes, though no one could see it.

"Not as much as Alyx," Liza laughed.

"Not funny!" Alyx complained, "You know I have a psychotic imagination."

"I know what we can do!" Hikaru grinned, "Let's tell ghost stories!"

"You wouldn't," Alyx growled.

"Well if you're too chicken…" the boy trailed off, letting Alyx's mind fill in the blanks.

"Tch, please! I bet you _suck_ at ghost stories!" Alyx retorted, refusing to back down from the challenge.

"All right, Kaoru," Hikaru said, addressing his brother, "Which one should we tell?"

"Hmmm, how about that dog one?" Kaoru answered.

"Sounds good," Hikaru answered, "But you should help me tell it."

"Okay," his twin replied.

"One cold, dark September night, a little girl named Alyx was fitfully trying to fall asleep. It was raining and little Alyx was terrified of thunder," Hikaru spoke with an eerie voice, setting up the creepy mood of the tale he was weaving. He switched off with his brother every so often. The story went like this.

_One cold, dark September night, a little girl named Alyx was fitfully trying to fall asleep. It was raining and little Alyx was terrified of thunder. Every time another clap sounded, she would wake up and seek comfort from her pet dog. Alyx would drop her hand over the side of the bed and every time he would lick it. Half an hour went by and the storm eventually subsided. The only sound in the house was Alyx's quiet breathing and a mysterious dripping sound._

_The sound unnerved Alyx and she reached down yet again to make sure her faithful pet was there. As always, he licked her hand. When the sound didn't cease, she eventually plucked up the courage to go see what was causing it. Then maybe she could get some sleep. First she checked the kitchen sink, but it wasn't leaking. Alyx checked several more places before she found herself in front of the bathroom directly above her bedroom. The dripping noise was coming from in there, she was sure of it._

_An internal battle waged on for a few minutes before she finally opened the door. She'd assured herself that her mom had just left the water to the bathtub running a little bit (it happened sometimes). She was very, very wrong. Yes, the showerhead was dripping, but it wasn't water that fell slowly down into the basin below. The liquid was a deep crimson that was slowly dripping from the severed head of her dog. His golden body lay in the tub along with a long, sharp butcher's knife. The killer had left her a message in Scraps's blood on the wall. It read, 'People can lick too'._

Suddenly Alyx felt a tongue slide across her cheek. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she jerked away and ran for it. She didn't get far before she hit the bed and tumbled onto it. Hikaru, Kaoru, and (to Alyx's dismay) Liza were all laughing hysterically at her.

"I hate you all," Alyx cried, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"Come on, Alyx," Liza gasped between laughs, "You gotta admit it was funny."

"No it wasn't and no I don't!" Alyx snapped, glaring in their direction.

Half an hour passed before Alyx recovered. The rain didn't help as it slowly _drip, drip, dripped_ off the windowsill. The brunette tried very hard not to scream whenever any of her companions came near. She listened to the other ghost/scary stories from the bed, but ended up attempting to block them out most of the time. Hence it took a long time to bounce back.

Eventually, the four decided to go find the others and see what they were up to (and maybe get them in on the story telling). A servant had come by with flashlights, which was what spurred them to go in the first place. They headed to Tamaki's room last, as it was the farthest away. They'd already collected everyone else. Hikaru opened Tamaki's door. What they saw was not pretty.

Tamaki had blindfolded Haruhi and put earplugs in her ears. Why he even _had_ earplugs escaped the group. The same went for the blindfold. _Why?_ It didn't help that they were both kneeling on the floor.

"That's so wrong," the two sets of twins said immediately.

"Mori, save Haruhi!" Liza cried, knowing he'd ninja the poor girl out of there.

He did just that, and the group fled from Tamaki's room, trying to escape the Perv King.

"Well, night, I guess," Alyx murmured, opening the door to her room.

"You're going to bed already?" asked a shocked Liza.

"Un," Alyx answered, yawning.

"Okay, then, good night," she said, "I'm gonna hang out with Kaoru for a bit."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," her sister said.

"Well that limits me to…oh wait! It doesn't!" Liza joked.

"Shut up," Alyx grumbled and went to sleep…on the floor.

A few hours later, she woke with a start. She'd had a graphic nightmare involving a haunted mansion, never ending stairs, and a creepy, old ghost-of-a-man carrying around a teddy bear and a machete. Alyx shuddered as she remembered the feeling of his hand on her hair and immediately tried to find a distraction – namely, her sister, though try as she might, Alyx couldn't find her.

Desperately, Alyx tried to come up with the next best person to go to. For some reason, the first person that came to mind was Hikaru. Rather than dwell on it, she just decided to go with her gut and find the boy, despite the fact that he was involved in the more troubling part of her dream. Alyx made her way down the hall to the twins' room. Timidly, she knocked on the door.

"Duh, they're probably asleep," she mentally slapped herself.

The girl entered the room and looked around. She saw the silhouettes of Kaoru and Liza on the couch. Both were fast asleep, and Alyx didn't really want to wake them up. That left Hikaru, who was sprawled out on the bed. Alyx started as the house creaked. She scurried over to the bed, the side opposite the door, and knelt down by it. Alyx poked Hikaru's cheek, not tearing her wide eyes away from the door. His only response was a soft grunt. She poked him again, but got the same reaction. Alyx kept doing that until he grudgingly opened an eye to tiredly glare at her.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Uh…" Alyx blushed, "D-Don't laugh okay?"

"Not a problem," he mumbled, too irritated at being woken up to laugh. He'd been having a good dream, though he couldn't remember what it was about.

"I…I had a…I had a nightmare," the brunette admitted shyly, trying to avoid looking at him.

Hikaru's anger melted away at her confession and was replaced with confusion. Why come to him? Wouldn't he just make fun of her? And why _wasn't_ he making fun of her anyway? Why did he want to make her feel better?

"Hikaru?" Alyx looked at him with wide eyes. She looked scared. Was it because of him?

"Yeah?" he answered softly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not," he said in a soothing tone, "Come here."

He motioned for her to sit next to him. What was he doing?! Why was he being so nice to her? Maybe it was just the way she looked…so vulnerable and weak…and, dare he say it, cute. _Cute?!_ He just called one of his best friends _cute_. What was wrong with him?! What was this strange feeling he had?

Alyx timidly sat down next to him. The feeling got worse. Maybe he'd accidentally swallowed some of the bugs Tamaki had caught, and now they were trying to escape his stomach. Yeah, maybe that was it.

"So…uh," now that he'd gotten himself into the uncomfortable situation he couldn't find anything to say, "Why come to me?"

Hikaru winced. He hadn't meant to ask that, especially not so bluntly.

"Liza's kinda busy and…well I'm not sure why but I wanted you…I guess," Alyx's face heated up. She was really thankful for the darkness that hid the massive blush.

Hikaru found himself blushing as well, and decided to move the subject away from that, "W-Well, what do you usually do with Liza?"

"I tell her what happened, and then she calls me an idiot and tells me not to let my imagination run away with me too much…and to not eat before I go to bed," Alyx said.

"That makes you feel better?" Hikaru asked incredulously and Alyx nodded, "Okay, so did you eat before you went to bed?"

"Actually…no I didn't…that poor pizza man must be very confused," the brunette laughed weakly, "I don't really think food has anything to do with it."

"Um, so what happened?" Hikaru asked, now truly curious as to what had scared the fearless Hayashi so much, "In the dream, I mean."

"Well, before I tell you, you should know that I dream in color, 3-D, sound, the whole shebang. That's why it freaked me out so much," Alyx whispered, her mood darkening again.

With that said, she relayed the story of how he'd talked Tamaki into taking them to a haunted mansion that was occupied by a psychotic old man. He had a teddy bear with a blue ribbon and a silver bell around its neck. It jingled eerily every time he took a step. The old man thought that the teddy bear was telling him to kill all of the intruders in the house, aka _them_. So the Host Club had to run around and try to escape. She left out the part about kissing Hikaru and their sappy confession. Though, her face reddened quite a bit when she skimmed over the part about the helicopter.

When she finished telling her tale, Hikaru was wide-eyed as well. He never knew just how messed up her dreams were.

Hikaru let out a low whistle and said, "Now I know why you don't do ghost stories."

"Y-Yeah," Alyx murmured, the fear returning temporarily.

"So…I take it you probably don't want to go back to your room, huh?" the boy stated.

"The coffins don't exactly help," she agreed.

He paused and thought for a minute, "I s'pose you could sleep here, if you want."

The pair blushed at what he said, but Alyx ended up agreeing. They talked for a bit, and Hikaru ended up going on a bit of a rant about how Tamaki was a completely-obsessed retard (he didn't realize how hypocritical he was being). At some point during his monologue, Alyx fell asleep. The boy didn't notice until her head drooped onto his shoulder. Hikaru froze. His heart was racing. When he finally managed to calm it down, he decided that he should probably move her. But he didn't really want to…

The next thing he knew it was morning and he'd fallen asleep, leaning against Alyx. He blushed fiercely and woke her up.

"Hunh?" Alyx blinked and looked around, "Where'm I?"

"My room," Hikaru answered the half-asleep girl.

"Huh?" Alyx turned to see him (in nothing but his boxers) sitting next to her on his bed.

Alyx's face lit up to a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

"Hi-Hikaru?!" she yelped. Suddenly the events of the night before came back to her.

"Hi!" he grinned, in full taunting mode.

Alyx's eyes narrowed dangerously, though the effect was ruined by the lingering blush, "If you tell anyone, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hikaru teased.

"Uh…" she was at a loss. What could she do? Suddenly she grinned evilly. "If you tell, then Tamaki will find out. Just wait until he hears that you shared a bed with his 'daughter'! Oh, you'll never hear the end of it!"

Hikaru's smirk fell, "But we didn't _do_ anything!"

"Ah but _he_ doesn't know that, now does he?" Alyx smirked.

The two didn't notice the amused looks Liza and Kaoru were giving them from across the room.

"Should we interrupt them?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah, let's let them be stupid for a little bit longer," Liza replied.

_Knock, knock_

The four looked at the door, to see the vampire-butler. He told them that breakfast was served and that they should go downstairs with haste so it remained warm. They scurried downstairs in their pajamas, arguments and tensions forgotten. After a bit of Tamaki harassing, they all left for home. They got in the car, without Tamaki, and headed for home, leaving the blonde behind. He desperately ran after the car, and they finally told the driver to slow down and let him in. The Hayashi girls got bored quickly (Alyx especially, since Hikaru still had her iPod).

"Ne, Liza," Alyx asked, "Where'd we leave off?"

The girl thought for a minute, "Hippo."

"Oh yeah!" Alyx exclaimed, "You ready?"

"Uh oh," Hikaru muttered.

"And the hippo on the flashlight and the flashlight on the pony and the pony on the puppet and the puppet on the joey and the joey on the aardvark and the aardvark on the lobster and the lobster on the moose and the moose on the computer and the computer on the banana and the banana on the puppy and the puppy on the orange and the orange on the chimp and the chimp on the skyscraper…"

Three girls continued through their long list of random creatures/things, including: a baka, a chicken, the twins, a bunny, a teddy, a tractor, an elephant, a cat, a Chihuahua, a yacht, an ant, a plushie, an airplane, a platypus, a porcupine, and a giraffe.

"…and the giraffe on the flea and the flea on the feather and the feather on the bird and the bird in the egg and the egg in the nest and the nest on the twiggum and the twiggum on the twig and the twig on the branch and the branch on the limb and the limb on the tree and the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground and the green grass grows all around, all around, and the green grass grows all around, WHOO WHOO!!"

"WHYYYYYYY?!"

The poor roof did nothing to deserve this much yelling.

* * *

Hana: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it! Kura wrote all of this except for the very beginning and the epic scene with Liza and Haruhi. I also gave a lot of ideas...I wish I could write...

Kura: Some of you may not have noticed, but I put up two oneshots. One's kinda romantic and kinda depressing, and it has absolutely nothing to do with Muto. It's titled I Feel Everything. The other (which was the first one) was a birthday present to our editor Mrs. PattinsonDiggoryCullen. It's rather creepy and is called Haunted. (The character in that is not related to shebear in anyway if you are into Japanese horror jfyi) If you've read it, Alyx's dream should seem awfully familiar. Her dream was a crappy summary of what happens in that story. Ya'll should read it, if you're curious. Apparently it's really good.

Mrs. PattinsonDiggoryCullen: It _is_ really good.

Hana: I haven't read it yet...

Kura: Traitor! Anyway, Hana and I have some awesome news for you guys. We actually have the next chapter fully written (it's been done for a while. _hinthint_ if you haven't watched the movies _Labyrinth _or _The Dark Crystal_ you might be confused, so you should watch them)(Hana: but don't watch them afterwards cause that would be BAD you wouldn't enjoy the movie...you'd be too busy laughing your butts off because you didn't listen to this warning!). Back on topic! I can have it typed up relatively quickly, if I try hard. At the same time, the posting of that chapter closes the contest. So I don't want to put it up _too_ fast. We're going to put up a poll on our profile page so you guys can tell us when you want us to update (your choices will be 2, 3, and 4 weeks...we're not waiting _too_ long). If you want more time for your contests entries, you might want to get your opinion in. The majority will rule.

Hana: So we hoped you enjoyed the uber chappie and thanks for sticking with us! Sorry for the lack of updates!


	23. Author's Note: Next Update Notice

Next Update Notice

Muto will be updated in exactly three weeks from yesterday. AKA on September 21. There was a tie between 2 weeks and 4 weeks, so we decided to make it three, to make one person happy. Sorry for everyone who is upset, but that's just the way things go. Please make sure to get your contest entries in as soon as possible (we don't have many right now). Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!  
~Kura

PS- If you guys have any requests for Muto (or Muto related oneshots) let us know and we'll see what we can do! I personally would gladly write AlyxHikaru oneshots all day if it made you guys happy, and I'm sure Hana would write KaoruLiza ones too (but don't take that last part for granted since she doesn't actually know about this yet). And yes, our dear editor, this invitation is extended to you, but please don't overload me with AlyxHikaru requests. Knowing you, my computer would probably explode from the epic list of things you wanted to see (and this does _not_ apply to the secret we won't tell you about the story, by the way).


	24. FIZZGIG!

Kura: As promised, here's the next chapter on Muto! As of now, the contests are officially over and done. We'll announce the winners in an author's note, after we've decided on who we think should win. Sorry about all the a/ns by the way.

Hana: Since most of you probably didn't read the author's not at the bottom of the last chapter, you're also probably not reading this either. **_Pay attention to what we're saying up here! It's sometimes important!_**

Kura: Now that we have your attention, I'd like to repeat what we said last time. If you haven't seen the movies _The Labyrinth _or_ The Dark Crystal_ you're probably not going to understand most of this chapter.

Hana: If you haven't seen them, you should watch them, especially _The Labyrinth_ since this chapter is a bit of a spoof of it. Because it's a spoof, you'll probably never be able to take the movie seriously again.

Kura: You should still watch them though.

Hana: Of course!

Kura: Also, if you're a fan of _The Laybrinth_ you need to find the book series Return to the Labyrinth. It's a really funny manga series about what happens _after_ the movie. Sorry, I had to put this in! Anyway, we'll shut up now and let you read the chapter.

Hana: Also, almighty editor-chan, since you've already gone through this in paper form, Kura opted not to send it to you.

Kura: And because we're just that awesome, we've decided to give you **_four extra days for the contest_**. You have a grace period of four days to get your oneshots or fanarts to us at kuraandhana at live dot com. That means by Friday the 25th. Oh, PS-Alyx is kinda retarded in this. Oh, and we have nothing against short people. We love them (especially you, editor-chan), and don't mean to offend them (except you, editor-chan)

Hana: Um...**hides because of Kura's stupidity**

* * *

15. FIZZGIG!

It was a nice, quiet summer day. The Host club was taking a sorely needed break after their beach excursion. Alyx and Liza were using the free time to finally unpack some of the boxes they'd been forced to neglect because of the club.

"Hmmmm," Liza thought aloud, "Eeeeineee, meeeaaaanieeee, miiiiineeee, THAT ONE!!"

She assumed a dramatic pose, pointing at the box. It was now destined to be ripped open, its contents scattered on the floor. It was fate that had brought them to that box. Fate had persuaded Liza to randomly select it from amongst the pile, and fate would bring them to find a treasured item from their childhood.

"FIZZGIG!!" the girls cried as they hugged their stuffed animals.

"I forgot we had these!" Alyx exclaimed.

Okay, so maybe they weren't _treasured_, per se, but they had been at one point. As kids, Alyx and Liza would never put the stuffed creatures down, no matter where they went.

A few hours later, they got bored with unpacking and went downstairs to get a snack. Suddenly, everything went black.

"HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!" Alyx yelled, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"FIZZGIG, SIC 'EM!!" Liza shouted, hurling the stuffed animal in a random direction.

"LIZA!"

"What?" the girl tossed her head back and forth, trying to figure out where her sister's voice was, though she hadn't bothered moving since 'the lights went out'.

"Why'd you throw Fizzgig at me?!"

"Whoops!"

Suddenly they were both picked up and carried away. The poor kidnapper who held Alyx was probably bruised all over by the time they reached the living room of the Hayashi mansion. Alyx was kicking, screaming, punching, and all-in-all was completely uncooperative for the person trying to kidnap her. Liza, on the other hand, just screamed. By the time the girls were actually thrown into a car, Liza was just gagged to stop her eardrum-shattering shrieks. Meanwhile, Alyx had been, literally tied from head to toe and had a gag stuffed into her mouth.

"Mph groph phom mphh grr!" Alyx continued to rant, even when gagged.

The car stopped moving and the girls were picked up again. The person walked on, opened doors, and bounced as they went up different flights of stairs. Finally, they were set down on a couch, and they were ungagged and unblindfolded. They were smart enough to leave Alyx tied up.

"NOES! THE KIDNAPPERS MADE THEIR BASE _EXACTLY _LIKE THE HOST CLUB!! THE HORROR!!" Alyx wailed, trying her hardest to kick at someone, but ended up rolling onto the floor.

"Fail," a very familiar voice called from above Alyx.

"Fizzgig will eat you!" Alyx proclaimed.

"Fizzgig?" the twins asked.

Alyx wriggled out of the ropes a little bit and threw Liza's Fizzgig at Kaoru. At least, she thought it was Kaoru. She didn't get a good look at him because the force of the throw rolled her back over. Fizzgig went flying a whopping three feet and fell to the floor. Epic fail.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why did you kidnap us?" Liza asked.

"Besides the obvious reason," Alyx added.

"What obvious reason?" the twins and Liza asked.

"On the outside, you're mischievous bishies, but you have a much darker side. At midnight, you turn into evil, blood-sucking, vampire serial killers!" Alyx answered cheerily.

"There's something very wrong with your mind," Kaoru told Alyx as though she didn't already know that.

"Besides," Hikaru said, "If we _were_ vampires, why would we kill you _now_?! We've had plenty of chances already."

"You're also forgetting that it's noon," Liza continued the bash-Alyx's-theory party, "the opposite of midnight."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!" Alyx yelled.

"Why are we here?" Liza asked, ignoring her sister and changing the subject.

"We realized that we haven't done nearly enough to show our appreciation for you two. We've made you cook and clean and..." Tamaki rambled on, in his own little world, while Liza turned to Hunny to find out what was going on.

"We're throwing a party for you two, Li-chan!" he exclaimed.

"A party?!" Alyx asked happily, glomping Hunny, "You really mean it?!"

"Alyx, how did you get out of the ropes?"

"Fizzgig eated them," she replied.

Everyone looked over at the ropes to see them in shreds. Yet Alyx looked perfectly fine, with no tell-tale signs of having destroyed them. A mystery...

"How did a stuffed animal eat the ropes?" Kaoru asked while his brother nudged the fuzzy, brown thing on the floor.

"FIZZGIG! DID THAT MEAN BOY HURT YOU?!" Alyx cried, rescuing said fuzz ball. Kaoru looked to Liza for an answer, but all she had to say to that was "He's magical!" before stealing Fizzgig from Alyx and glomping him.

"Magic?" Tamaki gazed, wide-eyed, at the stuffed 'Fizzgig' thing the girls were fighting over.

"Well duh! he has a gelfling for a master!" Alyx replied sarcastically.

"Slash fairy," Liza added.

"Gelfairy...fairling...gelfy...gary! She's a gary!" Alyx elaborated.

"Like the snail?" Liza asked.

"YEAH!" Alyx exclaimed.

"They lost me..." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and placed something in their mouths. This something was something Alyx could smell from a mile away. The poor boys were tackled by the oldest twin and were shaken violently.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" she interrogated.

"How are you shaking both of them at once?" Liza questioned.

"WHERE IS THE POCKY?!"

"Here, Alie-chan," Hunny handed Alyx a box of chocolate pocky, and Liza a box of strawberry.

"POCKY!!"

The rest of the night basically consisted of video games and other snacks and junk food. Alyx was having a blast kicking Tamaki's butt at almost every game, but when it came to Rock Band, everyone (minus Hunny, who felt bad and Mori and Kyouya, who couldn't care less) were easily beating her, and they were having a great time doing so. Fed up, around the fifth time of losing, Alyx grabbed Liza's wrist and dragged her back home around midnight. Grabbing their Fizzgigs, they threw in _The Dark Crystal_, declaring the night to be an "old movies that have creepy, but awesome, characters in them movie marathon!"

Around two in the morning, the Host Club appeared at their house, and came up to their room around the end of the movie. The skeksis and mystics were fusing to become their glowing, super-powered, original selves, and everyone lived happily ever after.

"What...just happened?" Hikaru asked, wondering why Alyx and Liza would be watching such a weird movie.

"We don't wanna explain it," the girls answered.

"Okay..." he replied.

"_Labyrinth _time!" Alyx cried happily, with an insane smile.

"Wait! I must know what you two were watching! I must protect my daughters from unsightly content!" Tamaki ranted.

To save herself from listening to more Tamaki-tastic-ness, Liza decided to summarize the movie. In the meantime, Alyx fell into a strange, half-sleep and began to dream.

* * *

"Liza? Liza where are you?" Alyx called, looking for her sister, but she was nowhere to be seen, "LIZA?!"

"She's not here," a teasing voice said from behind her.

Alyx spun around to see a brown-haired boy with gold eyes. He looked really familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked, slightly scared by his abrupt appearance.

"Don't you know?" he asked, honestly looking shocked that she didn't know who he was.

"Well you _do _look familiar," she pondered for a minute, "Heeeeeey, are you my brother?"

"Alyx, you don't _have _a brother," he said, staring at he like she was an idiot.

"That's what _you _think!" Alyx replied in an immature voice.

The boy sweat dropped, but decided to just move on, "I can help you find your sister, if you want."

"What sister?" Alyx asked.

"LIZA!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Baka."

"Ignoring that. Anyway, how do you know where she is?"

"Because my brother and I kidnapped her."

"What?! Why?!"

"How else was he going to get her to marry him?"

"He could've just _asked_ like a _normal_ person!"

"We're not exactly what you could call normal."

"Oh...then that explains the kidnapping..."

"If you want to get her back you'll have to make it to our castle at the center of the labyrinth."

He pointed out her window, which revealed an alternate reality. Everything looked to be some shade of brown. There was a giant, complex-looking maze surrounding a castle.

"Woah! You live there?!" Alyx exclaimed.

"Yep," the boy gloated.

"How do you order pizza?"

"Good question."

"You should get that figured out."

"Yes, we shou-wait! You're supposed to get to our house to get your sister!"

"Why should I?"

Alyx felt like being a brat again.

"...We have fuzzy posters."

She paused for a minute, "What kind of fuzzy posters?"

"Any kind you want."

"Do you have a dragon one?"

"The size of your wall."

"You're on! When I solve your maze-"

"Labyrinth."

"MAZE! Anyway, when I solve it, I get that fuzzy poster!"

"Deal!"

"Woot! Now get out of my way! I have a fuzzy poster to win!"

"You have thirteen hours!"

"Got it!"

Alyx ran off toward the intricate labyrinth with a greedy look in her eyes. When she reached it, she realized hat there weren't any doors. Swearing, she looked around and saw a small, blonde boy chasing after a gumdrop fairy.

"Hey, kid!" Alyx called.

"Alie-chan!" he cried, "Have you seen Takashi?"

"Nope, but if you help me get into the labyrinth, I'll help you find him."

"Okay! Here you go!" he ran over to a huge door that appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks! Hey, what's your name?" Alyx asked.

"Hunny!" he answered.

"All right, Hunny," she said, "You go that way, and I'll go this way. That way we cover more area."

"'Kay!" Hunny said cheerily and skipped away.

Alyx walked in the opposite direction, but soon got frustrated and began to run. There weren't any turns! It just went straight! Eventually, she just stopped and kicked a wall.

"Ow," she whined and rubbed her sore foot.

"I hope you plan to pay for that," a tenor voice said.

"Huh?"

Alyx looked down to see a black-haired boy, no bigger than her middle finger, glaring up at her.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" he demanded to know.

"How does such a manly voice come out of such a little person? Shouldn't it be more high and squeaky?" she wondered, but decided to tell him that his king would pay for it.

"Who? Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"Hikaru," she answered, not having a clue who he was talking about.

"All right, fine," he grumbled and began to go inside a hole in the wall.

"Hey, wait! Do you know how I can get out of here?" she called.

"Yes, but it'll cost you."

"Put it on Hikaru's tab."

"Fine. There's an opening across from here."

"Really?" Alyx walked forward, "Holy crap! It's like an optical illusion!"

"Wait! You're going the wrong way! The castle's the opposite direction!" the midget called, but Alyx ignored him. She kept walking, and eventually ran into her cousins.

"Ed! Al!" she cried and hugged them.

"Hi, Alyx!" they greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We're protecting the doors," Ed said.

"From what?" Alyx questioned.

"Good question," Al answered.

Ed changed the subject, "One of these doors leads to the rest of the labyrinth and the other leads to-"

"Buh-buh-buh-bum!" Al inserted a dramatic drum roll.

"The portal to fanfiction dot net!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"You get married to Hikaru."

"OH TEH NOEZ! Wait...is he a bishie?" Alyx asked, choosing to ignore the whole 'married' thing.

"Just shut up and pick a door," Ed growled.

"Which one leads to the bishie?" Alyx asked.

"Mine does," he snapped, "Now will you pick?"

"Okay, that means Al's does," Alyx said cheerily, and went to open the door Al stood by.

"What?! Why do you say that?!" Ed demanded.

"Beacause you're a lying little twit who cheats at cards, "Alyx said with a smile, "Ta!"

When she stepped through the door, she came face-to-face with a ridiculously-tall, raven-haired boy.

"Um...hi...are you Hikaru?" she asked him.

"No..." he answered.

"Oh...why are you hanging upside down?"

"I got tied up by my stalker fangirls."

Alyx looked around for the monstrosities, but saw none, "I don't see any stalker fangirls."

"I scared them off with my kendo club lackies," he replied.

"That explains it. So who are you?"

"Takashi."

"Hey! I know someone who was looking for you! Oh, what was is name? Harry? Holly?"

"Mitsukuni!"

"No, that wasn't it!"

"Mitsukuni! I have to find him!"

"I'll help you!"

"You will?"

"Yep, but you have to help me through the labyrinth first! I _have_ to get that fuzzy poster!"

"I'll help as much as I can."

"Thanks!"

She and Takashi turned around and encountered a brunette blasting music through the headphones of her iPod (Renge) and another brunette sipping tea (Ayanokoji).

"Hey, are these doors like the ones my cousins...HEY, THAT LYING LITTLE TWIT DIDN'T LIE! LITTLE TRAITOR! I DEMAND A BISHIE!"

"Where are you going?" Takashi asked.

"I'm going back there and giving him a piece of my mind!"

Alyx shoved the tea girl out of her way, and threw the door open, only to find herself in the middle of no where. Takashi had disappeared.

"Well, crap," she grumbled, and looked around at all the trees that had materialized, "Oh well, he wasn't gonna be much help anyway."

She kept walking through the forest. At one point, three girls jumped out at her and began singing. One had really short, dark hair. She looked a lot like a boy. The second had curly, chin-length hair, and the last had really long hair. They continued to sing and the boyish one attempted to hug Alyx. She punched her in the face and stormed away, muttering obscenities.

"Alie-chan! Alie-chan!" Hunny called from a cliff, "Catch the rope!"

"Huh?" Alyx asked as a rope smacked her in the head. She grabbed it and began to climb when the little blonde jerked on it, sending Alyx flying. She landed with a hard thump at the top of the mountain.

"Owww," Alyx whined.

"Gomen, Alie-chan!" Hunny cried, "I didn't know I pulled that hard!"

"Tha'st okay," she fibbed, "But seriously though, when did you get so strong? And how did you get up here?"

"I walked," he answered, as though it were obvious.

"Riiiight," she said, "Well, let's get going."

The two headed out and accidentally stumbled upon a place emanating a horrible scent. Alyx gagged and passed out. Hunny tried to catch her, but lost his balance and toppled over with her. Luckily Takashi saved the day and caught them both. Alyx's eyes flickered open, and she gazed at her savior.

"Takashi!" she exclaimed, glomping him, "I was worried about you! I thought you died!"

"I went to find Mitsukuni," he answered, unfazed.

"Alie-chan," Hunny asked, "Where are we?"

"Hell," Alyx answered, staring, somewhat terrified, at the froofy, pink, French perfume shop.

"Welcome, welcome," a short, blonde man called, "Welcome to my shoppe!"

"ZOMG A MIDGET!" Alyx shrieked, "WHY DOES THIS PLACE HAVE SO MANY MIDGETS!"

"Is that any way to speak to your father, Alie-chan?" he asked sadly.

"You're not my father!"

"Yes I am! I _AM_ your father!"

"Takashi, save me!" Alyx hid behind the boy and glared at the blonde.

"Ne, Tama-chan, what's this?" Hunny asked, poking an expensive-looking bottle of perfume.

"That is L'arc-en-ciel. It's a new perfume I developed just for my darling daughter!" Tama-chan gushed.

Out of nowhere, he appeared behind Alyx and sprayed her with the noxious stuff. Alyx gagged, sputtered, and coughed. It so was horribly sweet-smelling, it gave her a headache.

"Takashi, he's gonna kill me!" Alyx melodramatically gasped.

Takashi narrowed his eyes and tried to grab Tama-chan, but the blonde was too quick and dodged. He tried again, and Tama-chan sprayed him with the perfume. This continued until Takashi fainted because of it, and fell on top of the blonde. Alyx and Hunny waited until the mist cleared before trying to help Takashi. Tama-chan got up, but was extremely dizzy.

"Can we go now?" Alyx asked, after Takashi snapped out of it.

"Of course not, you need to buy my perfume!" Tama-chan chirped.

"Ummm, you know what, I, uh, I'm here to deliver a message from King Hikaru for you," Alyx flat-out lied.

"You are?!" the excitable blonde exclaimed.

"Yes, um, he's very interested in purchasing some of your lovely perfume for his, uh, mother. However he can't get away from the castle, so he sent me. he said to bring you with some of your finest samples to...er...sample," she ended lamely.

"He did?! Well, you should have said so earlier!" he cried happily and scurried around, collecting small, delicate-looking bottles.

"Antoinette!" he called.

A spastic golden retriever raced out from the store, with a saddle on its back. She jumped on Tama-chan, and began licking his face. The poor blonde barely managed to shove her off (she was nearly twice his size).

"All right, is everyone ready to depart?" Tama-chan asked after Takashi rescued him and he cleaned off his face.

They travelled a short way before Hunny stopped Alyx and pulled out a coloring book.

"Ne, Alie-chan, Hikaru-sama asked me to give this to you," he said with an innocent smile.

'Yay! A present from the bishie!" Alyx cheered and began flipping through it.

Seconds later, she fell into a deep trance. Hunny called her name, and cried what sounded like, "Oh no, I killed Alie-chan!". He tried to wake her up, to no avail. When he failed, he turned to get Takashi's help, but the giant was nowhere to be seen. So he ran off in the direction he thought they went. Meanwhile, Alyx was in a strange fantasy world. She was wearing a black and blue dress with silver lace woven into a butterfly pattern.

_A song played in the background, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. People milled around her, all wearing fancy clothes and hideous masks. The boy from her room kept appearing, surrounded by what must have been his fangirls. Eventually, he appeared in front of her, and pulled her into a dance. He sang along with the song, but the illusion was ruined by a clock chiming. Alyx whirled around to see a clock with thirteen numbers on it, as well as a strange, new, glass-like surface that bulged out around it._

_"That clock is seriously messed up," Alyx noted, then realized that it had been tampered with. She'd lost two whole hours!_

_Cursing, Alyx grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it at the glass wall in anger. It shattered the trance, and made Alyx feel like she'd broken gravity as she began to fall out and away from the ball that had been thrown into chaos._

Alyx screamed bloody murder (literally) all the way down, right up until she landed on a mountain of plushies. After that, she just spazzed out about the random animes. The girls with the headphones, from the portal-doors, appeared, covered in plushies of the money-obsessed, black-haired midget.

"Oh, hi!" she exclaimed, "Are you here for a tour of our con merchandise?"

Alyx couldn't speak, so she settled for nodding enthusiastically. The girl led her through a maze of anime-related goodies. She collected a huge number of plushies (including the entire Akatsuki), and somehow managed to hug all of them at once. Then, out of nowhere, Tama-chan and Takashi appeared and pulled her away, causing her to drop all of her plushies. She sobbed violently, calling each plushie by name, as though it would make them come to her.

The two boys dragged her into the city's entrance. The large doors in front of them slammed shut, and a gigantic mecha robot began to attack. Alyx looked around for a weapon of some kind, as it swung a humongous laser-sword. She found none. Fortunately, Hunny came along and saved the day with an "Usa-chan kick".

The robot's head fell off and the money-hungry midget fell out, proclaiming that "Someone would have to pay for that!"

Alyx rolled her eyes and walked past him. She had an even better idea of what she wanted from King Hikaru. Instead of the fuzzy poster, she would demand to have any and every plushie of her choosing in the Dealer's Room.

Seemingly out of nowhere, dozens of fangirls appeared, glaring at the small group, chanting anti-Alyx and anti-Tamaki phrases (someone advertised a Hikaru-fanclub-OC-bashing-extravaganza). The leader gave the signal for them to charge and Alyx, once again, cowered behind Takashi.

"Takashi, do something!" she cried as the fangirls advanced.

She scarcely heard him give the order when they were surrounded by the almighty kendo club lackies. They beat back the fangirls of the twins, and cleared a path for the group to get through to the castle. Alyx has to jerk Tama-chan away, and yelled at him for trying to sell perfume when their lives were in danger. After she stormed off, he went right back to selling to the twins' fangirls. Takashi was swamped with all of his fangirls that materialized, and Hunny was trying to help him. So Alyx went on alone.

She very quickly encountered her sister and those who kidnapped her. Alyx tried with all her might to rescue Liza, but Hikaru's twin kept moving her.

"Grr, that's it! Now it's my turn to defy gravity!" Alyx yelled and attempted to run up a set of upside down stairs. She failed miserably and fell to the ground. Jumping up again, she pointed a finger menacingly at the kings and shouted, "How do you do that?! Are you vampires or something?!"

"Yes, Alyx," Hikaru answered sarcastically, "We're vampires."

"I knew it! There was no way you could be that bish as still be human!" she yelled, and turned on her sister, "Liza! How _dare_ you marry a vampire and not invite me to the wedding?!"

Alyx and Hikaru bickered over the subject of whether or not she was an idiot and that the Hitachiins were, in fact, not vampires. Alyx disagreed with both statements. Neither noticed their siblings slip away.

* * *

Outside the dream, Alyx yelled, "I HATE YOU!" just as Tamaki was going to shake her awake.

"Wh-what?" he looked like he was going to cry.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"But-"

"DIE!"

"Alyx," Hikaru started.

"FIZZGIG WILL EAT YOU!"

Liza started laughing as her sister finally opened her eyes. She glared at Hikaru, and then rounded on her twin.

"You are a _horrible _person! First you let Kaoru kidnap you! Then, you _married_ him and didn't bother to invite me! _Plus_ he's a vampire! How could you?!" Liza cowered back in fear.

"And you," she shrieked, turning to Kaoru, "If you want to marry Liza, just _ask_ her next time! Don't make me go through a stupid maze!"

Kaoru stood, slack-jawed, and Alyx turned to Hikaru, who gulped.

"You owe me a fuzzy poster," she said, slightly more calm, "And Kyouya will be expecting you to pay off your tab. Have fun!" She smiled sweetly and skipped off to get some apple juice.

Kyouya was smirking at the prospect of more money.

"Just so you know," Hikaru said, glancing at Kyouya out of the corner of his eye, "I don't _really _owe you money, just because Alyx has weird dreams."

Kyouya scowled. Shortly after, everyone left, mildly afraid of what Alyx would do when she came back. She never did, having fallen asleep on the couch on the way to the kitchen, but that wasn't really important in the long run, since she didn't remember anything in the morning anyway.

* * *

Kura: 'Kay, that's all. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I thought it was funny, and hopefully you guys do too. Just so you know, future chapters probably won't be this long (this one was because I wasn't paying attention to how much I was writing and then didn't feel like splitting it up).

Hana: We're NOT splitting up anymore chapters....we get confused when we do and it's more fun to have longer chapters to read...right? **looks at reader** riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhht?

Kura: Stop scaring them

Hana: FOUR DAYS STARTS NOW!!!!!! (or how ever many days it is when you get this...sorry if you get it too late...we'll have more contests in the future!)


	25. The Only AN That's Worth Anything

Kura: Before you read all of the stuff below this note, we want to bring up something that's really important. It's become a huge problem lately. _**Please don't skip this (says around 10x through)**_. You can skip _everything else_ in this note and go straight to the contest results, but we really want you to _**read this first**_.

Hana: Lately the anime and manga industries have been obliterated by all of the illegal anime and manga online. I know that not everyone likes dubbed anime, but if you actually _buy_ the DVDs then you can watch the original dubbed version with accurate subtitles.

Kura: Yeah, we know they're expensive (not as much so as in Japan...but expensive to teenage fans none the less), but is it really worth it in the long run? I mean, think about it. Sure you can watch it online for free, but what happens when the millions of dollars that the industry _isn't_ getting starts to add up?

Hana: We'll tell you what, industries go bankrupt and close. Not too long ago, we lost ADV title, one of the only three big anime companies left in the US. Now all that's left is Funimation and 4Kids, and who ever took ADV's stuff up (but really do you think they're going to be as known?). That means that Funimation is going to be solely responsible for getting us our anime (since there aren't many people who like 4Kids, since they don't do the best job in the world). how long do you think that Funimation can keep it up?

Kura: Also, you need to think about the effects that it has on Japan. We're screwing them over too! You have to realize that if Japan goes down, then there's no more anime **_period_**. End of story. There won't be anything left. And what's worse is that people are predicting that this will happen in two years. TWO YEARS! Do any of you anime fans want to imagine life without anime? It might just happen in two short years. Think about that before you watch another illegal episode online. You can get anime at Funimation, Hulu, and Youtube/Funimation FREE AND LEGAL!!! (and for dub haters sub lovers, there's subs just for you). So watch the legit stuff, for anime's sake!

Hana: You people all love this show, so don't let it, along with the rest of the anime/manga industry get destroyed! You really can make a difference!

Kura and Hana: Talk to your friends, family, readers. Anyone you know who likes anime, convince them that they can't do this anymore! Let them know about the anime doomsday two years from now. We can guarantee that it will make them listen, if they really care about it! Just think about it! We're going to try to make a difference, and we hope that you will too.

* * *

Hana and Kura: AND CUT!

Hana: Ok you guys had a long time to get them in...

Kura: And you tried your best in everything you sent to us...

Hunny: Now we have the results!!!!

Kura: But it won't be any fun if we just read them off boringly and all monotone-like

Hana: SO, we're going to have little fun things while we announce these....like a comment answer section...OMGSH THAT WOULD BE FUN!!!!!

Kura:** sweat drop** did you just seriously think of that on the spot?

Hana: Yeah...so?

Kura:OK so if you don't want to read Hana's answer section just skip down til you see stuff thats written like **_this_** and those are the contest winners.

Hana: There's a lot of reviews....

Kura: What did you expect? We have 24 chapters, 73 story faves, and 60 user alerts!

Hana:Right...didn't exactly think of that...

Kura: Because you're an idiot...anyway lets go explaining the contest things while you figure out how your going to do your comment answer thing...Hitachiin brothers?

Kaoru: Ok, so we have the two first place winners that will be announced at the end of this segment.

Hikaru: We'll also name the other contest entries in sub categories.

Kura: Those being... second place, third place, so on and so fourth

Hana: FIGURED OUT A WAY!!!

Kura: Finally!

Hana: First lets mention our first sub category entry!

Hunny: The first category in the fan art contest is So Freaking Awesome That This Catergory Has to Have a Rediculously Long Title to Describe its Awesomness Accurately and the winner of that is ALittleMind!

Mori: Ah

Liza: OMG I LOOK FREAKING AWSOME!!

Alyx: You totally have to draw me next!! Please!! I'll be your bestest best friend!!

Hana: Ok! so now for the reviews! I'm going to randomly pick comments to write about (if you got a reply to this comment in the past, which is most likely, please enjoy another reply! this is for boredom's sake and for the sake of actually making an interesting authors note) so I'm going to type this into my calculator...and BANG! comment number THREE!!!

--MeiuxtheApprentice  
It's really funny...and the boys have a new "toys" to play with--

Alyx and Liza: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW TOYS?! WE ARE _NOT_ TOYS!!!!!

Alyx: Tamaki I blame you!

Tamaki: WHY ME?! I DIDN'T WRITE IT! BLAME KURA AND HANA THEY'RE THE AUTHORS!

Kura: Nope! Blame Tamaki! He _is_ the king after all 0=D

Haruhi: Uh...next comment...96.

--worldrevoles-coloring books  
hello, nice. good job. you didn't have to go through the section if you didn't want to. write about the things you want to. you can even make up stories some times. its up to you. you shouldn't be restricted--

Hana: yeah...but we already did that to episode 3...I think it was...or 2...we didn't want to do that again...

Kura: Besides we meant for it to be a quicky chapter....

Kyouya: See how well that turned out.

Kura: You know what, you can just shut up!

Kyouya: And why would I do that?

Kura: NEXT COMMENT!

Liza: comment number 45

--yducky  
I love your story! I've been reading it off and on all day! Awesome! Keep up the good...ness?--

Alyx: Goodness, awesomeness, ADDtasticness, you can pretty much as ness to the end of anything!

Kura: Doesn't make it correct automatically though.

Alyx: That doesn't matter, ness is a nice suffix.

Kura: That it is.

Hana: You two are crazy...

Hunny: I THINK WE SHOULD ANNOUNCE THE SECOND CONTEST RESULT!

Tamaki: YES! And the next result picked by Kura and Hana for the oneshot contest is Halloween Romance A Muto Oneshot by JoBros4eva!

Alyx: You have no idea how eerily accurate this is (even though Hana told you). I mean, did you read Kura and Hana's minds or something?!

Hikaru: Wait! If that's accurate then that means...**glances at Alyx**

Liza and Kaoru: **blush**

Kura: Aaaaaand now we should return to Hana's calculator.

**small puff comes out of calculator**

Kura: Hana...your calculator is going to explode...

Hana: NO IT'S NOT! **gets message that its dead** WHAT?!

Hunny: Is it broken?

Tamaki: If she keeps doing that it might just be...

Hana: **slaming calculator against the desk** WORK! DANG! IT!

Kyouya: What a waste of money...

Liza: Hana-

Hana: STUPID CALCULATOR **throws across room and in mid air it explodes **...my...my...my calculator

Kaoru: Are you going to be ok?

Hana: MY CALCULATOR JUST EXPLODED AND YOUR ASKING IF I'M GOING TO BE OKAY!?

Hikaru: Buy a new one...

Hana: I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO BUY A FREAKIN NEW ONE! MY CALCULATOR IS DEAD AND YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY IGNORING THE FACT THAT I'M FREAKING OUT OVER THIS INCIDENT?!

Kura: It's just a calculator...you never use it anyway...

Hana: YOUCALCULATORHATERS!!!!!!!!** runs off**

Kura: Ok...so I guess we go on to the rest of the results?

Alyx: Sounds best...

Mori: Ah.

Kura: The runners up for the oneshot contest are Haruka Oujo and Haname. They were both so good, that we litterally couldn't pick between the two and I didn't want one of you to get shorted because of unfair dice (translation: it was gonna be up to a dice roll).

Alyx: And the runner up for the fanart contest is fledglingphoenix! You know who you are (we loved your chibis too, Haname)!

Kura and Alyx: Congratulations! You get...honorable mention!

Hikaru: What kind of prize is that?

Kura: The only kind of prize we can really give...

Kaoru: So they worked hard on the contests and all you're giving them is honorable mention?

Kura: If you two have such and issue with it, go hug them or something! Though Kyouya, you need to hug Fledglingphoenix.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Will do! **Haname and Haruka Oujo get a twins hug**

Kura and Hana: NO FAIR!! I WANT ONE!!

Alyx: And now we know not to tell them to do something if we're going to get jealous about it.

Kyouya: **hugs Fledglingphoenix despite the blatant OoCness**

Everyone: Congrats winners and runners up! Thanks for entering!

Hana: We'll get those forms for the winners to fill out in a short bit...we've got to edit the ones we have first

Kura: So be on the look out for our PMs!

Everyone: Hope to see you again soon!


	26. One Weird Day With Hikaru and Kaoru

Kura: So I had the song "One Short Day" from _Wicked _stuck in my head. That's where the title for the chapter came from. XD Anyway, this chapter is a birthday present for my good friend Death-Ninja00. Happy birthday, dude!

Hana: One short day in Ouran High School. One short day, to have a life time of fun! One short day, and we're warning the Host Club, now that we're in here, you'll know we've been here, before we are done! (Sorry, had to!) Anyway, HAPPY BDAY! And for the rest of you, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Kura: One short day in Ouran High School, one short day, for there's so much to do! Every way, that you work in the Host Club, there's something explosive, you'll want to see it, before the day's through.

Hana: You went backwards...

Kura: So? By the way, we're splitting the Lobelia-ness into two chapters, because this one is getting a bit long and because people are getting a bit impatient.

* * *

16. One Weird Day With Hikaru and Kaoru

"Liza, hit the brakes..._Liza_, hit the _brakes_..._LIZA, HIT THE BRAKES!!!_

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech_

Let's back up a bit, ne? It had started out as a normal morning in the Hayashi household. Alyx and Liza woke up and tripped down the stairs in their sleepy stupor. They dragged themselves to table and started to eat their breakfast. Suddenly, a random insight came to them.

"Hey! We're sixteen!" they said.

"Well-spotted," their dad chuckled, "What spurred such an amazing discovery?"

"Phil drove us home yesterday..."

"And...?"

"And we realized that we should be able to drive by now!"

"Ha ha, that was funny!"

"Awww, c'mon! Why the third degree?!"

"Alyx, do you remember the _last_ time you were allowed to drive?"

"Uuuuuuuummmmm..."

_Brakes squealed and horns blared as a wild-eyed brunette cranked the steering wheel to the left. The tires of the expensive, black, NEW limousine screeched in protest as it pulled a three-sixty in the middle of the busy interstate._

"NOPE!"

"You're not learning to drive in any more of our cars."

Alyx sighed and Liza argued that she should still be allowed to learn to drive. Her dad still said "no". After breakfast, they came up with an ingenious plan.

"Oooooooooh Phiiiiiilllllllll!!!"

"No."

"But we didn't even _ask_ you yet!"

"Answer's still no."

Much thought and consideration was put into the solution to their problem, and they finally came to the conclusion that their father's squad car _technically _belonged to the Ootori family, so they wouldn't be using one of their family's cars. So the girls "borrowed" the car and took it out for a test drive. Alyx did pretty well. Liza...well...

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech_

Alyx and Liza panted, pale-faced, as they stared at the lush, green lawn in front of the Hitachiin estate. It now had some definite tire tracks running through it.

"Oi! What's going on out there?!" an irritated boy yelled out his window.

He was ignored.

"D-Did I hit that...whatever it was?" Liza stuttered.

Alyx shakily got out of the car and looked at the strange object in the yard. It was...a laptop?

"Hey! What was that for?! You hit my laptop!" Hikaru shouted at them again.

"It's fine, just a scratch on the paint!" Alyx yelled back, "Why were you spray-painting your laptop anyway?!"

"Just 'cause...wait...YOU SCRATCHED IT?!"

"Liza did," Alyx replied, not sparing her sister from the Hitachiins's wrath.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he called.

"Chill, I'll repaint it!"

"No! I have a better idea!"

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

_Later that day..._

"So wait...lemme get this straight..." Liza started, staring at two of Haruhi's usual designators.

"...We don't have to be here anymore?" Alyx finished the question, referring to their lack of classes that afternoon.

"I thought for sure Hikaru and Kaoru had told you," the short-haired one said, "After all, you've been talking quite a lot."

"Not about school," they grumbled.

"Hey, that reminds me," Haruhi said, "What'd you guys do to get them so riled up anyway?"

"That, my friend, is a long story," Alyx said, "that starts and ends with, it was all Liza's fault!"

"Wow, way to throw me under the bus, Sister-dearest," Liza glared at her sister.

"Go get some more, Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"More what?" Liza asked them.

"Why, instant coffee of course!" they chirped.

"Why do I have to get it?" Haruhi asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you're the only commoner. None of us know where to get it," Hikaru answered.

"What, you mean at the Saigon Market?" Liza offered.

The twins froze and slowly turned to look at the brunette, "So _you_ know where it is?"

"Uh..."

"You're on your own, sis," Alyx grinned and began to walk away.

"In that case, you can pay us back by going with Haruhi," Kaoru said with an "innocent" smile.

"After all," Hikaru added, "You _do _owe us."

"A-Alyx..." Liza whimpered.

"Oh yes, let's not forget the other perpetrator," the twins chorused evilly, "You _are_ partly responsible too, you know."

"Um...no," Alyx replied.

"That settles it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You'll go make sure the coffee gets back safe and sound!" Hikaru smirked at Alyx.

"Shouldn't it be, 'protect Liza and Haruhi, so they're not attacked by creepers'?" the girl retorted.

"That's right, wasn't there a pervert lurking around the commoner area of town?" one of the fangirls asked.

Haruhi blinked a few times, "There's no pervert..."

"Alyx, come with us, please," Liza suddenly felt a chill run down her spine with the mentioning of pervert.

"Aw, come on, you're going to make Liza and Haruhi go out and possibly get attacked by a deranged lunatic?"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki didn't miss a second as he ran over to the girls at once (he was eavesdropping from the hallway), "Did you guys say _deranged lunatic_? YOU'RE SENDING OUT MY DAUGHTERS TO GET ATTACKED BY A DERANGED LUNATIC?"

Haruhi pulled the girls out before any more chaos could occur in the classroom. "There's no deranged, loony pervert in town." The twins looked at each other and shrugged, Tamaki would get back at the boys plenty for sending his three precious "daughters" out.

Said girls just walked out of the school, completely ignoring the boy that was trying (and failing) to defend them. They exited the giant school with bored and annoyed expressions. Haruhi was irritated because they were sending her to go get their stupid coffee _again_, and Liza was mad because the Hitachiin twins were holding the stupid scratch over her head and wouldn't just drop it. Alyx, having no real reason to be annoyed (she was going to leave the school anyway), just looked incredibly bored. There was nothing particularly exciting about going to the market, but it was something to do.

After a few minutes, Alyx finally got sick of the brooding and decided to try and lighten the mood, "Hey, did you guys notice that if you repainted Ouran Academy green, it would look a lot like the Emerald City?"

"It looks nothing like it," Haruhi and Liza replied dryly.

"Well, _obviously _it doesn't _now_! It _is_ pink, but imagine it green!"

"It looks nothing like it," they stated again.

"You guys have _no_ imagination whatso_ever_!" Alyx sniffed.

The teen was undeterred by the lack of response she was getting, and was still every determined to at least get a chuckle from the other two. Sticking to the _Wicked_ theme, she began to sing, "One weird day with Hikaru and Kaoru! One weird day filled with nothing to do! We're so bored! We can't wait to annoy you!"

At that point, the Hayashi twins couldn't stop themselves from laughing hysterically. Haruhi let out a chuckle, though she'd never seen the play. Alyx's new lyrics were enough. Alyx was grinning at her victory, but now had no other way to amuse herself for the rest of the trip. They'd only just made it to the train station too! The twins boarded excitedly, followed by an unenthusiastic Haruhi. Once the three had taken their seats, Alyx and Liza commenced the Get-Haruhi-to-Buy-Us-Pocky plan. It went like this.

"Haruhi! Will you pleeeeeaaaase, pretty please get us some pocky?"

"No, we're only getting coffee."

"But pocky is the root of all happiness!"

"Buy it yourself."

"But we have no money!"

"You're joking!"

"Mom won't let us take our credit cards to school. She thinks we'll go spend all our money on pointless things."

"I can see why..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"So will you?"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

The twins glomped Haruhi as soon as the train stopped moving and thanked her a million times before running ahead to get all the pocky they could grab. As they were walking back towards the station, Alyx noticed a rather suspicious-looking person following them. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, since the stalker kept darting behind something every time she attempted to look. The girl started getting extremely edgy and began to walk faster, silently urging the others to do so as well.

"Hey, Alyx, what's the rush?" Liza asked.

"Yeah, we're really in no hurry," Haruhi added.

"Haruhi, are you sure there's not a creeper in town?" Alyx asked, glancing backward again.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

Suddenly, Liza shrieked as a hand landed on her shoulder.

* * *

Kura: Aaaaaaand I'm ending it there. Why? Because I felt like being evil and putting a cliffie. I think this chapter is shorter than the others, but oh well. It's about back to what the normal length should be. And there's gonna be a sister chapter to it, so it's kinda like the half-chapters, but less suckish for us. Anyway, hope ya liked it, and we'll try to update soon!

Hana: Don't think we died if we don't though....we may be on the bridge to it but we are not anywhere near death. We have jobs, school, and other "important" things to attend to and it's hard enough as it is...(sorry). We WILL try to update soon, and we WILL get you out of this cliffie, just don't think we died if you don't get the update for like a month....

Kura: For the mean time, let's quote the eternal words of J. Micheal Tatem (Kyouya)..."I hate your face."

Hana: We're outta money...

Kura and Hana: WE'LL SEE YOU THEN!

(Please note that Kura and Hana do _not_ hate your face (though they _are_ a bit low on money), and that they just really like that blooper along with many others.)


	27. Stalkers and Kidnappers

Kura: Ok, so I have good news and bad news for ya'll. Which do you want to hear first? Oh wait! You don't really get a choice do you? Meh, so here's the good news. I want to try to update every other month. Bad news: it probably won't happen on a regular basis.

Hana: Try, being key word

Kura: But hey, we're trying! So here's where we left off!

PS-If there's anyone out there who wants to borrow Alyx and Liza (or any other OCs in this story) just let us know you're doing it. We have _no_problem with sharing. Of course, you have to let us read it! :) If enough people start borrowing them, we (Kura) will keep an author list on our profile so we don't have people accusing you (those of you borrowers) of theft or telling us that you stole them. And with that, we're shutting up.

* * *

_Recap: someone grabbed Liza's shoulder and she freaked._

17. Stalkers and Kidnappers

Liza jerked away violently, knocking over the person that had taken her by surprise. Alyx whirled around to pull whoever it was away from her sister, only to find the person on the ground, looking rather dizzy. The girl was about to verbally abuse the "stalker" when Haruhi said something that stopped her dead in her tracks, "Dad?"

"Wait a minute..." Alyx looked up at Haruhi, who had a confused look on her face and was staring at the man laying on the ground.

"Did," Liza paused trying to organize her thoughts before the whole phrase came out, "Did you just say....'dad'?"

Haruhi nodded. Both girls looked at the dazed man, then each other, then towards Haruhi. "Dad?" Once again, Haruhi nodded.

Once the man, Haruhi's dad, got out of his daze he looked up at the three girls that were now bending over him to check to see if he was okay. At that moment he clung to Haruhi, complaining about 'the mean girl that almost pushed him off the bridge'. Haruhi glanced over at Liza, who just smiled innocently and stepped behind Alyx, using her as a human shield. Haruhi then pried her dad off her and introduced the girls.

"Dad, these are the two girls I've been telling you about. The ones in my class that are from America."

"Oh, that's right." Ranka (as he introduced himself) twirled around, talking about the stories his daughter had told of the two adventurous girls that had befriended her. That was all the girls caught before the turned to each other and nodded, agreeing with the look-speech that pretty much shouted "not another Tamaki!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Haruhi interrupted as she glanced at her watch, "I told you I wouldn't be home 'til a little after 5:30."

"I know. I was just taking my afternoon walk, and I saw you walking with these two and was curious, that's all."

"Since when do you take afternoon walks?"

"I started today! Isn't it wonderful? Maybe I could go over to Ouran and pick you up every once and a while. You know to say and hello and all!"

"No, really that's fine."

As the chat between father and daughter was going on, Alyx ended up having to glance down at her phone as it buzzed loudly in her pocket. She quickly flipped it open and almost threw it into the river that they were standing above. "I swear he has nothing else to do other than annoy me." the elder Hayashi mumbled under her breath, loud enough for her sister to hear. Liza glanced over her shoulder to see Hikaru's text, 'Where the heck are you guys? you've been gone for three hours. did you get attacked by the stalker? just don't lose the coffee now ;P'.

Liza stole the phone and texted back. "Yep stalker-freak is talking to us now! we're just about to drink the coffee and have cookies with him :)" Alyx laughed as she pushed send. They told Haruhi that the boys were getting impatient, which just got Ranka to freak out about the talk of boys. Haruhi reassured him that everything was fine, and then slipped away before any more commotion could be created.

As the three made their way back to the school, there was the strange, eerie feeling that they were being followed again. Alyx kept glancing over her shoulder and Liza kept walking faster. Haruhi kept her normal pace, not paranoid about anything, and just holding the bags.

"You know, you guys could help me with these."

"Nah, you look like you're doing just fine, Haru-chan!" Alyx said after turning forwards once more, sucking on her Pocky.

"Besides, who else is going to let you enjoy this pocky if we're all carrying bags?" Liza asked, shoving a piece in Haruhi's mouth. Haruhi's brown eyes twirled in a circle as she rolled her eyes and walked into the gates of Ouran.

Poor Haruhi, who didn't have help from the Hayashis at all, tripped and dropped all the coffee but was then caught by another girl with short brown hair.

"WHAT IS IT WITH STALKERS AROUND HERE?!" the Hayashis shrieked as the girl just stared into Haruhi's eyes. The girls didn't hear much, all they could hear was the words 'young lady' and then went into immediate 'protect Haruhi's gender' mission mode.

Fail.

* * *

"HELP, HELP HARUHI'S BEING KIDNAPPED!" the Hayashi's ran into the Third Music Room and ran around in circles, herding the club members into the middle.

"W-WHAT?!" Tamaki then took it upon himself to go into full daddy mode when two other girls walked into the room.

"YOU!" Alyx screamed out as she jabbed a finger at them. "YOU KIDNAPPED OUR FRIEND!"

"Alyx, those aren't the ones that kidnapped her..." Liza pointed out.

"But they're in the same uniform."

"Doesn't mean it's them."

"Will you two shut up! Can't you see we have first time guests? And they're from a different school."

"Where'd he get the sword?" was all Alyx's mind could handle at the moment that Tamaki put away said sword and went into full drama mode, "I'm glad you've come princesses. My darlings, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you."

"Ne" Alyx leaned in towards Hikaru, "doesn't he have any other pick up lines?"

"What do you expect, he's in a suit of armor."

"He did it last week in a pirate getup!" Alyx yell-whispered over the girl who was completely dissing Tamaki.

"That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You think that's what a woman wants to hear? Well you're wrong," Tamaki perked up while the rest of the Host Club sat back and listened, though Alyx and Liza were trying not to laugh and agree with the stranger as the conversation continued.

"Come on, give him a break, Sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms that don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone-leading image. By protecting us, he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he's weak and unable to even protect himself."

"HOLD ON!" Liza chimed in but was cut off by Kaoru's hand being conveniently placed over her mouth. Hikaru did the same to Alyx, though she wasn't going to say anything in the first place, so she just glared up at the Hitachiin.

"Better safe than sorry," he grinned, Alyx just ended up biting him and walking over next to her sister, where she proceeded to karate chop Kaoru's arm, making him let go.

What finally got the girls attention once again was the fact that a familiar voice came from the doorway's direction. "Maybe something like, 'I would never leave my lover alone.'"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KIDNAPPED HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!" Alyx yelled accusingly once again.

"Alyx, what did I say! She didn't take-" she looked over at where the accusing finger was pointed to, and it was the brown haired girl that had Haruhi hanging in her arms, "No, wait...that's her."

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without my permission!" Tamaki yelled, drawing attention back to him.

"Leave her alone!" the short haired girl yelled, punching Tamaki.

As the blonde whimpered about being hit, the violent girl continued to insult him.

"I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia girls' academy?" Kyouya addressed her.

"That's correct," she replied and the three threw off their uniforms to reveal completely different outfits.

"Wait...how the heck did they do that?" Alyx asked, noticing how impossible it was supposed to be.

The three introduced themselves, feeling the need to sing their school name at different octaves every time.

Then they introduced themselves as the Zuka Club, and they were suddenly in yet another outfit.

"HOW DO THEY KEEP DOING THAT?!?!?" Alyx yelled.

Meanwhile, the twins cracked up at the name, drawing Renge's attention. The irritating girl appeared out of the Otaku Cave (what Alyx dubbed the underground lair she was always lurking in so that she could pop up out of the floor) and began ranting on and on about the Zuka Club. The Hayashi's tuned her out until they heard her call the Host Club "her boys."

"Say whaaaaat?!" they yelled after her as she returned to the Otaku Cave, "I hate her!"

As the Zuka Club girls continued on, Alyx and Liza (especially Alyx) began inching away from them, hiding behind their human shields known as Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru got bored and pulled Alyx's DS from her pocket and began to play the random game that was in it. The brunette didn't bother yelling at him and vaulted over the couch to hide from the strange girls. Liza looked at them warily and sat next to Kaoru. She glanced at Mori and hoped that he didn't accidentally hit Alyx with the sword he was playing with. Side characters have all the fun.

Alyx got absorbed with backseat videogaming, and was yelling at Hikaru to do this and that, trying to help him win (though she just distracted him, which did the opposite). She didn't notice anything for a long time until she heard Haruhi yell. Yes, _yell_. She didn't even look up when Hikaru just gave up and handed her back her DS. The only thing that managed to get her attention was Haruhi yelling at Kyouya.

"Huh? Stealing? Kyouya? KYOUYA'S A THIEF?! I KNEW IT!" Alyx shouted, charging up to Kyouya, "I bet you know where Fizzgig went too! What makes you think that you can just take Liza's stuff, huh?!"

A loud gasp was heard, and Liza was kneeling on the ground with tears in her eyes, "K-Kyouya-sempai...y-you s-s-stole F-Fizzgig? I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Liza nearly throttled him, but Kaoru held her back.

"Stealing Fizzgig was _not_ cool, Kyouya. I mean if it was her Yuki shrine-"

"HEY!"

"Well, maybe not that, but the point is-"

"I didn't take the stuffed animal, nor has it been auctioned off," Kyouya said.

"Did I _say_ I was done yelling at y-"

"Alyx, you left Liza's Fizzgig in the club room when you went home to watch movies," Hikaru said, "He's in the back."

"WHAT, IS IT INTERRUPT ALYX DAY TODAY OR SOMETHING?!" the girl shouted, "I'M NOT FREAKING DONE TALKING YET!!"

"Alyx..." Hikaru said quietly.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Shut up."

"I bet _you're_ the _real_ culprit behind Fizzgig's theft! I bet you stole everything else that went missing from my room too! Like my Deidara plushie!"

"You left that on the beanbag by your bookshelf."

"Yeah! What about my Soul Calibur video game?!"

"You loaned it to me last week."

"My 7th Harry Potter book?!"

"You kicked it under the couch in front of the TV."

"My gecko?!"

"You don't _have_ a gecko."

"WHY DO YOU KNOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS IN MY HOUSE?!"

"I _don't_you just don't use your eyes!" Hikaru argued, then mumbled, "Or your brain sometimes, for that matter."

"I _heard_ that!"

"You poor thing," Hinabiku cried, hugging Alyx, "How could they treat such a sweet girl like you so terribly?!"

"Alyx? Sweet?" Hikaru scoffed, earning a glare from all the girls in the room.

"I can't believe they treat an angel like you so horribly!" Suzuran exclaimed, wrenching Liza's arm out of Kaoru's grasp.

The two Zuka Club girls pulled the twins over to their circle with Haruhi.

"You should just dump these losers and come with us!" Hinabiku exclaimed.

"Now, Hinabiku," Benibara said, "These young maidens have had quite a day. We'll give you some time to think about it, okay?" She addressed the three irritated females in the center of the circle, "We'll come back for your answer tomorrow, adieu."

"I'd better get going, I've got some thinking to do," Haruhi growled.

"Ditto to that!" the twins shouted, stalking out (though Alyx raced in moments later to take back her sister's stuffed toy, glaring at the boys all the way).

The afternoon passed slowly, but the mood in the Hayashi manor eventually lightened. Alyx sighed and flopped down on her bed. Her sister did the same, but managing to smack and squish Alyx in the process.

"Get offa me, fatty," she grumbled in jest.

Liza responded by sitting on Alyx's stomach and bouncing up and down to annoy her sibling.

"Jerk!" Alyx laughed, "So, now that Fizzgig has been rescued, I guess we can't be mad at Hika-nya and Kao-chan."

Liza laughed at Hikaru's latest nickname (none of which he knew about), "No, I suppose not."

"Though Hika-nya _did _call me an idiot!"

"You _are_ an idiot."

"Fine..."

"I guess we have to forgive them, huh?"

"Yeah. You still owe them for scratching their computer, you know."

"Psht, yeah, 'cause I'm gonna listen to them after they borrowed Soul Calibur II without asking!"

"They did ask, actually. They just didn't ask you."

"Shut it."

"Hey...why is it that you'll always do something if Kaoru asks you to?"

"I-I don't do that, d-do I?" Liza blushed.

"Yeah, you do..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...get off me!"

Alyx pushed Liza onto the floor. She giggled and climbed up onto her bed and went to bed.

* * *

_Approximately 15.75 hours later...AKA at the Host Club..._

As students filed into the auditorium to watch the Zuka club perform, a lone girl glided through the crowd, ignoring the jubilant chatter. Her long, dark hair fluttered out behind her as her disinterested eyes passed over her fellow students. She wanted nothing to do with them or the culture fest they were all so excited about. She needed to study. The girl had to say at the top of her class, or she'd have to drop out of the Academy. The only reason she was there was through her godparents, who worked as music teachers at the academy. Her name was Sharon White, and she was an aspiring musician who got a music scholarship to the prestigious academy.

It only made sense for such a girl to happen upon a particular music room, one that was _supposed_ to be deserted. She took a seat on one of the posh couches, though she thought it odd that they were there in the first place. Sharon began to pull out her books and work on her various assignments. After a while, she dozed off.

She awoke with a start about twenty minutes later when a group of boys stormed into the room and furiously began planning. She couldn't help but laugh as they gave it a ridiculous name "Keep Haruhi and Alyx from Transferring to Lobelia with the Crazy Lesbians because They Belong to Us" or something like that. A black-haired boy with glasses glanced in her direction, but didn't say anything as he turned back at his classmates with a slight look of irritation on his face.

_Let's back up a bit, ne?_

Alyx and Liza had every intention of skipping the Lobelia performance and annoying Haruhi, but alas their plans rarely go, well, as planned. They were on their way back to their classroom when they were captured by a pair of twins they (unfortunately, at times) knew all too well.

"K-Kaoru, pl-please let me g-go!" Liza yelped.

Alyx, however, just elbowed Hikaru in the stomach, remembering she was supposed to be irrationally angry with him. The boy grunted, but left her alone after that, deciding to aid his brother in taking Liza back to the club room.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?! Alyx help!" Liza cried.

"Nah, you're on your own," Alyx replied, and changed her course towards the cafeteria to see if they had any chocolate cake anywhere.

"ALYYYYYYYX!!!!!"

The girl just left, knowing the twins wouldn't do anything to hurt her sister. All they'd do was make her look like an idiot. She couldn't stop them, since she did it all the time too and didn't feel like being hypocritical.

And, thus, Liza was dragged into the ridiculously-named scheme that was supposed to keep her sister and Haruhi interested in the Host Club. Apparently, they all decided that dressing in drag was the best route, so that's exactly what they did. No one, other than Kyouya, noticed the other girl in the room, so she got to watch in mild amusement as they attempted to pull off their idiotic plot. She was, fortunately, not terribly scarred for life when the boys walked out of the back decked out in full-length dresses and make up. She'd been through worse, so something like that didn't bother her...much.

Sharon went back to her reading, ignoring the boys and girl. They were being relatively quiet again, so she could study once more. It didn't last long. After about five minutes, the doors to the music room opened, revealing five people. Three were definately girls, but the gender was iffy on the other two. The ones in matching outfits, that looked like Lobelia uniforms, looked disgusted at the show the group attempted to put on, but the two in the Ouran boys' uniform began to laugh uncontrollably. As the scene played out, Sharon got very confused, and slightly scared as the girl in the boys' unform began cackling manaically.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to burn this place to the ground when you stole Fizzgig?! You're lucky to be alive!" Alyx ranted with an evil grin on her face.

Wincing, Sharon looked away and sadly packed up her things. Alyx noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a random girl sitting on one of the couches.

"Huh? Who're you? Club's closed right now," Alyx walked over to Sharon, "You new here or somethin'? Hello?"

"Leave me alone," Sharon said, briskly walking out of the room.

"Uh...kay?" the brunette looked after the girl and wondered what made her so mad, "Hey, she left her notebook here...I suppose I should be a good person and-"

"Alyx, my dearest daughter!" Tamaki interrupted her very-audible thoughts, "You'll stay too, wont you?!"

"Huh?"

Kaoru came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You're not leaving..."

"Are you?" Hikaru tilted her chin up, so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"Only if you don't get offa me in the next two seconds!" Alyx said with a smile.

They pulled away from her with confused looks, "What?"

"I don't like you _that_ much. It's rude to just hug people randomly, ya know!"

"You do it all the time, Alyx..." Hikaru said.

Kaoru returned to their original question, "Why aren't you leaving?"

"Do you want me to? If that's the case then-"

"NO!" the twins yelled immediately.

"If you people interrupt me again, so help me God-!!"

"Alyx and I were never planning to leave Ouran," Liza told them.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! Why does everyone-!!"

"Yay!" the twins hugged Alyx with huge grins on their faces.

"Grrr, why I oughta...will you get offa m-!!"

"What should we do with our toys, now that we know they're not leaving us anymore, Kaoru?"

"Toys! I'll kick your-!!"

"I dunno, Hikaru, what do you think we should do?"

"We're not your toys." Liza butted in firmly.

"I have an idea!" Hikaru continued, still not releasing Alyx.

"Lemme g-"

"Hush, Alyx, we're trying to think!" Hikaru chidded.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

* * *

Hana: **looks outside to see lights and snow and trees decorated with fat guys everywhere! **GUESS WHAT GUYS?! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!! (and I type WAY too fast for my computer!)

Kura: HECK YES! Christmas time, full of happiness, trees, and of course the one thing we all love...PRESENTS!!!

Hana: We just wanted to take the time to say MERRY CHRISTMAS! and also the time to go WAHOO!

Kura: Do we really have to go through all this?

Hana: Yes...

Kura: But all I want to do is to say Merry Christmas to everyone...and then give them cookies cause after this we'll be on on over 200 review mark! Then of course there will be the whole working on this for almost 3 years

Hikaru: It's because you suck at updates!

Kura: You can just shut your freakin' mouth and be happy we update your stupid story at all!

Hana: Um...**pokes Kura and points to readers**

Kura: Eheheh...Hikaru is just not as special as you guys! **bows **We're truly sorry for not updating a lot this year. **flames appear in background** WE'LL GET UP THE WHOLE STORY BY THE END OF THE YEAR!!!! I GOT MY HIKARU PLUSHIE SO I THEREFORE HAVE INSPIRATION!!!!

Hana: ...I doubt it...but yeah. We'll try to get into box two of the series...I think we can promise up to that...

Kura: You suck...but then again, I'd rather not die next year

Hana: Didn't think you would!

Kura: Anyway!

Hana: From everyone here at KuraandHana and from the Muto cast that we created

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

ALittleMind owns Sharon, her OC from winning the fan art contest. :) The next winner will be introduced soon!  
And a special Merry Christmas to Tuxie13, here's your christmas present!


	28. Truth or Dare

Hana_:_ I think I should say this...now that we're 18 chapters into this story...please do not attempt any of the things that are obviously so stupid that they'd get you into trouble.

Kura: Why does it matter?

Hana: Do you wanna get in trouble for people throwing pies at their teachers, or filling a flower machine with plastic frogs that pelt people silly once triggered?

Kura: That would be funny...

Hana: KURA!

Kura: Ok ok, just saying, I don't think anyone's that stupid...

Hana: 'Cept Liza and Alyx

Kura: True....

Hana: So I again take the "please don't do the idiotic pranks in this story," stance.

Kura: So I guess I should say that we don't own Ouran?

Hana: We did that a few chapters ago...

Kura: Yeah sure, whatever. Just read the update and laugh your heads off or do whatever you do when you read our story.

Hana: HAI!

* * *

18. Truth or Dare

A tense silence filled the crowded Mercedes that was headed towards the commoner part of town. Hunny and Mori tried and failed to ease the anger emanating from two of the teens. Liza and Kaoru had learned to stay out of it. Yep, you guessed it, Alyx and Hikaru were at war! It started out as an innocent mistake and escalated to a refusal to even _look_ at each other.

"What got you two mad at each other anyway?" Hunny cried, hoping to find a solution in the explanation.

"Well it all started because _someone _thinks he can waltz into my house and take whatever he wants!" Alyx snapped.

"That's _not_ how it happened at _all_!" Hikaru argued.

Liza butted in and told the story so they wouldn't start yelling.

* * *

It was a week ago, Hikaru and Kaoru came over to hang out, though Alyx was upstairs at the time. She came downstairs to find Hikaru munching on something. Upon further inspection, she found it to be the head of one of her chocolate ducks she'd gotten for no reason whatsoever.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she shouted.

"Eating," he replied, "I'm hungry."

"YOU BEHEADED MY DUCK!"

"It's chocolate...it's not like it hurt the thing..."

"I DON'T C_ARE_! WHAT KIND OF PERSON GOES AROUND CHOPPING THE HEADS OFF OF OTHER PEOPLE'S DUCKS?!?!"

"Um...hungry people? It doesn't taste very good, if that makes you feel better."

"NO, AS A MATTER OR FACT, IT DOES _NOT_!!"

"A-Alyx, calm down."

"NO! I WILL _NOT_ CALM DOWN!! YOU DON'T GO AROUND INSULTING BEHEADED, CHOCOLATE DUCKS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!!!"

Hikaru avoided a fuming Alyx for the rest of the day. She later got back at him by eating his pudding at lunch. He got back at her, and she got back at him, and so on, and so forth.

The score stood at three points each. Hikaru had put clear packing tape over Alyx's body spray, double-stick taped her ID and some money to her desk, and shrink-wrapped her manga and video games together. Alyx shrink-wrapped his toilet bowl and most of the doors in his house, put super glue on random objects, and put a thin coat of lard on the slippery tile and hardwood floors.

It would have gone on, but their parents put a stop to the prank wars. Thus, the two had been reduced to glares and the silent treatment.

* * *

"This happened a week ago and you _still _haven't made up," Kyouya sighed, a statement rather than a question.

"The ducky _will _be avenged!" Alyx snarled, shooting a glare at Hikaru.

Everyone in the vehicle shook their heads, except Hikaru, who returned the glare. The seven teens spilled out of the car and met Tamaki just outside of Haruhi's apartment, much to the wonderment of the surrounding commoners. Alyx and Liza were the only two who remained disinterested in Haruhi's house, having been there once before.

"It's okay," Alyx stated placing her sunglasses back on as she shrugged, regarding the house.

"Must you disagree with everything and be such a downer?" Hikaru mentioned sourly.

"...No..."

"You're doing it right now!"

"No, I'm not."

"And again!"

"I've been here before you idiot! Therefore I'm not that interested, and therefore again, I am NOT disagreeing with you!"

"Kyouya, why'd you have to bring them? Especially those four quadruple-gangers!" Tamaki whined.

"Isn't that a bit redundant?" Kaoru wondered aloud as Liza looked around counting the number of people.

"That's not nice to say about Hunny and Mori, senpai..."

"He means us."

"I already know he's talking about you two."

"He _means_ Hikaru, Alyx, you and me."

"Us?"

As Liza tried to figure out who Tamaki was really talking about Kyouya rounded up the two sets of twins, commenting on how Tamaki was pretty much a wuss and he needed everyone's help, but that he was obviously wrong.

Tamaki quickly stopped him.

"Senpai, why the sudden excursion to Haruhi's house anyway?"

"Eh?!" the question made him jump in his seat and die a little inside, "Well, you see, I had this vision..."

"Vision?" Hunny stared in awe as Tamaki settled the mood for his, no doubt, retarded story.

"His dream." Kyouya said bluntly

"You can say it was a dream but it was so real! HARUHI WAS IN EXTREME NEED OF OUR HELP! She lived in a building that was falling apart, and the door was covered in cracks as she slid it open to greet us. She had no cups, just chipped bowls, and went hungry for three days to serve us cheap fake sushi!" Tamaki was in complete flip-out mode at that point, "and the worst part of it all was...SHE ATE THE WRONG, TOTALLY UN-FANCY, FANCY TUNA!!!"

"Oh no! Haru-chan!!! We've got to save her!" Hunny joined Tamaki's craziness while Mori nodded.

Alyx still in the glaring battle with Hikaru, Liza was left on her own to point out that Tamaki was an idiot. "Yeah, I can pretty much tell you that that's not true Senpai..." Tamaki didn't hear her and continued on his antics about Haruhi's fake lifestyle while Liza huffed when she was ignored and prayed that Haruhi would be far away so the excursion wouldn't last long.

But Liza so very rarely got her way.

Alyx nudged her sister and jabbed her thumb backwards over her shoulder, signaling that something was there. Liza turned and found a very distraught Haruhi leaning against a pole. She looked up with murder in her eyes. The twins raced past Kyouya attempting to herd the Hitachiins back into one of the cars.

"W-wait! Don't leave!" Tamaki plead. The Hayashi's were jerked to a stop as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the backs of their shirts.

They were pulled back into the crowd of people, and quickly moved to cower behind Mori. Tamaki ranted at them about what they were not allowed to say, and they could see Haruhi getting angrier and angrier.

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and might cause them to ask us to leave," he finished.

"Well it's too late for that!" Haruhi snapped.

"Eep!" Alyx and Liza heroically hid behind Mori even more.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Tamaki complemented the fuming girl, but that only caused her to yell more. Tamaki immediately blamed Hikaru and Kaoru, and began to freak out at them. Meanwhile, the landlady asked Haruhi what was going on.

"They're not Yakuza, are they?" she asked nervously.

"They're definately Yakuza!" Alyx exclaimed, disregarding the fact that she came with them.

"Do you want me to call the police?!" she yelped.

Unfortunately, Alyx's dream of watching them all get hauled off to the police station excluding Hunny, of course) was very short-lived. Tamaki had overheard the conversation and began wooing Haruhi's landlady.

"And, he's got her," Alyx and Haruhi chorused.

"Um, I'm really sorry aout this, Haruhi," Liza said, "Can I help you carry those bags or something?"

"Nah, I've got it," Haruhi replied, "Thanks though."

The group climbed up the stairs and Haruhi gave them the rundown of what was going to happen, "Okay, here's the deal, I'm only giving you guys a quick peak! Three seconds, then you go home, okay!"

"That's gonna go down the drain fast," Alyx mused.

"What'd you say?" Haruhi growled.

"Nothing!" Alyx chirped.

Hunny offered Haruhi some cake and, sure enough, everyone got to file into the Fujioka household. The boys went out of their way to try to complement the house, which just annoyed Haruhi even more. She sighed and set about making tea, though she looked like she wanted to hit most of the Host Club members, who were curled up on the floor so as to "conserve space. Alyx and Liza sprawled out a bit more, knowing perfectly well that they could fit in the house well enough.

Suddenly Alyx gasped, "Holy crap!"

"What?" Liza asked.

"I just remembered where my Skillet CD went! I loaned it to Haruhi last time we were here!" she gasped.

"Didn't you blame _me_ for that disappearing?" Hikaru snapped.

"I blame you for _everything _that goes missing!" Alyx replied back coldly.

They proceeded to fight again, to everyone's dismay.

"Well, at least they're talking again," Liza sighed.

"I suppose that's better than the cold shoulder," Kaoru agreed.

Cake and tea turned into lunch and a trip to the supermarket. Alyx and Liza were very disappointed that they missed the show (Ranka meeting Tamaki), but had to get over it since real life (regrettably) didn't have instant replay. Hikaru and Kaoru came up shortly after Alyx and Liza and happily introduced themselves to Haruhi's father. Alyx frowned at Hikaru and pushed him away.

"Yo, Ranka-chan!" she greeted, "How have you been?"

"Alyx! It's wonderful to see you again!" Ranka gave Alyx a big hug, "I've been great, thank you for asking! Well, maybe not so great...there was a cute guy at the bar, but when I tried to talk to him, he-"

The rest of the Host Club returned to the house to say hello to and meet Haruhi's dad, successfully cutting off his tale. After a few minutes of getting irritated, Haruhi stormed out to go shopping, and ordered everyone to stay home. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. The boys all left, but Alyx refused to go with them, since Hikaru was going. Liza opted to stay behind as well to try to keep Alyx from plotting to do something to Hikaru.

"Heeeeeey, Alyyyyyyyyx," Liza said with a grin, "I got a great idea!"

"What?" Alyx asked curiously.

"Why don't we throw a party?"

"Hmmm, what kind of party?"

"Heh heh heh," Liza chuckled (almost) evilly, "How about a Truth or Dare party?"

Alyx grinned darkly, plotting all the ways she could embarrass her sister and Kaoru. She chuckled like a villain from a comic book, and went about fishing a Ramuné out of Haruhi's fridge to use for the bottle. The girl had completely forgotten about a certain someone she was fighting with, much to Liza's delight. Said girl's happy bubble was suddenly pierced by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. She poked her head into the other room to see Alyx, looking rather stunned, on the ground, surrounded by a large amount of food that had seemingly exploded out of Haruhi's refrigerator. Alyx blinked in confusion as her sister burst out laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!" Haruhi shrieked upon returning and seeing Alyx and Liza attempting to get all of the food back into the abused fridge.

"I just wanted a Ramuné!" Alyx cried.

Haruhi sighed and pushed them out of the way. Within a minute, she got everything back in order and handed Alyx a strawberry Ramuné to shut her up.

"Man, I'm starved!" Hikaru complained as he walked through the door.

Alyx immediately spewed her drink all over the boy, whose existence she'd momentarily (and happily) forgotten. The boy glared at her and she leered right back.

"Ummm," Kaoru glanced between his brother and Alyx.

Haruhi sighed again and pushed Alyx into another room, temporarily banishing her, before cleaning up the pop.

"Guess what!" Liza tried to lighten the mood, "We thought of a great idea! What if we had a Truth or Dare Party?!"

"Truth or Dare Party?" Tamaki asked, "What's that?"

"What, did you live under a _rock_?!" Alyx yelled from behind the door that Haruhi has shut in her face.

"Of course not! Don't be silly! I lived in a small mansion! It'd be very difficult to live under a rock! Is that how the commoners in America live?!" the blonde gasped dramatically, "Those poor people! They're worse off than I thought!"

"What she MEANS is _HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ KNOW WHAT TRUTH OR DARE IS?!" _Liza shrieked.

After a few minutes of chaos, Liza managed to explain the extremely simple game to Tamaki...it took at least ten minutes... It really didn't help that Alyx was repeatedly calling him a moron from the isle of banishment. However, the fool finally caught on.

"Sooo...is everyone in?" Liza asked.

Kyouya opted to sit out, and Mori only joined because Hunny wanted to play. Everyone else was all for it. They all sat in a circle and were about to start when Liza realized they were missing something important. They needed the bottle...and Alyx...sorta... The irate girl joined the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Hikaru.

Alyx glared at him and snarled, "I dare you to jump off a cliff."

"Alyx!" Liza yelled, elbowing her sister.

"Fine," the girl grumbled, "Jump off a bridge!"

"If you can't say anything nice, shut yer trap," Hikaru taunted.

"Ya know what-!" Alyx was about to shout some obscene phrases when Liza pushed her out of the circle.

"Go cool down for a while," she said, "Don't ruin it for the rest of us."

"Yes, mother!" she snapped and stomped off.

A few minutes later she returned saying she was bored. The game continued on smoothly, and the tension almost completely left the room. Tamaki was dared to propose to Kyouya, Mori had to sing The Song That Doesn't End for five minutes, Hunny ate (choked down) vegetables, and the dares went on. Eventually, Alyx left the room to grab a drink. Kaoru spun the bottle and it landed on his brother.

"Finally," he grinned evilly.

Hikaru's eyes widened a fraction, "What's that look for?"

"I dare you to..." Kaoru whispered in his brother's ear.

Hikaru's eyes grew wider and wider as the few words were whispered into the elder Hitachiin's ear. Finally, when Kaoru pulled away, Hikaru's face was a bright tomato color as he stammered, "Y-you're joking." He glanced to the room where Alyx had excused herself to not to long ago, knowing he didn't have much time before she came back. He then looked back at his brother's face that was red from holding in the laughter he would spill out once the dare was carried through. "I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"Oh come on," Liza chimed in at this point, knowing very well what the dare was, "It's not like you guys haven't done it once before..."

"WHEN?!"

"Don't you remember...Halloween."

"Liza," Kaoru gave the girl a strange look, "we've never celebrated Halloween together..."

"Really?" Liza thought for a moment, "Oh, that was my dream..."

Everyone, at this point, was completely lost and was continuing to stare at the twins and Liza, trying to figure out what exactly was going on, the usual tactics used for those who didn't have amazing twin powers as such these two sets of siblings did. As this was going on Alyx came back with another ramuné and sat down between her sister and Hunny. "What'd I miss?" She asked curiously looking at the bottle, then up to the precipitant of the dare. Her face showed that she was not pleased.

"So what was _his_ dare?"

"Uh..."

"Was it suck it up and admit he was wrong?" Alyx was in her usual "good" mood of the day as she spit this out in Hikaru's direction.

"In. Your. Dreams." he spat back.

"WHAT WAS THAT HITACHIIN?!"

"I said, in. Your. Dreams." He smiled. When Alyx got up in his face to fight back but ended up tripping from her sisters slight movement of the pillow, Kaoru pushed his brother in a way that caused Hikaru to fall against Alyx, as if to catch her.

"Yo, now's as good a time as any..." Kaoru motioned. Hikaru let out a gulp as Alyx began to throw a fit, squirming around trying to loosen Hikaru's grip around her shoulders. Hikaru forced her to look up at him and all he received was a glare.

"What do you think you're _doing?_"

"Hold still would ya?" He mumbled and then placed his lips on Alyx's, holding the kiss for three seconds as he was instructed to in the dare. Not much can be said after that, just that things got VERY awkward with everyone in the room.

Hikaru jumped up as though he'd been burned and slid away from Alyx, expecting to get his butt kicked to Texas and back. Much to his (and everyone else in the room's) surprise, she just stood up and walked out of the house. They stared at the open door expectantly, but she didn't do anything other than take a deep breath and return to the living room. Alyx sat down next to Hikaru and the boy looked at her, rather scared. Once again, she didn't do anything. In fact she showed no emotion on her face at all. It was a bit unnerving.

"Alyx?" Liza asked after a moment. Her sister didn't answer, "ALYX!"

"...Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure...this is a really weird dream..."

"You're not dreaming..."

"I have to be! There's no way Hikaru would ever kiss me! That's rediculous! Ha ha...ha...!"

"You're fake cheeriness is getting more pathetic by the second."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hikaru didn't want to comment, he was too busy trying not to look at Alyx. He sneaked a glance and noticed that she was busy trying not to look at him. The boy blushed slightly and looked away again. The silence was a bit scarier than the war had been. The atmosphere got awkward and uncomfortable for the others, so they ended their little adventure to Haruhi's house.

The car rolled to a stop in the Hayashi's driveway, and the girls prepared to leave. Hikaru and Kaoru got out too, claiming that there was no point in driving next door. Liza went inside the house and Kaoru headed home after saying goodbye. That left Alyx and Hikaru standing alone in the vacant drive.

"So...um...sorry about the duck..." Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah...uh...sorry about calling you a duck murderer and stuff," Alyx shuffled her feet and stared at the ground.

"Um...soooo....truce?" the boy murmured, holding out his hand, almost shyly.

"Sure..." Alyx shook his hand quickly and let go.

As she began to walk into the mansion, Hikaru called out her name and grabbed her wrist. She turned and felt his lips on hers for a second time that day. Her cheeks turned very red as Hikaru took off down the street with a conniving grin on his face.

* * *

Kura: Hey guys, I'm zetta sorry for the wait. I know it's been a rediculously long time and I wouldn't blame you all if you hated us. But quite frankly, work, school, and drama in life just kinda screw up writing stories. Also, I kept forgetting to tell Hana when she could write, so she wasn't able to help. Sorry Hana-chan! But anyway, I hope the length and fluff made up for the wait. I'm gonna see what I can do about the next chapter, but I've basically given up on setting deadlines since I don't seem to ever be able to make them. That's probably because I'm only needed on the weekends for work, so that flushes most of my writing time down the drain. Sorry again.

Hana: On a happier note! If you wanna know what the heck Liza was talking about with the whole Alyx and Hikaru kissing already thing...well the story is actually real! JoBros4eva wrote the story as part of our contest. I loved it so much I had to reference it! So go check it out! You'd totally fall in love with it in a heart beat!


	29. A little fun, while you wait!

**Boys:  
1.) ****Kyle**  
**2.) Phil  
3.) Hikaru  
4.) ****Tamaki**  
**5.) ****Kaoru****  
**  
**  
Girls:  
6.) ****Liza****  
7.) ****Renge**  
**8.) ****Alyx****  
9.)****Katie****  
10.) ****Haruhi**

**1: [2] Phil finds [8] Alyx crying. What does [2] Phil do?**  
Phil: Ms. Hayashi, is everything alright?  
Alyx: That jerk Hikaru stole my pocky again!  
Phil: why don't you just go get him back like you always do?  
Alyx: GREAT IDEA!  
Phil: although if you do that I won't be the one blamed for your screw up in the end.  
Alyx: Shut up, Phil!

**2: [1] Kyle and [6] Liza are out on a date when [5] Kaoru spots them. How does [5] Kaoru react?**  
Kaoru: L-Liza?  
Liza: hi Kaoru...  
Kyle: dude, this isn't what it looks like...  
Kaoru: GOOD i didn't miss dinner! **proceeds to shove Kyle out of seat** Liza this looks delicious!  
Liza: um...

**3: [3] Hikaru walks in when [8] Alyx is in a swimsuit. What happens?**  
Hikaru: Why the heck would you wear that, it doesn't suit you at all...  
Alyx: WHAT THE-GET OUT HITACHIIN!  
Hikaru: maybe this one would be better, or this, or this, ooo or maybe that one! **continues to pull out multiple swimsuits and throwing them at Alyx's face  
**Alyx: I SAID _GET OUT_. **steam raising from head**.  
Hikaru: oh wait! This one suits you most! **throws towel on alyx's head making it cover her face** Yep, it looks perfect!  
Alyx: **shoves Hikaru out of room and slams door in his face**

**4: [1] Kyle, [2] Phil, [4] Tamaki, [7] Renge, and [10] Haruhi are in a car. What's going on?**  
- Phil is driving since that is his job  
- Kyle is defending himself against Tamaki going on a rant about Kyle living under the same roof as his precious daughters.  
- Tamaki is ranting.  
- Haruhi is staring out the window not giving a care about the idiots in the car.  
- Renge is swooning about being in the same car the Hayashi's ride every day.

**5: [4] Tamaki walks in on [1] Kyle and [9] Katie in a bedroom. What happens?**  
Tamaki is freaking out about Kyle being a womanizer while Katie is sitting there blankly wondering if she should slap Tamaki or laugh at his stupidity, and Kyle is sitting there wondering how he is the one always caught in the awkward situations when it comes to Tamaki's ranting. All the while the sorry board was being screwed up from all the chaos that was going on.

**6: While [3] Hikaru, [5] Kaoru, and [10] Haruhi are cleaning, they find a photo book full of embarrassing pictures of [2] Phil. What happens?**  
All of them are wondering how a photo book of Phil got into the club room...

**7: [8] Alyx and [4] Tamaki are playing a video game. Who wins?**  
Alyx because everyone knows Tamaki epically fails at video games.  
Tamaki: MOM, HANA IS TELLING THE READERS LIES!!  
Kyouya: **says nothing because he knows Tamaki does indeed suck at video games.**

**8: [9] Katie, [7] Renge, [1] Kyle, [2] Phil, and [6] Liza are having a race. Who would win?**  
Phil comes in first because he drove to the finish line, only using the excuse that no one said it was a foot race. Kyle and Katie would make it in the second at a tie because the can actually run, and they are young, Liza would come in third because she sucks at running. She would be surprised that she beat Renge, who is too worried about sweating to run so she just walks the entire way gaining her 100th place because she fails that much.

**

* * *

**Hana: Okay, okay, so not a real chapter but I found this and thought it would be fun to do with Muto! So here is this little thing with Muto characters. Now there is a lot of foreshadowing in this and I am saying one thing, Y_**OU WILL NOT KNOW WHO THE NEW PEOPLE ARE UNTIL THEY COME IN THE STORY!**_ Final, no excuses.

Anyway just thought this would be fun. And I, Hana, did this all. Kura is busy with life and right now, and (surprisingly) I don't have one of those. So this is boredem.

As for the actual chapter of Muto, you know the Kirimi chapter, well that's not even close to being done...I started it...and worked on the middle of it but I gave Kura the chance to write what she wanted to write in it (which as you can guess from the "she's busy doing life" comment, she hasn't had time to do so)...right now the chapter is really hole-y. Total there is only about 900-1000 words, and most of you have been with us since we started this thing and you should know by now that that is the most lamest short chapter in the history of short chapters in our book.

S0o0o0o0o0o0o0 yeah, update on its way. This is for fun. Major new character spoilers that you won't know anymore about until they show up. I think that's everything! Until the next Chapter update guys!

BAI!!!


	30. Hikaru's Not So Secret Secret

Kura: ¡Hola, hola, Coca Cola!

Hana: **looks at Kura funny**

Kura: Sorry, I have "I, Don Quixote" stuck in my head, so I'm kinda in Spanish Mode.

Hana: Whatever...

Kura: Anyway, hooray! This chapter is actually going up semi-quickly!

Hana: That's because school isn't in the way as much.

Kura: True. The credit for a large portion of this chapter goes to Hana, as she did most of the work on it. Really, all the funny parts were her doing. I wrote a lot of drama and the Neko-chyan stuff.

Hana: **bows** So we hope you enjoy.

Infomercial Speed Talker: KuraandHanadonotownOuranHighSchoolHostClubnomatterhowawesomeitisandhowmuchtheywishtheydid.

* * *

19. Hikaru's Not-So-Secret Secret

The night had come and passed, and Liza couldn't help but snicker every time she saw her sister's face. It got so bad that the next morning, on the way to school, Alyx forced Liza to sit shotgun in the limo next to Phil so she didn't have to hear the constant high squeaky giggles. In the classroom, Alyx switched spots with Kaoru, which only made Liza laugh more, and this time, Kaoru joined in.

When it came to free period, Alyx excused herself and her sister so they could have a little talk about the giggle fits.

"_Is this about that kiss?_" Alyx hissed covering her mouth so the others couldn't lip read.

"No," Her sister smiled as she stretched out her answer, "Not at all."

"You're lying through your teeth."

"No I'm not...this isn't about _that_ kiss." Liza smiled.

"Then what!"

"Oh, I think you and I both know that you know that I know what you did."

Alyx pondered this again, which made Liza give up and literally fall to the ground, laughing so hard she could barely breathe (she started choking as a result).

"Liza? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, pulling the dying Hayashi off the floor.

"What did you do to your sister?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT!" This time Kaoru and Liza were leaning against each other laughing. Hikaru and Alyx seemed pretty fed up at this point.

The end of the hour bell rang and the group was on their merry way to their separate classes in separate rooms. The day went by and Alyx could still not figure out what was causing Liza to fall on the ground every time she saw Alyx, or Hikaru, or worse, when she saw them together.

"It couldn't be that...could it?" Alyx wondered, then shook her head, "Not possible!"

As the day went on and the classes drew to an end, the host members met in the club to get ready for the day. Liza, on her way to the club, glanced out the window to see a little girl staring up at the school. She didn't look older than four, and seemed to be lost or scared.

Alyx saw Liza staring out the window and simply grabbed her poofy sleeve and started walking towards the Third Music Room. Liza broke loose and ran out the exit doors leaving Alyx even more confused than before.

"Um...can I help you little girl?"

The girls big blue eyes stared up into Liza's, "I'm looking for by big brother."

"Big brother?" Liza thought for a moment, staring up at the window.

"She has blonde hair...the only two people in this school with blonde hair would be Nekozawa-senpai or Tamabaka..." she pondered for a few minutes, "...then there is Kyouko, or Michiou, and Kaori, and Chihaya...there are a lot more blonde people than I thought around here.

Liza looked down at the little girl once more, "Nekozawa wouldn't have a sister that's this used to the light...and I don't know ANYTHING about the other blonde people other than the only shiny person I know: Tamabaka..."

"So you're looking for your older brother?" Liza asked and the little girl nodded. Liza then knelt down, "Can you tell me what your older brother looks like?" This time she shook her head.

"All I know is that he has blonde hair, and he's a strong handsome prince!"

Liza died a little inside as those words were spoken aloud, and thought, "That takes care of who the brother is..."

"I think I know where we can find him." She took the little girl's hand and lead her up to the third music room and opened the door a little bit. Liza made sure to hold the door still so the flowers would hit it, instead of them. Then the the blonde-haired girl peered inside as the host club greeted her.

"Welcome!"

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest," Tamaki smiled and held out his hand as he would any other customer, "Eh, glad your here, my little lost kitty cat."

"Oh save the antics baka. She's not a guest."

"Not a guest? How can you say that Liza? Any age is allowed to be an honored guest!"

Liza was completely ignoring Tamaki as she told the little girl that she would head to the back to grab her something to eat. The girl just stood there staring at Tamaki as Liza rolled her eyes and pushed her way past the "police."

"Alyx!" Liza walked into the back room, quitting with the laughing for a little bit, while she entered the kitchen, "Alyx, we've got a gues-what are you doing?"

"Trying to get the pans."

"Why would they be in the fifth section?" Liza was referring to the height of the cabinets in comparison to the floor.

"The bullies put them there the other day, HOW WOULD I KNOW?"

"Cause you're in charge of putting them away at night."

"Oh...then why can't I find them where they're supposed to be?"

"Probably because you didn't put them away last week?" Liza was pointing to the sink where all the clean pots and pans had been sitting over the Sunday break.

"Oh, that would explain why they're over there..."

"You mean you looked in the sink, but didn't take them out?"

"Yeah, I just figured you didn't do your job and they were dirty."

"Then why didn't you clean them?"

"That's not my job."

"REALLY?" Liza rolled her eyes and walked over to the pre-made snack cabinet and pulled out the chocolate-strawberry cake she had worked on that morning before classes started.

"What's that for?"

"The little girl." Liza pointed out the window to the club. The little girl was now jumping up and down cheering about debauchery.

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Alyx was staring in awestruck disgust as the little girl continued to to cry out about the male harem.

"Alyx, why does a nine year old know that word?" Liza looked deeply sad that a girl of her age would get excited about that word. As the girls walked out of the kitchen with the strawberry chocolate cake in hand, the little girl pointed straight towards the girls and screamed out, "OTAKUS!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and the rest of the host club (minus the obvious three) started to laugh at the accurate word used to describe the Hayashi sisters. Then as she turned around to give Tamaki his description word, her eyes glowed in a way that could outshine the sun. Tears started to from in her big blue eyes as she whispered "big brother." The host club then let out a gasp, except for Liza, who smiled, thinking she was the smartest person in the school.

But as we all know from previous chapters Liza never gets the wish she wishes for, or, you know, she's never right.

"I don't, I'm an only child." were the words that crushed Liza's spirits, and the little girls (and the strawberry-chocolate cake's, as it was dropped onto the floor due to Liza's surprise).

"B-but she looks like you!"

"What's your name, little girl?" Tamaki asked, to which the preschooler responded, "Kirimi."

Tamaki told her the truth after finding out her name. Unfortunately for him, she didn't like the fact that he wasn't actually her brother. So what did Tamaki do? He officially unofficially adopted her, and made her his little sister.

"You know...that's really not fair to her _real_ brother," Alyx pointed out.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't say rash things like that to a child," Haruhi added.

The blonde explained (in tears) why it was perfectly okay, "I'm not being rash! I'll look after her properly! That's why I'm taking her home!"

"...Isn't that considered kidnapping?" Alyx asked (with no malintent, for once), and sent Tamaki into hysterics again. Meanwhile, the others were trying to figure out who her brother really was.

"Kirimi," a dark, haunting, and extremely familiar voice echoed throughout the Third Music Room.

Alyx gasped, "Neko-chyan!"

The brunette rushed over to glomp Nekozawa, but Hikaru grabbed her arm before she could. She glared at him questioningly. He just looked the other direction, not letting go. Kaoru and Liza gave each other knowing looks, trying not to laugh.

"Kirimi," Nekozawa said again, reaching towards his sister and terrifying her in the process.

The blondes screamed in terror, making Nekozawa cry. His own sister hated him. Alyx pulled her arm free of Hikaru's grip and finally got to glomp him.

"Is okay, Neko-chyan," Alyx said with a grin, "I still love you!"

Kirimi looked up, seeing someone who wasn't afraid of her brother. He looked happy, and was about to repeat the action he'd tried earlier, but she just cried again and hid her face in Tamaki's shirt. Two servants from the Nekozawa manor appeared out of nowhere and explained everything that had happened between the siblings. And the mystery of the debauchery was solved.

"_Why_ on _earth_ would you read something like that to a three-year-old?" Liza cried in horror.

"Miss Kirimi, let's go home," the manservant said, trying to take the girl from Tamaki.

"No, I'm staying with big brother!" Kirimi exclaimed, clinging to Tamaki, "I like being with big brother!"

Nekozawa seemed to deflate a bit. As he turned to leave, he asked that Tamaki take good care of his little sister for him.

"N-Nekozawa!" Alyx yelped as he took off down the corridor, "Hey, wait!"

The brunette rushed after him in hopes of helping the poor guy. She spent the rest of the day with him, trying to cure his depression, much to Hikaru's annoyance. Kaoru and Liza had joked with him about being jealous, but the look he gave them shut them up immediately. Kaoru was especially surprised. Hikaru had never glared at him seriously before. After the final bell, everyone went their own separate ways, Hikaru to his house, Liza and Kaoru to the Hayashi mansion, and Alyx to who-knows-where.

* * *

"Kaoru don't even try, I suck at English!"

"But it's your native tongue."

"Doesn't mean I speak it!"

"Um okay..."

"Hey! I know this one!"

"That's a start." Kaoru glanced over the Hayashi's shoulder and read the sentences that Liza had quickly scribbled down.

**'I before e except after c, and in sounding like a as in ****neighbor and weigh, on weekends and holidays and all through out May, and ****you'll always be wrong no matter what you say!'**

"That's a harsh rule!"

"I know, but that's always what my teacher told me when I was little."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...he didn't like me..."

"Couldn't tell." the two continued on their homework and tutoring session while Alyx had gone to the store to refill her pocky stash. Liza then placed her pencil on the paper and stared out the window.

"Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"We've been laughing about that dare for 24 hours now...and then that other thing...but now that were here together, without them around...do you think that they're actually starting to like each oth-?"

"We've got other things to think about Liza."

"So you've been thinking about it too!"

"What are we going to do about Nekozawa-senpai? And Kirimi-chan?"

"Well, I don't think Renge is going to help very much, but I'll help Haruhi watch Kirimi-cha--HEY!"

"You lose track of conversation so easily."

"Not my fault that the conversationist is a loser that can't keep me on topic."

"Speaking of on topic, what's the answer to number 4?"

"Ugh..." Liza took another look at the problem, "You put an s at the end."

"When?"

"Um...On weekends and holidays an-"

"You really fail you know that?"

"Not my fault if my tutor is a loser and can't teach."

"Where's Hikaru?" Alyx was now standing in the door way holding her little bag of groceries and had a piece of pocky dangling out of her mouth.

"Wrong loser," Liza mumbled grumpy from her English homework.

"English?" Alyx now turned to Kaoru, looking for the source of her sisters foul mood.

Kaoru nodded. Alyx then stifled a laugh, "I'd give up now, she sucks at English."

"But it's your native tongue!"

"Doesn't mean she speaks it." and with that the pocky-obsessed Hayashi went upstairs leaving the dumbfounded Hitachiin downstairs with the foul-mooded Hayashi. "Um how about we move to choir. Don't we have to memorize that song?"

Liza smiled up to Kaoru and shoved the English homework into her bag, dragging out the song rather excitedly. The two of them practiced until the Hitachiin was kicked out of the house by the maid.

The next day approached quickly and the school day went even quicker. That's when Tamaki's stupid plan went into effect once again, and Kirimi had Haruhi and Liza read yet another shojou manga.

"I thought I liked shojou manga...b-but...WHAT IS THIS?" Liza cried silently as Haruhi took her turn at reading.

Meanwhile in the next room over Alyx, the Hitachiin twins, Mori and Hunny, Kyouya and Tamaki, Renge, and finally Nekozawa were working on their training schedule...if you could call it "training".

"You ivory skin glows, and your smile looks more mysterious that a flower in the moonlight," Nekozawa said to the Kirimi "doll".

"Why is he being taught to say such things to Kirimi?" Alyx wondered aloud, "That's like something he should be saying to a girlfriend or something."

"Hmph," Hikaru grunted.

"Yes, you look as evil as a cursed wax doll!" the blonde on the other side of the room exclaimed.

Renge smacked Nekozawa on the back of the head with a paper fan, yelling at him about using occult words. Mori was ordered to add that to the list of words that the poor boy wasn't allowed to use.

"B-But the words in my vocabulary are all like that," Nekozawa protested.

"Evil beam!" Renge exclaimed, shining a flashlight at Neko-chan.

"It would be _really_ weird to be his girlfriend," Alyx noted after his last little rant.

"Why are you even thinking about it?" Hikaru growled.

"Shockingly enough, Hikaru," Alyx snapped, "I _do_ think about things like that sometimes. It's not like my life revolves around you people!"

The boy was about to retort when Kirimi showed up, looking for Tamaki. The blonde went to go help Kirimi, while Nekozawa stared on hopelessly. He muttered something about being a handsome, princely big brother, and turned the flashlight on, pointing it at himself.

"SELF EVIL BEAM!" he shouted as he did so.

Turning to Kirimi, he smiled and began to walk towards her. Unbeknownst to him, the flashlight made him look almost as creepy as the cloak. Kirimi screamed and ran for dear life. Nekozawa fell to the ground.

"It's okay, even if I continue this training, it doesn't guarantee that Kirimi will accept me," he said dejectedly, "Kirimi doesn't want a brother like me. She wants someone like you, Tamaki."

Alyx knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder as Tamaki yelled, "The person that little girl really wants to be with is you! If you care about your sister, don't give up, even if it kills you!"

"Ah, Milord, she ran into the courtyard," Hikaru and Kaoru said, looking out the window, "Is that a cat?"

Nekozawa pushed them out of the way, and ranted about how Kirimi was terrified of cats.

"Well then, _do_ something! Don't just talk about it!" Alyx said, pushing him towards the door.

The boy rushed out to save his sister, and the two lived happily ever after...until he passed out. After being exposed to the sunlight, Neko-chan reverted back to his old habits, but somehow, everything still worked out okay. The same couldn't be said for Alyx and Hikaru, though. Things were extremely tense with them ever since the Nekozawa episode. Alyx was oblivious to _why_ Hikaru was acting the way he was, and Hikaru was in denial that he was mad about anything.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, "What's the matter with you Hikaru?"

"It _told_ you," he hissed, "It's nothing!"

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be acting like such a jerk!" Alyx yelled, "So what's your _problem_?"

"_You_ are my problem!" he shouted back.

"Wh-What?"

"You're driving me insane!"

"But I-"

"Everything you do pisses me off!"

"Look I-"

"Especially when you're with Nekozawa-senpai!"

"Hey! Leave him out of-"

"Just stay away from him, and we'll be fine!"

"Hikaru..."

The way she said that stopped him mid-rant. Alyx had spoken his name so softly, in a way he'd never thought possible.

"Are you...jealous?"

* * *

Kura: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! And, that is where I leave you. I figured I should throw a _little_ bit of AlyxHikaru-ness, since there really isn't much yet.

Hana: Yeah, but that was an evil place to leave off! **wants to know what happens next**

Kura: **not telling **Bye!

Hana: I have a question...ish...weren't we going to end this with LizaKaoru fluff?

Kura: **stops midstride** Uh...were we? I don't remember.

Hana: It's no big deal, really. I was just wondering.

Kura: But I don't want to leave Liza out! I know! I'll do this!

* * *

--English Lessons-The Extended Edition--

"Kaoru, just give _up_ already!" Liza whined as her friend kept trying to help her with English (though it _really_ should have been the other way around).

"Liza, do you want to fail the next test?" Kaoru sighed.

"Yes! If it means I don't have to do this anymore, I'll gladly fail the test!" she complained loudly.

Kaoru shook his head, "I can't believe you're better at Japanese than English. It doesn't make sense."

The girl huffed and ignored both him and their homework.

"Look," Kaoru said, trying to get her to do her homework, "Why don't you translate a few easy sentences, and then we can be done."

"Fine," Liza surrendered.

He took out a used piece of notebook paper and added a few sentences to it. Handing it to Liza, he told her she wasn't allowed to get up until she finished all of them. Grumbling, she complied, albiet grudgingly. Liza scribbled the translations of the first few sentences, then skipped to the end. She read them, blushed, and had to reread them to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"K-Kaoru, what's this?" she asked, giving the paper back to him.

"What's what?" he asked, not sure what she was talking about.

His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Blushing, he quickly stuffed the paper back into his bag, saying it was nothing. Liza knew he was lying, but went along with it. Kaoru suggested that they start memorizing their new song for choir, to get her off topic, but it only partially worked. Those two sentences were always floating around in the back of her mind, and Kaoru's reaction didn't help.

**'I really like you. Will you go out with me?'**

* * *

Kura: Okay, now I feel better! And it ended on a LizaKao moment as I (possibly) promised!


	31. Contest: I Spy with My Little Eye

Hana: HEY GUYS!

Kura: This won't be an every time thing we promise

Hana: What people don't want authors notes between every chapter?

Kura: Doubt it

Hana: Fine! This one, however is a fun authors note that is quick simple and to the point!

Kura: WE GOTS A NEW CONTEST!

Hana: And Kura has given it the ever so fitting name;

Kura and Hana: **_I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE!_**

Hana: NOW who has not loved playing that game when you were little! I mean it annoyed the crap out of your parents when you spotted your invisible monkey's tyedye shirt and they couldn't get it at all.

Kura: But this one is going to be better then the invisible, tyedye-shirt-wearing monkey. It's Muto style!

Hana: This contest is going to drive you crazy because it makes you read our story several million times to figure out where everything is. You might even hate us in the end.

(Hana would like to point out that she really does NOT want people to hate her or Kura at this moment of the story!)

Kura: Anyway, shall we explain the point of the contest and the contest rules?

Hana: We shall :D

_**I Spy with My Little Eye**_

**GOAL:**  
Muto, it means to Change, is filled with MILLIONS of things that are outside of Ouran (or spoofs and bloopers of Ouran) and we have gotten so very little comments about these outside sources that we decided how many people can actually spot them all (Kura and Hana are both having trouble with some of the chapters and they wrote the thing so it is challenging)The person who can spot the most gets the fantabulous prize!

**RULES:**  
1) Alyx and Liza ARE otakus, so they do what otaku's do and have a lot of what otaku's have. In this spying game, your goal is to find every thing that is part of the outside world (i.e. name brands, systems, etc.) and from other animes (them being otaku's and crap) (i.e. Lines, characters, statements, etc.) through the story and through the author notes on top and bottom of each chapter (not the ones in between the chapters)  
2) A lot of stuff is mentioned multiple times, I'm only saying this once...so listen/look up: _**YOU ONLY HAVE TO STATE IT ONCE**_ or you'll be there all day looking at crap.  
3) Also, referencing part of something that has to do with a previous reference doesn't count. For instance, if Alyx were ranting about DNAngel in the beginning of the chapter (which she doesn't, so don't try to use that) and mentions Dark being a perverted idiot near the end, it doesn't count as two references. Same for videogames. If they were versing Hikaru in Pacman (which she doesn't) and says she got more pacdots than Hikaru, it's one reference, not two.  
4) When you think you found everything DO NOT **DO NOT DO NOT _DO NOT_** leave it in a review, people can cheat that way! Email it to us on the email on our profile, or pm us in our ff dot net account. EASY  
5)HAVE FUN WITH THIS its not a chore and you really don't HAVE to do it...but if you do you get a shot at winning a FANTABULOUS prize...which Kura will now explain because she is the one handing it out this year!

**Deadline**:  
August 2, 2010 is when Hana will be cutting it off approximately

**Other  
**Hana: I'll make a little A/N at the end of the contest with all the answers and with a tally on how many were actually caught

Kura: That just makes more work for you...

Hana: Yeah, but I'm the one with a very little to do life, so I got the time, specially during summer.

Kura: Okay anyway, so the prize is what's on everyone's mind. Since we're already working with a lot of characters (which will be mentioned more in the next chapter)...we're not going to have another character adding contest. This time the prize is actually cooler! (we think).

Hana: Definitely! And what can be cooler then being in Muto, you ask?

Kura: How badly would you want to have you're very own limited-addition only-copy-of-two picture of Liza, Alyx, Hikaru, and/or Kaoru drawn by Kura herself?

Hana: WOW, WHAT A DEAL?

Kura: THAT'S NOT ALL! If you enter now, the picture will even be signed by Kura and Hana themselves and emailed to you and you only.

Hana: WOW THAT'S AMAZING!

Kura: Okay, we sound like a bad infomercial.

Hana: Glad you caught that cause I was about to slap myself in the face for sounding so stupid.

Kura: So anyway, the prize is a picture of one set of twins, couples, or all four, whatever the winner wants. Drawn by me. Signed by both of us.

Hana: The winner is decided on who gets the most correct on there I Spy Lists.

Kura and Hana: GANBATTE NE!


	32. If MASH Has Predicted it

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT PART OF THE CONTEST!**

Hana: Hey, everyone, we're back!

Kura: Warning, this is kind of, just a little bit...aw, screw it! People, this is a total crack chapter!

Hana: That's not COMPLETELY true...again. I feel like we've had this conversation in a completely-different-not-really-the-same same kind of way...

Kura: **ignoring that** So, I just want to get this across. It's not our fault if you die from any of the following: falling off your chair and hitting your head because you're laughing too hard, suffocating because you're laughing too hard and can't breathe, getting murdered by someone nearby because you can't stop laughing, getting in trouble from being disruptive in class and, well, anything else that would kill you indirectly or directly related to you laughing at this chapter.

Hana: Now I'M almost afraid to read it.

Kura: Heh.

Hana: Oh, by the way, this is the chapter where a bunch of introductions are made! Katie won't show up quite yet, but you get to meet Kyle! Sharon comes back, and you get to meet Jobros4eva's character, too!

Kura: So enjoy the chapter, and remember: you were warned!

PS - contest winners, we hope we got your characters right. We did as much as we could from the bio. This is a reflection of our initial impression. Kura did most of the writing with them, but Liza at least proof read, so she can share the blame if they're wrong. ;p

* * *

20. If MASH Has Predicted it Then it MUST Be True!

"ALYX!" Liza was running throughout the mansion trying to locate her lost sister, "ALLLLLLYYYYYYX!" Alas she was nowhere to be found. Literally. Liza had looked in all her favorite places (her bed, the fridge, the game room), and every maid and butler told her the same thing. Liza proceeded to spend the next half hour looking through the rest of the mansion anyway…at least until she got distracted by a game she found in her tower.

Alyx came home shortly, after cooling her head with a walk around town. All she really came home to was the servants telling her that "Miss Elizabeth has been looking for you for a while now, young mistress," and the fact that there was uncontrollable laughter from within their room. The eldest went to investigate.

"Oi, Liza, what's with all the laughing? I thought you got over your little fits..." There was no answer. Alyx then continued up the stairs, "Liza, are you listening to me?" Liza continued to laugh. "LIZA!" Now Alyx could be seen and heard banging the door shouting out her sister's name. There was sudden quietness and then a crack through the door.

"Hello," Liza smiled, holding back more giggles.

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to let me in to see this 'nothing?'"

"Nuhuh" She smiled and then shut the door.

"ELIZABETH LEII HAYASHI, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOUR LAUGHING IS GETTING ANNOYING!"

"Why?"

"I SWEAR I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Why?"

Alyx remained silent. Why was Liza being so secretive?

"I should see if this is what she would have chosen..." Alyx could hear the mumble though the door. She pressed her ear on said door to get a better listen. "Mary Mary has an Apple on the Sliding Horse…" the rather high pitch of her sisters voice could be heard through the door singing a weird song. There was scribbling as well. "Hey Alyx, pick a number."

"Huh?"

"I know you're listening to me, so pick a number!"

"Not until you let me in."

"I won't let you in 'til you pick a number."

"Thirteen"

Liza again threw herself into a hysterical laughing moment, "I KNEW IT! I SO KNEW IT!"

"What's so funny?"

Liza opened the door and shoved a piece of paper at the long-haired twin, "THIS!"

The paper simply read:

**Alyx Hayashi (or should we say Hitachiin)**

**Being on vacation for a while makes you miss your wonderful shack****. Too**** bad your shack isn't mobile. You've always fantasized about living amongst the stars, so that's why you moved to Austin. You might not think it, but Austin will soon have a thriving entertainment business rivaling even Hollywood! You'll move there right when it all begins, what an age we live in! In the future you will be blessed with at least five children. By the time you hit 40 your hair will be completely grey and you will have aged twice as fast. Honestly, what were you thinking having so many children? It'll be at least a few years 'til they go off to university or college... you don't know if you'll make it. It's hard to imagine but in the not so distant future you will hook up with Hikaru H. At first it starts off as nothing too serious, but after a while you realize that this person is the one meant for you. Shortly ****thereafter**** you propose and****-****surprise****,**** surprise****—****you get married! Incredible! Your future job will be as a custodian in a small paper distribution company...just kidding! It'll actually be a ****multi-national**** paper distribution company! You get full benefits and a decent wage too! Not too shabby. (****What's**** this gotta do with a zookeeper? -that's what you got- **

"W-w-what is this?"

"Your future prediction!"

"According to what?"

"_Mary had an Apple on a Spinning Horse_." Liza sang the weird tune again, this time changing up the words.

"What?"

"MASH!"

"The way you put it makes it sound like MhaAoaSH."

"What? NO! That's the song that goes with the game!"

"No it's not, you and some kid made that up when we were little."

"Nuhuh!" Liza defended her childhood, "I wasn't that moronic, we borrowed it from someone."

"No, I'm pretty sure you were having a brain damage moment that day and made up that stupid song."

"I just think you're mad about your future with Hikaru."

"IT'S MASH! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Shows what you know."

"SHOWS WHAT _EVERYONE_ KNOWS! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"

"Humph," Liza simply pushed her sister aside. "We're going to be late to school."

"Hold on," Alyx then proceeded to grab the game from the attic and ventured down the spiraling stairs, "You picked mine, now it's your turn."

-A few hours later in free hour fourth period-

"You take forever, you know that."

"Shut up, I'm picking yours so don't try to tell me what you want."

"I'm not..."

"SHUT UP!"

The day continued on, and finally, two periods later, Alyx finally managed to finish up Liza's MASH categories. She made Liza pick a number, which was two. Her fortune read as follows.

**Liza's Hayashi**

**In the distant future you will find yourself living in ****a**** beautiful apartment. Now, you might be wondering, "Hey****,**** what's so great about a crappy apartment?" ****A****nd we'd answer****,**** "Uh...the fact that it's on the MOON!" That's right! You'll be one of the first pioneers in trans-planetary suburban expansion! Nice. You got a really good rate on your mortgage too, if that helps sweeten the deal. The love of your life will be no one, but you'll end up with Kyle - the slightly ****overweight,**** at times over****-bearing mail**** clerk down at the local post office. Ah, c'est la vie! No****,**** he is whom you ****are ****truly meant to be with. Despite fancy****,**** numerous obstacles you eventually achieve your dream job****:****b****eing an actress. It's highly probable that you're going to be wearing a light blue****-****violet wedding dress in a few years****'**** time. Terrible, we know, but on the plus side we don't know the precise context in which you'll be wearing it. It may simply be a Halloween party, who knows? Then again could be your wedding day as well. This may come as a shock to you, but ****throughout**** your life you will have 0 kids. Well not really that shocking, considering that after the first child, you couldn't wait to have more. By the end of your craze, you ****somehow**** had 0. Aside from the financial burden it's really not quite that bad.**

"Financial burden of what? Burning and hiding the bodies?"

Alyx cackled, "I can't believe you're going to marry _Kyle_!"

Liza just rolled her eyes, "At least I'm not marrying _Hikaru_."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Five kids with _him_? Yuck!" Alyx grimaced, glaring at her MASH results.

"Actually, it doesn't say that you married Hikaru _before_ you had five kids...in fact, MASH stated it afterwards..."

"...well, who's the father then? Or…_fathers?_"

"This is a _really_ weird conversation to be having in the middle of class."

"I know, but now I'm _really_ curious!"

In her Advanced Drawing class, Alyx hurriedly scribbled down as many names as she could think of on a sheet of paper. She ignored the teacher as she announced something to the class, as she began eliminating possible candidates.

"Ms. Hayashi," the teacher snapped, "what are you doing that is _so_ important that you can't be bothered to give these new students your attention?"

"I'm attempting to solve a very tricky mystery, ma'am. It's of the utmost importance, I assure you," she responded smoothly.

"Very well. _Don't_ let it distract you from class again," she reprimanded, "Sharon, Nathalie, please take your seats at Ms. Hayashi and Mr. Hitachiin's table."

The quiet girl, Sharon, nodded while Nathalie gave a peppy "okay!" They walked (or skipped in Nathalie's case) over to the table and sat down on the stools.

"Now, class, I want you to do a simple realism exercise. Turn in a complete sketch of the face of the person in across from you at the end of the period," the teacher said and moved to the back of the room to grade some projects.

Alyx had a hard time attempting to draw the happy girl in front of her, who looked as though she had chugged an energy drink before coming to class. She just _wouldn't_ sit _still_! Nathalie kept trying to start up a conversation, but she had a French accent which irritated Alyx. That, coupled with her bubbly personality made the teen more eager to punch her than draw her. Still, she had an assignment to complete, so she did the best she could, as quickly as she could, and returned to her paper.

"Hey, could you, like, please look up or something?" Nathalie asked, "It's sooo hard to draw your face when you're, like, looking down."

Trying _very_ hard to refrain from rolling her eyes, Alyx faced the girl across from her, glancing down every so often to scratch out yet another name. She'd finally narrowed it down to five. Hikaru - she _was_ marrying him (so said MASH) and it never said he _wasn't_ the father (never said he _was_ either). Nekozawa - three words: hot, blonde, dark, mysterious, not French, cloak, cats, Beelzenef...okay, that was more than three. Tamaki - serious case of amnesia and brain damage. Kyouya - see Tamaki's reasoning. No...wait...even _with_ brain damage Alyx would never like Kyouya enough for that. Soooo, scratching that off. Mori - ninja. Say no more. So, there were four possible candidates.

"OH WAIT! THERE WAS THAT CUTE PUNK ROCKER I MET LAST MONTH! What was his name?" Alyx wondered, "Never mind, if I can't remember his name, then he's probably not..."

"Alyx..._what_ are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly, stashing the scrap of paper in her bag.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" he pressed.

"Nope!" Alyx said with a grin.

She looked down again when the coast was clear and noticed the notebook that she had picked up earlier that week. If memory served, the owner was sitting at her table. Alyx looked at Sharon, who was quietly drawing Hikaru's face.

"Hey, Sharon, right?" Alyx asked, catching the girl's attention.

"Yes?" she asked after a moment.

"I think you dropped this the other day," the girl replied, handing the thin composition notebook back to the brunette.

"Oh..um, thanks," she replied shyly.

"Yup, so, can I see your sketch of the idiot?" Alyx asked as said idiot rummaged through her belongings in search of the paper she'd hidden there moments ago.

"Um, sure, but it's not done."

Sharon handed over the portrait. It was remarkably good. Alyx snickered and let Sharon see her sketch of Nathalie. There was a nice anime-styled drawing of the girl, and then several obnoxiously-cute chibis doodled off to the side.

"Not bad," Sharon remarked, "Your style is similar to that of CLAMP's, is it not?"

Alyx felt her jaw hit the table, "You know CLAMP?"

"Yes, they're very good at drawing mangas. The images are beautiful."

"I think we could be very, very good friends," Alyx laughed, handing Sharon's assignment back to her.

"Perhaps," Sharon offered a smile in return.

"Hey! What about us? Can we be friends too?" Nathalie exclaimed excitedly.

"Uhhh...sure?"

_Not a chance,_ Alyx thought irritably, but smiled and lied through her teeth in an attempt to seem friendly.

"Okay, _what_ is _this_?" Hikaru yelped, finally obtaining the elusive scrap of paper.

"Um..." Alyx rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "I'm trying to figure out who the father of my five future children will be?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow as Nathalie squealed something about loving children.

"Oooookaaaaay, and _why_ is _Tono_ on there?"

"It clearly states amnesia and brain damage, does it not?"

"WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF THAT HAPPENING?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I'M NOT A DOCTOR!"

"Mr. Hitachiin, Ms. Hayashi, if you two cannot control yourselves, you'll be in the headmaster's office faster than you can say Monet!"

"And what is with you and Nekozawa? Huh? What do you like about the guy so much?" Hikaru hissed.

"If you mean, 'what's he got that I don't got' then I can give you a list!" Alyx growled back.

"I'm sure you could!" Hikaru snapped, "If you like him so much why don't you just ask him out?"

"Maybe I will!" Alyx snarled, stomping off as soon as the bell rang.

After cooking, which Sharon was also in, oddly enough, Alyx went to the library, not caring if Kyouya added another chunk of money to her debt. She'd work it off eventually. She hoped so anyway. Alyx found Sharon tucked into a corner, reading a book on Music Theory, and sat on a chair nearby. Plugging in her headphones, Alyx went about sketching various anime characters, trying to get her mind off of the jerk who happened to be her best friend. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until the girl calmed down enough to return to the club room. Sharon gave her a small wave before returning to her book.

On her way back to the club room, Alyx ran into her other new-found "friend", Nathalie. The girls walked together to the club room, having a one-sided conversation about boys. Nathalie rambled on about how sweet and cute the Japanese boys were, even though the French boys at home were more handsome and suave. Alyx just rolled her eyes, deciding never to visit France.

"So, are you and that Hikaru guy a thing?" Nathalie asked, knocking Alyx back to reality.

"What?"

"Are you guys, like, an item? You know, amour?"

"Never in a million years!"

"You like him, don't you? C'est l'amour!"

"Yeeeaaaah, don't know what you just said. Tell you what, if you ever speak French at me again, I'll shove you in a locker."

"I don't think there are lockers here."

"Then I'll have one custom made to lock from the outside only, and put you in it!"

"Alyx, quit being mean to random people!" Liza ordered, appearing out of a random door, "Sorry about her."

"Oh, it's no biggie! C'est la vie, non?"

"No," Alyx growled.

"Come on!" Liza said, turning to her sister, "Everyone's been worried about you, since you decided to skip out! We all thought something was wrong!"

"Okay, somehow I _really_ doubt that."

"Okay, Kyouya was being a cold jerk as usual, but everyone else was concerned! Even Mori looked less robotic than usual!"

"Really?" Alyx asked, deciding to be a bit more cooperative, knowing that she had the ability to make Mori even just a little bit, more or less, genuinely, slightly bothered by her disappearance.

"Where are you going?" Nathalie asked, "Can I come?"

"Sure," Liza said invitingly, though Alyx grumbled "No."

They returned to the Third Music Room. Hikaru was nowhere to be seen, much to Alyx's relief, and Tamaki was able to convince Kyouya to keep Alyx's debt where it was as she was 'obviously distressed because of something the delinquent had done'.

"My poor daughter," Tamaki crowed, "I swear that little devil will never bother you again! Rest still, your weeping heart and rejoice in knowing that your father is here for you!"

Nathalie stared in awe. Here was a true gentleman. He spoke so sweetly to Alyx, as though he would truly do everything in his power to protect her.

"I see why you're not with Hikaru," she swooned, "He's just too perfect!"

"I would sooner swallow a spoon that has been in the garbage disposal," Alyx stated flatly, figuring out where Nathalie was going with her comment.

"Ick, not pretty," Liza said.

"So, he's single?" Nathalie asked star-struck, "It's a miracle!"

"Or a curse," Alyx said, but went off to do something else.

An hour later, when the club was well underway (it had been delayed due to Alyx's absence) the Hayashi Twins were arguing over meaningless things once again. Life appeared to have returned to normal for the time being. Although, Hikaru had also shown up late for the club session, and was being chastised by Tamaki. The boy had an irritated look on his face, but it went unnoticed by the girl who put it there, as she was busy bickering.

"MASH has predicted it, so it must be true!"

"You've been going against that all morning!"

"But hey, nonbelievers can become believers."

"So you are going to propose to Hikaru?"

Hikaru, poor guy, tended to come in at the worst of times (worse than other characters in the adventures of Alyx and Liza Hayashi) and, of course, what worse time could he have entered the room. Out-of-context words made for very awkward moments. The look of annoyance that had previously been on his face was replaced with one of shock (and maybe just a spark of hope).

"W-WHA?" Liza always got a kick out of the embarrassed tensions between her sister and Hikaru. "What does she mean by propose?"

"Shut your trap."

"WELL SORRY! I come to the club not expecting that my best friend is about to propose to me!"

"It was a stupid game."

"MASH has predicted it, so it must be true." Liza sang in the background.

"Mine was a fluke"

"Suuuuure"

"You're still marrying Kyle!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Kaoru walked over shortly after while the girls were continuing to fight. By this point, Liza was running around the room screaming "LALALA" at the top of her lungs trying to block out the noise coming from Alyx.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Kaoru looked over towards his brother and now Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Couldn't tell you if you wanted to." Hikaru was still slightly slack-jawed.

"Wait a minute..." Alyx suddenly stopped mid stride and fell to the ground cross legged. This of course caused her klutz of a sister trip herself trying to stop. "This feels a little déjà vu ish."

"How?" Liza asked annoyed.

"Kyle, marrying, the works of this fight."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kyle...Kyle...Kyyyyyyyyyyyle..." Alyx repeated the name over and over trying to give meaning to the word but was coming up blank every time. "KKKyyyllleee...I'm getting nothing."

"Seriously, we have no idea what you're talking about," everyone in the club room was staring at the brunette on the floor as she continued to elongate the name.

"OH MY GOD, KYLE! _KYLE_! LIZA'S HUSBAND KYLE!" she shouted suddenly.

"HUSBAND?" the rest of the host club yelped.

"You mean Kyle Stemberger, the stupid, evil, platypus Kyle?"

"_Yes_ I mean that Kyle! What other Kyle is important enough to merit the status of stupid, evil, platypus?"

"Why bring him up now?"

"I think he goes to school here..."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw him in the hallway today!"

"But he's in America!"

"So is Bandit Kieth, but that's not important right now!"

"Wh-when...WHEN DID MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER GET MARRIED?" Tamaki cried.

"Actually, I'm wondering the same thing," Kaoru asked, looking slightly upset but the news.

"Um...I was seven...and Alyx was the priest...or I guess she was the priestess..."

"That's funny," Hikaru sniffed, wondering if Alyx was secretly married too, "I didn't know Satan did weddings."

"Oh, ha ha, you're _so_ funny," Alyx snapped sarcastically.

"What's with you two?" Haruhi asked, "You're seriously fighting this time. What happened?"

"Nekozawa happened," Hikaru muttered darkly.

"What does Nekozawa-sempai have to do with anything?" Kaoru asked.

"N-Nekozawa? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GET ON HIS BAD SIDE! YOU'LL BE CURSED FOR LIFE!" Tamaki yelped, nearly reduced to tears at the thought of an angry Umehito Nekozawa.

"_He_ didn't do anything!" Alyx replied shortly, "Hikaru is being an idiot, as usual."

Nobody argued, save the one being called an idiot.

"How am _I_ being an idiot?"

"Because you've somehow gotten the impression that I'm in love with Nekozawa!"

"It's not like you make it hard to deny! You said he could be a possible father of your future children for God's sake!"

"You did _what_?" Liza, Kaoru, and Tamaki all yelled.

"It was because of MASH and I _wasn't_ serious!" Alyx defended herself.

"Sure you weren't," Hikaru growled, "I get the Tamaki thing being a joke-!"

"I'm not a joke!" Tamaki wailed.

"-But Mori and Nekozawa! Mori's a robot! How could you _like_ him?"

"One: he's a ninja, not a robot. Two: IT. WAS. A. _JOKE_!"

"So am I a joke too?"

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing myself!"

Suddenly, both teens were hit on the head by their furious friends/siblings. Rubbing the bumps on their heads, they demanded to know what the deal was and told the others to butt out.

"YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY EXPECT US TO-!" Liza started, but Haruhi cut her off.

"Actually, I think they should fight it out. Maybe they'll finally reconcile."

"I don't really feel like fighting anymore," Hikaru grumbled, getting up to walk away.

"Yeah? Well I do, so get back here, mister," Alyx said jokingly grabbing his shirt sleeve.

All at once, for whatever reason, the tension seemed to dissipate. The previously fighting students just stared at each other for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Look, Hikaru," Alyx said, "I don't really like _anyone_ right now, so being jealous is stupid. I'm still your best friend, right?"

"Sure..." Hikaru said, looking slighting depressed, "Not really the answer I wanted, but sure."

"I don't know what you mean," Alyx said, "But right now, to keep things simple, let's just leave it at that, 'kay?"

"Fine," Hikaru agreed, "Drama is annoying anyway."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

The club opened for business, as per usual, after that. Everything went smoothly. Hikaru and Alyx got along almost as well as they usually did. Everything seemed to be right with the world. Well, every world but Tamaki's. Hikaru seemed to really like Alyx, and that didn't sit well with him. As oblivious as he was to most things, he couldn't ignore that hooligan gazing longingly at his daughter the way he was. The blonde made his horrors known to the rest of the world as he usually did.

"He's probably looking at the tray of food she's carrying. The Hayashis make very good cake, and that happens to be Hikaru's favorite," Kyouya shot him down the way he always did, "Hikaru hasn't eaten for a while, and real fighting tends to make him hungry."

"No, no, he's definitely staring at her," Tamaki sobbed, "My poor daughter! I will save you from being preyed on by that little devil!"

Yes, everything seemed to be back to normal at Ouran Academy.

* * *

Kura: Okay, I got it all done! If you get a chapter in the next few weeks, it'll be all thanks to Hana because I won't have much computer access. I'm putting a preview for the next chapter, mostly for Hana's benefit as I decided that this stuff should go in later. I wanted to end this on a happier and funnier note, since there was more drama again. Enjoy! Oh and credit for the base chunk/idea of this chapter goes to Hana. I did some stuff to make it sound pretty (though not much) and the last maybe 2000 words. I'm not entirely sure. It was actually split close to even for once. LOL

Hana: See you next time!

PS: **THIS CHAPTER IS NOT PART OF THE CONTEST!

* * *

**

"Hey, Alyx, I have a question," Kaoru said, approaching the girl with caution, "Did you mean what you said before?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how many things I've said in my life, much less the past hour?" she replied.

"When you told my brother that you didn't like anyone. Was that true?" Kaoru clarified. He had to know. Alyx may not have realized it, but that answer meant a lot to his brother, and it wasn't all entirely positive.

Alyx thought for a minute. No, she had been lying. But this was Kaoru asking her, and she knew he didn't keep secrets from his brother. That would be problematic.

"Alyx?"

"Yes, that was the truth."

_Liar_.


	33. I've got a Question

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT PART OF THE CONTEST!**

Hana: Hey everyone! So I did want to get something up while Kura is away...because I feel bad that we don't update that often, and well I'd like to kinda finish this story someday...

Kaoru: So you're tired of us?

Hana: N-no...I just want to move on.

Hikaru: Definitely tired of us.

Hunny: Ha-chyan, is that true?

Hana: NO! I have other things to do...and so does Kura...we've got other stories and other ideas and stuff that we're not working on and...

Kyouya: Sounds more like just more excuses.

Hana: Shut up Kyouya no one's talking to you.

Hikaru: What if we just dumped you on the street and left you to starve?

Hana: THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!

Kaoru: You hate us.

Hana: I DON'T HATE YOU GUYS GEEZ! **throws a boot at Tamaki's head and takes over his corner  
**

Alyx and Liza: please enjoy chapter 21 :)**  
**

* * *

21. I've got a question...

"Hey, Alyx, I have a question," Kaoru said, approaching the girl with caution, "Did you mean what you said before?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how many things I've said in my life, much less the past hour?" she replied.

"When you told my brother that you didn't like anyone. Was that true?" Kaoru clarified. He had to know. Alyx may not have realized it, but that answer meant a lot to his brother, and it wasn't all entirely positive.

"..." Alyx thought for a minute. No, she had been lying. But this was Kaoru asking her, and she knew he didn't keep secrets from his brother. That would be problematic.

"Alyx?"

"Yes, that was the truth."

_Liar_. Kaoru thought as he propped himself against the wall in front of Alyx. "Okay," He decided to semi-change the subject and turn it around to something she would talk about deciding he'd get Hunny or someone to ask her about her crush later. "What about the other thing."

"Kaoru, I _just_ said that I talk way too much!" Alyx growled as she set the pots and pans into the sink, "What one this time?"

"The marriage thing?"

"MASH?"

"No."

Alyx pondered a moment trying to think about everything she has ever said that mentioned marriage, "Kyouya and Tamaki?"

Kaoru fell onto the floor forgetting about their stupid antics from a while ago with Alyx's retarded dreams. "No, the one about Liza..."

"Oh..." she held out the syllable for a while before she got the cheesy grin on her face and simply turned on her heal and walked away. _Never a good sign..._

A few days had passed with constant chatter and other miscellaneous 'projects' that everything that had went on in the past few days was forgotten by the host club and they could finally start off somewhat fresh...if only that were so with the group of idiots that formed said Host Club.

_"_Now you've done it...!" Alyx and Liza walked into the club room, actually on time for once, but they were kind of sorry they did the moment they entered the third music room.

"It's done all right..." Hikaru mumbled looking towards the table where tea had apparently split

"But we didn't do it." Kaoru grabbed on to Haruhi with his brother so she couldn't escape.

"What's going on?" both Hayashi's stared (as they were being ignored) at the table that the baka trio stood with Haruhi being captivated by the devils themselves.

"You're the ones who bumped into it right?"

"Kiseki-sama is freaking out about something..." Liza mumbled giving Tamaki his newly found nickname.

"Only because Haruhi was running away!"

"From what exactly?" Alyx got up in Hikaru's face as he answered.

"Cosplay."

"But you idiots cosplay all the time." Alyx seethed.

"Not the regular host club cosplay..."

Kaoru bumped in to finish his statement, "We want to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay." Alyx had forced one of Haruhi's arms out from the clenches of the Hitachiin boys' grip and started a tug-o-war with them. "Disguised as a girl you know!"

"She is a girl!" Alyx yelled, Kaoru at this point had let go and let the tug of war be held between Alyx and Hikaru.

"No one else knows that."

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

"Uh...guys..." Haruhi tried to bump in, hoping she could get loose at that point but Alyx interrupted her.

"Not now Haruhi, Baka and I are having an adult conversation." They continued to argue back and forth dragging Haruhi with them.

"You know you want to see it too Dono..."

To Liza's disgust, Tamaki actually took the time to think about it while Kaoru smirked thinking about it as well. She then took it upon herself to smack both of them upside the head yelling at them to get said object out of the gutter. Tamaki agreed quickly and instantly started yelling at Hikaru, who had tugged hard enough to get Haruhi back into a hugging position with his brother. Alyx had somehow tumbled down into the wall.

"How'd you loose?" Liza wondered as she helped her sister up.

"I remember like it was thirty seconds ago..." Alyx pretended to be staring off into the distance representing a flash back.

_"If you don't want Haruhi to dress up..."_

_"Shut up and let go!"_

_"We could always trade it so it's you in the bunny costume." Alyx went into complete shock, therefore letting go of her end and tumbling backwards as Hikaru gave one last pull._

_"_Let me guess...you've always wanted to say that..." Alyx grinned while her younger sister rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you sometimes...now Haruhi's stuck in the devious hands of those people!"

"What started this whole mess anyway?"

"I'm guessing that..." Liza pointed to what looked like an evil Usa-chan laying in a puddle of spilled coffee.

"That started the bunny costume thing?"

"No...that started the Tamaki rants and _then_ the continuation to the bunny costume thing."

"Oooooh." Alyx proceeded to pretend like she understood. "So why don't we just wake up Hunny-Senpai and tell him that Hikaru ruined his BunBun."

"Not a good idea..." Tamaki went on telling some story that he heard about the Huninozuka family and Hunny-senpai distroying a whole US camp base just because a soldier woke him up. "On top of that...Usa-chan..."

"So let me get this straight...his dead grandmother made that?" everyone nodded, "and it's the only one?" another nod. "Wow you really screwed up Hikaru!" Alyx smirked and poked Hikaru in the chest. "Just think of how he's gong to react when he wakes up."

"Um...that's all lies," Liza pointed out, talking about the story...

"Hunny-senpai couldn't do all that...there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh yeah? How about this for convincing evidence," Tamaki leaned in closer gathering everyone around him into a huddle, "Hunny-senpai's blood type is AB, how you like that?" Everyone, except for Haruhi let out a gasp. When the last comment was explained the crowd started to take things more seriously.

More or less.

After presenting a stupid map that looked like a five year old drew it, Tamaki was shot down by the Hitachiins.

"Um... I could take it to the back and clean it real fas-"

"How bout this," Tamaki tried again, "Send Usa-chan to the cleaners. Haruhi!" He pulled out the bunny suit, "You're going to have to wear the suit." The whole fiasco went again while Liza was still trying to get the others to understand that she could just wipe it off quickly and it would look just as good...

"WHY IS NO ONE LISTENING TO ME!" Liza grumbled as she continued to pout she added, "I feel like Tamakiseki-sama."

It wasn't much longer before Hunny woke up and everyone proceeded to freak out some more. "We don't have a choice we have to use a substitute!" Tamaki placed his Kuma-chan on Hunny-senpai's pillow hoping that he would be too tired to notice.

That didn't last long.

The bear was thrown to the ground and Alyx laughed hysterically while Tamaki mentally died screaming in his teddy bear's place. Hunny asked about his Usa-chan and Mori came to everyone's rescue saying that Usa-chan was just thirsty.

"Wow you guys are a bunch of idiots." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were on the floor sulking for feeling so stupid, realizing that was all it took to please Hunny. And it was Alyx's most favorite job to point it out bluntly to them.

"Here, I'll clean him up for you." Liza smiled wiping off the stain on the pink bunny's fabric.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Kaoru and Hikaru echoed in chorus as Liza finished up. That pushed the poor Hayashi over the edge as she went off into the kitchen ranting about how idiotic this whole group was.

The club was now open.

The ovens were all on baking several flavors of cakes, candies and cookies while the Hayashi twins were rolling out the dough and chopping up more fruit to decorate each cake with. As the dingers dinged and the buzzers buzzed Alyx rushed into each oven pulling out a perfectly formed cake smelling the sweet aroma of sugar.

"Someday I'm going to make an entire years worth of cake just for me with these ovens."

"Good luck getting them away from Hunny-senpai." Liza laughed, as she placed the last strawberry on the slice of cake going out. "I believe it is your turn to serve the cake and tea."

"Nah, Lets get them to do it." Alyx called walking over to the window ringing a little desk bell.

"Where did you get that?"

"Huh? This bell. From home. I figured it would be fun to have around!"

"When will you use it?"

"Just then...and now" she rang it again.

"Why do you have a bell?" Haruhi came to the window expecting an answer out of the mentally challenged Hayashi sister.

"Orders up!" she placed Liza's cake and a tea set on a silver tray and handed it to Haruhi. "There you are. Over to Hunny-senpai I believe." Alyx looked at Liza for confirmation. Liza nodded and Alyx pushed the tray towards Haruhi.

"I'm not a waiter."

"Technically you are."

"No I'm not."

"You serve the stuff don't you?"

"That's your guys' job."

"Technically it's not...our job is cooking the food."

"And giving it to you guys to eat up while you come up with retarded things to say to the ladies." Alyx smiled her I-win-so-shut-up smile. Haruhi just walked off with the tray towards Hunny-senpai.

"So about the bell..."

"WE'RE KEEPING IT!" Alyx hugged the bell in a protective manor, hissing at her sister when she tried to get closer to it.

"Fine...we're keeping it..."

"Yay!" and Alyx continued to ring the bell as each order was being placed on the breakfast bar window.

"...Leave me alone!" Alyx went into protective mode once more, as Hunny was yelling this out. She ran out into the club room with her sister in tow just as Mori was checking Hunny's mouth. Alyx was about to do something just as Renge started talking and the girls around the club were squealing.

"What is wrong with you people?" Alyx screeched as she stole Renge's microphone, "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" Renge didn't notice that her mic was gone because she was too busy fawning over the 'moe' to care. Alyx didn't like being ignored so the microphone made its way across the room and smashing against the wall...again no one noticed.

"So is it...a...cavity?"

"Cavity?" Alyx perked up at the word. "Hunny-senpai has a cavity?"

"Yeah." Mori stated. Hunny tried to tell him that everything was fine but wasn't believed. Mori looked up at the host king, "Tamaki."

The king nodded and cleared his throat for a club announcement. "In order to help our dear Hunny-senpai," Hunny died a little inside knowing what was coming up, "The host club is going to put a complete ban on sweets until his cavity is healed." Poor Hunny went into complete shock and was surrounded by hundreds of girls trying to cheer him up but Hunny couldn't hear a single word any of them were saying. The twins, not realizing Hunny was in pain at first looked at each other.

"So does that mean..." Liza pondered, meeting her sisters eyes.

"...we're out of a job for a few weeks?" Alyx eye's shined at the thought. They both proceeded to hop in the air cheering for sheer joy. All until Alyx caught Hunny bawling on the couch. She went into instant care-taker mode and hopped to Hunny's rescue. Liza joined closely behind her.

"And that's how it all began. One little cavity and suddenly Hunny-senpai's life became a living hell."

"WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM! I JUST SMASHED IT INTO PIECES!" Alyx pushed Renge out of the way ranting about the microphone.

**-The next day-**

"Man," Kaoru was standing around the corner, spying on the third years along side with Hikaru and Haruhi. "That was rough..."

"What was rough?" Alyx and Liza just about blew their cover but were quickly pulled back by their three classmates with hands covering both mouths. Liza's word muffler was gone quickly and without any harm but Hikaru still had his hand firmly blocking Alyx's mouth. She thought the proper way to pay him for this lovely treat was simply to omnomnom it.

"Poor Hikaru..." Liza whispered as Hikaru pulled back his hand cuddling it as Alyx laughed.

**-...-**

"I had no idea that Mori-senpai could be so brutal..." Hikaru went off into lalabalozoo land, leaving his words dangling as he thought out loud.

"'Specially against Hunny-senpai..." Liza added to the thought as she stared at the ground.

"You wouldn't expect it..." Kaoru continued the adding.

Alyx didn't say anything, and swatted at some invisible speck floating in the air. "Geez you guys are so gloomy, it's for the protection of Hunny-senpai isn't it?"

"I guess...but it's just weird that Mori would be the one being so mean to him..." Liza sighed and then looked up with some sort of flame reflected in her eyes. "But you're right! Hunny-senpai's in pain and we have to do our best to protect him!"

Alyx waved on the rest while she stayed behind with her sister before they started club. "You know, Hunny may try to get sweets out of each of us..." Alyx murmurer, Liza turned to stone. "He'll probably resort to all kinds of 'evil schemes' just to get his hands on some candy..." A crack appeared on Liza's chest. "Maybe even come up with a sob story."

"I think I'm going to head home...tell Tamaki that I was sick or something..."

"Huh?"

"See you later!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TO DO NOTHING WHILE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!" Alyx's rant was unheard by the younger sibling as she ran out, fiddling with her cellphone.

Hunny sulked around the club, lifeless and zombie-like, developing a plan on how to get his sweets back. Going to every person around club he could to try and suck up, just to have some sweets**. **After visiting Haruhi, he tried the twins.

"A-Alie-chan..." He rubbed his tear filled eyes, still holding the piece of candy Haruhi had given him.

"Hey Hunny." She noticed the candy. "What'chya got there...Mori better not see it..."

"Haru-chan gave it to me saying it wouldn't hurt."

"Lemme see..." Alyx took the candy from the boy's hand and read the label. "'Kelp candy, sweetly delicious'" she read in a monotone voice "..." It didn't take very long before Alyx went hunting Haruhi down demanding where she got the candy and telling her how it was utterly despicable that she would even offer such a grotesque thing to the beloved Hunny-senpai.

Hunny-senpai's plan of getting Alyx to feel bad enough for him to give him real candy...failed.

Next up was Liza, Hunny thought, and then proceeded to sulk around the club room trying to figure out how to get Liza to feel bad for him. How ever when he finally came up with the perfect plan, she was no where to be found. Alyx had told him she decided to go home early for his own sake. Hunny went into shock once more.

**-Back at Hayashi Manor-**

A very tall, very blonde boy stood on the front door step of the Hayashi house. He didn't have to do much to get noticed, him being a foreigner. Jeeves answered the door letting the boy come in after recognizing him. "Miss Elizabeth is upstairs and in her room to the right. Her twin is still at school I'm afraid."

"That's cool." The blonde boy smiled, "Elizabeth is the one I wanted to see anyway." he gave a nervous laugh as he was lead up the stairs by one of the maids.

"Miss Hayashi...there's a young man who wants to see you." the maid giggled.

"What's he look like?" Liza called from the other side of the door being extra cautious.

"Blonde and tall."

"GO AWAY TAMAKI!" the boy jumped back from the high pitched yell. "AH! I...uh...mean..." she started coughing violently.

"Madam...it isn't Mr. Suou."

"It isn't?" the coughing stopped.

The maid giggled some more and opened the door for the boy to enter. "Hi Liz, what's up?" the boy greeted with a little solute. Liza almost passed out as she screamed in pure joy.

* * *

Alyx had gotten a ride home from the Hitachiin limo, and the brothers had invited themselves over to their house.

"Don't you guys have your own thing to do at your own house?" Alyx grumbled, turning the knob.

"Nope" both smiled while Alyx sighed in frustration.

"Liza! I'm home!" She glanced around the first floor. "The idiots follow like usual..."

"HEY!"

Alyx continued to look throughout the first floor once more. There was no reply from her sister. "YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING MASH AGAIN!" The whole floor was silent.

"Miss Alexandra, welcome home. Hello Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru."

"Hey Jeeves...Liza 'round?" Alyx grumbled, hating it when Jeeves continued to play matchmaker by calling the Hitachiin's master.

"She went upstairs with a very unusual guest."

"Guest?" There was a sudden loud laughter from upstairs. A high pitched one and a deeper one. "A guy guest?" Jeeves nodded. "Interesting."

The set of three went up the stairs and down to the twins room. "Liza?" Kaoru called knocking on the door.

"Kaoru, that you?"

"You better open this door before I kick it down." Alyx pounded.

"I guess she's home..." the boy's voice sounded happy. Liza was heard giggling. "Should you let her in."

"YOU BETTER LET ME IN!"

"Liza...please, I have your homework that you forgot in the music room..." Kaoru said shuffling a bag.

"Idiot, she's not going to open the door to that!"

"And this little note book..." Hikaru picked up from the bag. "Wonder what it says..."

"DON'T!" The door flung open as Liza snatched her things back from the devil twins. All smirked and Alyx squeeled in pure joy.

"KYLE!"

"KYLE?" The boy got up and straightened his shirt out trying to get rid of the crumbs from the cookies they were snacking on. He held out a hand to Kaoru.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyle Stemberger."

The hand was being stared at and was taken by Hikaru. "Hey, we've heard a lot about you." He smiled, "The name's Hikaru Hitachiin. We live next door to these idio-OW!" Hikaru had gotten slapped across the head by one of the said idiots.

Kyle laughed, "and Alyx has told me plenty about you in her letters." Alyx beamed, hugging her friend. "Long time no see huh?" Kyle then looked over at Kaoru who didn't say anything once he was told the foreigner's name. "And you being Kaoru, I assume."

Everyone became uncomfortable in the silence until Liza broke it, "Soooo, where are you staying Kyle?"

"Well...that's sort of why I'm here." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You're mom and dad sort of invited me to live here."

"THAT'S PERFECT!" the Hayashi's yelled.

"Finally a guy we can hang out with here, right Kaoru?" Hikaru laughed.

"How 'bout you just hang out at your own house!" Alyx interrupted the silence from the younger Hitachiin.

That night didn't have much more craziness then the normal. The Hitachiins left around eleven and the girls showed Kyle the last of the secrete spots that Alyx refused to show Hikaru. The girls wished Kyle a good night as they shut him up in his room on the top floor and went into their own on the second.

"Tomorrow's Saturday right?" Liza asked, starting the random 'good-night' conversation.

"Yeah, so."

"Last day of school for the week...and last saturday school for the month."

"SWEET!"

"Wonder what classes Kyle's going into."

"His wife would think that."

"I'M NOT HIS WIFE!"

Alyx laughed and turned off the lamp next to her bed, "Good-night, Mrs. Stemberger."

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU!"

**-The Third day of Hell-**

The club hasn't even started yet and Liza already came up with an excuse to leave. She didn't last long however, for Kyle wanted to see what kind of club it was but Alyx forcfully dragged her sister to the club room, leaving Kyle behind. Hunny was wobbling back and forth as if he had no life left in him.

"He looks bad..."

"HE'S HEADING FOR THE TREATS!"

"Don't worry, I had that cleared out when the order was given." Kyouya smiled. Liza slumped in her chair.

"Boss-monkey seems way too chipper for this..."

"It's the money he's saving..."

"Stupid boss-monkey."

Tamaki's teddy bear got thrown to the ground once more, letting Alyx have another laughing fit while Tamaki went to cuddle his Kuma-chan. Hunny wobbled back out and fell to the ground.

"Tamaki you should go cheer him up." Alyx said nudging the king over to the sugar deprived third year.

"Yeah, you, as the dad, need to make sure everyone in the family is happy." Liza added. Tamaki nodded and headed over only to get his hand bitten by said third year.

Everything after that was hazy for our baka-types. Mori told Hunny to stop and then got flipped and screamed at by the poor kid. Mori wobbled around trying to catch his balance on anything he could but only managed to break a vause and table.

"Mori-senpai...by any chance were you trying to get Hunny-senpai to hate you?" Everyone seemed shocked, some even came back saying that that ould be Takeshi's personal Hell.

"Twice before his nap, I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth..."

"That isn't your fault..." both sets of twins tried to comfort him but also felt the amount of stupidity about that statement. "It's his responsibili-"

"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth...then it will be...my fault."

"You mean like George Washington?" Alyx wondered picturing Hunny with wood teeth and a powdered wig.

"You know that story was false."

"Not all parts."

All was well after that. Hunny-senpai ran to Mori and appologized for everything. He also promised to never to forget to brush his teeth again. Yes, good has been done here, but don't take our word as the authors for it, just look down at the itsy bitsy host club for yourself.

"What's wrong with Kyouya Senpai?" Haruhi stood in the corner watching Kyouya crying dryly crumbling up some bills and typing furiously on a calculator. Liza walked up next to her and smiled.

"He's grieving for all the money he's going to have to spend on snack ingredients again..."

"Okay...what about her?" Haruhi then gestured to a girl in fetal position rocking back and forth as if she was completely and utterly traumatized.

Liza giggled, "Isn't it obvious?" Haruhi looked over at her short haired friend, "She's grieving having to put those ingredients that Kyoubaka is grieving about, together."

"...Didn't even have to ask..."

"That's the circle of idiocy right there."

"Haru-chan! Li-chan! Come have some cake!" Hunny had called over the two girls who were happily talking about their peers (and siblings in some circumstances). They smiled at each other and walked over to the now ever so happy Hunny-senpai how was proceeding to give everyone a tiny piece of cake while he still got a fourth.

"That's our Hunny-senpai." Tamaki smiled as he accepted his piece.

Liza giggled taking the small bites out of her cake, enjoying the company and the little bit less loud company since her sister was in the corner crying over work once again.

"Liza?" The short haired brunette perked up at the sound of her name being said next to her. Kaoru reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Um..." Liza swallowed the chunk of cake that was in her mouth, "Kaoru, let go..." he shook his head... Alyx's grin still fresh in his mind from over a week and a half ago. "Kaoru." this time she said it a bit louder.

"Liza...now that Kyle is living with you and everything...I have to know."

"'Kay..." Liza set her fork down on her plate, "You got my attention...but not for long. That cake is too good."

He smiled but then got his serious face on once more. "Is what Alyx said true?"

"Alyx says a lot of idiotic things every day...which one are you talking about?"

"The marriage thing."

Liza stopped and thought a bit. "You mean about Kyouya and Tamaki?"

Kaoru died a little inside feeling the incredible annoyance of de jea vu "...No..." he mutter in between his teeth.

"Then what?"

Kaoru didn't say anything and just let go of Liza's hand and pulled it away. "Never mind."

* * *

Hana: YAY I WROTE A CHAPTER ON MY OWN! I'm like extremely proud right now :D so yeah. I hope you guys like it and the next chapter needs a lot of time...partly because its Haruhi in Wonderland...and that's a dream...and I completely forgot what we're doing with that (heh heh heh) so yeah...that's going to be a lot of discussion with Kura D: (that is scary sometimes because we don't stay on topic very often...kinda like right now huh?)

Haruhi: Big surprise.

Hana: HARUHI!...Why are you here.

Haruhi: You've never ended one of these by yourself so I'm here to help.

Hana: SOUNDS GOOD!

Haruhi: Until next time.

Haruhi and Hana: WE'LL SEE YOU THEN! :D


	34. Alice

**THE CONTEST IS OVER...SCORES TBA  
**

Hana: ZzZzZzZzZz

Kura: We'll work on getting the contest scores in...we kinda have to come together for that. Also, you should thank Hana for most of this chapter as I was drawing a big blank for it. I finally managed to kick my brain back into author mode, but it took a while. PS, if you've never read/heard of Alice in the Country of Hearts (AKA Hearts no Kuni no Alice) then I feel so sad for you. BORIS IS SO EPIC! Hence what happens later.

Hana: More zZzZ's

Kura: This just in: My cat is officially too fat to make it onto my bed on the first try. What a poor, dumb, lard bucket. Ah, well, he's fuzzyful! X3

* * *

22. Alice

The club went as smoothly as smoothly goes by Ouran standards. Girls were squealing left and right, the 'men' were charming said girls with their looks and, well, charms. And finally, there was not even the slightest complaint, rant, crazy talk, or scheming in the kitchen. As the club closed their doors, the quietness scared the 'men' of the host club. They casually made their way to the door way of the back room and listened into the Hayashi girls' conversation.

"Hold your horses, just let me cut his head off." There were some rustling noises and then the eldest started to laugh, "This shouldn't be this much fun."

"Just bring it over here already I want to see what it looks like!" Liza exclaimed, footsteps were heard quickly pacing across the floor. "So where should I put it?"

"How 'bout with this one on the stove."

"I think it'll look better over here leaning against the blender."

"But this one would look better over there!"

The few members of the host club looked disgusted, thinking about decapitated heads being scattered all over the kitchen. They burst through the door to find the each girl with a pair of scissors in their hands and many books scattered all over, including on the stove and up against the blender.

"Um...hi?" Liza stared blankly at each member while holding a cut up picture of Tamaki. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, we're kind of busy right now!" Alyx said making the last snip on Haruhi's picture.

"What...are you guys doing?" Haruhi managed to come out of her shock a bit after seeing that there were no dead bodies laying on the stove.

"Our job."

"Of what?" Hikaru said, looking at all of the manga flipped to various pages.

"None a yo' beeswax." Liza said a bit immaturely. "Now get out! It's supposed to be a surprise!" She nudged Kaoru out the door while Alyx shut it behind him. "Now back to work! Where did Kyouya's head go?"

-Flashback time!-

_"Hey Kyouya?" Liza stood behind the shadow king while he was typing on his computer seeming very focused. She didn't get a reply. "Kyouuuuuuuya..." Again nothing._

_"HEY, YOU BIG FAT TUB OF LARD!" Alyx screamed in the Host Club's Vice President's ear...and still didn't get a response. "Hm...that usually works."_

_"Why isn't he responding?"_

_"HES IGNORING US? HOW DARE HE IGNORE ME!"_

_"Yeah...he usually raises our debt or something for making this much noise while he's working."_

_Alyx proceeded to poke the bespectacled man but again didn't get a response. "That's it, he's a robot."_

_"OH, THEN I KNOW HOW TO GET HIS ATTENTION!" Liza turned back to the shadow king, "Beep bop boo bop beep!"_

_"Shut up, you're annoying." Kyouya muttered, still typing. _

_"Wow...he is a robot..." Alyx was star struck._

_"What will get you two out of my hair?"_

_"...And out of character."_

_"Whatchayadoin'?" Liza peaked over his shoulder._

_"Something that doesn't concern you."_

_"Oh come on, picking out cosplay couldn't be that hard."_

_Kyouya stopped typing for a bit and stood up from his seat. "Great idea, Alyx."_

_"What?" Alyx blinked a few times, trying to figure out how saying something wasn't hard became her having to do work._

-End epically long flashback-

"So you let them pick the cosplay because they were in your hair?" Tamaki asked confused trying to figure out once more what the girls were up to. Kyouya smirked and nodded before he left the third music room to head home.

"We're all doomed." the Hitachiins said,f glancing back to the kitchen door.

"So why are we doing it this way exactly?" Alyx questioned, looking at more pictures of different characters.

"Because I saw it on TV once...and it looked fun..."

"Sure," she replied, holding out the u longer then needed.

The books were all set up and the heads were all cut out, all that was left was the placing of each person. This is where the girls reached a delema.

"So we're doing Hearts no Kuni no Alice...but who goes where?"

"Hikaru is totally Boris!" Liza grabbed the head of Hikaru and placed it on the book that was open to a page with Boris holding up the gun. "See? It fits!"

"We're not giving him a gun..." Alyx looked worried at the thought of her best friend having a gun.

"Uh...duh..." Liza scribbled down the pair into a notebook that they were planning on giving to their mother to make costumes. She started to mumble the next couple, "So does that mean Kaoru would be Ace?"

"Elliot would be a better fit."

"But Ace is like Chesh's other half in this book..."

"Do what you wish."

The girls continued the process in the kitchen until the Hitachiins came to bring the two morons home. Said morons were on the floor laughing so hard that Liza couldn't get up without breaking a rib and Alyx was turning blue from the breath shortage. What caused this hysteria? Three words.

Tamaki.

Is.

Gowland.

Yes after long debate they had their cast set, and it went a little like this:

Hikaru was Boris.  
Kaoru was Ace.  
Haruhi was Alice.  
Kyouya went from Nightmare and ended up with Julius.  
Mori went from Nightmare to Dum and finally ended up being Blood Dupré.  
Hunny and his BunBun (yes Usa-chan was dressing up as well) were to be Dee and Dum.  
and finally Tamaki went with the most jumps from being Elliot to Blood, back to Elliot and finally ended up with being stuck with Mary Gowland (Merry-go-round!)

The girls sent themselves to their room after the long day and invited Kyle to hang out.

"So are you guys dressing up too?" he asked.

"We're just the cooks, and it wouldn't be too exciting if we dressed up and stayed in the back..." Liza said sadly, only just coming to the realization that they wouldn't get to participate in the one Club Cosplay event that they would actually want to do.

"Pssh, screw that!" Alyx snorted, "I'm totally going as the Queen of Hearts!"

Kyle shook his head and sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You should come too! I'm sure Mom would just _love_ to dress you up," Alyx chuckled evilly.

"And have you screech 'off with his head!' at me every five minutes?" Kyle paused and pretended to be contemplating his options, "I think not.

"Awww, you're no fun!" she replied with more than a hint of a pout.

"Um, hey Alyx," Liza asked timidly, fearing what the answer would be, "Who exactly am I going to be?"

"Just be another girl..." her sister replied with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Um..."

"What?"

"There isn't one..."

"Blasphemy!" Alyx yelled and immediately began tearing through the manga volumes, "Les gasp!"

"I told you," Liza whined.

"Well, you know what this means," the older Hayashi said, snapping the book shut.

"Actually, I don't," Liza replied.

"You'll just have to be Peter!"

"..."

Alyx smirked, anticipating the next thing to come out of her sister's mouth. It was sure to be hysterical, in both senses of the word.

"WHAT! NO WAY! I CAN'T BE HIM! NUH UH! FIND SOMEONE ELSE!"

"I can't, sister dearest," Alyx lied, "Everyone is taken.

"Actually you can still use Elliot," Kyle assured Liza.

"I DUN WANNA BE HIM EITHER!"

"Well," Alyx stated sitting back, "It's Peter or Elliot...well, I guess there's still...no, I hate him too much..."

"Who?"

"Nightmare..."

"Ew..."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"He's not _that_ bad, you know."

"I don't like him."

"Can we get back on topic?" Kyle interjected.

"I suppose," the girls sighed.

"I can't believe I have to wear bunny ears," Liza whined.

"Well, think of it this way, they'll match your hair," Alyx snickered, "Unless you're Peter."

She didn't deem that worthy of a response. Instead she just threw a pillow at Alyx, which didn't _technically_ count, right?

"I'll go tell your mom that we need two more outfits," Kyle said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Sooooo, now we wait?" Alyx asked.

"Now we wait," Liza sighed in response.

A few days later, everything was in place. The club room had been redecorated with a gothic theme to it. There were hearts and clocks scattered throughout the room, along with different bits and pieces going with the various characters. Alyx was having a blast parading around the room 'offing' peoples' heads. This was before hours of course, or else all of the little fangirls would have died.

"Ouch, I'm feeling a bit left out," Hikaru purred, as Alyx had yet to point her scepter his way.

"I couldn't kill Boris, even if Kyouya had been cosplaying as him," Alyx said tearfully.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" a certain irritated, evil-genius-turned-clock-repairman growled.

"Oh, nothing, uh...what's your character's name again?"

"How could you not know?" Kyouya sighed in frustration.

"It's not _my_ fault he's not nearly bish enough for me to care!" Alyx retaliated.

"Is that so?" the Shadow King replied, sounding like he couldn't care less.

"Well, yeah...why else would I read manga? For the plot? Ha, that'll be the day!" the girl chuckled to herself.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say something so...so _girly_," Hikaru said, completely and utterly shocked.

Alyx gasped in feign indignation, "In case you didn't notice, I _am_ female!"

"I noticed," Hikaru mumbled , looking away to hide the slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"Ahem," Tamaki said, looking totally ridiculous in his outfit, "Are we ready to allow the ladies to enter?"

"I suppose," Alyx sighed, sounding bored.

"He wasn't really asking you," Liza grumbled, fidgeting with the ears she was being forced to wear.

Kaoru grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"You look fine," he said, setting the rabbit ears straight.

Liza blushed furiously and looked away, pretending to be angry for some reason. Everyone saw through it, but didn't have the heart to tell her.

"All righty then!" Tamaki crowed, borrowing a phrase from the twins' book, "Let's get this party started, yo!"

Both sets of twins cracked up at how wrong that sounded coming out of Tamaki's mouth.

"What? Did I say it wrong?" the blonde asked sadly.

"N-No," Alyx gasped, "You g-got it r-right!"

"J-Just don't ever say it a-ag-gain," Liza was doubled over, she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," he said, taking another Alyx-phrase.

"Oh no he did _not_ just do that," Alyx muttered, suddenly no longer amused.

"Welcome!" Tamaki greeted, throwing open the ivory doors of the Third Music Room.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Alyx shouted at the top of her lungs, pointing her scepter at the blonde king as though it were a sword.

The crowd outside clapped and cheered as the people made their way into the room. A little way into the merriment that was always abundant at the club, something started playing over that loud speaker that was in the room for some odd reason.

_"Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken wo katate ni, fushigi no kuni..."_

"You didn't..." Hikaru asked the very amused Alyx who was sitting next to him on the plush couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied innocently and continued to sip her tea.

_"Ironna mono wo kirisutete, makka na michi wo shiite itta..."_

"Ahhh, I love this song. It's so creepy, and yet so pretty," Alyx sighed dreamily.

"Alice Human Sacrifice? Really?" Liza asked, joining her sister and said sister's accomplice.

_"Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku..."_

"It fits, wouldn't you agree?" the aforementioned sister replied nonchalantly.

_"Tsumibito no you ni tojikomararete..."_

"Yes, but I think it might give Tamaki nightmares," Liza said.

"And I should care _because_?"

_"Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sai wo shiru sube wa nashi..."_

"Because he'll probably end up calling us every day in a sad attempt to make himself feel better."

"Why call us?"

"Everyone else would hang up, and our mom would make us talk to him."

"F! You're right!" Alyx yelped and rushed to turn the music off before more of the eerie Vocaloid song could play.

As soon as the club was relatively silent again, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered, stomped on, burned, and thrown into the ocean by an angry koala. Okay...that's not _totally_ accurate. All that really happened was Kyle finding his way into the Host Club by some rather..._interesting_... means. In other words, he came falling through an open window. The resulting crash grabbed everyone's attention.

"Oooooowww," the boy groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up.

He was dressed a lot differently from the jeans-and-an-obscure-band-tee combo that was his usual attire. In fact, the outfit almost looked like...but no. There was no way he was _cosplaying_, right?

"Alyx," Liza deadpanned, "Please tell me he's not Peter."

"You say that, but you tell me not to lie...which do you want?" Alyx asked, almost equally as stupefied as her twin.

Kyle frowned and resituated the white wig and bunny ears on his head, looking slightly annoyed that he had them.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Hikaru asked rudely, poking Kyle's shoulder.

"Sheryn sent me, saying Liza needed me to wear this to cheer her up," he sighed, "Believe me, I don't want me here either."

Alyx giggled as she crossed the room to give her friend a hand, "We want you here."

"Not dressed like _that_," Liza hissed, glaring at the white abominations on his head.

"Sorry, I have no choice in the matter," Kyle replied, "If I say no she'll try to put me in something worse later."

"What could be worse than Peter?" she cried.

Kyle shuddered, "You don't even want to know."

The boy received four blank and/or annoyed stares. Kyle felt his cheeks grow hot, suddenly aware that he was the center of attention. A few girls were whispering and giggling here and there.

"H-Hi," a shy brunette sidled up to him, "Are you a new host?"

Everyone in the nearby vicinity answered 'no' except for Alyx who decided he was 'an honorary host for the day'. And so Kyle was stuck in the club room, but at least Liza didn't feel quite as ridiculous about her ears. People really seemed to like the American boy, and Tamaki was already talking animatedly to Kyouya about adding him to the team. There was only one person that didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel a biting annoyance within himself when he would spare a glance across the room and find Kyle sitting near Liza. He knew he should be glad she was enjoying herself a bit more, but for some reason, he was just angry. Hikaru appeared to notice, but didn't say anything. He was probably surprised that the more level-headed twin was getting so worked up over something so little, but Kaoru wasn't used to the feeling and could only take so much.

There came a point when he snapped. It was just a little thing. Liza, being oblivious as she was, managed to smear frosting all over her cheek. Kyle took her chin between his fingers and gently began to wipe her face clean. He leaned closer to inspect his handiwork, and Kaoru's blood boiled. He leapt up as though he'd been burned and stormed over to the couch where the duo was sitting. Shoving Kyle away from Liza, he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room, claiming they needed to go do something, though he hadn't the faintest idea what. Alyx raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hikaru who just shrugged. Sighing, she stood up to follow them, but Hikaru intercepted her and steered her in another direction. He told her that they should just let Kaoru do what he needed to do.

"What exactly would that be, Hikaru?"Alyx snapped, "Whatever he's doing, it's with my sister."

"Look," Hikaru stated calmly, "He's been all twitchy since Kyle showed up. I don't know what's wrong with him, but since he kept looking at your sister I figure it's got something to do with her."

Alyx rolled her eyes and started out the door anyway, saying "whatever" to Hikaru. She never made it, though, as she ran into something and fell back onto the floor. That something turned out to be some_one_. Someone Hikaru very much did not want to see.

"Sorry," Nekozawa said softly, offering a hand to Alyx, "I didn't mean to run into you. Er, well I _was_ actually, but not literally, and I didn't want to knock you over. And, um..."

The blonde's cheeks were lightly tinted pink as he helped Alyx up.

"C-Could I talk to you?" he asked nervously as the girl dusted herself off.

"No, you can't," Hikaru grumbled, suddenly wanting to shove the cloaked boy back out the door.

"Why not?" Alyx asked, turning to the boy, "Isn't the club over with for the day?"

"W-Well, yeah!" he replied, "But that doesn't mean-!"

"Don't tell me I'm not allowed to talk to people after hours!" Alyx joked, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"I-If it's a bad time..." Nekozawa trailed off, seemingly unwilling to finish his sentence.

"Nah, it's fine," Alyx replied, making her way to the door.

"Alyx!" Hikaru called after her, but she didn't give him anything more than a wave.

Alyx and Nekozawa walked in silence for a few minutes. She didn't know what he wanted, but figured it was important if he'd gone out of his way to find her. Seconds ticked on as they made their way to the grand staircase.

"Neko-chan," the girl finally piped up, starting to feel a bit anxious.

"Alyx," he said, taking a deep breath, "I-I was wondering...wi-will you...?"

She tilted her head expectantly, waiting for him to spit out whatever he was trying to say.

Nekozawa took another steadying breath.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Kura: AND FIN!

Hana: zZzZz-nhh huh? Fin? Fin what?

Kura: Fin we're done.

Hana: Done?

Kura: DONE WITH THE FIRST BOX SET!

Hana: Oh...doooooone...OH MY GAWRSH WE'RE DONE!

Kura: Thanks so far for sticking with us for a little more then thirteen episodes of craziness

Hana: And we hope you continue to stick with us for the last 13+ adventures with Liza and Alyx

Kura: You mean Alyx and Liza

Hana: Nope Liza and Alyx.

Kura: Okay. I'm pretty sure she means Alyx and Liza! SEE YOU THEN!

Hana: No...I meant what I said...

Kura: Suuuuure you did :P


	35. Muto, it Means to Change

Kura: Hey, I just wanted to apologize to JoBros4eva and ALittleMind. I was planning on putting your characters in a whole lot more, and completely forgot about them last chapter. I'm really sorry. I'm putting them in this chapter, promise.

* * *

23. Muto, it Means to Change.

"Kaoru, can you slow down?" Liza was almost flying behind Kaoru as he dragged her down an unfamiliar hallway. He was still ranting under his breath about something, though Liza didn't know what. Kaoru finally slowed down in front of some huge door.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Liza gasped as she straightened her jacket out and regained her balance.

He stood there silent and still angry. Liza leaned down to see his face behind his bangs as he stared to the floor. He kept turning away. "It's nothing."

"If that's so," Liza tugged her hand to try to get it out of his grip, "can I be set free?"

Nothing. Liza kept grabbing her upper arm and tugging, but the Hitachiin's grip was too strong for her to get loose. "I don't get you Kaoru, I really don't..." Liza trailed off letting go of her arm and just standing there.

"Do..." They just stood there for what seemed like several life times before someone spoke up, "Do you like..." and then again silence.

"Like?" Liza tilted her head a bit in confusion. Only then did Kaoru let her go and she pulled her wrist to her chest rubbing it as if she just got un-handcuffed.

"Kaoru, why are you being so weird? You're acting like Hikaru around Neko-" It finally dawned on Liza what was going on. "K-Kaoru..." Kaoru started acting like this the day when Kyle was eating cookies in her room after Alyx told them about the whole fake marriage thing, and then right before his mini freak out she was sitting next to him. "Do you hate Kyle?" she almost whispered this.

Kaoru just walked away.

"HEY WAIT!" Liza called out but he disappeared down the hall way. "I don't know my way around this area..." she mumbled looking around. Nothing was familiar, and she was completely lost without Kaoru to show her where she was supposed to go. She looked at the door she stood in front of and decided to take a look inside to see if she could get some help.

As she opened the door she found a group of three people. One was sitting in the chair as the other two faced the other way towards the single individual.

"We're in an important meeting." The middle guy called out, he was facing the window that looked out into the gardens. "Perhaps you could come another time, Miss Elizabeth Hayashi, Second Year."

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intru-"

"Boss, maybe she could help us with the newspaper..."

"Newspaper?" Liza, to this point, was virtually unaware that Ouran Academy had a newspaper.

"Yeah, she's in close quarters with Suou..."

"Tamakiseki?" Liza mumbled once again. Not feeling quite right, Liza excused herself and ran down a random direction 'til she finally ended up in a complete circle. "GAHHH!" she screamed as she tried running into a different hall way. Finally she ended up in the cafeteria. Not where she wanted to be, but it was a better place. At least she knew where she was going now.

The day ended and Alyx and Liza settled down at home, making their beds the most comfortable thing possible. Liza piled every single stuffed animal she could possibly find onto a single bed while Alyx stuck with her one.

"Is everything cool?" Alyx asked as Liza huffed and puffed around the room.

"Just peachy." she growled. Alyx rolled her eyes and fell asleep letting well enough alone. After all, she had her own thoughts to sort out.

The next morning wasn't as bad as that night, but there was still a chill in the air. Liza managed to finish her breakfast in three minutes and run upstairs to finish her hair. This of course is only important to the story because Alyx had already left for school and turned off the alarm making Liza sleep in.

She quickly ran out the door and into the front hallway entrance just as the maid answered the doorbell, "Hello?"

"Hello! I was wondering if Alyx Hayashi is here."

"I'm sorry but she has lef-"

"MON DIEU ALYX, YOU CUT YOUR HAIR SHORT!"

"Huh?" Liza looked over to see Nathalie in the doorway waving crazily. "I'm no-"

"What made you do that? Oh, never mind! You have GOT to take me back to the host club! I mean seriously! You know those guys and everything-"

"I'm not A-"

"Of course you're able! Let's go!" She grabbed Liza's hand and dragged her over to the school. Liza just watched as her house seemed to be moving away with the maid still standing in the doorway looking slightly confused.

"So why are you dragging me exactly...? School has already started."

"Started?" Nathalie tilted her head still a few steps ahead, "Today's Sunday. Only club members are allowed in the school when class isn't in session. AKA why I need you!"

"Sunday?" Liza looked on her iPod and saw that the brunette was right, "Ugh."

Nathalie smiled as they stood in front of the gates. Liza dug around for her student ID to show the camera. Before she could actually manage to grab the card, a blonde made his way up to the gate yelling at the top of his lungs.

"LI-CHAN! LI-CHAN!" Hunny screamed opening the gate, "Hide me! Alyx is going to get me!"

Liza looked over to Nathalie to see if she actually got it – that Alyx was not Liza and she was not Alyx. It didn't seem to faze her. Instead she had her eyes focused on the Host King, who was running towards them as well.

"My dear daughter! Hide your papa from the other one!"

"What's going on?" Nathalie asked as he ran behind the girls and peeked out, looking for the older female twin.

"We're playing commoner games! This one is Tag."

"It's his whole plan of understanding the common people more," Liza mumbled, "really quite stupid."

Tamaki was hurt by that and went into depression mode just as Alyx appeared behind him tapping his back.

"HA YOU'RE IT!"

Tamaki screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, ALIE-CHAN!"

She stuck her tongue out at the moron, looking like she was actually having fun.

"Geez, Alyx, it sounded like you were trying to kill them," Liza sighed.

Alyx just grinned and walked off as Tamaki began trying to tag Hunny. The tiny ninja was naturally a lot faster than Tamaki, which frustrated him to no end. Eventually he just tagged Liza, who rolled her eyes and began to walk off to find her sister.

"W-Wait for me! Where are you going?" Nathalie cried, chasing after the girl.

"Finding Alyx," Liza said, wondering why she was so persistent.

"Can I come?"

"Aren't you already doing that?"

"Oh...yeah I guess I am!"

Liza couldn't help but smile at her slight ditzy-ness. They chatted amiably as they attempted to find Alyx and the others. Eventually they came upon the other members, plus a girl Liza couldn't remember seeing around before. She looked incredibly annoyed as Tamaki was attempting to woo her. The girl had a heavy-looking instrument slung over her back by a strap. Alyx shoved the blonde away via his face and began talking to the girl with a huge grin.

"OhmyGodhiSha!" Nathalie called as she raced up to the new girl.

It took all of Liza's self control not to burst out laughing at the identical looks of annoyance on Sharon and Alyx's faces.

"Hi Nathalie," they said in the same tone.

"Alyx! I've been looking all over for you! I need you to get me into this Host Club thing that's going on today since you're friends with them and everything!" she cried.

Alyx blinked, "You mean the Host Club thing you just walked into the middle of?"

"Yes! Wait..." Nathalie turned and her one-track mind finally registered that Tamaki, also known as the only reason she was there, was sitting a few feet away. She was so excited she could have died right then and there.

"Squee! Tamaki-sama!" she cried happily and fainted.

"...Did she really..."

"...just say squee?"

Alyx and Hikaru looked at each other and sighed, both thinking, 'what an idiot'.

"I gotta go, Alyx," Sharon said and began walking away.

"No! Don't leave me with these morons!" Alyx begged, referring to everyone in the Host Club that wasn't a ninja.

Sharon just laughed and waved back at the girl.

"Hey, who are you calling a moron, huh?" Hikaru growled, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Who do you think?" Alyx answered, swatting his hand away.

"I know! We should play sardines!" Tamaki declared, thinking he had a grasp on the game most American youngsters didn't even understand, "Not it!"

"Works for me!" Alyx replied with a smirk, "Because I am _so_ it!"

"What? But I thought being it was a bad thing!" the blonde looked terribly confused.

"With Sardines it's the opposite. Everyone looks for one person, rather than the other way around, like in Hide and Seek," Liza explained as Alyx trotted off in a random direction.

The girl wandered around for a while and eventually just sat down beneath a willow tree. She had a pretty good feeling no one would think to look there. People always over thought where she would be hiding, because everyone knew Alyx was incredibly devious. So it came as a big surprise to her when Hikaru found her within five minutes.

"Found you!" he said with a smirk.

"What? How?" she yelped.

"I know you better than you think I do," he replied.

"I don't believe you."

Hikaru just shrugged and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side. She pushed him off and scooted back over, causing him to frown.

"What's with you?" he asked in annoyance.

"I don't like people touching me. You should know that if you know me as well as you say you do," Alyx retorted.

The brown-haired boy growled and grabbed her arm, "Why can't you make some sense for once? One minute you're all snuggly and the next you don't want anything to do with me!"

"_What_ are you talking about?" Alyx yelled back.

"At Nekozawa's beach house you were all freaked out and...well...that stuff happened," Hikaru blushed, much to his annoyance, "And ever since then you've been all moody and acting weird!"

"I'm not acting weird, you are! Ever since then you've been all over-protective and stupid! It's not like I'm gonna break over every little thing that happens to me!"

"Well I don't want to take that chance!"

"You're suffocating me, Hikaru!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You get all freaked out and pissed off whenever I try to talk to people that aren't you and Kaoru! You don't even really let me talk to him!"

"You don't even like Kaoru!"

"What are you _talking_ about! He's my friend, of course I like him!"

"You like me more!"

"So what? That doesn't mean anything!"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Alyx. How could she say that?

"It does to me," he hissed and stomped away. It wasn't as though the others had been incapable of finding the two by that point, they just knew better than to interfere.

Alyx left the tree soon after Hikaru did. Her fists were trembling, but it was hard to tell if she was angry or depressed. Her face was unreadable. Any doubts she'd had before were totally gone. She had the answer to the question that had been bothering her since the previous day.

On the other side of the gardens Liza was looking for her sibling – wandering around and checking behind every bush in the area. It didn't take long before she spotted another seeker looking up in the trees, trying to find the Hayashi. Liza couldn't help running up behind the idiot and tackling him from where he couldn't see her.

"MORON! JERK! SELFISH DEVIL-NEWT THING!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru groaned as he rolled over and sat up, giving the youngest phantom menace a very confused stare. She looked more ticked then she ever had in a long time.

"Is this about yesterday?" Kaoru asked sheepishly. Liza nodded furiously. "Look, I don't know what I was thi-"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW THIS SCHOOL ALL THAT WELL! AND YOU KNOW I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS!" the rest of the club managed to make their way to the scene without even bothering to notice Alyx was no longer hiding. "I WONDERED INTO THIS CREEPY ROOM AND SAW THESE CREEPY PEOPLE THAT COULDN'T STOP TALKING IN CODE AND CRAP! I WAS SO FREAKING CONFUSED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH YESTER-" Liza stopped for a moment and turned to face Kyouya, "Did you know we had a newspaper here?"

The host club was in shock as they stared at Liza and then back to the quiet Alyx. Everyone was thinking the same thing, 'what's with them?'

"L-lets try a new game..." Tamaki encouraged and brought out a soccer ball. Liza opted out and went to go sit down next to Nathalie, who had finally woken up.

Alyx played half-heartedly and eventually joined her sister on the sidelines. She had been playing against Hikaru a lot and it was just too weird. He hadn't been trying either, and instead of competing like they usually would to settle an argument, the just sort of ignored each other.

"It seems there's a bit of discord between the new favorite pair at the Host Club," said a bespectacled boy who appeared to be the epitome of creeper.

"What're you talking about?" Alyx asked, wanting him to go away.

"Could it be that the Hayashi sisters are driving a wedge between the Hitachiin twins? Could it be jealousy the causes them to push the girls away...or fear?"

"Who _are_ you?" Alyx snapped, not wanting to hear that all of the drama was her fault.

"Hey, you're the creepy newspaper president!" Liza yelped.

"Tell me," he said, turning to Liza, "What do you know about Suou?"

"You asked me that yesterday..." she replied, not sure she should tell him anything.

"Why?" Alyx asked, almost worried for Tama-baka's safety, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me," he replied.

"If you want to see if he's your type, he's not. He doesn't do guys," she replied bluntly.

It took a minute to soak in, and when it did the boy turned beet red and spluttered that those weren't his intentions at all. Alyx just shrugged and told him that if he had questions to ask the idiot himself. The newspaper club's president knew he couldn't do that, so he kept trying to pester Liza, afraid of what Alyx would say to him if he bothered her again. Liza kept trying not to answer him, but Nathalie was more than happy to provide him with information.

"We're, like, sooo perfect for each other! We're going to get married someday, I'm sure of it!" she gushed, "He just doesn't know it yet."

The reported sweat-dropped and looked at Liza for help.

"Hey, why don't you go bother someone else," Alyx said coldly, "I don't want to help you get a boyfriend."

"I'M NOT GAY!" he shouted, drawing attention from everyone in the area.

He blushed even more and scampered off to talk to Haruhi in hopes that she'd give him more information. Kyouya watched him leave and began planning. He knew about the newspaper club and why they were being shut down. The boy also knew that if there was a story out trashing Tamaki, the Host Club's revenue would drastically drop, which would _not_ be good. They were going to have to confront the club's president, but first they had to get their own out of the way.

It didn't take much to get him out of their hair. Kyouya told Tamaki (through Hunny, as he would never suggest it himself) that they were going to play Hide 'n' Seek and that Tamaki and Haruhi should hide together. As the blonde pulled the brunette into the rose maze, the rest of the club slipped away towards the newspaper club's meeting room. Alyx rather liked threatening the nervous boys, though she did it with much less conviction than the others. Liza had sat through the whole thing looking rather uncomfortable. She hated being mean when she didn't have to be. After all, these people were just trying to save their club, even though they were trying to screw the Host Club over in the process.

After they'd been assured that the newspaper would go straight (a comment Alyx had to darkly chuckle at), they "found" Tamaki and Haruhi and declared that the day had come to a close. Everyone went their separate ways. Alyx glanced at Hikaru's retreating form and couldn't help but feel guilty, even though their argument had been entirely his fault...well...mostly...

With a sigh, she turned and turned towards him. She almost ran to him, but then remembered _why_ she'd yelled at him. He was getting the wrong idea. He was acting like they were dating, but they definitely were _not_. She didn't feel that way about him. Right? ...Right? Alyx bit her lip and got into the car without a second glance his way. She took out her phone and dialed a number. When there was no answer, she left a message and put the phone back in her pocket, feeling a bit better. The day hadn't been a total bust after all. She'd at least gotten _one_ thing figured out. The rest would just have to wait.

* * *

-Later that night-

"Alyx, what are you doing?" Liza asked, dropping her backpack by the bedroom door, tired of working on her homework in the living room, "You've been there for five hours already!"

"You know, this whole debacle with the newspaper club has made me realize that my literary skills are sadly lacking," she replied, not looking up from her computer screen.

"And staring at your computer helps you how?" her sister replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm learning Latin!" Alyx chirped.

"That's working on lingual skills...not literary skills..."

"Whatever."

Alyx went back to scrolling down the web-page. Liza sighed and sat down next to her. She stared at the laptop for a minute, slightly awed at her sister's stupidity.

"Are you just looking at random words?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Alyx replied defensively, "I'm brushing up on vocabulary before taking the class next year!"

"Ooookaaaaay," Liza replied, deeming that slightly intelligent.

"Wanna see my favorite word so far?"

Liza nodded an affirmative and watched Alyx type a word into the find toolbar.

"M...u...t...o..." Alyx said, pressing each key carefully, hoping she remembered the correct spelling.

"Mewto?" her sister asked, attempting to pronounce the foreign word, "What's that mean?"

"Mooto, like the cow says 'moo'," Alyx corrected.

"Are you sure that's right?" Liza replied.

"Not at all!" she laughed, "Anyway, it means to change."

"I thought you hated drastic changes."

Alyx nodded, "Yeah, but it doesn't say what _kind_ of change it is. And _some_ change is good."

"Wow you're so mature," Liza drawled sarcastically.

"Shut it!" her sister laughed, pushing her lightly.

"If you think about it though," Alyx said after a minute, "We really have changed a lot."

"I blame the Hitachiins," Liza replied.

"Oh, definitely!" Alyx agreed, "But it's not like it's a _bad_ thing, right?"

"No," Liza answered softly, "definitely not."

The twins laughed quietly to themselves as the sunset slowly cast a pinkish glow on the room. Yes, the girls had changed. They would never be the same thanks to the move to Japan (and more importantly, thanks to the Host Club). If only they knew what lie in store for them in the year to come. Neither had any idea just how much they'd grow and develop-how much they'd change. The future is a mystery after all.

* * *

Kura: I can NOT believe people voted for AlyxTamaki and AlyxKyouya. That just scares me. And where's the Mori love? He'd be like her third pick people!

Hana: If you don't know where her rant is coming from all I have to say is: go to our profile and look at the poll. I am having way too much fun with it :D


	36. I Spy With My Little Eye Winners!

Hana: FINALLY GRADING THIS STUPID THING IS OVE-I mean...this thing is graded and I had lots of fun with it! So here are the results! Third place goes out to **flowers tossed up on stage**: That_Crazy_Brunette with a total of (51) answers correct! YAY!

Second Place goes to our very own editor-chan who got (53) correct :D and then some that we didn't even find and could be phrases and things...but we didn't intend for them to be...so props to her for knowing her stuff **crowd cheers wildly**

And finally, first place goes to...**drum rolls by** loloutloud86! she got...like...A LOT! (73 correct to be exact!) and we are very happy that she knows a lot that goes into our story! :D Congratulations to the winner and thanks for all who entered (or even tried to enter :D)

_**Now for the actual answers (we warned that there were a lot!):**_

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Kiss

_Don't worry kids, parents just don't understand_ - Parents just don't understand by Will Smith

"Okie day" - JarJar Binx

The Phantom Menace - Title of a Star Wars movie

**Chapter 2**

Super Mario Party 8 (and King Boo's Mansion...though that is part of the game)

Photoshop

Out of the Box

**Chapter 3**

Shugo Chara (Ikuto is said to be on the cover even though I don't think he ever actually is...I mention Yoru too...)

Shakespeare

Cruella Deville Song

Raver's Fantasy

Wii

Go Fish

**Chapter 4**

Kifs (I now have other people calling it that by the way XD) (we also mention Col. Sanders)

Adobe Flash Player

Shounen Jump

E-Bay

**Chapter 5**

Fred and George

**Chapter 6** (similar arc to a story arc in YuGiOh...)

The Itsy Bitsy Spider

In Heaven Someday [from Juliet to Romeo]

**Chapter 7**

ff dot net

The Big Red Button Game

Sonic the Hedgehog

Ritchan-san (XD)

The Cell Block Tango - Kati's ring tone

Loony Toons

**Chapter 8**

The Fun Box song from Fairly Odd Parents

Fire Emblem (is in the A/N)

Oreos

Advil

**Chapter 9**

Djali the billy goat (Hunchback of Norte Dame)

Romeo and Juliet

Sunagakure headband

iHome

Yuki Sohma

Disney

"Trespassers" sign

Anastasia

Deidara's death/Naruto Shippudden/Saskleberry

Michael Jackson

Playstation Frogs

**Chapter 10**

You mean...if

McDonalds

Naruto songs

**Chapter 11**

Mr. Kirii (Mori's voice actor)

Google

**Chapter 12**

Knix

**Chapter 13**

The Cheshire Cat (Alyx's Cheshire grin when she gets her lollipop)

"Sorry, I don't speak muffled" (Naruto Abridged and Mr. Poofy Pajama Pants)

**Chapter 14**

Greg Ayres

Song that gets on everybody's nerves

hole in the bucket

green grass grows all around

Can't get to heaven

iPod

1313 Dead end drive

Uno

The French Revolution

The creepy dog horror story (I don't know where it came from, but I didn't make it up)

_La Camisa Negra_ by Jaunes

Haunted by Moi

Scraps (Corpse Bride)

She-Bear

**Chapter 15**

_The Dark Crystal _(Fizzgig, gelfling, skeksis and mystics)

_Labyrinth  
_

Return to the Labyrinth

Spongebob (Gary)

rockband

"Beacause you're a lying little twit who cheats at cards," (Ed cheating at cards)

L'arc-en-ciel

**Chapter 16**

Wicked/Wizard of Oz (Emerald City and One short Day)

Saigon Market (it's a real place, though most people probably won't get this)

Pocky

J Michael Tatem

Kyouya Blooper

**Chapter 17**

Nintendo DS

Soul Calibur

Harry Potter

**Chapter 18**

Mercedes

Yakuza

Ramune

The Song that Doesn't End

Truth or Dare

Halloween Oneshot

Texas

Skillet

zetta

**Chapter 19**

I, Don Quixote

Coca Cola

Brian Regan -Stupid in School-

**Thanksgiving Chappie**

Ed and Al

Gameboy

I don't want to be in love -Good Charlotte

Hana: the total number that we could find was...(99) or somewhere around there (like maybe minus 3 not much though) so yeah! lots of answers! congrats to loloutloud86 for winning we'll mail you with your prize whenever we gots time...(you'll get it don't worry bout that :D) and thanks for all those who entered (the very few of you that did :) ) and until next time! This was your hostess...Hana!

Kura: Uh...Hana...

Hana: Yeeah?

Kura: There won't be a next time...

Hana: oh :(


	37. The End

Kura: For those of you fans who are incredibly observant (Hana: there weren't many... :'( ), you may have noticed that when you clicked on our story, the status said complete. Yes, it's true. Muto, it Means to Change is over. It's done.

Hana: It was fun while it lasted, but everything has to end sometime...and...well...we felt now is the best time for it. Alyx and Liza just finished their junior year at Ouran and there's no need to lengthen the story even more by going into detail about their senior year.

Editor-chan: WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T END IT THERE! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE SECRET YET! AND WHAT DID ALYX SAY TO NEKOZAWA! IS SHE GOING OUT WITH HIM OR NOT?

Kaoru: See, I told you they were sick of us.

Hikaru: This is lame.

Alyx: I agree with Editor-chan...not about the super-secret secret...but I have to know...WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY TO NEKOZAWA?

Kura: We never know, will we? **evil smirk**

Alyx and Hikaru: I hate you.

Hana: I told you this would happen, Kura.

Liza: She's an idiot, remember? She wouldn't listen anyway. Hence why Alyx is based off of her.

Kura and Alyx: HEY!

Editor-chan: What did she saaaaaay?

Neko-chan: I'm assuming you haven't told them the good news yet?

Kyle: Of course not. Kura is writing this and she's sadistic.

Kura: Not _all_ the time!

Alyx: I beg to differ.

Kaoru and Hikaru: Go away!

Kura/Hana: BE NICE TO NEKO-CHAN/KYLE!

Kyle: It's not _our_ fault Kura and Hana make Alyx and Liza like us more than you.

Neko-chan: They do? **looks and Alyx **That's a relief.

Alyx and Liza/Hikaru and Kaoru: WE/THEY DO NOT! **glance at each other and blush**

Editor-Chan: **still freaking out** Oh no! How am I going to find another job in this economy?

Kura: we don't even _pay_ you...

Editor-chan: Well, since the boys spoiled the surprise, you might as well tell them. By the way, I knew this was happening. Aren't I a great actress?

Kura: **sigh** Yeah, I suppose...

Hana: Now that we've either pissed you all off or made you cry...

Kura: We _do_ have some good news. Since Muto was getting longer than either of us ever thought possible, we decided to end it.

Hana: BUT we're writing a continuation!

Kura: **nods** Yup yup! After all, Hikaru and Alyx still have to kiss!

Hana: They already did...

Kura: WHAT? WHEN?

Editor-chan: Are you _sure_ you wrote this story?

Kura: **frantically reads through the story preview**

Hana and Editor-chan: You're an idiot...

Alyx and Liza: So if you still want to read about us-

Hikaru and Kaoru: AND US!

Alyx and Liza: **push the twins out of the way** Then click on Kura and Hana's username at the top of the webpage and scroll aaaaalllll the way down their profile.

Hikaru: Which is WAY to long!

Kaoru: And click on the newest story. It's got a title eerily similar to Muto's.

Hana: Aperio: it Means to Reveal. Guess what's gonna happen!

Kyle: You'll finally get to the plot?

Hana: Oh shut up, you evil platypus! By the way, it's only fair to warn you that Aperio is going to be a little more dramatic and less funny. There will still be humor! There's just gonna be a bit more dramatic depressing-ness too.

Kura: OHMYGODIFOUNDIT!

Editor-chan: WAIT WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME BAD STUFF WOULD HAPPEN!

Kura: We didn't say it would be _bad_...actually, we weren't really supposed to say anything at all, but hey, TWINSXTWINS STUFF FINALLY HAPPENS! XD

Hana:...again...

Everyone: See you in Aperio!


	38. Quick AN

Hana_:_ So I decided, us here at F F dot Net are going to make a difference. A LARGE portion of this site is based in the Anime/Manga section, and where does a majority of our Anime/Manga come from?

Don't raise all your hands up at once...

JAPAN!

Yes the mighty Japan who has gone through a tremendous tragedy, and still suffering from it! Well, if you are anything like me, you've been wondering what you could do to help, and now I've got an answer!

The Bezos family (yes, the guy who created amazon's family.) is calling for all origami folders and wanting to collect 100,000 paper cranes! and if you are at all familiar with the story of a paper crane, that is 100 wishes! they will donate 2 dollars for each crane and if they hit their goal that is $200k!

Yes this is amazing, yes you can do it!

What? Not an origami genius (or simply can't do it)...neither could I. if you go onto my deviant page (which the link is in our profile) and look at my journal, you can see a website. This website gives you the address and how to even make the crane! fun and easy. make one, make ten, make ten thousand (then you would get 10 wishes :) ) but however much you make have fun doing something for a great cause!

Let's show the world what a bunch of anime fans can do for an entire country! :)


	39. AN update: relief effort

Hana_:_ Okay, update time! So back in the begging of April I posted a thing about the Bezos family and paper-cranes. Well here's me (several months later) finally giving you the results (if you haven't seen them already)

The results were breath-taking! They were receiving paper-cranes for over a week and collected over 700,000 paper cranes total from people all over the world. So they added another dollar amount per crane. so 3 x 700,000. well pulling out my handy dandy calculator that is right up there with $210,000.

THAT'S NOT ALL!

The Bezos family was so impressed by the people around the world. They matched it.

210,000 x 2 is 420,000.

so pretty much just by this fundraiser, Save the Children (Japan) collected over half a million dollars.

To me that is pretty epic :)

if you did something to help out the relief effort send us a pm, or leave us a comment! I want to hear/read as many amazing stories. And I'll even go as far as make another one of these author notes with each of your stories in them (no names of course). :) who knows maybe Kura and I will come up with a little prize that makes us go "omgsh you really did that":) (no guarantee though)

We've made a difference. that's huge in and of itself.


End file.
